


"my boyfriend is a mob boss and i teach yoga, pretty cool right"

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clowns, Domestic Violence, Escorts, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gun Violence, Hitmen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia-AU, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rom-com, Sex Work, Sharpshooter Lance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yoga Lance, airsoft, cursing, klance, little people, mob boss keith, pimps, potty mouth, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 125
Words: 141,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: so this is an odd ball. a romantic comedy with a mafia setting. will have serious moments, lot's of funny moments and romance to cut on the heavy moments. tags will expand as i go. i haven't posted much on here so getting used to the formatting. and since it's hard to tell cause this would be a middle chapter. lance doesn't know his boyfriend keith is a mob boss. he thinks he is just a super private rich business owner. and is totally willing to roll with it. he doesn't even know keith's real last name.title from a MakingADifference thank you for it too. i laughed everytime i thought of it.Characters in no particular orderMob boss keith 26Body guard shiro 28Body guard kolivan 42Personal physican ulaz 45Hired hands/hitmen antok 27 and regris 25advisor thace 54Barista/yoga instructor college kid boyfriend lance 23Personal chef hunk 24Room mate yoga studio owner instructor also a barista allura 27Coffee shop owner coran 54Hacker/information collector pidge 18Hacker/information collector matt 27lawyer slav 62





	1. the pitch

“So, about a date of my choosing… Not sure if you guys would be up for it, and you can totally tell me no.”

“Lance.”

“If it’s outside your comfort zone, no explanation needed”

“Lance.”

“Or anything. You’d probably think it’s childish anyway.”

“Lance.”

“You know it was a horr…”

“Lance!”

Lance ends his finger twiddling and shoots his head up to look at his boyfriend in the eye. Shiro’s head just to the left of Keith’s, in the booth behind them was bobbing with failed stifled laughter.

Keith sighed and pushed his bangs back while making eye contact with his nervous boyfriend. “Just spill it Lance. Give me a chance to at least hear it. I’m sure it’s not that bad of an idea.” He picked up his drink to sip while raising an expectant eyebrow at his date. 

Lance took a deep breath with his eyes closed before placing both of his hands palms down on the table. Snapping his eyes open making intense eye contact upon opening. “there is a this huge multi field airsoft event coming up in three weeks that’s been in the major planning stages for months and the groups finally got a contract and inspections and licenses for this one time major nothing like it event of the century! It’s gonna be at the old refinery and empty ware houses at wharf 82. It’s old enough that the new owners are doing to demo it, but not old enough to be condemned. There are a ton of new safety rules. But it’s like in an industrial setting instead of a freaking farm field and woods and it’s like 3 times the size of the biggest field in the area and like none of the players in the area are going to miss it. Maybe even some out of town teams. We can’t miss it, Allura and I. it’s the airsoft event of all events. It will be talked about for the ages and team blue has to be there in full! We will outfit you guys full gear the works we have all the best equipment its super safe, super fun maybe some bruises scrapes and tetanus, you both had our shots right? But you can’t bring any real guns to the field, there will be video cameras and pictures and stuff but the rules require full face masks, no just goggles. So no one will see your faces and we don’t have stay for the after party. You have to show your id and sign a waiver though. But you don’t have to register on an official team, place will be crawling with free Lancers. We can even use code names or whatever so you don’t have to use your real names. But it will be super fun, will you go? We are so gonna win and you guys would totally be a huge help, especially Shiro with his mad body guard skills. I know he’d so wreck it pleas?” Lance finished with some light panting and an eager bounce in his seat. Eyes shining with unshed happy tears, eyebrows high on his head.

Shiro had even turned in his seat to face behind him into the booth with his boss and Lance. Shiro eyes were wide at the level of energy and length of the speal Lance had laid out. Keith stared at his boyfriend as he had spilled his wishes and a smiled had crept onto his face wider and wider as Lance had continued and gotten more exuberant. “Airsoft huh?” Keith spoke.  
“No! The airsoft event of the century!” Lance shouted raising both his hands above his head and his butt off the seat. “Haven’t you been listening? It’s gonna be like a post-apocalyptic wonderland of violence and carnage with team blue on top!” Lance ended by gripping the table and leaning across to his boyfriend. Smiling from ear to ear.  
Keith laughed and pulled back Lances drink so the excited young adult wouldn’t knock it over. “You are really into this huh.” Keith said rolling his hand at the wrist at Lance. Lance began to lower back into his seat with his smiling lowering as much as his bottom onto the seat. 

“Yeah it’s kind of our thing. Sorry for bringing it up. Was a stupid idea.” Lance said as he lowered his eyes. Bringing his hands to rest stiffly at his sides on the booth seat. 

“It’s not stupid at all Lance. You are really cute when you’re excited. Stupidly cute.” He offered Lance a reassuring smile. “So cute I definitely can’t say no to you. It also sounds really fun the way you talk about it.”

“Wait are you saying yes?!” Lance and Shiro both shouted Lance leaning across the table again.

“Of course I’m saying yes. Shiro how can you say no to that face?” Keith held a hand out gesturing to a doe eyed Lance. Eyes sparkling again with barely contained water works. 

“For security reasons, I’m going to say this is a horrible idea. No offense Lance, it does sound like a lot of fun.” Shiro sent for a placating hand towards Lance not wanting to hurt his feelings. “But this has security nightmare written all over it.”

“Three weeks right Lance?” Keith asked ignoring Shiro.

“Uh yeah, it’s in three weeks on Saturday.” Lance said gaze flicking between Keith and Shiro as Shiro’s face shifted from sympathy to annoyance.

“You have three weeks to figure out security details then Shiro. Do what you have to do to be prepared.” Keith supplied his body guard smirking at the mans mumbled curses at him. “It’ll be like a double date with Allura. That should motivate you enough.”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you said yes! Allura is gonna be so stoked! She totally wants to show up Shiro. And you are gonna get to meet all of our friends the full team is gonna show up for this!” Lance exclaimed holding his head in giddy anticipation. 

Shiro pulled out a pen and paper from his coat pocket with a heavy and audible sigh. “Can I get these team mates of yours names? So we can run back grounds?”

“Yeah I can do that. There’s 10 on team blue. I’ve got everyone’s registrations, I can e-mail them to you or Keith would prob be easier than writing them all down. Plus it has everyone’s pictures and their field names so you have an idea of who is who day of.” Lance said finally moving back to his forgotten and cold dinner. “I can send you guys the sign ups and waivers too for those not registered with a team, so day of you just have to show your id at the event. And I’m paying your fees. This is my date.” Lance pointed his fork at Keith for emphasis. “No arguing.”

“Alright then.” Keith smiled. “Is there anything else we should know?”

“Uh, yeah, rules. They go over them ahead of time at orientation the event. Which is at 9am. But I can send those too you too. But rules that you need to know before you get there. Enclosed shoes are required. As are pants and long sleeved shirts. Plus the full face masks. Because of the potential of coming into contact with glass and metal at the event site. All guns must run under 200psi. Normally cameo is recommended for noobs, but this post-apocalyptic so like there will be a huge mix of practical and cosplay in everyone’s gear. If you have any kind of padded clothes I’d recommend that. It’s safe but some bruising and minor bleeding can happen. Rolo got his tooth shot out at one event. Hasn’t gone without a full face mask since.” Lance started rambling excitedly again as Shiro turned back in his seat to facing the door and other restaurant patrons. Trying to give his boss some semblance of privacy for their date.  
Keith however couldn’t take his eyes off his excited boyfriend smiling fondly at the young man as he beamed and moved his hands animatedly with his words. Hardly a bite making it to his quickly moving mouth Keith couldn’t help but shake his head at him as he rambled along. He can’t think of a time he’s ever seen Lance this excited or animated since they started dating. Which was saying something as Lance was always far more animated than most people Keith interacted with on a daily basis. Keith slid out of his side of the booth and pushed Lance over to slide in next to him. “Give me that or we will be here all night.” Keith took his fork and knife cutting up Lance’s ice cold steak and feeding him bites of his dinner between breathes of his long winded descriptions of the event, past events and his team mates. The waitress came by several times to refilling their drinks and laughing at Lance’s obvious nerd out.  
After a while of silence from Keith after his food was gone and plates cleared, Lance started to get a bit self-conscious. Placing his failing hand behind his head rubbing sheepishly. “Sorry I’m probably boring you with my weirdness.”

“Not at all Lance.” Keith replied cupping Lances face gently. “I like seeing you like this. It’s real. And you have such a fire behind your eyes when you get excited. It’s really, really, hot actually.” Keith shares pulling Lances face towards his own as the latter becomes a stuttering blushing mess, even after their lips were mashed together.  
*************************************************************************************


	2. pre-game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this is just lead up, and introduction of the players and stuff. still really wordy. 14 characters with dialogue makes it long.

Pre-game

“Shiro we are not taking your car, or Keith’s car or whoever the car actually belongs to, car, down town to this.” Lance deadpanned. “We piss off the other players, they see us roll out in this pristine cadi they will light us up. We are not taking it.”

“Lance its bullet proof. From real bullets. It will be fine for some punks with plastic toys.” Shiro crossed his arms and stared down the young man in front of him. Lance returned the look with his hands on his hips. 

“Lance, give it up its fine.” Allura said pushing her roommate to break the staring contest. “The added party members aren’t all going to fit in your jeep anyway, especially not with the gear we couldn’t get loaded into Rolo’s van last night.”

“Fine but I’m gonna say I told you so.” Lance said as he tossed his hands up in the air with a sigh. 

Allura rolled her eyes at Lance before saddling up besides Shiro, linking her arm into his prostics. “Think you can help me load the gear from the jeep to your car?”

“Sure Allura. It’s not a problem at all.” Shiro gave a smile as he walked with her to Lance’s jeep.

“Uh, fine I’ll get the rest from the apartment. Keith come help or we will be late. Bring your friends up too.” Lance shouted as he ran up the stairs to his and Allura’s loft. Keith and Antok following Regris stayed with the car leaning on it chuckling. 

“So we’re friends now huh boss?” Antok elbowed Keith with a laugh as they made their way up the stairs after Lance. Keith rolled his eyes but returned Antok’s smirk. 

“Please ignore the mess. We trashed the place getting ready last night.” Lance shouted from the kitchen gathering needed food rations into his and Alluras back packs. “If you see a black case grab it and go. I have to lock up still. Meet ya down in the car.”

Keith looked around and grabbed a rolling black chest from the couch and motioned for Antok to grab the larger one propped up on the coffee table. They headed down Lance following a short ways behind carrying two back packs and a smaller case. He stopped only to lock up the apartment before rushing down the stairs. He hit outside just in time to catch Allura shout “shot gun!” and run to the front door of the SUV jumping in.

“Oh come on! That’s not fair Lura!” Lance growled out tossing her back pack through the open window into her lap. She only giggled in return. “Feed him.” Lance stated pointedly gesturing at Shiro, before climbing into the back of the SUV saddled up besides Keith in the middle row. Antok and Regris took up the back row. He placed the small case between his feet and pack in his lap before buckling up. Once he was settled he leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“Drive Shiro before we are late!” Allura said firmly pointing wildly towards the windshield arm extended over the dash. Shiro didn’t have to be told twice. Once they were moving Allura started to pull some waters and energy bars from her bag. 

Lance cracked into his own pack as they made their way down town to the waterfront. He pulled out handful of energy bars. “Here, eat at least one now!” Lance said throwing an energy bar to Antok and Regris. He tossed another at Keith who easily caught his. “Gotta keep up the energy gonna be a long day people. Plax has lunch covered though.” Lance quickly munched down 2 of his own energy bars before pulling out a monster from his bag to chase them down with. Keith grabbed his hand before he could get his lips could reach the can.

“Are you crazy? You’re amped up enough already!” Keith barked out between bites of his energy bar, taking his at a normal humanly rate of consumption. 

“Gotta keep it amped! So I can be at top alertness for this event mullet!” Lance gave Keith an impish grin. “Which is totally your field name today.” Lance chuckled at the scowl his boyfriend gave him, Regris and Antok sharing in the laugh.

“You did not!” Keith shouted flinging his arms up at his boyfriend, drawing out another laugh from Lance before he took a chug of his monster.

“He did not Keith.” Allura supplied seeing as Lance was going to allow the torment to continue. “You are red, Shiro you are black, Antok you will be Blade, and Regris you are Tails.”

“I’m sharpshooter.” Lance continued for Allura after he finished his monster. “and the lovely lady in the front is of course Princess.”

Shiro chuckled. “Princess huh? Fitting.”

“Aw look at Shiro trying to be smooth, he’s learning so fast.” Lance cooed.

Keith snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Regris and Antok didn’t even bother trying. Shiro gave his best glare through the rear view mirror and failed miserably at intimidating anyone in the back of the SUV. His look tempered though as Allura placed a calming hand to his thigh. 

“Ok, so hers I get, even mine and Shiros.” Keith got out after his giggle fit. “Explain you three?” Keith gestured towards Lance and his employees in the back.

“That’s easy.” Lance started. “Tails cause I love sonic the hedgehog and the belt we have for Regris hold the baufer in the back and swings like a tail. And dude every time I’ve ever seen Antok he is playing with that oversized bowey knife. Like no offense man but that’s some crocodile Dundee level shit there. And we just finished watch the blade movies last week.” Lance turned to gestor back at Antok.

“No offense taken, I like all those movies.” Antok replied with a shrug. 

“And yours?” Keith asked again seeing as Lance’s diarrhea of the mouth had ceased.

“Oh once you see him on the field you’ll understand his. I assure you.” Allura quipped from the front. “Lance’s marksmanship is superb and unmatched by any other players we’ve faced.”

“Ah, Lura, beautiful, you flatter me.” Lance beamed hands cupped over his heart.

“I’m sure four of us here can give the kid a run for his money today.” Regris quipped from the back.

Lance snorted. “Uh no sorry boys afraid today I’ll be impressing you.”

“You think you are that good do you?” Keith asked leaning across to give his boyfriend a light kiss.

“Uh, no. I know I am hot stuff.” Lance grabbed Keith by his shirt collar and pulled him into a longer rougher kiss. Antok supplied gagging noises.

“Afraid for once, I must agree with Lance. I’m sure you will be eating those words.” Allura started before downing the rest of her bottle water.

“What do you man for once?” Lance pouted, as the others laughed.

“Here Shiro announced as he pulled into the lot. “Where do we go ?”

“Look for the ugliest beat up van in the lot. Rolo and Nyma saved us a spot next to them.” Allura said typing away on her phone before pointed at a van with a small crowd waving. 

“Hey the guys all know not to take pics or anything of you guys, but once we leave the cars you should probably put your masks on. Place is crawling with news cams and a lot of guys have go pros.” Lance said leaning towards the center of the vehicle. Making sure his boyfriend and his employees knew. Since his boyfriend seemed to have a phobia of his image ending up on social media.

“Noted” the four men quipped. Shiro pulled in to the spot next to the battered van Allura had gestured too. 

Lance and Allura were the first out of the car. “Black pop the trunk!” Allura shouted from the back of the SUV. Shiro quickly obliged as he and the rest piled out to join the small crowd. 

“Sharpshooter, Princess, your noobs better not be dead weight.” Rolo barked out watching the men move around the car unloading the cases to bring them around to the back of Rolo’s van. “Word is there are sponsors out here today.”

“Rolo, chill man. At least they’re eye candy.” Blaytz quipped up, with a gestor at the group. “How did you two end up with such an entourage of fine man meat?” 

“Easy, we don’t call them man meat Blaytz.” Allura laughed out. “Everyone this Blade, Tails, and my boyfriend Black, and Red…”

“Who is my fine as wine man meat.” Lance interrupted with an arm thrown over Keith’s shoulder and a Cheshire grin for Blaytz. Keith supplied an eye roll but leaned into his boyfriend’s side at the jester. “And these guys will do great I swear. But this is for fun Rolo. Cut them some slack.”

“We are all here to play, sponsors or not Rolo. We are doing just fine as it is.” Plax added. Sitting on a case that was pulled from Rolo’s van. 

“Yeah, besides I’m just excited to meet this mysterious boyfriends of Lance and Lura. Was starting to think they was making it up, or he got real creative in the fantasy and it bleed into Allura.” Nyma chimed in with a smile and a hand shake with Keith followed by Shiro

“Nope, we are real. I assure you.” Keith responded with a smile. 

“Well most of me is.” Shiro added lifting up his prosthetic arm and pointing at it. Before returning the arm to his side.

“Omg, Princess please share this amazing catch.” Blaytz interjected hands clasped in front of him as he leaned forward one leg out in front of Allura. She just pushed her palm against his forehead. 

“And I thought Lance was bad.” Antok whispered yelled to Regris who laughed.

“So let’s go round here, since someone stopped half way.” Luxia spoke up stepping forward. “I’m Queen, and we have Plax, Flora, Nyma, Rolo the crabby one, Blaytz the horn dog, so watch out, squirm and the quiet one in the back is Beezer. Welcome to team blue.” She pointed at each member as she called their names and they gestured in return. 

“We need to load up and go. They are releasing everyone from the main gate after orientation, if we want the base Beezer scoped out we need to be early.” Squirm stated opening up a case and passing out blue masks and walkies with single ear buds out to each person. They all also had a charm dangling from the walkies. Once Keith and his crew had their masks they quickly put them on.

“Squirm haven’t you heard of fashionably late before?” Lance chirped, opening his and Allura’s case to remove his sniper rifle hanging it off his back with his back pack. Beezer passed out blue hand guns to everyone. Lance quickly sliding his into his waist holsters. Squirm just rolled his eyes.

“We want that base, so move it sharpshooter.” Queen stated dryly. “Your noobs need to pick some weapons out too. 

Everyone started opening up cases. Rolo stacking a few they were taking full. “Is that a fucking RPG?!” Antok/blade shouted eyes twinkling rushing forward like a child in a toy store to snatch up the blue rocket launcher. 

“Yes, yes it is. Custom built by the excitable trio, and a friend of theirs.” Squirm said with a chuckle.

“I don’t think watching the machine print at the library counts as building. Nor loading the rounds.” Lance/sharpshooter said dryly with a pointed look at Blaytz.

“Twelve hours a piece dude. That is helping. I almost got kicked out for my snoring being too loud.” Blaytz defended.

“Guess the big guy is taking that one. Sharp shooter.” Once Rolo had Lance’s attention he tossed a case with a strap to him. “Carry his ammo till we get to the base.”

“How many rounds do we have left?” Allura/princess asked as she loaded up with her gear. 

“Only 5. The Olkari smashed the 3 we used against them last game. Haven’t had time to go make more.” Queen stated tersely. 

“Look how happy he is, it’s so cute.” Florona/flora sing songed. Plaxum/Plax cooed at an Antok hugging the rocket launcher like a lost pet or favorite stuffed animal.

“How about you three any requests?” Nyma asked Keith, Shiro and Regris.

“Tails looks like a grenade kind of guy. Plax why don’t you saddle him up and show him how they work.” Queen motioned at the braided pigtail girl who was finished loading up and helping Beezer safely secure his cases to their dolly. 

“I think I might do better with something compact.” Shiro/black chirped up a hand to the back of his head and his prosthetic gesturing in front of him.

“Don’t worry dear, I got you.” Allura/princess pulled out an extra set of blue Uzis from her case before tossing the unneeded gear into the back of Rolos van with the other stuff being left. “One or two?”

“Bring both incase either way.” Rolo suggested. Shiro took both looping the straps over his shoulders.

“That leaves you mullet, you ever even shot a gun before?” Lance asked Antok and Regris had turn their heads and fake coughs to try and stifle their laughter. Shiro gave both a pointed look.

“You brought a fucking cherry?!” Rolo shouted.

“And 3 professional bodyguards. It balances out.” Lance shouted back.

“Lance, calm down. It’s fine. I’ll use whatever. You pick.” Keith chimed in before the volume increased. 

“Just give him one of the MP’s. And let’s go.” Queen said with a hand to her head in frustration.

“Blade help Beezer with his gear. Black you grab that case. Blaytz you grab…”

“Got it.” Blaytz replied case in hand.

“Tails you got those 2 small ones.” Nyma said handing him the cases.

“Ladies on the food and water duty.” Plax chirped up.

“Red and sharpshooter you guys are take the flag and run ahead to claim our base. The rest of us will catch up once we get on the field. Sound good? First up is orientation, goes over rules, game play and safety boring stuff. Then the fun will start.” Flora informed for the noobies. As they head to the staging and sign in area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update won't be story so much as information, involved, supplied in some wordy fun ways. one will also have an link to a playlist on youtube of songs referenced in a following chapter.


	3. DA RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rules of the game and how game play works.   
> set up as how it would appear on the papers the players received.   
> the information is gone over at orientation.

DA RULES FOOLS

all participants must:  
1\. wear fully enclosed shoes  
2\. wear full length pants  
3\. wear long sleeve shirts.  
4\. wear a full face mask

No weapons are allowed to have an fps greater than 350 fps when exiting.  
No projectile weapons may be used or fired on an opponent within 25ft.   
Kills outside the med must be made with a boffer weapon. (Pistol whipping will get you escorted off site. don’t do it please.)  
All boffers must meet larping standards for use in combat. Foam must be at least 1.5” thick around the core.   
If you are hit you must have your red band visible and return to the respawn point located on the map.  
Please refrain from shooting the dead. On their way to the spawn point.   
If you are dead you cannot attack. This is not a zombie game play.  
Each team will also have one designated healer/medic. That will have 10 saves\revives.  
Players must wear their revive band from tome of healing till game play is over.   
All teams will launch from the main gate once on the field, you cannot leave without for fitting. You will not be allowed to return to the field.   
Teams have 30 minutes to claim a base and set their flag before open play starts.  
Flag must be left in position full each set.   
Sets are two hours. At which time a buzzer will sound you will have 10 minutes to reset your flag after the second buzzer sounds flags cannot move till the next set.   
Play does not have to cease during that time, but piss off people and they will prob give karma.   
If your flag is captured and brought to another team’s base your team is out. Please exit the field. After party starts early for you. byob.   
Free lancers can claim flags and do not need to return them to a base. You can loot free lancers of their captured flags when they die. Team or player with the most flags at the end of game play is the winner.  
Porta johns are safe zones  
Please don’t shoot the news people. Please.  
Take your shots. Karma will be reaped on sore losers and cheaters.  
Heaven help you respawn campers, we know you here.  
tl:dr important recap  
Shirt shoes pants mask  
FPS 350 max  
MED 25ft  
pjs safe zone  
Protect flag, steal flag  
Karma comes for assholes.  
Have fun out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is an over view of the other teams and a few players. full details will come after that on just team blue.


	4. notable teams and players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an over view list. gives some insight. so the game play chapters make sense and read quickly with less confusion. from here forward this will have a ton of other fandom jokes/references in it also. and easter eggs and nods.

Notable players and teams not the blue team.

1\. Team war boys. Immortan Joe cosplayer leads. All crew is in white long sleeve shirts, black pants and combat boots. Masks are white, except for a silver spray across the mouth protection. Rowdy bunch, there to have a good time and play fair. flag white

2\. Team rebels. Matt and Katie Holt play for this team. They go by Deadman and gremlin. Gremlin and Beezer are arch rivals, do to tech based fighting equipment. Katie has an automous drone named rover that is able to seek out enemy combatants and fire. Their team are regulars in the area. And has a friendly rivalry with team blue. flag color is orange

3\. Freelancer. Dude dressed as mad max with only a shot gun and boffer weapon. Team blue loves him. And offer to team up or assist him when they run into him. Usually chant his name or fangirl\boy in general at him.   
4\. Team Olkari. fallout\apocalyptic chic shitlords. Brought in 2 electric go carts. Has a vendetta against team blue. Team members like to provoke other players and taunt. Campers at the respawn points are usually from team Olkari. Alliances are not usually made with this team as are most likely to betray\sellout or back stab. Lead by Oobos. Flag color is green.

5\. Team Guns of Gomara. Team dresses as 1980s cartoon characters. like je-man, she-ra, Scooby-doo, thunder cats, rainbow brite, and a single member the size of a giant in both height and width in a care bear kigiru (Funshine bear) with a giant 2 handled machine gun (like hunks gun) and enjoys screaming care bear stare mother fuckers before laying down fire. This group has a sense of humor. Flag is yellow. They call dibs for Funshine.

6\. Team bat-family. All dressed as different batman characters (so many robins) are well respected, cause who hates batman? Some ass always yells about them being out of character for using guns. Are semi regulars, so one member from team Olkari always carries a foam crowbar to antagonize and fight their Jason Todd. flag color black

7\. Freelancer. Santa clause with an ak-47. He uses his Santa sack as his boffer. It is filled with foam blocks. Team blue tries to avoid engaging this player. When asked why, members claim they do not want to get on the naughty list. 

8\. Team mobsters. All dressed in suits and ties. No matter what the field is. Like to shout lines of mob/cartel\gangster movies, like Scarface and godfather. New recruits to team blue take a personal interest in this team. Flag color red. 

9\. Team militia. A local weekend warrior militia group thinking they will use the event as a training exercise. Thinking their training will give them a good edge over the other teams. it does not. They are the first team taken out. By the team food wars. flag is brown

10\. Team food wars. Made up of the local career centers culinary program. Lead by depart head verpit sal. Everyone goes easy on this team till after the lunch cease fire. If you are nice to them they will feed you. They also bring the best food, and usually set up a solar grills. if a team takes them out before lunch that team will have the fire of vengeance rained down on them from most of the other regulars. flag is purple

11\. Team coalition. Is a team made day of by free lancers who wanted to be on a team for team play advantages. Team most likely to have failed, to loose leadership, but will leave with the most new contacts. Flag color rainbow.

12\. Team FOP. The local fraternal order of police’s team, made up of those who enjoy playing and a few pressured to play for this single event as a publicity stunt of community building and good will for the news crews. Trying to counter some of the negative news stories running around the country of police brutality. They also think their training will give them an edge in the game. However they under estimate how much some players would really enjoy being able to interact with police with violence and not risk arrest. Flag color pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is team blue and link to the play list in order for the game play.


	5. team  blue roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team blues roster and gear. along with notes on skills.

Team blue full roster and arms. All masks\weapons\walkies are blue in color. Regulars usually wear a mix of blue and black clothing. All have doc martens in black or blue also. Keith’s guys are wearing their casual wear, Keith in red and black, Shiro black and white, Antok and Regris in blacks and a almost purple blue. 

1\. Lance “sharpshooter” BASE sniper rifle Barret. /2 hand guns\ one single bladed boffer sucks at combat with it though. Which is why he normally covers their base or Beezer who is also a stationary player. His stamina is also lower than the rest of his team when they have to trek at an event. 

2\. Allura “princess” double wielding Uzis\ double ended staff boffer, owns at hand to hand, is also a good shot. Rolls as their healer\medic also. 

3\. Roger “Rolo” ak-47\1 hand gun\grenades with his single boffer. Holds a leadershipish roll. The team usually is open taking direction from each other throughout. Rolo takes the game a bit more seriously. Hoping to go pro with a sponsorship. Prefers to go with his team, but would go to join another already pro team if that’s what it took. 

4\. Nyma “Nyma” RUNNER thinks code names are stupid. MP5. Double wield 2 boffers in close combat, does well, and is evasive and fast. Decent shot. Likes to cuff other players when she beats them in combat. 

5\. Bradley “Blaytz” RUNNER double wields boffers, great at close combat, sucks at shooting. Has an M4 he hardly ever uses. Prefers sneaking up and shanking his targets. 

6\. Ben “Beezer” BASE techrat\support. Monitors the team, through communications\drone\and track devices on the team’s walkies. Also has cams set up at their base running 2 tandem machine guns and remote controls their mines. His drone is also outfitted to air drop pellets. he also djs for their psychological warfare and is friends tastes. 

7\. Plaxum “Plax” RUNNER great throwing arm from softball used on grenades, does well enough with her Magpaul\1 pistol\ and 1 boffer. Her speed and endurance is also good from softball.

8\. Brent “Squirm” BASE M249 machine gun, 2 pistols is decent with his boffer axe in close combat. Doesn’t like running or hauling his gear around, so prefers to stay as back up for Beezer. Also has bad asthma so it’s safer. 

9\. Florona “Flora“ BASE M14 1 pistol, does dent with her boffer. Has great ninja skills good at sneaking around and behind other players. Also enjoys scaring her own team mates.  
10\. Luxia “Queen” also takes a leadershipish roll. E90 foam mace is her boffer of choice, she is a good shot, and good in close combat, and however her towering height at 6ft 2” makes her an easy target. She tends to be more cautious as a result. 

Adders for the double date event. Aka the noobs.

11\. Keith “red” RUNNER MP5 1 pistol and one short boffer and 1 long boffer. Does great in close combat with his boffers. Is a decent shot. But excels at close combat. So is made a runner after a show of skills.

12\. Shiro “black” 1 Uzi 2 pistols 1 boffer. Is good at shooting and close combat. Has to keep being reminded of the MED though. Usually goes for his gun over his boffer even when players are within arm’s length. 

13\. Antok “blade” loves the rpg also has a pistol, scar, and a single boffer. Surprises everyone with his good close combat skills. His large size though also at 6ft 4” makes him an easy target.

14\. Regris “tails” 1 boffer sword, grenades and 2 pistols. Has mad ninja sneaking skills his cockiness at his abilities gets him in trouble though. Also stuck in his “work” mindset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the play list for the following chapters. will be added to for each engagement sequence, in order. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3YmxXJ5iGItLh9oCWTDjbaScX1DHZu6h


	6. starting line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settling in, and setting up for game play. the team has a few minutes to prepare.

Team blue congregated on top of their chosen out post first choice. The tallest building backed against the water front on 2 sides, raised sides for an easily defensible perch. Porta johns not too far from the back outside stair case should the need arise. The only down side was it was probably the furthest point from the respawn point. But they could deal with that. Once the whole team was onsite they quickly began to unpack and set up all their gear to fortify their location. They had 15 minutes till open game started to set up Beezer’s mines, cams and turrets. Plus rearrange the barrels and crates in the lower floor for cover. 

“So what’s the game plan?” Keith asked sorting pre-loaded clips for everyone’s weapons from a case they had brought. The only uniform weapon among the group was their pistols. Everyone carried the same one. 

“First up is fortifying the base and getting Beezer set.“ Queen\Luxia stated calmly. She was helping Beezer set up his computer and drone in the back corner of the roof, he’d be the furthest from combat and safely snug between 2 walls. 

“Uh, no. first is always physiological war fare and announcing our greatness.” lance/sharpshooter said cheekily. He dug out his blue tooth speaker from his back pack flipping an empty case over to use as a sound boost. Placing their blue flag directly behind it, easily visible to all. He placed the speaker inside the case and directed it out over the rest of the field. He glanced over his shoulder with a Cheshire grin as Blaytz and princess/Allura joined him at the front wall. 

“What are they doing?” black\Shiro asked.

“Wait for it.” Rolo said a smirk to his voice and lips and he continued to unload and move stuff around.

“At least they moved it to the front of our position this time instead of the back this time. “ Florona\Flora quipped carrying an armful of clips to the lower floor down the inside stairs. 

lance\sharpshooter pulled out his cell phone since Beezer was busy setting up still. With a bright toothy grin he hit a single button on his cell and the speaker burst to life at its loudest setting blasting Eiffel 65’s blue daba dea. As soon as the music started princess, Blaytz and sharpshooter started singing along as loud as they could while dancing and drawing the attention of the other players. Cheers and boos could be faintly heard from across the field. 

“Blue team in the hizzle you quiznacks!” the trio shouted out in unison, with some vulgar crouch gesturing, hand motions and signs. 

“What are you doing?!” noob squad shouted, some in amusement others in object horror. 

“Now everyone is gonna know where our flag is and gun straight for you.” Keith\red shouted in frustrated disbelief. 

“That’s the point.” Squirm offered after sharpshooter just cackled at his boyfriend. 

“What?” Regris\tails asked with a look of utter confusion to match his coworkers and boss. 

“You came with two of them. Did you not know what you were in for?” Plaxum\Plax happily pipped in. she had finished setting up their lunch in a safe place to cook will the lunch ceasefire. 

“They want people to go for the base. Sharpshooter is base camp squad. He won’t get enough action if they don’t announce their location. Unless we stay close by for him to pick of engagements. Which doesn’t work for this game.” Nyma supplied the newest members. 

“You left out how those 3 just like being extra as all get out.” Luxia\Queen added. 

“Seriously? Allu… I mean princess is like that normally?” Shiro asked as Antok got up to join the trio in their taunts.

“Yeah lance I can see, Allura not so much.” Regris chimed in watching the little group getting into their dance and singing.

“Boys do you have a lot to learn. What did you think her nick name princess came from?” Rolo laughed out.

“She’s a Xena, not a peach. If you want peach afraid your princess is in another castle black.” Nyma laughed at Shiro’s shocked face. 

“This is going to be an eye opening experience for you guys isn’t it? No wonder they wanted to bring you two along.“ Flora happily chuckled. “Weed out the weak.”

“Oh kay then. noted.” Shiro quirked his brow at the group as the trash talking reached another peak. Keith just smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. Happy to see him enjoy himself and be in his element. The song switched to bloodhound gangs bad touch, and with it the little group’s lewd gestors increased. Keith bust out laughing as his boyfriend pulled his rifle between his legs grinding and storming his hand down it like it was a stripper pole. Allura\princess for her prim and proper ways at the cafe and yoga studio was now throwing gangster signs sticking out her tongue as she leans and squats on the wall. Blaytz was bent over at the waist, one hand supporting him on the wall the other raised in a fist bobbing to the beat. Directly behind him was Antok with one hand waving wilding in the air the other on Blaytz’s hip as he air humped behind him. 

“Man they had to find another weirdo to bring along didn’t they?” Queen\Luxia groaned out face palming. 

“really think this outing is gonna be one filled for the water cooler, for years to come. “ Regris\tails chuckled out.

“Tails no!” Shiro\black and Keith\red shouted. But they also laughed. 

“Did anyone else see the quiznacking Olkari’s rides. Squirm asked as Beezer’s drone whizzed past his head airborne and now scouting. 

“Yeah why didn’t we think of something like that?” flora asked

“Gee, where would we park one? Or store it? Transport it? Or better yet who here has the funds for one in the first place?” Rolo deadpanned. 

“We will do fine without one.” Queen/Luxia stated.

“Guys quite messing around. We need to decide your noobs rolls for the game. Who’s staying at base camp and running. We also need to get somewhere out in the field before the buzzer.” Nyma shouted at the group now dancing to all American rejects gives you hell. 

“I’m staying!” lance chirped setting up his stool next to the wall and his beloved speaker. 

“Of course you are you dirty camper!” Plax and Rolo bark out at him. The others laughed. 

“Who else is staying?” Keith asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go out with lance’s friends to play to stay behind with him. But he assumed also he wouldn’t be the one making that call.

“Beezer always stays behind same with squirm. Beezer has to have back up.” Queen/Luxia shared.

“Not much of a fighter. I do support.” Beezer offered with a shrug.

“But it’s the best support.” Blaytz beamed.

“I’ll hang back this time too.” Florona/Flora piped up. “Wouldn’t mind a lazy game this time. And they need a baby sitter.”

“Hey!” the three boys whinned.

“Keep an eye out for gremlin. After the last game, she’ll be out for blood I’m sure. Or at least to even the score.” Queen/Luxia suggested.

“Nyma, Blaytz and Plax are our team runners.” Rolo offered the next group of rolls to Shiro and Keith, along with their co-workers. 

“What is a runner in terms of game play or strategy?” Shiro asked. Hoping to not sound to confused and old, in case it was obvious.

“Runners go between the base and the field team, getting supplies or going back with a captured flag. Our team members on both ends cover them as they go between. Requires speed, and good hiding skill.” Allura/princess clarified for her boyfriend. “It’s also the ones most likely to enter combat under the MED. So skill with their boffers are more useful. Than with a gun. Which is why Blaytz is a runner.”

“I know I suck at shooting. You don’t have to rub it in.” Blaytz whined.

“Buzzer to go off in 2 minutes guys. Start moving if you are going to.” Beezer chirped from his spot behind his computer.

“Let’s have everyone stick together as one unit first. We can split off in to smaller units after we break in the noobs.” Queen/Luxia said as she climbed to her feet. The rest of the team following her up. 

Keith took a moment to run up to lance. “How about a kiss for good luck?”

“Sure thing babe, but we don’t need luck. We have me and my girl.” Lance patted his rifle with a laugh. Keith just shook his head at him before lance grabbed him by the waist pulling him in for a kiss. “Have fun. I got your back.” Lance added as he pulled away pushing his boyfriend towards the stairs his friends had just headed down.

“Radios are on everyone. Let’s do this.” Beezer said as he lit up all his systems testing out his turrets and sending his drone out over lance and squirms heads to follow their field team out.

**************************************************************************


	7. drive bys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i change the chapter title to a pun?

“Those quiznaking Olkari fucks are coming back around guys. Beezer is sending eagle loaded but not sure he’s gonna make it.” lance/sharpshooter informed his team.

“Come one sharpshooter show your boyfriend and his friend you moves!” Plax chimed in.

“They aren’t taking their hits man. How many times do I have to repaint their ride before it has to go to the respawn point?” lance lamented back.

“Aim for the driver and passenger.” Allura/princess suggested helpfully.

“That’s a head shot!” lance/sharpshooter responded

“Point?” Blaytz stated dryly.

“Paint shots, they might not be able to see and wreck or have to remove their masks and could get hurt.” Lance/sharpshooter growled out. He didn’t want to be the cause for anyone getting hurt.

“Get down!” Queen/Luxia shouted pushing down on Regris/Tail’s head. To get him below the window they were crotched behind next to an open door way.

The Olkari team in the go cart zooms past their hiding spot. Machine gunning out the passenger side while the drive flipped them the bird. A few panels of glass shattered and fell on team blue. The Olkari quickly whipped around the corner of the building before any of them could return fire. 

“Fuck! Just do it sharpshooter! They just rained glass on your boyfriend. Avenge him!” Nyma shouted.

“They did what?!” Lance/sharpshooter squawked. 

“I still can’t believe they are doing drive bys. This is great!” Antok/Blade said with giddily.

“They are making another pass. I missed.” Beezer’s calm voice came through.

“What do you mean you missed?” squirm and lance barked?

“Take the quiznacking shot camper!” Rolo growled out.

“OK!” Lance/Sharpshooter yelled back.

“We are like 150 yards away. He can’t make that tight of a shot. Even if they weren’t moving.” Regris/Tails quipped up. 

Lance ignored Regris and took a deep breathe, waited for the go cart to clear the building’s corner again before squeezing off 5 shots. Two to each player’s goggles, and another splatter on the hood of the cart. The cart screeched to a halt in front of his team mates hiding place. With loud cursing being picked up by their mics.

“Fucking sharpshooter, the hell!” The Olkari’s drive glared at the blue team as they came out of their spot. Wiping the paint off their goggles while trying to glare.

“Eat it fuckers!” Blaytz gave out with 2 birds.

“Take your shots!” Rolo kicked the tire as he walked past. The Olkari now offering their own birds.

“Pick your jaws up and let’s go!” Nyma barked at the noobies. Allura/Princess looped her hand through Shiro/blacks elbow pulling him along and away from the group standing slack jawed in front of the go cart staring at the 2 Olkari members. 

“Take a picture it will last longer assholes!” the Olkari driver shouted at the frozen team members. Antok decided that sounded like a great idea. No one would believe him that the boss’ boyfriend had made such an insane shot without it. So he pulled out his phone and took a quick snap before pocketing it and following the rest of the team.


	8. first flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has information for story flow. not just filler.

“What are the cops doing here?” Keith/red asked.

“Playing. That’s the FOP team.” Queen/Luxia responded coldly.

“So wait we can shoot at them and hit them? And we won’t get arrested for assault on an officer?” Regris/tails asked a bit surprised but happily intrigued. 

“Right. And we are going to take their base.” Rolo said cooly.

“And get revenge. I see officer douche in the door way. Not sure where officer asshole is.” Blaytz growled.

“Guys, please don’t start shit here. Not with them. They don’t even know we are here, probably. And they will probably leave us alone with all the cameras around. Just play the game. We are fine, right now. Everything is fine right now.” Lance/sharpshooter begged.

“It’s fine till they find you. We are taking them out of the game before that happens.” Plaxum said shortly.

“Lance what do you guys mean by that.” Keith asked confused.

“It’s nothing. And I’m sharpshooter red. Rolo, Blaytz just play. You are gonna make this worse. Or they are gonna go after you guys again.” Lance

“Don’t use his or Allura’s name when we go in. Field names only. It’s important.” Queen/Luxia stated giving the noobs an intense look.

“Is this why you sent me back to the base? Damnit, you guys.” Allura/princess groaned out.

“Not that we have any problem going after the cops. Not huge fans per say. But there seems to be some history. Care to share?” Shiro asked dryly.

“No!” Allura and Lance both shouted.

“It’s not related to the game. Leave it. Do not bring the real world problems into the game guys.” Lance growled out.

“Beezer cut their feeds.” Rolo asked quickly.

“Don’t you da…” princess/Allura was cut off.

“Ok, so detective douche and detective asshole have it out for Lance. So they harass him, Allura, and Coran. Threaten their businesses all the time. Health inspections, building code inspections, tax audits all that get called on them by these jerks and Lance’s oldest brother who is at the same precinct. Sometimes though, douche and asshole rough Lance up. Usually after an inspection because they always pass.” Plaxum offered.

“What do you mean rough up?” Keith asked darkly.

“Exactly like it sounds. And it’s just been getting worse. A few times he hasn’t been able to even cover it with make up well enough that we don’t notice.” Blaytz says very seriously. 

“Why would his brother and his co-workers have it out that bad for them?” Keith asked, his voice straining to stay collected at the thought of someone hurting his boyfriend.

“His brother wants him to go home. Figures enough harassment Coran will kick him to the curb and he won’t have a choice but to go. He’s too afraid too. So he sticks it out through their shit. And Coran and Allura would never abandon him. But it makes him feel guilty that Coran and Allura got dragged into it for helping him.” Queen/Luxia informed.

“Why is he afraid to go home?” Shiro asked, noticing Keith was struggling to keep his calm. 

“Lance ran away from home at 15. His brother outed him to his dad. I know it was bad. But that’s all we have ever got out of him or Allura about it. They have never gotten into details. Coran and Allura took him in.” Nyma shared. 

“They get upset when we get involved too. Detective douche and asshole go after us any time we’ve tried to intervene.” Rolo pointed out. 

“Put Rolo and me in holding one time for trying to break up one beat down.” Blaytz shrugged. 

“Started showing up at Rolo and mines job too. Trying to get Rolo fired. Luckily our boss is understanding.” Nyma mentioned. “So it’s just as much payback for us and its revenge for what they do to our friends.”

“So what’s the plan?” Keith/red asked tersely. 

“Bring the pain.” Blaytz said with a smirk.

“Blade you get to fire the RPG. But you are also going to break rule #1.” Queen/Luxia stated.

“You are going to hit detective douche square in the chest. Think you can do that?” Plaxum asked. 

“Oh hell yes.” Antok offered quickly.

“After, reload and hit some guy on the top floor. We will go in through the building front. Detective douche will be down on the ground from the hit for a bit.” Rolo stated.

“We are going to go in hot everyone. Once you are past the door, drop your guns and go with boffers. We aren’t gonna break rules on the MED.” Queen/Luxia gave with A pointed look was given to Shiro.

“And try to make the boffer hits hurt.” Blaytz quipped with a grin, taking his own in hand.

“Blaytz and Nyma go for the flag. Get it and get out. That’s our main goal. They have to leave the field if we get it to base.” Queen/Luxia directed.

“Are you guys really up for this? It might put you on their radar if they figure out who you are. And they are some real dicks.” Plaxum offered the noobs a way out.

“Oh do not worry about us. We are in. very in. no worries.” Keith/red said pointedly. He didn’t even bother looking at his guys. He knew they’d have not a single issue.

“Fully. All of us are happy to assist.” Shiro/black gave in affirmation. 

“Beezer make sure to keep eyes on the area. Just in case we need it to back us up with game officials.” Nyma quipped. 

“Been here I got you.” Beezer stated nonchalantly. 

************************************************************************


	9. success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe shiro went a little over board

“Holy shit dude! That was savage!” Blaytz beamed at Shiro/black.

“Black needs a new boffer. Once we are back or Blaytz bring one with you on your way back.” Rolo chuckled. “He broke his core.”

“Beezer did Blaytz and Nyma make it back to the base yet? And is the fop team leaving the field?” queen/Luxia asked.

“Yeah they are leaving angrily. Some are limping. And Blaytz and Nyma are here. We have the flag.” Beezer replied. 

“If they find out that was you guys, you are so dead. That was ill advised.” Allura/princess stated darkly.

“And dragging our boyfriends into it wasn’t right or your call. Nor sharing our business. We heard you just fine!” Lance growled out.

“We were happy to help with this.” Keith/red spoke up, trying to temper his boyfriend’s anger.

“It was a pleasure actually.” Shiro/black added in.

“We will discuss this later if we are not all dead.” Allura/princess stated shortly. 

“It was for the best. Our whole team can now play without having to look over our shoulders.” Rolo added in.


	10. and your out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regris gets taken out early in the game.

“Tails you are not working. Next time let red take the hit! He’s not made of glass.” Allura/princess groaned out.

“Actually he is working, but yeah I can take my hits.” Keith/red smirked.

“Sorry, habit.” Regris/tails shrugged.

“Just hurry to the respawn point and get your ass back here noob.” Rolo stated dryly.

*******Several minutes later. . . .

“Fuck!” Regris tails shouted.

“What is taking you noob!?” Rolo barked over his com.

“I get out of the respawn point and I get hit again immediately. Like 8 times already. And I’m not the only one. There’s several guys stuck here with me.”

“Can you see them? Line up a shot and take them out as soon as you step out.” Queen/Luxia offered.

“No idea where it’s coming from. But I am stuck here right now.” Regris/tails groaned.

“Lol you got hit by a camper.” Lanced giggled out.

“You’re a fucking camper!” Rolo angrily barked.

“I have never camped a respawn Rolo!” lance yelled indignantly.

“Focus on the base sharpshooter. We have a horde in coming.” Beezer groaned.

“What’s a camper?” Shiro and Antok ask in unison.


	11. make it rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> falls under gross, and based on a true story. except my husband's friend was faster at hiding than blaytz.

“Blaytz! I’m gonna kill you! You mother fucker!” Rolo shrieked from the lower floor.

“Dude what? I’m pissing here.” Blaytz asked genuinely confused as he zipped up.

“I know! You just fucking pissed on me!” Rolo growled. 

“oh.” Blaytz looked down at the pipe he just took a leak in. “so that’s where that goes. Didn’t know you were into omorashi dude.”

Growling over the coms can be heard along with loud angry stomping. 

“Blaytz you better run before he catches you.” Plaxum offered the warning.

“I wasn’t aiming for you. It was an accident. I swear.” Blaytz tried. Holding his hands up in a placating manor backing away from a seething Rolo.

“Yeah so is this!” Rolo swung his boffer nailing Blaytz in the gut. 

“Fuck!” Blaytz winded bending over trying to suck back in the wind he lost.

“Porta john was 25 ft from the building dude.” Plaxum gestured.


	12. the man the legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the jealous boyfriend

“Dude he’s right there! Look!” squirm squawked.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe my eyes are blessed with this holy sight. The legend himself. Blessed I tell you.” Lance awed leaning on his rifle.

“Wonder if his face is as hot as his ass in those jeans under that mask.” Flora remarked. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Keith asked from his position with the field team.

“Mad max! Mad max! Mad max!” the full base team began chanting.

Mad max turns to face the building raising his shot gun over his head with one hand in salute.

“We love you!” lance and flora shout to him with a few squeals.

“Want a drink man? Come on up!” squirm shouted to him.

“Sharpshooter your man is getting jelly over here.” Nyma singed songed.

“Am not!” Keith barked.


	13. in holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor regris really did get taken out early. :3 shortest chapter i swear. i broke each sequence as it's own chapter.

“Tails you still stuck?” Plaxum asked politely.

“Fuck… yes.” Regris/tails responded with a sigh.

“It’s ok man. Someone will get them eventually.” Blaytz offered.


	14. new skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected/ learning

“What the hell are you doing princess?” Shiro squawked out staring slacked jawed at his girlfriend.

“I defeated my opponent in fair close combat. I am celebrating my victory Black.” Princess/Allura stated calmly. You could almost hear the duh in her voice. 

“By squatting on their face?” Keith choked.

“It’s called tea bagging. She tea bagged me dude.” The fallen rebel said from her place on the floor. “Did you guys bring noobs?”

“Yes.” Groaned Rolo.

“It’s rather therapeutic black. Blaytz and sharpshooter introduced me to it. You must try it.” princess/Allura said excitedly pulling her boyfriend over to stand above the rebel team member.

“What no, I can’t” Shiro/black started to argue.

“Yeah man go ahead. You can do it. I’m cool. I do it too. It’s fun.”

“Just do it Black.” Blaytz laughed.

“Who am I missing black teabag as his first?” lance/sharpshooter asked.

“It’s Te-osh from rebels.” Blaytz chuckled.

“You are a bunch of children.” Nyma groaned.

“We are moving on. Catch up when you are done kids.” Queen/Luxia sighed.

“Man right now I wish you guys were ok with being videoed. I’ve never been so upset about staying back.” Lance whined.

“Ha ha ha, ok yeah that was kinda fun.” Shiro/black chuckled as he moved back from Te-osh and helped her up.

“This is weird. To see done in real life and not in a video game.” Keith offered face scrunched.

“I don’t know it’s kinda funny boss.” Antok giggled.

“Someone give Te-osh some love for me.” Lance laughed out.

“Actually I have a request for services rendered to your noob sharpshooter.” Te-osh spoke into Blaytz’s mic. 

“What do you have in mind o-beautiful Te-osh?” Squirm replied.

“Can you blast some space jam out?” Te-osh said with a beaming smile.

“On it.” Beezer responded.


	15. waited kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rebels make an apperance

“Shiro?” the rebel member says lowering his boffer.

“Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?” Shiro/black asked startled.

“It’s matt. Holt. And your hair.” Matt responds dryly.

“Matt? What are you doing here?” Shiro asks lowering his own boffer weapon.

“Black, don’t fraternize with the enemy.” Blaytz quips.

“Just jealous he’s not fraternizing with you.” Plaxum giggled.

“Yes.” Blaytz responds.  
“I’m here with Katie. What are you doing here?” matt asked Shiro. Completely ignoring the other players.

“Katie is here?” Keith asks as he walks up to the duo to stand besides Shiro. “She never said anything about that.”

“She signed us up. She knew we were going to be here.” Shiro stated though his tone gave off a sense of worry.

“Ok but you are leaving off the why? You guys don’t play airsoft.” Matt raised an eyebrow at them.

“Double date.” Keith responded. “Why wouldn’t she tell us she plays or that you do?”

“Who are you guys talking to?” lance whines out over the radios.

“An employee.” Keith gives.

“Beezer where are red and black? I want eyes.” Lance asked Beezer joining him behind his computer to look at the camera feed from his drone.

“Oh. Tell Deadman I say hi.” Lance said a bit shocked.

“Sharpshooter says hi to Deadman.” Shiro offered.

“Who is Deadman?” Keith asked.

“Me. I’m Deadman. It’s my field name. How do you know lance?” matt questioned.

“Uh, my boyfriend. How do you know lance?” Keith asked even more confused.

“Oh, OH, you’re his mysterious boyfriend? That actually makes a lot of sense. And answers a ton of questions.” Matt says eyes going wide like a light bulb turned on in his head.

“Should we tell them?” Beezer asks watching his camera feed.

Muffled laughter comes through the coms from lance. “No, let her have it, but. Princess you need to get to black and red. They are gonna need a life.”

“What’s going on sharpshooter?” Blaytz asks. 

“Die mother fuckers!” pidge dive bombs Shiro and Keith from the overhang above them. Running a boffer down each of their backs as she comes down to land on her feet. Howling with laughter.

“Tell the gremlin that was gold. And I’m sorry I can’t share the video with her.” Beezer laughed out.

“Beezer says that was gold pidge.” Keith informs his youngest employee.

“Here I am gremlin boss.” Pidge informs him before grabbing his face and pulling it down to her level to scream into his mic. “I’m gunning for you Beezer.”

“Been looking forward to that all morning haven’t you? Is it why you didn’t share we were all going to be here?” Matt questioned his little sister.

“Hell yeah.” Pidge shouted with a thumbs up. “How many chancing am I gonna get to off the boss and Shiro and keep my head and body intact.”

“Is that Pidge and Matt?” Antok asks joining the small congregation.

“Hey man having fun?” Pidge asks before her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. “Is that blue teams RPG? Let me see that!” Pidge scrambles forward with grabby hands at Antok.

“No! Blade don’t let her touch it! RUN!” Beezer and lance both shout over the radio.

“Princess revive red and black, and take out gremlin.” Flora jumps in.

“This is gonna be weird tomorrow isn’t it?” Matt asks as Katie takes off after Antok.

“Only if you guys make it weird.” Keith deadpans.

“Katie will.” Matt says with a shrug.


	16. the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith throws his title around.

“Look who as returned to the land of the living.” Antok laughed out as Regris walks up to their group.

“Shut up.” Regris growled out.

“Prefect timing. We are doing a thing.” Shiro said with a smile and hand clamped to Regris’s shoulder.

“Beezer can you get a message to players Deadman and gremlin on rebels?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah why?” Beezer asked voice tinted with confusion. 

“Have them meet us at the mobster base.” Shiro instructed.

“Why would they agree to that?” Beezer confusion only grew.

“Tell them it’s on orders from the boss.” Keith supplied.

“What are you guys up to? And why are you so far from Blaytz and princess?” lance questioned.

“We split up. We are going to take flag. Just my crew.” Keith offered.

“But you are noobs. Take Blaytz and princess. Gremlin and Deadman can’t be trusted for a truce. Well at least gremlin can’t.” lance bemoaned.

“They are already head back to you sharpshooter.” Shiro replied.

“We got this babe. Have some faith.” Keith smirked as his team headed to their target.

“Why that base? It’s like the furthest from us.” Beezer moaned.

“Reasons.” The four said in unison.

“Whatever. Gremlin and Deadman are headed that way. And gremlin says you owe her.” Beezer informed.

“And you are not allowed to pay with the rpg red!” lance added.


	17. unexpected victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winners

“They are in view now.” Squirm shouts over his shoulder.

“Dude! They have the flag!” lance/sharpshooter shouts. Then flashes a grin over his shoulder. “You owe everyone around a beers Rolo.”

“I can’t believe they did it.” queen/Luxia breathed out.

“I can’t believe gremlin and Deadman didn’t double cross them and take the flag.” Nyma stated shocked.

“Beezer they are in need of victory beats!” Allura/princess cheered.

“What do you guys want for your victory march?” Beezer asked.

“How about victorious. Panic at the disco.” Keith said. Smile evident in his voice.

“Done.” Beezer chirped starting the song.

“Emo!” Blaytz shouted.


	18. lunch cease fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> down time mid game.

Lunch cease fire

“Hey max. Come on up! Plax made enough food to share.” Flora shouted over the wall.

“Hey max do you have a camera on you? We are currently a recording free zone. Hope that is alright.” Princess/Allura asked quickly.

“That’s cool. No go pro here. You expecting more company?” mad max says with a shrug.

“No why?” Rolo looked up with a raised brow.

“Fuck! Gremlin and Deadman are headed here! Help me hide the computer princess!” Beezer starts scrambling to hide his gear.

“Blade where is the RPG? We gotta hide it!” lance/sharpshooter jumps up scrambling to hide the weapon and its rounds.

“Why are they joining us this time?” Nyma said shortly.

“Bet they forgot food again.” Plax offered with a shrug. “I made plenty.”

“Hey losers we are coming up! Arms down!” gremlin/pidge barked out.

“It’s a cease fire.” Squirm said incredulously.

“Pidge be nice.” Matt and Shiro said in unison.

Blaytz and lance laughed out loud.

“She’s fine. We are used to her unique personality traits by now.” Princess/Allura stated warmly with a smile.

“So pidge, you are as bad at your social life as you are at work huh?” Keith said with a chuckle.

“She’s a monster at work too?” lance asked with wide eyes.

“What did you cook up today Plax?” matt asked making his way to the woman scooping food into bowls.

“Gumbo and rice. Hope you guys like that.” Plax gave the bowl and reply with a smile.

“Do you guys even ask first or do you just show up and mooch food?” Regris asked with a raised brow.

“The mooches just show up.” Several team blue members state dryly.

“It’s cool. We’ve been friends since childhood. They are always welcome.” Lance chirped.

Rolo, Nyma, queen, squirm, flora, and Beezer cleared their throats.

“Mostly welcome.” Princess/Allura gave with a chuckle.

“Small world though, didn’t know I was dating your boss.” Lance said with a mouth full of food.

“She didn’t mention I was dating a friend of hers either.” Keith gave pidge a pointed look. Which she completely ignored.

“Yeah gotta say pidge left me in the dark too.” Shiro added.

“What is up with that pidge?” matt asked poking his sister in the cheek while she stuffed her face.

“Where is the fun in sharing all the information at once? I gave out the information that was requested. No more. If you wanted to know more you should’ve asked.” Pidge said with an evil looking smirk.

“Food is great Plax. Thank you.” Matt held up his bowl to her in gratitude. Many groans of approval and agreement also came out of others.

“So sharpshooter mentioned, you were kind of private and a bit secretive. And he gave us the speal on no pictures and the like. Can totally respect that. But we are all a little more curious about more than just that. Like maybe what do you do for a living? He hasn’t been able to answer that one.” Nyma asks coyly.

Keith and all of his employees freeze most share a look. Keith however keeps eye contact with Nyma.

“Matt and Katie have shared they work in IT. But they never said where. We thought maybe out of embarrassment if it was like geek squad and trying to sound like it wasn’t so high school. But now, now we know it’s for you. So care to share?” Nyma continued with a sharp smile.

“Guys, drop it. I told all of you to cool it. He doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t want to share.”

“We are just curious lance. Aren’t you? We know you like to over share everything. Only fare you know as much about him as he does you.”

“It’s ok lance. I’m a business owner. I inherited my families business after they passed away.” Keith offered. Hoping they’d take that bit of information as acceptable. 

“What kind of business?” Blaytz asked with a sly smirk. Keith’s face dropped as he started to squirm a little bit.

“Blaytz! Drop it! Please bro. he shared what he wanted to share. That’s enough.” Lance pleaded. 

“Maybe we can try another line of questioning?” Shiro suggested.

“Are you a lawyer or a body guard?” queen/Luxia asked with an unamused look.

“I bet they are spies.” Flora jumped in.

“Oh my god flora lux!” princess/Allura chided.

Snorting and laughter came out of Regris. “No.”

“Guys can we please just try and respect their wishes. And if this is coming from a sense of protection for lance and I then please out of respect for us, let’s drop this subject.” Princess/Allura tried to delegate.

“Well we respect you princess.” Plaxum took a stab at lightening the mood.

“Oh come on now!” lance flopped down onto his back.

“Don’t worry kid. We love you too.” Blaytz lifted lance up to give a noogie to.

“I’m more curious on how black and red met lance and Allura. Cause it was not Katie and I introducing them.” Matt tried to change the subject sense the members of blue team did not seem interested.

“Nope, no no no no no no, uh un. You can save that for Monday morning office gossip. I draw the line on my humiliation noooooooooo.” Lance waved his arms wildly.

“E-mail me the tale gremlin.” Beezer quipped with a nod. 

“Oh I will. And cc everyone.” Pidge said with an evil grin.

“Don’t you dare!” lance squealed.

“How about we switch to putting max on the spot.” Plaxum changed targets.

“Sure. I’ll answer whatever.” Mad max gave a shrug.

“Did you make your gear yourself?” queen/Luxia jumped in immediately

“The mask is perfect, too bad it covers your rugged good looks.” Florona/flora added unabashedly.

“Did you add the trowel yourself?” Nyma chimed in.

“Yeah. Mostly thrifting” mad max stated with a nod.

“How did you even get this idea? Cause it’s amazing. And you are a legend for It.” lance said giddily. 

Mad max shrugged. “Like the movies. Usually I play alone. I only have the shot gun and my boffer. So it just seemed fitting.”

“Cool, cool. So do you ever play for a team?” Nyma asked

“No just a freelancer.” Mad max added.

“So, how do you swing?” Blaytz piped in with a smirk and a wink.

“Blaytz!” Most of the team screamed. Antok and Regris however choked a bit on their food. Queen/Luxia takes a moment to shove Blaytz off the case he’s perched on.

“I’m left handed?” mad max answers in a questioning tone. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Oh my god, he’s so cute.” Flora sing songed. Allura just held her hand to her head.

“I don’t know what’s more painful, Blaytz or this cinnamon rolls cluelessness.” Pidge joined in.

“Am I missing something?” mad max asks looking around the group.

“He’s poorly and inconsiderately asking for your sexual orientation. So he can make passes at you guilt free.” Queen/Luxia explained.

“Like he’d feel guilty. More like seeing if he’s even got an inkling of a chance.” Lance barked out.

“Oh,” mad max shrugged again. “Don’t know. Never thought about it before. Haven’t ever found myself attracted to anyone before. It’s not really come up?”

“You are my perfect head cannon mad max. Can I keep you?” pidge cooed.

“Down gremlin.” Matt said pushing on his sister.

“You lot are really interesting. Most teams are very cliquish. And don’t associate with other, let alone free lancers unless they are recruiting them.” Mad max stated.

“Yeah we are as open as a book.” Queen/Luxia mentions.

“No thanks to Rolo.” Blaytz and lance say in unison with high fives.

“He’s not that big of an asshole guys.” Nyma responded even though she was smirking.

“Thank you for that back handed defense Nyma.” Rolo said dryly.

“We are just here to have some fun and blow some people away. Making friends is always fun.” Lance says with a huge grin.

“Yeah, I’m here to have fun too.” Mad max says with a smile.

“Squirm, you’ve been awfully quiet.” Princess/Allura trying to draw her team mate into the conversation.

“Sorry. Just star struck. Been following stories about you max since you were mentioned in that massive play at Daibazal fields.” squirm said nearly flustered.

“Really?” max asks eyes wide. 

“You are a god. A legend, I’m just ecstatic to bask in your presence.” squirm answered. The awe dripping off each word. 

“who’s ready for a dance party before squirm starts crying, or the buzzer for free play starts?” lance asks jumping up, collecting empty paper bowls and plastic utensils and stuffing them quickly into the trash bag they had brought along. Sometimes other groups were not as conscientious of cleaning up after themselves. 

“Yes!” Blaytz and Allura jump up to help clear some dance space.

“We have like 20 minutes till the ceasefire is over. So we should head back to our team.” Deadman\matt gave the heads up collecting his and pidges things.

“We should use this time checking equipment, not partying.” Rolo groaned. 

“agreed.” queen\Luxia was short. “Game is not over.”

“Dance party, dance party, dance party.” The trio chants. 

“And we claim red, black and blade for dance party time.” lance jumped with a raised hand. 

“Whatever. Such team players.” flora snared at them. The trio pulled their dance partners up.

“Let’s go before they start blasting trash again.” gremlin\pidge says jumping up and headed to the stairs.

“yeah, I should head out too. Thanks for the food.” max says getting up and following the rebel’s members out. 

“No problem man, you are always welcome here.” squirm offers to him as he leaves with a wave.

“What are we playing guys?” Beezer asks pulling his computer back to take the music off their random playlist. 

“He likes boys!” lance

“I believe in a thing called love.” Blaytz

“Starships” Allura

“God whatever, rest of us lets setup for the second half of the game.” Rolo grumbled. 

Cheers singing and dancing break out among the team, even those who are actually reloading and checking gear.


	19. protect the smol bean

“So hot stuff, are you having a good time? Cause I can think of a few ways to make it better.” Blaytz gave a wink and smirk to Keith as he brought his arm over his shoulder.

“Blaytz, the smol bean is mine. And I’m not sharing.” lance piped in over the radios.

“Who are you calling a bean?” Keith\red scoffs.

“Awe come on. I can think of plenty of fun ways we can share if you are interested handsome. Nyma even has some nice cuffs we can play with.” Blaytz suggests moving his hand down Keith back towards his butt.

“You are not using my cuffs that way Blaytz.” Nyma chimed in.

“Blaytz take your hand off my man, before I friendly fire your ass.” lance growled.

“Is that really all it would take? Cause I’ve been asking for it for years now man. Glad you are finally secure enough to offer it now.” Blaytz said smirk dripping through the radio as he squeezes Keith’s butt. “Ow!” Blaytz grabs the back of his head. “Fuck lance that was my head.”

Keith laughed with a full body shake. “Nice shot sharpshooter. Think you can paint a smiley face on his ass? You are 100 yards away. “

“yep.” lance replied with a pop of his P.

“What dude don’t. I’m sorry la… ow!” Blaytz yelled out jumping away as 2 shots hit him on the butt. Keith laughs before grabbing hold of Blaytz to keep him facing the correct direction for lance.

“I’m staying all the way over here with my girlfriend, where it is safe.” Shiro says throwing his arm around Allura’s hips. 

“Nowhere is safe black, nowhere.” queen\Luxia informs him.


	20. walk of shame

“What the fuck is that?” Keith and Shiro both exclaim loudly.

“Aw shit! Everyone scatter! Queen\Luxia shouted as everyone split up and tried to get to cover behind crates and barrels in the alley. Or an open building. Black and red were too far ahead in the alley and had to back track.

“Beezer get eyes on the team quick!” squirm shouted. Even though the base wasn’t going to be much use. 

“Care bear stare muther fuckers!” the giant man in the yellow bear pjs as he opened fire with his machine gun. The loud rapid continuous fire could be heard over the coms back at the base. Who had gathered around Beezer’s computer to see what was causing the commotion. The gentleman didn’t even follow down the alley turning to go after another team coming from the other direction.

“Keith stood just off center in the alley staring ahead. Shiro had made it behind cover. “Did… did I just shot by a care bear?” Keith\red said in shock.

“Yes. Yes you did. Congratulations on your humiliating death.” Blaytz responded with a laugh.

“I’m so telling everyone! As soon as we get back tonight!” Antok said almost giddy. 

“I will kill you.” Keith said coolly eyes sharp on Antok. The man was unfazed however.

Just in case though Regris wanted to give some encouragement. “No he won’t blade. He loves you too much.” Shiro responded with a laugh of his own, the rest of the team smiling. 

“Stop laughing black!” Keith lashed out

“Walk of shame, walk of shame, walk of shame” Blaytz, Lance and Allura chanted

Keith growled in response. “It’s ok red. You were gonna have to do it sometime.” flora tried to console.

“Yeah, your time just came at the hands of a care bear.” Rolo laughed.


	21. last call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've caught up almost to my hand written work now so chapters might show up a bit slower.

“Everyone needs to get back to base now!” squirm shouts into the radio, he voice laced with panic.

“Mad max just gave us a heads up on the Olkari.” Flora continues

“The coalition is teaming up with them to try and take our base before time runs out. They even managed to rope in some other freelancers.” Beezer expands for the field team.

“Holy shit! Run your asses back to the Alamo bitches! They picked up Santa!” lance/sharpshooter squawks out.

“I thought everyone died at the Alamo.” Shiro and Keith say in unison.

“They did.” Allura and Luxia respond together perfectly deadpan.

“That is not very reassuring.” Regris groans. 

“Blade how many shots are left for the rpg?” Rolo quickly asks as he directs his group back to their base. Trying to avoid other players.

“2. We used 2 on the cops and 1 on the wannabes.”

“Max is gonna stay with us and help though.” Squirm shares, his voice not as strained as his first message.

“Yes!” queen, flora, and Plax shout out.

“Lucky charm!” Blaytz and Lance shout out giddy.


	22. last stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end game

“Out!” Flora yelled out, holstering her weapon, and pulling her boffer.

“Stay down and wait for them to try and ambush us.” Rolo responded.

“Holy shit! This is one hell of a fire fight! Fucking awesome!” Antok/blade says sounding like a kid in a candy store.

“They took down eagle! My baby!” Beezer cried out.

“They are gonna storm us!” squirm drew attention to try and focus the team.

“We can’t let anybody get past the stairs!” Nyma growled out.

“If you are out get your boffer ready! Take down anyone who makes it past the door!” queen/Luxia directs as the sound of fire starts to die off in the building.

“Too many are getting to close.”

“Here they come guys heads up!”

“Black, red, take down them down! Don’t get hit!”

2 windows on either side of the door shatter as the Olkari’s go carts go speeding past, 2 metal canisters go through the windows to the floor with a clatter.

“What the fuck was that!” Regris/tails shouts incredulously.

“Move back!” Rolo yells directing the noobs to move away from the front of the building.

“Smoke bombs really?!” Shiro shouts following directions. 

“This is awesome!” Antok cheered.

“Keep your guard up everyone!” Plaxum shouts, but amusement can’t be tempered out of her voice.

“Switch to boffers! Black that means you.” Princess/Allura directs.

First hand full of players cross past the line of smoke. Regris cleared the crates he was behind to jab the first guy with his weapon. Dodging away as another came through the smoke behind him.

The rest of the team rushed forward. A shot whizzed past Keith’s head while he fought with another player jabbing them away. He looked up at his boyfriend on the observation platform. Quirking him a smile. “I got you babe!”

“Fucking sharpshooter we are in the building why are you shooting?” growled out the player who was hit. 

“I’m outside the med up here loser!” lance shouted back picking off players as they cleared the smoke. “Come at me bro! If you can’t take it!”

“Regroup near the stairs!” Rolo orders.

“Black duck!” and Shiro did just that, as Allura’s staff boffer cleared his head by mere inches. He jabbed his boffer forward the same time as Allura into their opponent. They weren’t able to dodge or block both hits.

“Nice job princess.” Black/Shiro compliments with a smile

“Not bad yourself black.” She quips back. Glancing down at him.

“Flirt later, fight now.” Nyma groaned.

“Black, red guard the stair case no one gets past you!” queen/Luxia barks out. 

“Or you buy Beezer a new computer.” Blaytz shouts.

“Why?” Keith asks. Not that he wouldn’t buy Beezer a new computer but not the point.

“The Olkari will shatter it, if they make it to it.” lance/sharpshooter informs.

A shot whizzed past Regris’s head making him whip around. Lance gave him a thumbs up before going after another target. In his distraction though Regris took a hit to the back of the head sending him falling into a crate draping over it.

“Tails is down princess. Red potion him.” Flora groans. 

“On it.” princess/Allura said as she fought her way to Regris. Him sitting on the floor holding his head.

“That hurt more than I was expecting.” Regris groaned out. Allura helped him to his feet. While fighting off other players. Lance covering them specifically so give Allura more room.

“Here, slip this on your arm. And you can enter combat again. However if you need to, before you put it on, fall back to the wall and take a break.” Allura gave a warm smile over shoulder even as she jabbed her staff boffer into another player’s gut and then knocking their boffer out of their hand on their fall down.

“Nope. I’m good.” Regris said slipping the red bracelet on. Before rolling over the crates for cover.

“Blade watch out for Santa!” Nyma groans.

“What?” blade/Antok and black/Shiro respond

“Sharpshooter take him out!” Rolo instructs. 

“I can’t shoot Santa?” lance shrieks. 

“Why not?” Rolo groans.

“I don’t want to be on his naughty list. I’m a good boy.” Lance preens. 

“Oh you are definitely a good boy lance.” Blaytz purred out suggestively

“This is not the time for that shit!” squirm barks indignantly. 

“It’s always time for that, but I’m someone else’s good boy now.” Lance coos. 

“And whose fault is that?” Blaytz replied a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Bro? I thought we were cool now?” Lance squawked.

“Oh my god! Hash out your problems later!” queen/Luxia shouted like she was yelling at children.

“Past the point of no return guys. Anyone hit after a revive should just hunker down. You won’t make it to the respawn and back in time anyway.” Beezer informed with a groan.

“You’re our only hope princess.” Plaxum cooed with a giggle.

“Shit! Turrets out!” Beezer cursed. “Squirm get to the stairs!”

“Sharpshooter they are coming up the stairs towards you!” lance started to run backwards along the platform away from the stairs. Still popping off shots into the lower floor. Each one hitting their mark. Till the 2 Olkari players entered the platform from the stairs. Both with boffers drawn. Lance dropped his rifle to hang cursing. He scanned around his location as the Olkari players charged him. Lance smirks swinging over the railing dangling before swinging his body side to side from the lowest rung of the guard rail letting go to sailing towards a support beam for the platform. Wrapping his legs around it to slide down with his body sticking out at a 90 degree from it. He draws to hand guns as the players above gawk at him.

“Red, black move go cover him!” Keith is shoved out of his gawking stupor by Shiro. As he follows him to cover his boyfriend, in his suggestive and impressive yet vulnerable position. 

As soon as lance’s back hits the floor he starts firing up at the players on the platform. And he’s a giggling mess, as the Olkari dance about. Lance still hits his mark though.

“Why do you have to be so fucking extra!” flora laughs out.

“You love it!” lance shouts as Keith pulls him to his feet. He holsters his hand guns again and pulls his boffer. Allura joins their merry band as the group positions themselves back to back.

“If you take a hit move to the wall and chill.” Lance offers as they become surrounded. The group expertly fend off many attacks for a while, till Shiro the Keith take hits moving out taking more blows even though they are “dead” they sit down along the back wall. They continue to watch the fight as Regris and Antok soon join them. Lance and Allura however continue fending off opponents like a well-oiled machine. Expertly defending each other from blows while the other attacks. Shiro and Keith are mesmerized by their skill and movements. Beezer can be heard making the count down over their radios. With 5 seconds left Allura goes low sweeping their 4 opponents feet. Lance leap frogs over her back launching himself off her shoulders to clear the players as the fell to strike Oobos who was coming up behind them. Striking him with his boffer just as the end game buzzer sounds

Cheers erupt over the radios from the blue team. Having successfully guarded their flags. Keith and Shiro however are very quiet staring at their significant others with wide eyes. “This might have been the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Shiro voiced, a bit hitched. His eyes never leaving Allura as she lifts lance off the ground spinning him in a hug.

“I’ve never been so turned on in my life.” Keith responds with barely a breath. “This whole thing has been a hell of a tease.”

“I take back, everything I ever said boss about you getting soft and falling for a weak little twink.” Antok says as he saddles up besides Keith. Antok offers a hand to pull him up and Regris makes it over to lift up Shiro. 

“They both were really impressive.” Regris regards with a smile of his own. 

Allura and lance rush them. Nearly tackling their boyfriends in their excitement. “Come on! We gotta go pack up and head to the judges table!” lance squeals hugging Keith tightly.

“And then you guys can truly enjoy your first airsoft win!” Allura beams.


	23. time to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance told you so shiro

“Victory dinner time!” Blaytz whooped as the group made their way through the parking lot.

“Yes, quiznacking starving.” Rolo gave out in half cheer half groan.

“Where do we wanna go this time?” Plax asked walking backwards to look at the others behind her.

“Actually I think our little group is going to pass this time. This was a bit exerting for a first time. And I’m sure we’d all like our rest.” Allura smiled squeezing Shiro’s hand.

Keith went to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss while they were walking out to the car. And the others discussed their eating arrangements. He found himself a bit of shock when lance pulled away before his lips could touch. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked a cross of a scowl and disappointment on his face.

“Uh nothing, just um. Maybe uh can you give me a minute? We can wait a minute for the pda a bit right?” lance looked at his boyfriend as he pulled his head down into his shoulders trying to shrink into himself. “I’m sorry” he whispered as he broke eye contact. “I just need a minute. I need to fix something. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, no it’s ok.” Keith responded trying to cool his facial expressions into something neutral. Lance took Keith’s hand into both of his and gave it a firm squeeze before breaking off to saddle up next to Blaytz.

“Hey, bro. can we uh talk?” lance asked sheepishly walking besides Blaytz. He tried to keep his voice down a bit.

“Yeah of course. What’s up?” Blaytz adjusted the base he was caring in his grip.

“Uh, I’m sorry man if I…” lance paused rubbing the back of his neck not making eye contact. “I’m sorry if it was wrong to bring red here today. To our space. I thought we were a-ok now. And like I should’ve thought about it more before bringing a new partner in here, especially a guy I didn’t think…”

Blaytz cut him off with raised eyebrows. “Lance no, no it’s fines. We are fine. Red is fine in more ways than one. I’m happy you brought him so we could meet him. I didn’t mean to upset you. That’s what a low jab. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m happy that you’ve healed enough to put yourself out there again. And I’m happy you trusted me enough to bring him around. I’m sorry I didn’t live up to that trust.” Blaytz gave a solemn smile to lance. He didn’t flinch though when lance returned it with strong pat on his back and arm over his shoulder in a hug.

“It’s ok. I am sorry I didn’t think more about your feelings about it still.” Lance said quietly with a hug. “Thank you though. And for trying to be supportive.”

“Always, anything for you bro. I got your back. Even if my mouth drops some pretty stupid things. Glad he can help you heal more than I could. Even if it was still just time. Now go back and mack on your boyfriend cause he’s give me the creeps with that stare down.” Blaytz chuckled hip checking lance off him.

Lance laughed as he pranced back over to Keith who was trying to be sneaky about shooting glances over to the pair. He wrapped both his arms Keith’s as he reached him. Planting soft kiss to his lips. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure Blaytz wasn’t upset with me. If he was I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“What made you think he was upset?” Keith asked, still shooting some dark questioning glances at Blaytz. The man was no longer looking at Keith, too busy chatting with Beezer and Antok.

“Uh, you aren’t like the possessive jealous type are you?” lance asks nervously in a very low voice.

“no.” Keith says in as monotone of a voice as he can schooling his features. Having a pretty good idea where lance is going with this.

“Well, um Blaytz is my ex-boyfriend. My uh only ex-boyfriend.” Lance responds with a very nervous chuckle. “We broke up, but we stayed friends. And we are super close friends. He’s really been there for me, through so things and stuff. We both have moved on and all that. But I guess, I didn’t think after all this time that Blaytz would get jealous or upset. Was worried he was mad about me bringing you along. But he’s not. He apologized for coming off that way. So it’s cool. We are cool.” Lance gave a soft smile to Keith as they reached the cars.

“Alright let’s start loading up.” Queen/Luxia says as she opens up Rolo’s van. The group starts pulling out cases and trying to put away all their supplies. Shiro opens up his car and helping Allura sort through and consolidate items. Antok and Regris following directions when asked to lift or move things.

Keith carefully wraps his low across lance’s hips pulling his tightly against him. He stares into his eyes for a minute as lance squirms worried, maybe it was a bad idea to tell Keith about him and Blaytz. Then Keith kissed him greedily, making a bit of a show about it, along with eye contact with Blaytz who gives a half smile half grimace. Before flora and Nyma cleared their throats.

“Really guys? You can’t wait a few a more minutes till you are on the road? So we don’t have to watch you sucking face?” Nyma starts.

“We don’t want that in the car with us. Bad enough we have to see it during work.” Antok jokes.

“How about you guys take your hands of each other and help load up. We are starving, and you guys can go home to whatever you have planned for celebrating.” Queen/Luxia chides.

Lance chokes. “Dude we are going home to sleep. Like sleep sleep.” Keith quirks an eyebrow at that. But starts to help load up gear. Lance quickly stripping off his own till his down to his more casual clothes. He also drags a few extra cases to Shiro’s car.

“Dude I can drop off stuff tomorrow.” Rolo starts in on him

“Naw it’s ok. We got room since Shiro insisted on taking his car.” Lance answers

“Yeah, you guys sure it was a good idea to show up in a ride that nice?” Beezer grimaces.

“See, see, Beezer gets it.” lance gestors at him. Shiro just shrugs while Keith and Regris chuckle.

“Oh before I forget here you go red.” Beezer hands Keith a case filled with a handful of sd cards.

“What’s this?” Keith asks curious.

“You said no pictures. A lot of the gear works off cameras. The drone, and turrets all have cameras. We made sure not to have any cameras on the roof, since that was like the break area and you guys wouldn’t have the masks on. But the others still recorded.” Squirm answered from behind Beezer. Most the gear safely in the vehicles.

“Instead of deleting the videos, thought maybe you’d want them for your own viewing. But then not worry about us uploading them to the web. So they are for you to do with what you wish. These are the only copies.” Beezer says with a shrug. 

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you. I can buy you some new cards if you want in exchange for these.” Keith offers, pocketing the cards.

“No, it’s cool. Think of them as a gift. I’m glad lance feels comfortable and happy with you.” Beezer says with soft smile. “That’s payment enough.”

“thanks.” Keith says again. Shaking Beezer’s hand. 

“Thanks for having all of us along for this. It was a lot of fun.” Shiro also chimes in.

“Super fun! We should do this again!” Antok adds. Regris nods in agreement

“Yeah we’d be happy to have you guys join us again.” Plaxum says with a smile. “Isn’t that right Rolo?”

“Yeah you noobs weren’t half bad. Be happy to drag you along again.” He says with a smug grin.

Before climbing into their vehicles the two groups exchange handshakes and hugs. Regris and Antok are giddy to get to share some of the video with their co-workers when they get back. When Allura slides into the front seat she leans over to Shiro to give him a kiss. “We can stop at a drive through on the way back right?”

“Yeah sure. That sounds perfect.” Shiro smiles at her. 

Lance is the last one in the car. And he and Allura roll down their windows to shout at the others in Rolo’s van even as the pull out of the parking lot. Just as the crew get out to the main road and start to follow each other out for at least a short way. Another 2 cars pull up quickly besides them with their windows down. Allura and lance’s eyes go wide before they scream for everyone to get down as the Olkari team opens fire with a barrage of plastic pellets. Allura and lance scrambling to roll the windows up. Shiro blocks his face with his prosthetic, practically growling.

“QUIZNACKING TOLD YOU SO!” lance screeched as his head followed his window up. “Lura are you ok?”

“I’m fine thank you lance.” Allura answered rubbing her arms where she had been hit. Glaring at the Olkari as the pellets continued to bounce off the car as they were paced. Lance made a big show of flipping two birds to the Olkari. Antok joining him.

“It’s fine. Like Shiro said the car is bullet proof.” Keith states very calmly.

“I can ram them.” Shiro deadpans. He turns his head slightly to make eye contact with Keith through the mirror.

“Ha, ha. Funny Shiro.” Lance starts then he sees the look Shiro is giving Keith. “Uh no, just no. dude. You are joking right?”

“Shiro, please just take a detour. We will lose them. It will be fine. I am sorry for the damage to your car though.”

“It’s not a big deal they aren’t hurting the car. But did you two get hurt?” Keith asks in a flat tone. But the look in Keith’s eyes actually sends a chill down lance’s spine.

“Nope, no, not at all. Didn’t even get hit.” Lance squeaked out.

“I’m also fine. No different than the field.” Allura reassures Shiro and Keith. But she quirks a brow in the mirror at lance.

Keith nods his head, then gives lance a small smirk. “Let’s hit the drive through Shiro. And call it a night. Ditch them.” Shiro nods in response. He places a hand on Allura’s thigh. And she rests her hand on top of it. Lance reaches across the aisle and links his hand with Keith’s, before turning to look out the window as they turn away from the Olkari’s car. They don’t notice Regris taking a quick picture of the car.


	24. drop off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for this "arc" and this chapter has some heavy petting kind of. so if anyone thinks i need to start adding more tags or change the rating please let me know. might be safer to change the rating anyway.

Half of lance’s back is on the seat bottom, as Keith slides his hands under lance’s shirt. His mouth clamped tightly to his boyfriend’s lips, pressing his tongue to lance’s lips till he’s given access. Lance pulls his head back to take a breath as Keith slides his hands down to lance’s thighs pulling them up to his sides as he grinds down into lance before attacking his mouth again. Suddenly lance’s hands move from the seats arm rests to Keith’s chest. Pushing the smaller muscular man back. Or at least trying too. His eyes go wide when Keith only moves a few inches between their chests and grinding down again. He pulls is mouth back again. “Keith no, gotta stop. Can’t.” he gets out before Keith’s mouth is back on his. 

He starts flailing his legs and pushing harder. Keith pulls back. “Of course we can lance. They will wait.” Keith breathes out going back to seal their mouths against each other again, while grinding down into lance. As soon as his lips touch lance’s though he freezes as lance lets out a very distressed sound and starts struggling to push Keith off again. He slowly lifts off again.

“No, no I can’t, we can’t.” lance tries again once Keith frees him again. Once he knows Keith isn’t going after him again he starts trying to push himself into a normal sitting position in the car seat. “They’ll wait outside the car and hear, or something. Making them wait that’s bad too. Plus,” lance tries to strangle down another distressed noise. “It’s a car you know, not comfy or anything or private. Yeah no. not a car for our first time together. No, no Bueno.” Lance starts to ramble. “Plus I mean how rude? Antok and Regris carried all our stuff up to the apartment and then to like delay their going home to rest and stuff yeah no, no, bad, bad idea.” Lance’s rambling is cut off as Keith’s confused look is now combined with a few fingers pressed to his lips to silence him. He is still trying to climb the seat it seems though.

“Lance are you ok?” Keith asks pulling his fingers back and moving off lance to kneel on the floor next to the seat instead of pressing over him. “If I’m rushing things just tell me. You don’t have to play it off. We were making out just fine. But if you don’t want more tell me.” He puts his hand on top of one of lances gripping the armrest like a life line. 

Lance starts to relax his squirming slightly. “No, no. that’s not it. I want you. To do things yeah. Just I’m really tired, you’re really tired I’m sure too. And not in a car.”

“Then let’s move this up to your apartment.” Keith presses with a light squeeze of his hand, but also rolls his eyes.

“Ha ha, no, no you can’t make the guys wait on that. Plus my place is a mess, and Allura would kill me omg. No not with Allura home too. No. no can do there buddy.” Lance waves both hands franticly between the two of them. 

Keith takes a deep breath as he runs his hand across his face and then to push back his bangs. “Ok, ok. I can take a hint.” Keith climbs up back into his seat for a minute pressing both palms to his face.

“Wait no, Keith please. It’s not like that.” Lance lurches forward reaching out to snatch up Keith’s hand. “I’m happy with us. And I want us to do things. I do. Just not tonight. Please, today was amazing. I’m just tired please Keith, please.” Lance looks almost panicked as Keith puts his hand on top of lances frantic ones.

“Ok, it’s ok lance. Let me walk you up to your apartment, is that ok?” Keith asks gently trying to cool his impatience’s from his features.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that. A lot. Are you ok, with this? With us?” lance asks nervously casting down his eyes as he finishes his question. 

Keith opens his car door and let’s go of lance’s hands. He shuts the door before answering, practically running and flinging lance’s door open before he can panic. He wraps his arms around lance. “Of course it’s ok. We are fine. I want you to be comfortable lance. I care about you so much. I want you to want to too. Keith felt the tension start to ease out of lance as he relaxed into Keith wrapping his arms around him in response nuzzling against Keith’s shoulder.

“Thanks. I’m sorry.” Lance whispered out.

“It’s fine. Come on. Let’s get you up to your place so you sleep.” Keith smiles at him as he pulls away to press his forehead to lances.


	25. back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is a hands on boss sometimes.

“Hey man, thanks for letting lance pass your number along. It’s Keith right?” Blaytz nervously exchanged over the phone.

“yeah.” Keith replied calmly but short. His eyes casted an unspoken warning to the person across from him to keep quiet.

“Sorry you are already in my head as red. Is it ok to call you that? Or do you prefer Keith? What am I saying? Of course you want to be called by your real name. Or you wouldn’t have had lance give it to me right?” Blaytz started to ramble.

“Blaytz, I don’t care that you called me. I only care about why you wanted to call me.” Keith’s voice gave a hint of mild irritation. He raised an eyebrow as the man across from him flinched and cast his head down. Keith cut him a glare to get his point across that silence would be wisest. Keith had plenty of patience for his boyfriend’s ramblings, but for the current time being he didn’t have it for Blaytz.

“Oh, yeah, yeah right. Busy man totally to the point and.”

“Blaytz” Keith interrupted again sharply. The man flinched again.

“I’m calling to apologize.” Blaytz blurted out quickly. 

Keith was genuinely a bit confused and the light amount of shock of his face, made the man sitting across from him start to squirm. “What? What are you apologizing for?”

“I realized that I apologized to lance for what I said at the game. But not you. And I wanted to remedy that.” 

“What exactly are you apologizing for?” Keith prodded again a bit exasperated. This was taking longer than he thought. Oh well. It’d probably help to let the man squirm and stew for a bit anyone. And Keith really needed to know what he was apologizing for. Cause he didn’t have a clue. They hadn’t had any negative interaction that he knew of. Unless you counted Keith’ glares at him for finding out he was lance’s ex. But that wasn’t something Blaytz needed to apologize for.

“For being an ass dude. Come on, gonna make have a big heart to heart over the phone.” Blaytz blew out into his receiver. “I said some things that I will admit to you, but do not share, were out of jealousy. A few times during the day. And it made lance uncomfortable for part of your date. That is what I’m sorry for. It was wrong and out of line.” Blaytz took in another deep breathe. “Lance is an important person to me. He’s one of my best friends. Before we dated and after. I don’t want to fuck up his chance at happiness, or finally moving on from his horrifying life experiences. I don’t need to be responsible for messing that up.”

“It’s pretty harsh to refer to your past relationship as horrifying. Weird way to try to make amends.” Keith groaned out. 

“What no. our relationship was fine. Perfectly fine. We didn’t. Argh” Blaytz groaned himself. “You are getting hung up on the wrong parts of this conversation. I was rude and a jerk and…”

“A flirt.” Keith cut in again with a more pleased smirk that Blaytz was sure to pick up in his voice. The man sitting across had. And lifted his gaze up at Keith slightly.

“I’m not sorry for that. Especially since I’m sporting a smiley faces shaped bruise that makes it hurt to sit.” Blaytz defended. But his tone gave away that he was far more relaxed. “Gah, ok, Keith, my man, I like you. I like you for my bro. you’re great. He hasn’t been this happy or relaxed in a relationship in 4 years. You’ve done something for him, that I couldn’t, none of us could. And I’m grateful for it.” Blaytz’s tone had drifted off into something soft and fond. Then he had to go and ruin it. “Even if you give off some creepy Dorian grey vibes with all your secrecy. But I’ll trust lance and Lura’s judge of character.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh out at that. Though didn’t let it last longer than a few seconds. The man across from him sitting even more upright to look at Keith. But wisely kept silent still.

Blaytz took the laugh as encouragement. “So do me a solid. Please. And just shut up accept the apology and don’t break my best bro’s heart. Please.” Blaytz’s tone shifted again to a more somber one. “He deserves this. He deserves to be happy more than anyone else I know. He deserves his sexy mysterious beau, and the family he’s built to get along with no drama. He deserves it so much. Needs it.” Blaytz voice hitched towards the end and Keith could pick up the sniffling too.

“Apology accepted Blaytz.” Keith responded. “Thank you for making a point to get in touch to give it.”

“I’m not going to lie, I was really shocked you agreed to letting me have your number. So thanks for that.

“Not a problem. Just don’t make me regret giving you my number.” Keith chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. But now that the air clear and so is my conscious. We should so hang out sometime and swap embarrassing lance stories.”

Keith laughed out loud once again causing the man across from him to jerk in his seat. “Yeah I’d like that.”

“Me too. If you ever have lance troubles, feel free to hit me up too. Sometimes the guy can get all caught up in his own head, and I’m happy to run inference for ya, for his well-being.” Blaytz offered. His voice far more steady and happy. Hardly any evidence of his somber tone seconds earlier.

“Dually noted. I’ll keep that in mind. And not to be a dick, but this has lasted longer than I was expecting it too. And I have some business matters in need of my attention.” Keith gave a very dark smirk to the man sitting across from him. “Can I catch up with you later?”

“Yeah, yeah. No sorry for that. Catch you later man. Bye.” Blaytz hurried to end the call. Not wanting to put Keith out any longer.

Keith took a deep breathe, to compose himself in more of his work mindset. Once he was done he rose from his seat and walked around his desk to stand behind the man who had been waiting on him. The closer he got the more the gentleman squirmed in his seat. He squeezed and rubbed at the arms of the chairs. Unable to lift his hands from it due to the hand cuffs. “Sorry for the personal phone call interrupting us. Thank you for being so patience and waiting on me though.” Keith removed his favorite knife and set it on his desk in front of his “guest”. Keith then leaned forward to place his head closer to the man’s ear. “I think we were interrupted before you had a chance to tell me where or who you are getting stripped parts from for your business. You and I both know they aren’t all coming from our agreed upon supply chains. Care to enlighten me? Or do we need to renegotiate?”


	26. lunch break date

“I thought you were going to start back up at school again this semester?” Keith asked over his coffee cup.

“I was but, money is tight right now.” Lance gave with a shrug over his own cup. Enjoying his lunch break with his boyfriend. “We had some unexpected things to take care of in the loft. I can afford one class. So that’s what I’m gonna take. I’ll try to save up more and pick up a few more class next semester.”

“Or you can let me cover your tuition lance. I have more than enou…” Keith got out before lance cut him off. With waving hand.

“Nopipty, nope nope. No. we talked about this. I am not a sugar baby! No plans to be one either do you hear me?” lance said pointedly gesturing with his mug.

“Lance that’s not what I’m trying to do here.” Keith said exasperated. “I care about you. I want to help. You talk all the time about how frustrated you are that you aren’t able to take college at a normal 4 year pace. Let me help you pick it back up. You already lost a semester.”

“No. Doesn’t matter if that what you are aiming for or not. It still feels that way. It’s bad enough you keep taking me out to all those expensive restaurants. And I can’t return with the same level of a date.” Lance pouted.

“I loved the date you took us on.” Keith interrupted.

“It was a big group event more than a date, date.” Lance scoffed. “But it was awesome. And I’m so happy you guys came along. It was amazing. You had fun right? All of you? Not just saying you loved it to butter me up?” Lance asked coyly rubbing his ankle against Keith’s under the table. 

“Yes Lance I really did love it.” Keith shook his head. “And the fact I have to butter you up to do something nice for you, is frustrating. To say the least.”

“I’m not a sugar baby, I’m not a charity case. I am your boyfriend. Equalizer here. Right here mister.” Lance pointed at his face as he texted under the table to pidge out of Keith’s view. 

^^  
Lancelot: he’s half way through his cup. And Allura’s class starts in 10 minutes. Warning.  
Pidgenator: thanks for the heads up.  
^^

“I’m not saying you are any of that. I’m not trying to do any of that. But I’ll drop it for now. What class are you going take?” Keith asked exasperated.

Pleased with the change in topic. “Haven’t decided yet, I still have a bit of time. Either statics for the sciences or intro to Fixed Income Mathematics. One is a Monday course and one is on Friday. So waiting to see what we need to do for scheduling first. Plax just got her schedule. So we can work her schedule out first then I’ll sign up. I won’t have any art classes though to use as a destressor. But I can still just play around with my own things in the meantime.”

“Would you let me pay for one of those classes?”

“Nope.” Lance popped his p and ended it with a smug smirk. “Dude we’ve been dating 2 months. You’re not dropping thousands of dollars on me.”

“Are you not counting the months’ worth of courting attempts I did first?” Keith asked with a quirked brow.

“No because you didn’t even do those. They were all by proxy. And mentioning that. The art piece I’ve been working on with all those dried and pressed flowers is almost done. Do you still want to see it when I’m done? I was actually hoping to gift it to. If you’d want it.” Lance shrunk up a bit into his shoulders. 

“Yes of course. To both those questions.” Keith returned a soft smile. 

“Awesome. That’s good. Really good. Yeah.” Lance looked over at the counter “Well my break is almost over. I need to get back so Coran can take lunch. We still on for tomorrow night? After my aerial yoga class?” Lance shot a quick text to Pidge.

^^  
Lancelot: code red, code red.  
^^

“Yeah, we’ll come by and pick you up. Shiro and Allura have a date too. So you’ll get to meet Kolivan.”

“Another body guard? He as cool as Shiro.”

“I think so, but he is very different than Shiro.”

“Alright, looking forward to it.” Lance hopped up picking up Keith’s empty cup along with his own and giving Keith a lingering kiss to the lips. “I’ll text you later babe. Thanks for coming by.” He made his back to the back, just as Shiro came down the stair case that led to the yoga studio. Keith for his part smiled and waved as lance walked away. Then he got up to great Shiro standing.

“So how was watching your girlfriend warm up?” Keith smirked as he and Shiro headed out. 

“Perfectly frustrating. In all the right ways.” Shiro groaned.

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll show up early to sit in on the end of Lance’s class.” Keith smirked at Shiro. “Maybe it’ll inspire something.” Keith climbed into the car with Shiro. 

“If it’s anything like Allura’s, you might not make it dinner.” Shiro shot back as they headed home.


	27. movie showing

“Oh, oh, here it is guys!” Antok rejoiced. 

“This was the best one, the whole day.” Regris agreed. 

“Better than that shot that kid pulled off? Really?“ Akeno asked.

“Or Pidge taking out Keith and Shiro?” Micon asked.

“Yes” the responded in unison. Pidge hit play on the next clip

The sound of the front doors lock clicking echoed down the hall, followed by the door opening. “What the hell is going on here? Why does it look like a meeting of the families with the cars on the front lawn?” Keith shouted as he walked down the hall.

“That’s going to draw a bunch of suspicion from the feds, and the other families! What’s going on?”

The TV’s volume drifts out into the hallway as Shiro and Keith get closer to the living rooms entrance. “Care bear stare muther fuckers!” followed by the sounds of fire.

“Pidge no!” Keith squawks in horror, realization dawning across his features as he stumbles over the threshold into the living room, packed with the whole crew. 

“Pidge yes!” pidge responded full heartily. 

“Welcome to the viewing party boss.” matt says slyly, sitting on the arm of the chair his sister occupied. 

“Popcorn?” Ulaz offers from his seat on the couch next to Thace. 

“I still can’t believe we missed that on in person. It’s so great.” matt laughed before stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Shiro stood just to the side of matt staring at the TV with a flat expression. He knew this would happen, but was hoping he’d have time before pidge aired it.

“Shiro, I’ve noticed an alarming rate of you disregarding the rules established for this game in these videos.” Slav stated calmly to the man. “At a rate of 27% higher than the other players we have observed.” Slav took a careful sip of his tea. “Those kind of mistake would affect your success at courting, if those same behaviors are mirrored outside of the game in her presence as well.” Slav was giving Shiro his full attention at the end of his speal.

Shiro tried really hard to keep a straight and stoic posture. But his eye twitch gave away his irritation. “The game has nothing to do with courting Slav” 

“Since it was a date, I’d have to disagree and say it has everything to do with courting. And she did very well. 42% better than you in kills from the evidence we have.” Slav concluded

Keith quickly stepped in-between them to defuse the situation before Shiro would attempt to shoot or stab Slav. 

“Why is everyone here watching this?” Keith asked exasperated.

“Like anyone would miss this viewing party. We get to see you guys on a date, and sort of see the boy who’s got you so enthralled. “

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him. So we’ve all been curious.”

“Especially after those pictures Antok showed us. And to see him take that shot. That was amazing”

“Makes me wondering is this dating or recruiting. Because it should be recruiting. That’s a toy and all but his skill, with a real gun would be a great asset to have.”

“I would concur with that conclusion. If you and the young man get serious. That he would be an asset to the family. The young woman Shiro is seeing also seems to be very skilled.” Thace offered his input. 

“I’m not focusing on their usefulness to the family Thace. Just their happiness with us. Everything else is just icing on the cake. And I’m not sure if things get serious if I want them involved heavily in the families activities.” Keith replied. “Pretty sure Shiro’s on the same page as me in that regard.”

“Yes I am.” Shiro responded. Thace nodded. 

“Next question is, are you two going to join in on this party or go stew in your office like a petulant child?” Pidge asked, cursor hovering over the next clip to play.

Keith and Shiro begrudgingly join the group. Keith making a point of shoving Antok off his seat and claiming it. Antok took it in stride and made himself comfortable on the floor with a few of the others. 

“How much is left?” Shiro asks claiming the other arm of pidges chair. 

“An hour roughly.” Pidge states dryly. 

“Hunk’s going to have dinner done in time for the end of your torment.” Matt adds.

“Does he know you filled the house?” Shiro asked.

“Of course. I even told him before I called him in. I’m not a monster.” Pidge scoffed.

“debatable.” Keith shot back to her.

“How did you even find this guy boss? Those are some mad skills he has with a gun. But from everything we had heard about him beforehand. We wouldn’t have thought him to be skilled at anything like that. Yoga and coffee do not scream ninja sharpshooting.”

“He doesn’t look too much like you’re usual type either. He’s kind of taller, and scrawny. But I mean he’s got some muscles in there somewhere. With those stunts.”

“I mean from all the other pictures we had seen of him, we were thinking a stereo typical little crunchy granola twink.”

“Not even getting started on Shiro’s girlfriend. If this is any indication. She is by no means the bubbly airhead some of us were picturing.”

“I’d really like how to know how you met our friends too.” Matt requested. “We put a lot of effort in keeping our goody to shoes friends far away from our work lives.” Keith sighed in deeply at that one.  
“and low and behold now 3 of the sweetest most precious innocent people we know are either involved with working for the family, or unknowingly being pulled in.” pidge glared over their glasses at Keith.

“What do you want me to say pidge? I met lance at his work. And we just clicked. I was struck. He was infuriatingly attractive. I didn’t even know you knew him. Let alone were close friends.” Keith was exasperated. He understood the Holt’s worries about their friends and wanting to protect them. But we had some of the same concerns. And going out of his way to protect lance and Allura too from their life style. 

“Their work is on the edge the family’s territory. Why were you even there?”

“Like hunk we get. It was a fluke that the agency sent you him, before he even told us he got accepted into their employee pool. Lance and Allura doesn’t feel like a fluke.”

“Are we that bad guys?”

“It’s not that anyone here is “bad” per say. But it’s dangerous. With his family, it could be more dangerous.”

“Family is being used very loosely here.” Matt quipped dryly. 

“Nothing has happened to hunk. We take care of hunk.” Shiro offered. 

“Hunk’s a cook. How much trouble can a cook get into?”

“Hey Keith and Shiro are here now.” Hunk cheered as he entered the room carrying two bowls. Picking up on the awkward silence that followed his entrance hunks face dropped a bit. “Were you guys talking about me?”

“Kind of, not really.”

“Well I brought more popcorn for you guys.” Hunk lifted the bowls with a return of his smile. He then handed one to Keith who nodded in appreciation and the other to one of the guys on the floor. “So what have you guys been watching all day?” hunk took a moment to glance up at the TV. A huge grin over took his face. “Hey is this last weekend’s airsoft event?” hunk asked pidge and matt. Matt nodded. 

“Yeah it is hunk. Sorry you missed it.”

“Naw that’s cool, its cool seeing the videos anyway. Hey look there’s Rolo. And oh oh that’s lance and Allura.” Hunk cheered eagerly pointing out their friends on the videos. But his face scrunched up curiously. “Hey these all look like team blue. Not your team. Pidge did you hack Beezer’s feed?” the last question hunks voiced dripped with destress.

“No hunk, I did not. These were gifted to Keith.” pidge

“Pidge! Don’t.” Shiro tries to steer her away.

“Why would Beezer gift videos to Keith?” hunk asks confused.

“Oh hunk doesn’t know does he?” Ulaz grimaces. 

“Because of the arrangement Keith has with lance about photography.” pidge

“PIDGE!” Keith barks.

“Wait how does Keith know lance? Why does Keith know lance. Keith why do you know my lance?” hunk starts to fret.

“Oh, he’s hunks lance now.” Antok laughs. 

“Keith has been dating lance for about 2 months now. And we’ve been trying to figure out how they met. And he’s hasn’t given anything away. Maybe you have some insight into it.” Matt responded.

“Why would I know? I didn’t introduce them. I wouldn’t. No offense to anyone here but yeah no.” hunk shook his head.

“Can we not do this in front of everyone?” Keith tried. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before hunk talked himself into a panic attack, he was catching all the emotions float across hunks features one by one as realization finally hit him.

“Naw tell us how you really feel hunk.”

“Oh, oh god it was me.” A panicked hunk shouted. “Pidge I didn’t mean to.”

“What did you do hunk?” pidge asked.

“All those coffee cups from the castle of lions. I made the suggestion once. Once!” hunks panic continued to grow as he gripped his hair. “Keith I sent you for coffee! Not my best friend!” hunk sunk to his knees at his dilemma. Several of the Mamora family members murmured amongst their selves. While Ulaz and Slav looked at hunk in concern. 

“Hunk, take a deep breathe man. It’s ok. It’s not that bad right?” Antok tried.

“Not that bad, not that bad! How is it not bad that I got my best friend entangled with a mob boss?” hunk wailed

“Someone get him a drink.” Ulaz directed, getting up to console hunk.

“What kind of friend does that? What have I done pidge?” Hunk cried.

“Come on Hunk. You don’t think I’m that bad do you?” Keith tried to reassure him. “I’m not going to let lance get hurt. You know that right. I haven’t let anything happen to you have I? We’re friends too right?”

“Actually the chances of harm coming to lance for being your romantic interest in this line of work increases 42% more than had he not met you. Allura’s risk of harm from Shiro has an increase of 36% even with most measure of precaution.” Slav stated bluntly. And it took all Shiro had to just growl out his annoyance. Keith just gave Slav a flat look as hunk let out an undignified noise of distress.

“Slav that’s not really helping hunk.” Thace suggested.

One of the men came back with a drink finally for hunk and passed it to Ulaz. “I meant water, not alcohol.” Ulaz shook his head in annoyance as the person shrugged.

“What’s that smell?” Kolivan asked. 

Hunk jumped up with another squeal, “my lasagna!” he rushed out of the room to the kitchen.

Keith turned his attention back on pidge. “Pidge” he said 

“Don’t you even pidge me. This wouldn’t have gone down like this had you told him sooner. He deserved to know. Taking care of and protecting family is what we do. And lance and Allura are our family.”

“Is that why didn’t you say anything to me or him when I had you run his back ground?” Keith asked

“Was hoping you’d lose interest and move on. Like the others said. Lance isn’t your normal type. But when that didn’t happen it became personal.” Pidge informed

“Do you guys really not trust me? Or Shiro.” Keith asked.

“Has nothing to do with trust. Lance has gone through enough in his life. He really doesn’t deserve any more drama. This family here. Is full of nothing but drama. It’s not good or bad, just the nature of the beast. We signed up for it with full disclosure. We don’t want him to get hurt. You two idiots, aren’t giving Lance and Allura full disclosure from the get go.” Matt stated.

“You are going to hold out, till they are attached. And then drop the bomb on them. Just like you did with Hunk. And that is what has us the maddest right now.” Pidge stated. 

“It’s safer for them the longer they don’t know. And you know it.” Keith remarked.

“It also plays into you getting what you want. Don’t act all benevolent. We know you better than that.” Matt tsked.

“This family takes care of its own. First and foremost. You know if we bring them in as our romantic interests no less. We’d never let harm come to them.” Keith glowered. 

“You’d try. But lance comes with drama and danger of his own. That is a risk for this family too. And you are right we take care of our own. Lance and Allura fell under our house first. And we are damn sure going to look after them still. While looking after this family too. You’d better do you damndest to look after them. And if you are not willing to take the risks onto this family lance would bring with him you need to end this now.” Pidge lectured.

“And you should start with consoling hunk.” Matt ended.

“I’m not ending anything. And I” Keith emphasized the I. “will tell him when I deemed it to be appropriate. Shiro will be giving the same opportunity with Allura. You and Matt aren’t to drop anything to them.” Keith gave them a deadly serious look.

“You don’t have to worry about that. They’d just think we were messing with them.” Pidge scoffed.


	28. bomb drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> information drop.

“Hunk dinner was great. But we need to talk before you go home for the night.” Keith tried to convince Hunk through the locked door to the kitchen. Only silence was returned. “Pidge jammed your phone Hunk if you are trying to call or text out.”

“I’m not! Oh my god no. I’m cleaning. It’s what I do. You know besides cooking. Cause I like cleaning my space. Just cleaning my work space.” Hunk tried to distract.

“And having a panic attack Hunk! We can see you on the camera man.” Matt tried to persuade. “Let us in to talk buddy.”

“Hunk. Everything is fine. We are fine. No one is mad about anything. Pidge would disfigure me if was even thinking about hurting you and you know it.” Keith tried again.

“It’s true Hunk.” Pidge quipped from in front of her computer.

“Hunk we just want to talk. But you have to unlock the door so we can do that.” Shiro tried.

“He’s not moving towards the door at all. He’s just cleaning extra vigorously. He’s probably got himself really worked up. He and Lance both have over active imaginations and that with Hunk’s anxiety. He’s going to be a mess.” Pidge supplied with a worried look.

“Hunk, I’m trying here buddy. I really am. But I need you to unlock the door. Or Shiro is going to shoot it off and we’ll come in and have this talk anyway.” Keith stated a little more dryly.

“Now he’s coming.” Pidge stated. “But freaking him out further isn’t really helping.”

Keith took a deep breathe to try and relax his features when he heard the lock on the door click. Hunk didn’t open it though. Matt lead their little precession through after a few seconds had passed. They entered the kitchen to find Hunk once again cleaning what appeared to be an already sparkling kitchen. Hunk didn’t even bother to look up from his task to them when they gathered around him.

“Hunk, my man. Relax. You’re anxiety levels are through the roof. The kitchen is already clean. You’re just drying out your hands with all this soap and scrubbing.” Matt tried to ease Hunk’s nerves. He carefully placed his hand on Hunk’s arm. Hunk responded by slowing his movements till he was still with both hands on the counter. But he didn’t lift his head to look at the others.

“We just need to talk with you real quick Hunk. You are not in any trouble. After you can go home ok. Just like normal. Everything can go back to normal.” Shiro tried to help ease some of the tension.

“Talk about what? What is there to talk about? Am I getting fired for my break down? For what I said? I was rude I know. I didn’t mean to. It was just, I’m just really worried. And I didn’t mean to insult anyone. That is a normally firing offense though. Do you guys even fire people? Am I going to disappear? Or get cement shoes?” Hunk’s panic grew each worried as he spewed.

“Hunk stop. You watch too many movies. You are not getting fired. And you’re definitely not getting offed. We are friends right? That makes you a part of this family. And you have small break downs. That’s a part of who you are. You’re flighty and I accept that. You weren’t saying anything to be rude or cruel. It’s all ok. We are ok. You aren’t getting rid of us that easily” Keith tried to console him and joke. But from Hunks response he took it more as a bit a threat.

“Just take a few minutes to try and calm down Hunk. We just want to talk about Lance and Allura really quick before you leave ok. But first you need to breathe. If you weren’t going to drive home. I’d offer to have Ulaz give you a sedative.” Shiro added his own reasoning.

“What about them? What can I tell you that Matt and pidge can’t or Lance and Allura themselves?” Hunk fidget while he spoke.

“It’s not information you can offer us. We just need for you not to share any information regarding what we do or our last names to Lance and Allura. They know us a Keith Kogane and Shiro Takashi. They don’t know about what we do. And it’s safer for them to not know right now. And you want them to be safe right Hunk?” Keith tried to explain. 

Hunk went pale at the last sentence and gulped loudly before nodding extremely vigorously. “Yes, yes please. I want them to be safe.”

“Wow Keith you really suck at consoling and reassuring people.” Pidge scoffed. Keith shot her a glare

“Hunk that wasn’t a threat. We don’t want them dragged into the more dangerous side of our lives either. Which is what you are worried about too right? What your break down was about. The longer we keep that part of us from them. The safer they are. Best way to do that is for them not to know.” Shiro once again entered as the voice of reason and console.

“But that’s not really fair to them is it? And dangerous in it’s own way.” Hunk retorted. 

“Hunk you took it ok when we dropped the truth on you.” Keith reasoned.

“Uh, I just make you meals. I like you guys, and you’ve been super kind to me. But a romantic relationship is whole different ball game. Specially when Lance is well Lance. If you are the boyfriend he’s been chatting to me about. He’s head over heels for you. Even if you offer him an out like you did me, when you drop the bomb on him. He’s not likely to take it. Even if he should.”

“Hunk, pidge and I have the same concerns as you do. Especially with Lance’s family. They find out who he is seeing. And he will be in real danger. So the fewer people who know outside the family the better. Keeping them in dark really is in their best interest right now.” Matt reasoned. Trying to convey he believed what he was spewing more than he actually did.

“Is that why you asked him out? Because of his family, Keith? You’re not using my bro are you?” Hunk finally made eye contact with Keith and his fidgeting stopped as he clenched his fist in defiance.

“What no? Using Lance for what? For information on his shitty dirt bag of an older brother? No. I just found out about him at the airsoft event from Rolo and Blaytz. Pidge was sure to leave out his relationship to the police on the background info when I asked.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “What good is info on one shitty ass cop anyway? We have plenty of dirty cops on the payroll giving us info when we need it.”

“Uh his brother isn’t just some beat cop. He’s a vice detective. Pretty sure he is lead detective. And I was thinking more along the lines of his dad. Who is a bigger piece of shit. And would literally kill Lance if he knew. Especially if it puts his job or credibility at risk.”

“He ran away from home when his dad found out he was bi right? I don’t think his opinion on me or what I do Matters. Or would affect his job” Keith deadpanned.

“Uh it does actually. When his dad is in charge of the fbi’s organized crime unit.” Matt interjected. Keith’s eyes went wide and Shiro almost choked.

“What did you just say?” Shiro barely got out. Face frozen in shock.

“Pidge what the fucking hell?! Why did you not say anything about any of this!” Keith blew up.

“I didn’t want you to find out about Lance’s extensive family of law enforcement. And want to use him for it. He’s estranged from his family. His family is an active danger to him on a normal basis. His law enforcement and military family especially. His dad and oldest brother aren’t the only cops and feds. All of his uncles. 2 other brothers, and several cousins are all in different fields of law enforcement. 2 of his uncles are u.s. marshals. His grandfather used to be cia. If they aren’t in law enforcement they are in the military. When they get out they go into law enforcement. I gave you necessary information to his currently life and family. His real family in my opinion.”

“And if this information, changes how you see him, or you even for a minute think about using him. You better dump him now. I’d rather deal with hid heart break than, his funeral. Attempting to use him to get to his family will end in his funeral. I won’t stand for that.” Matt stated firmly.

“We will fight you on this Keith.” Pidge chimed in.

“No, no. that’s not the problem here. That’s. I need to talk to Lance. I need to think.” Keith pushed his bangs back. “Holy shit Katie. This is not what I was expecting from this conversation.” Keith rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “This is the real reason you guys were so worried and worked up by this relationship.”

“I don’t know how you feel about him now with that information, but Lance really does care about you.” Hunk needed to get out he felt at the panic on Shiro and Keith’s faces. “He’s not spying for his dad or anything.”

“No Hunk that never once crossed my mind. I know he isn’t. It’s ok. This is going to be ok.”

“So what’s it going to be boys? Where are you going from here?” pidge jumped in.

“First thing, is pidge I want a full fucking report, and don’t leave shit out this time, no Matter what you’re reasoning? Two Hunk, go home get some rest. And just don’t say anything about us to Lance and Allura. Or even working for me ok? Everything is going to be fine. I’ll make sure of it ok? You trust me right?” Keith’s voice got a little softer towards the end as he let out a sigh.

“Yeah Keith I trust you.” Hunk replied with sincerity. Keith gave him a soft and tired smiled. Shiro patted Hunk on the shoulder as he headed out.

“Anything else fearless leader?” Matt deadpanned. 

“Yeah. I want you to scope out their apartment. And work place. Check for bugs and wiretapping or other surveillance. We go on, like we have been besides regular sweeps. You find anything I want to be alerted right away. I don’t want to alert Allura or Lance that anything is different. I have no plans to end my relationship. Do you Shiro?” Keith asked without even turning to look at the other man.

“No, I don’t. Not by a long shot.”

“Then we proceed like normal. Nothing’s changed, we just take more precautions. For their safety.” Keith locked eyes with pidge and Matt on the last sentence. “We will do what we need to keep your family safe guys. But I’m not giving up Lance to do it.”

“Alright then we will tell you everything we know about him and his biological family.” Pidge responded.


	29. early surprise

“You are both early.” Allura lifted her brow at the two directly in front of her. Shiro was dressed impeccably in a fun and casual fitted suit. Black jacket and slacks, a purple tie over a black and white crazy printed button up shirt. He also had a garment bag draped over his shoulder. Keith however was the most dressed down she had ever seen him. But still looked fashionable and like he spent a bit on his attire. A pair of fitted tattered red and black jeans. A few crisscrossed studded belts. A red fishnet shirt peeked out from under his cropped red galaxy print hoody. Even a pair of red and black doc martens. He also had an obviously brand new back pack draped over his shoulder. Allura looked past her two regulars to take in the older gentleman they had come in with you was patiently standing behind them. He was in a causal business suit similar to what Shiro wore while working. Though navy blue. Shiro preferred black. “And who is this dashing gentleman with you boys today?” 

“Allura this is my associate Kolivan. He’s going to be taking care of Keith and Lance tonight. Kolivan this is my girlfriend Allura.” Shiro introduced. 

“Pleasure.” Allura held out her hand to shake Kolivan’s, however she got a delighted surprise when he bowed his head upon taking her hand, placed a quick kiss to the back it. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kolivan replied curtly before lifting his head.

“Oh you are so very charming.” Allura giggled out with a smile to him before she snapped back to the other two with an annoyed face. “His charm does nothing to save you to on your faux paux. Now stop holding up my line and take a seat. I’ll bring drinks out to you shortly while you wait.” She turned back to Kolivan with a sweet smile again. “How would you like your coffee?”

“Just sugar is fine. Thank you.” Kolivan answered curtly.

Shiro and Keith quickly snatched up Kolivan to head to the table in the furthest back corner of the shop and nearest the stairs to the yoga studio. Not wanting Allura’s glare to be turned on them again. “I’m going to head upstairs and peek in on him.” Keith said turning in his seat.

“Wait till closer to the end. Allura doesn’t let me sit in on her classes. I doubt lace will either. Or Allura. She might hunt you down and drag you out before lance.” Shiro cut in with a firm clasp on Keith’s wrist.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll wait till she drops of the drinks.” Keith said facing forward again when Shiro let go of his wrist.

“Do you really fear her wrath so much Keith?” Kolivan asked with a raised brow.

“Yes.” Shiro and Keith both responded quickly and seriously.

“Noted.” Kolivan said with a single chort.

Allura bustled up to the table with a small tray and quickly passed around drinks. “Here you gentleman go. Try to behave till we are done.” She gave Shiro a pointed look.

“I come baring gifts for my slight of etiquette.” Shiro shook the garment bag he had brought.

“Tempting. But we shall see. I’m off as soon as Florona comes in for her shift. And lance’s class is over in 20 minutes. And he is going to be terribly miffed you are here before he can get cleaned up a bit.” Allura then turned her attention to Kolivan. “Hopefully next time we will have more of a chance to chat. It’s always pleasurable to meet friends of theirs. As much as they call them employees or co-workers. It’s been very nice to meet you.”

“I would enjoy the chance to converse with you as well. Perhaps we will have more opportunities in the future.” Kolivan replied with a smile that Allura returned before going back to her duties.

Keith watched her go before turning to Shiro. “She comes back Shiro, you better cover me. That’s an order.”

“I’ll give you one. After that you are on your own.” Shiro grinned at Keith.

“I’ll take it.” Keith responded quickly as Allura’s back turned towards them, he quickly dashed up the stairs with the back pack.

“This night is sure to be interesting.” Kolivan gave a sly grin to Shiro.

“Probably. It usually is with Lance. He’s energetic. To put it politely. I hope you can keep up with them tonight. Matt has a key to their place. So he’s sweeping while we are out. Not expecting to find anything but won’t hurt to keep an eye out for trouble.” Shiro informed.

“Have you had any trouble before?” Kolivan asked.

“No but I was looking out more so for punks and trouble from other organizations. We get notified if cops are tailing us or going to show up looking for us. We don’t get those if they show up looking for Lance though. And it’s too risky to ask for information the cops have on him. It’s all completely unofficial. It would be suspicions us asking for it. Or other officers who aren’t involved.” Shiro sighed. “It complicates things. A lot. But pretty sure we can handle it. Just keep Slav on speed dial.”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you Shiro.” Kolivan reminded the man as he sipped his coffee. 

“Yeah sorry. Not trying to be insulting. Just pidge and matt dropped that on us last minute. Still wrapping my head around it.” Shiro said as he finally sipped at his own coffee.


	30. pretty boys

Upstairs on the yoga studio floor, Keith silently slid into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs along the wall by the door. Lance noticed him right away, since his spot faces the door. Besides making initial eye contact, Lance choose to completely ignore him. Not wanting to draw attention or disturb his class to kick him out with such little time left. His 5 students were facing him at the front of the class and not the door. So none of them had noticed Keith enter. Lance ran through in his head all the ass chewing things he was going to say to his boyfriend when the class was over since he couldn’t do anything about it during. Oh well that was not the only thing he could do. He could very well make Keith squirm in his seat for his disregard for his students. So Lance lead the class into the next set of poses choosing some rather more provocative ones to toss into the mix. 

And oh did Keith squirm. Even sending a not so discrete picture of Lance to pidge with a few messages.

^^  
Demon: picture sent  
Demon: I don’t know what that is called, but get one and have it installed in my room tonight.  
Pidge: you don’t need it tonight.  
Pidge: but I’ll take care of it  
Pidge: he’s going to be mad you’re sitting in on his class.  
Demon: tonight.  
Pidge: no. you are not bringing him home.  
Pidge: after what we told you last night. You are not bringing him here.  
Pidge: Lance has one in his room. That’s all the help you get.  
Demon: he doesn’t let me go into his room. Even the few times I’ve been able to step past the front door of his apartment.   
Demon: he’s such a fucking tease. And he won’t do it in the car, no matter what I tell him.  
Pidge: this is very important and I need you to answer me 100% truthfully.  
Pidge: have you ever propositioned Lance to do it in the car? Or anything of a sexual nature in the car?  
Demon: yeah, after the airsoft event.   
Demon: he turned me down though. Adamantly. He got all weird too. Was acting really insecure.  
Pidge: don’t you ever do that again. Ever! Under any circumstance.  
Pidge: you do it again, I will make you regret it.   
Demon: are you going to explain that outburst?   
Demon: You’ve never had a problem with me having sex in my own cars. They get cleaned after.  
Pidge: no, he’ll have to tell you I’m sure at some point. He can’t hide that forever in a relationship.  
Pidge: but I warned you, about his trigger. So you better not cause an episode for him. Or you will answer to me.  
Demon: I will drop this if you get me the contraption.  
^^

“Alright ladies. See you at the next class. Have a good evening.” Lance said now standing on the ground in front of his class as they packed up their things.

“Is this young man here for a private lesson lance?” one of the women asked while packing up their items.

“Oh, he wishes. Don’t you Keith?” Lance said with a smug grin at his boyfriend. 

“After seeing a little bit, I definitely wouldn’t say no.” Keith gave a devious smirk to lance in return.

“Yeah to bad you’re in the dog house now Mr. class peeper.” Lane sing songed with a finger wag and hand on his waist.

“So he’s not a student?” another woman asked eye Keith up and down.

“No, this is my boyfriend. He’s picking me up for a date tonight. But he’s early.” Lance tsked. Waving his hand up from the wrist at him.

“Hi” Keith gave an awkward wave to the group of middle aged women.

“He is very handsome, good catch lance.” One of the women gave a nod of approval.

“Didn’t know you were into the emo boys, Lance.” Another commented.

“I’m not emo.” Keith shot back defensively.

“oooooooh, closeted emo. Not really, but I’m into to pretty boys. And he is very pretty.” Lance gave a wink to Keith.

“Yes he is. Good night lance. Have fun on your date.”

“Good night pretty Keith.”

“Bye” Keith said with another short wave as the women left the room. 

Once they were gone lance gave Keith his full attention. Sticking an angry pointer finger in Keith’s face. “You. Do. Not. Sneak in and peep on my classes mister. No one likes strangers watching them work out. It’s rude and awkward. And don’t you ever do it again.” Lance scolded.

“Good thing I haven’t done that yet.” Keith replied cheekily,

“You just did that for 15 minutes!” Lance exasperated.

“No, I was watching you. And as your boyfriend that makes me not a stranger.” Keith said smugly.

Lance opened his mouth to retort, closed it, and wagged his finger up and down before pulling it back to his body. “You’re lucky you’re pretty. Don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to.” Keith grinned as he pulled lane into a kiss.

“No, no, there is not try, do or do not.” Lance retorted once he pulled away.

“I think you butchered that Yoda quote.” Keith.

“Yeah, yeah I did. Not my fault you make my brain go mushy when you kiss me.”

“Good to know. But to make it up to you for watching your class. I did come with gifts.” Keith held up the back pack he brought.

“You didn’t have to bring me a gift Keith.” Lance said taking the bag and opening it.

“I did actually. Since I didn’t tell you where we are going tonight. So clothes and stuff. I hope the makeup is right. I had to go off what pidge picked out. She’s the closest to a girl I know.” Keith replied with a shrug.

“Oh my god Keith, you bought me makeup?” Lance almost cried. “That is the sweetest thing ever.” He wrapped his arms around Keith into a big hug.

“Does this mean I’m out of the dog house?” Keith smiled into lance’s neck.

“Only if I can do your make up too.”

“Yeah sure.” Keith leaned up to kiss Lance on the lips. “Whatever you want babe.”


	31. glam siblings

“Allura holy crow you look amazing! Walking goddess!” Lance squealed running down the stairs to grab Allura’s hand and spin her around. “Where did you get this?” he asked in reference to her dress, it shined and sparkled under the lights of cafe. It was a white dress covered in either extra fine flitter, crystals tiny sequins he did not know. A few patches and swirls of purple and pink mixed here and there, the dress also had crystal tassel strands that had spun out when he twirled her. The dress hugged her curves but hung loose enough in the right places, the hem ended mid-thigh with a few points of tassels making it down to her knees. Someone she had managed to style her hair and makeup eloquently enough in the employee bathroom to complete the look. She even had on some new purple glittery heels, that Lance was not jealous of one bit. 

“Shiro brought it for me for our date. It’s is lovely isn’t it. He brought me new makeup too! And these shoes Lance these shoes!” she squealed. Coran laughed at the two from behind the counter. “Enough about me though. Look at you, you look adorable.” Allura lifted his arms to take in his look. Lifting his arms causing more of his toned tummy to peak out from under his cropped blue galaxy hoody. He also had on a pair of high wasted blue fishnets that peeked out above his washed out torn jeans. And peeked out through holes that went down the legs. He also had a nice pair of blue and white chucks. 

“I know right?! Look at this we got matching boyfriend outfits Allura!” He bounced excitedly in place nearly prancing in place. “Relationship goal unlocked!” the two squealed loudly in the back of their throats. 

Allura cupped lance’s chin in her hand turn his head slightly. Then she tsked “Look at that wing, dang you it’s perfect, you little imp.” 

Lanced beamed at her. “Keith brought me make up too. Look, I did his even,” Lance made grabby hands at Keith till he took the hint and left Shiro and Kolivan side to take lances hand as he showed off his handy work to Allura. And even though he was rolling his eyes, he smiled at just how happy the two were.

“Oh Shiro can I do make up on you too?” Allura pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes. Shiro had too many stars in his eyes to ruin his girlfriend’s good mood

“Sure. We have time.” Shiro replied taking a seat at their table.

“Omg yes!” Lance cheered dragging Keith with him as he followed Allura. “Keithy can we really not have one picture please. Promise not to post it online. Just for us. We all look so fab, it is a travesty to not enshrine it in film.” Lance pleaded to Keith hugging his arm and giving the best puppy dog eyes he could. 

“How about one couples shot, each and one group, on Shiro’s and mines phone. I’ll get copies printed for you. Is that alright? And you can take as many pics as you want with my phone tonight too. I’ll forward approved ones, and prints of the rest.” Keith tried to compromise.

“I’ll take it” Lance bounced in his seat. “Lura hurry, pictures, pictures.”

“Don’t you dare rush perfection Lance.” Allura said deadly serious as her tongue poked ever so slightly out her lips as she applied eye liner to Shiro second eye. Shiro struggled to hold still and not laugh at the two.

“This is going to be an interesting night.” Kolivan chuckled. Keith handed Kolivan his cell phone. “Kolivan can you snap some pictures of us please.”

“Of course.” Lance and Keith hoped up to stairs at the base of the stairs and got a few pictures snapped. Once Allura finished Shiro’s make up, the two joined them for group pictures, and then Keith and Lance moved out of the way for Shiro and Allura to get couples pictures.

Lance caught Coran leaning against the counter staring adorningly at them. “Coran look, it’s almost like the prom we never had!” 

“Yes my boy it is. You all look so very lovely. Your father would think so too Allura. I wish you’d had gotten a chance to meet him lance. He would’ve adored you like a son. You both make me so proud.” Coran’s eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

“Coran no, no crying. You’ll start the sympathy cries and ruin our makeup.” Lance protested, but he could feel the tears starting anyway. “Besides, it’s ok. You’re my favorite father Coran, even if I call you Tio. You’re the only dad I want.”

“Father would’ve been very proud of how you raised us Coran. And you’ve done so well. I love you so much.” Allura dabbed at her eyes trying to stop the tears.

Coran couldn’t handle it anymore and rushed the two scooping them up into a big hug as he wailed. “You kids are growing too fast for me it’s not fair.” he waved at Shiro and Keith with his hands still gripping Lance and Allura with his arms. “Come here you two. get in here for hugs to making my kiddos so happy.” Keith tentatively put an arm up around Lance barely touching to Coran’s arms, till Shiro swooped in squished Keith up against the group between his body. Everyone chuckled. Coran then pulled away and dusted off his apron. “Now, now, enough of that. We are making enough of a scene here I think for today.”

“Not yet.” Shiro interrupted. “Real quick how about 2 more pictures. You with them and one more group picture of all of us. That ok Keith?”

“It sounds perfect.” Keith smiled when Lance beamed at him nearly crying again. They quickly snapped the remaining pictures before Coran had to rush to get back to Florona working a mini rush. And Shiro was getting antsy about him and Allura missing their reservation. Kolivan got in a quick introduction and hand shake with lance before they headed out.

The group walked out together to the cars, Shiro and Allura climbed into a black convertible sports car that Lance and Allura had not seen before, and drove off, while Lance and Keith climbed into the black suv he had become used to seeing. Kolivan taking over driving. 

Lance snuggled up with Keith in the backing pressing into his boyfriend’s side and holding his hand clasped between both of his. “This date has already started out amazing. With the awesome gifts, and pictures.” lanced turned his head towards Keith and placed a slow soft kiss to his cheek followed by a soft smile when his boyfriend turned to face him. “But now I want to know where we are going. You never said.”

“That’s because it’s a surprise.” Keith planted a kiss on Lance’s lips. “But first is dinner, what do you feel like. You’ll need a lot of energy for tonight.”

“ooohhhhhhhh, hints, hints. I’m catching a hint.” Lance sing songed. “Can we get burgers? Like 5 guys or something? i know it’s not like your usual thing but.” Lance opens as he shrugged.

“Sounds perfect. Kolivan do you know where a 5 guys is on the way?” Keith asked.

“No, but that’s what the gps is for.” Kolivan retorted with a chuckle plugging it in. 

“So can I guess where we are going?” Lance asked.

“Sure. But you won’t figure it out.”

“Amateur night at the strip club!” Lance burst out. “We entering?”

“Oh my god lance, no!” Keith laughed. 

“What we could pass for strippers in these outfits.” Lance retorted. “Dancing are we going dancing? Like at a club or something?”

“Kind of something like that.” Keith said with a shrug. “But that’s not the surprise.”

“Keith no, you can’t do this to me. The anticipation will kill me. How is it like going dancing but not?”

“Not telling you’ll have to wait and see.”

“You are so mean Keith” Lance whined throwing his arm over his face as he flopped back in the seat to drape his legs over Keith lap while lying down.

“And you are so dramatic.” Keith pushed lightly on his waist.

“No I’m extra. Get it right Keith.” Lance said with a raised finger. But he didn’t take the arm off his face. Keith chuckled at him.


	32. surprise dances

“It was a club I did guess it.” lance swung Keith’s hand in his own as they stepped past the curb, Kolivan dealing with the valet.

“you only guessed part of it.” Keith kissed him on the cheek as lance beamed up at the building looking at the line to get in. lance turned to head to the end of the line, he only got a stride in before Keith tugged their joined hands. “Where are you going?” he quirked his brow.

“To the end of the line?” lance questioned confused. Keith just laughed and pulled him forward towards the door. Kolivan followed behind directly behind them. The bouncers’ controlling the line just lifted the rope with a bow of their heads to let their little group go through. “What about ids?” lance questioned noticing Keith didn’t go towards his wallet at all. “Or the cover?” he glanced around at the bouncers and people still in line. The following bouncer opened the door for them to pass with a bow of his head too.

“Lance don’t worry about it. Just worry about having fun ok.” Keith smiled at him as he led him through the club to some booths near the back.

“You got us a vip table really?” Lance’s eyes went wide as he squeezed Keith’s hand bouncing. “It’s just the 3 of us.” Keith just smiled at lance sliding into the booth after him. Kolivan took up on the other side.

“Drinks first then we can go exploring. I know you want to.” Keith whispered yelled into his ear over the music.

“Is Kolivan drinking with us too?” Lance asked excitedly. Glancing at the mostly stoic man. 

“No I will not be, unless it’s water. Or coffee.” Kolivan gave him a smile.

“Aw but I wanted to see you drunk. How am I supposed to get to know you if you’re sober?” Lance chuckled. But he fumbled to grab specialty drink menu on the table as the waitress walked up. 

“Get him anything he wants Barb.” Keith pointed at Lance who was trying to make a choice still, and felt under pressure making it even harder to choose. “I’ll take my usual.” 

“Koli, you want coffee or water?” Barb asked.

Lance perked up. And stared open mouthed at the waitress. Before turning his open mouth to Kolivan. “Did she just call you Koli? Oh my god, dude I’m calling you that forever now.” Lance beamed

“Coffee please. Thank you Barb.” Kolivan returned her smile, choosing to ignore lance’s comment.

“Ugh, I can’t decide, can you pick something strong and fruity for me please? That you’d like? A lady as pretty as you has to have impeccable taste.” Lance beamed at her dropping the menu card. Keith pressed a hand to his face with a groan.

“Sure thing cutie, sit tight.” Barb smiled back at Lance, but gave Keith a bit of a quizzically look. He waved her off. She left to collect their drinks.

“Lance, can you not flirt with the staff here please. It’s going to make things very weird.” Keith leaned into lance’s shoulder while glancing at the time on his phone.

“But Keithers, it’s what I do.” Lance whined dragging his hands across the table’s surface. Then he caught Keith’s phones glow out of the corner of his eye and quickly snatched it away, throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulder and snapping a quick selfie of the two. Catching Keith’s started and grumpy face. Lance giggled before passing him his phone back. “You look so cute when you’re grumpy.” Lance kissed him between the eyes. Keith just rolled his eyes.

Kolivan chuckled at their interaction. “I think I see why you like him so much boss.” 

“Who wouldn’t like me. I’m a perfect specimen of the human race.” Lance gestured to himself.

“He doesn’t need the ego inflation Kolivan.” Keith chuckled. “His head gets any bigger it’ll explode.”

“You’re so cruel to me.” Lance feigned, before latching himself to Keith locking his chin over Keith’s shoulder. “You’re the real catch though. You’re so perfect and so sweet. You spoil me too.” Lance nuzzled his cheek. “Still don’t know how I go so lucky.”

“I promise it was not your cheesy pick lines.” Keith chuckled nuzzling back.

“Lies” lance squawked with a laugh. But sat up when barb came back with their drinks and started bouncing in his seat. As soon as she sat down his drink he quickly took a huge a sip. “Omg this is amazing! Great choice, thank you so much.” Lance gave her his biggest smile.

“You are welcome.” She mouthed cute and polite at Keith when he nodded her off.

“So you are going to dance with me right?” lance batted his eyelashes at Keith as he sucked down his drink.

“Yes I am.” Keith chuckled swirling his cup before drinking. “After I finish this drink, maybe another one too.” He checked the time on his phone again.

“Why do you keep doing that Keith?” Lance whined. “Are you ready to leave already?”

“No, and you’ll see.” Keith chuckled. Lance just hummed at him and danced in his seat as he worked on his drink. Barb brought another drink for Keith just before he finished his first one. Taking his empty glance.

Suddenly the music switched a bit more dramatically and Keith grinned. Lance didn’t seem to notice at first he kept dancing in his seat, till his head lifted up from his drink and he stilled his body while nodding his head along with the beat. “Hey I know this song. This is, this is.” His eyes went wide and he stilled before shooting his head over to the dj booth. “holy crow! Keith, Keith, that’s oh my quiznacks. Pegboard nerds, pegboard nerds is here! Keith did you know this? Keith?!” Lance practically jumped out of his seat shaking Keith by his shoulder. 

“surprise.” Keith said with a laugh. “Told you, you wouldn’t guess it.”

“Oh my stars Keith, how, why. Oh my dios.” Lance grabbed his chest and started to slide down the seat till his was mostly under the table and headed for the floor. 

Keith grabbed at his boyfriend trying to pull him back up. “Lance stop being so dramatic and get off the floor, who knows what’s down there. Either get in the seat or get on the dance floor.” Keith was smiling the whole time he scolded his boyfriend. 

“You are going to dance right?! Right now! We are dancing now!” Lance scrambled back into the booth climbing over Keith from behind squeezing between him and the booth back. Kolivan leaned away from the madness as lance started trying to drag Keith from his seat once he was on the floor.

“Kolivan if anyone comes by the table make sure they know this a pleasure only evening. No business.” Keith said through his laughing as best he could. Lance’s enthusiasm being far too contagious. Kolivan nodded in acknowledgement. As Lance let out a whine of Keith’s name. That was all Keith needed to follow lance out on to the crowded dance floor. 

Kolivan found himself genuinely smiling as he sipped his coffee and watch Keith and Lance dancing together. Though Lance had far more skill and movement. Not that Keith was bad at it. He watched closely at Keith’s face and features more than his dancing. He looked so relaxed and very happy. He looked almost like other normal happy young adult as he danced with Lance across the floor. Letting lance bring him more and more out of his comfort zone and lead him around. To the staff of the club it must have been a hell of a sight. A few stopped to give glances at the two. Having not seen the demon prince of Mamora like that in any way. It was like the burden and responsibility that had been cast on him so young had slid off. Even if for such a short time. And it pleased Kolivan greatly to witness it.


	33. bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please check end of chapter notes. very important information for following chapter(s) also updating tags to go with it. warning.
> 
> this one has some homophobic douches in it. so warning there.

“He wasn’t so drunk he fell in the toilet was he?” Keith asked Kolivan as he sat at their table waiting for lance to come back from his self-proclaimed bathroom break.

“Though he was very intoxicated, I do not believe he was stumbling enough for that.” Kolivan chuckled. “He did however tell me he was going to buy you two drinks at the bar and bring them back.”

“Why, I have them covered?” Keith said frustrated. “He just has to order from the table.”

“He wanted to spend some money on you for his enjoyable evening that you provide. I find that to be a very endearing trait he has.” Kolivan stated. “Though I’m not sure it was wisest to bring him here with the information pidge supplied.”

“Supplied late. To late for this to be altered. I’ve had this planned for a month. To line this up with the orchestra being in town, and paying for that dj he likes so much to play tonight and bring them in town. None of our people are dumb enough to talk to anyone about my business at least. I’m going to float on luck tonight.” Keith shrugged.

“Because you are swimming in that are you?” Kolivan teased. Keith just rolled his eyes. 

After another 10 minutes passed, Keith and Kolivan got up to go look for lance. Hoping he was stuck behind a line at the bar. He was not expecting to find lance hunched over with a guy having bending his arm behind him at a very painful angle. All while lance was still trying to reason with the guy who was spitting obscenities in his face. And his two friends egged him on. And one of his waitresses tried to talk them down and into releasing lance. Keith was seeing red. Kolivan worked his way around the 3 in front of lance to come up behind them and keep them from retreating at Keith’s request. He wanted to deal with the one who had his hands on his boyfriend. He had finally gotten close enough to hear what the guy in lance’s face was saying.

“What were you thinking you little faggot? Trying to get in my way? You’re not a real man. Should break your arm for getting in my way. Shouldn’t we jimmy?”

“Bet it would snap like a twig.”

“Dude come on. We are all just here to have a good time. You were harassing her just let me go, leave her alone and lets just go back to having fun right? I’ll even buy you guys’ drinks.” Lance tried to reason, wincing as “jimmy” put more pressure on his arm and wrist.

“Why’d we want drinks from a little faggot like you? Trying to pick us up queer?”

“Sir, just let him go please. Or I will be forced to get a bouncer.”

“No, no it’s ok. We can talk this out.” Lance pleaded. “Right guys I’m sure we can come to an understanding.”

“Yeah the understanding is going to stomping you into the ground.”

Suddenly the arm holding lance’s released and he lurched forward to spin around. Luckily the pissed off guy in front of him didn’t come at him he was to startled after witnessing Keith take down “jimmy” with two blows, one breaking his ankle and forcing his arm back much in the same way he had had ahold of lance’s arm. But this guy was now on his knees practically screaming in pain. “No the understanding is going to be all of you woefully regretting touching my boyfriend, especially in my club.” Keith growled out making eye contact with the one who had been making threats. His eyes were dark and menacing.

“Whoa Keith!” Lance put up to placating hands.

“Sir I’m so sorry I…” the waitress started.

“You go for that gun, and none of your friends will walk out of here.” Keith cut in before pulling a gun from the waist band of man he was holding down. Kolivan put his hand on the shoulder of another as he had frozen reaching for his.

“Holy shit Keith give me that.” Lance sputtered before holding his hand forward. Worried about the state his boyfriend was in. even though he had just rescued him, the look on Keith’s face was scaring Lance more than the drunken punks had. Keith looked at him quizzically for just a moment before flipping the gun around and handing it to him hilt first. As soon as Keith let go, lance cleared and disassembled the gun dropping the parts down on the table besides them. The one the group had probably been sitting at. Lance turned around and held out his hands to the others. “How about you guys put your hands and Koli, you can hand me their weapons.” Kolivan made eye contact with Keith, who gave a slight nod of permission, before Kolivan relieved the other 2 of their guns after they raised their hands up, handing them one at a time to lance as he did the same to each.

“Sarah go get 2 of the guys now.” Keith said sternly barely making eye contact with her so she knew not to waste time. His tone was very strong. She darted off quickly.

“Keith, Keith man this wasn’t her fault.” Lance looked at his boyfriend nervously.

“Lance are you hurt.” Keith cut in sharply. He stared down the one who had been spewing in lance’s face.

“What?” Lance followed Keith’s gaze to the other guy and then back. “No, no, I’m fine. Just my pride, you know.” Lance tried for a joke a slight chuckle. When Keith didn’t respond back in like he started to fidget. “Keith, really it’s ok. Everything is fine. Please, don’t escalate this. I can’t…” Lance choked a bit. “I can’t let this escalate. We are in Arus still.” Lance pleaded. “The cops can’t…”

“Lance, do you trust me.” Keith took a pause in his staring contest, to give a softer look to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah of course I do, what does that have to do with anything.” Lance asked confused raising his hands a bit.

“Then trust me, to handle this.” Keith tried to give a reassuring look. “Go sit back down and have Barb stay with you. I’ll be there soon.”

“Uh yeah ok.” Lance rubbed his arm and looked back at Kolivan who gave him a reassuring smile of his own before lance started backing out of the group. “Keith I’m ok though for real. Don’t like do anything crazy or reckless alright?” Keith gave lance another quick glance before lance finally did as he was told and headed back to their table. Just as he left 2 large bouncers came up to surround the rest of their group.

“Sir.” They said as they arrived assessing the situation.

“If you are the owner, maybe you should keep your bitch-boy on a leash so he stays out of other people’s business, on your property.” The mouthy one finally found his voice again with all the liquid courage still in his system, and Keith’s freezing glare off him for a few minutes. Keith gave no warning as he let go of the first guy and snatched the mouthy one by the neck and out his knee cap hard enough for it to snap. The guy couldn’t even scream Keith’s hold was so tight on his wind pipe. Kolivan squeezed down on the last two’s shoulders to make sure they didn’t get to flighty. One of the new bouncers had pulled the one Keith had let go off the floor.

“Keith,” Kolivan cut in. “there are too many eyes here. You need to find your calm. Lance is probably still very upset right now. You should go deal with him. We will take care of this.” Kolivan breathed a sigh of relief as Keith thrust the mouthy one into the hands of the other bouncer. He flexed his grip one last time before releasing him though. 

“Take care of the trash. And I don’t want it walking it’s self out.” Keith growled out lowly. “Or at all.” The punks all paled at Keith final orders as he head back to lance. Leaving Kolivan and the others to deal with them.

Keith walked up to the table to see Sarah sitting in the booth between barb and lance. Each holding one of her hands and talking to her gently. Barb’s free hand was stroking Sarah’s hair. Lance’s free hand was propped up on the table laid against ice packs at his wrist and elbow. Just the sight of it made Keith fume. He debated turning around and going back to deal with the source of his anger himself when Lance looked up from Sarah and made eye contact. He must have been wearing his fury on his face as lance’s dropped quickly and he got up from the table and stood on the other side between Keith and Sarah. Leaving behind the ice packs. 

“Keith this wasn’t her fault. I was stupid.” Lance held up his uninjured arm between him and Keith. “Those guys were being douche bags, and I chose to get involved with…” Keith pushed past Lance’s arm wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Effectively cutting him off. At first Lance’s eyes went big in shock before he slowly relaxed his eyes and body, gently putting his arm trapped between their bodies against Keith’s neck and shoulder.

Keith pulled away slowly making eye contact as soon as their faces had enough distance. “Are you ok lance? Is Sarah ok?”

“I’m fine, just a little tense. Instant buzz kill you know confrontation and all.” Lance shrugged and chuckled in attempt to lighten the mood “Sarah is freaked out. I think she thinks you are going to fire her. You’re not right? None of this was her fault.” Lance tried again.

“I know, I know that. Lance relax. I know I look angry. And I am but not at you guys. I’m pissed at those who hurt you. I just need to come down a bit. It’ll be easier now that I know you’re safe.” Keith hugged lance close again.

“Ok, yeah, ok let’s just sit for a bit. And try to come down with the amazing tunes.” Lance said trying to lead Keith back to the booth. He slid in and placed his arm back on the ice packs. And took Sarah’s hand again. Keith slid in next to him. Once he was seated barb got up. 

“I’ll be back with some drinks.” She said quickly with a nod. Before going off.

Keith turned to look at Sarah sitting on the other side of lance. Putting gentle hand to his boyfriends back before speaking. “Sarah you ok?”

“Yes sir” she stuttered out.

“It’s ok. Keith knows it wasn’t your fault. I’m the idiot here and he knows it.” lance tried to reassure her with a smile.

“No, no, you were a complete gentleman Lance, thank you for what you did. For trying. I’m sorry you got hurt.” Sarah rushed out.

“This is nothing just a bit of over extension. It’ll be fine.” He jabbed his shoulder into Keith’s arm. “Hear that Keithers, I’m a gentleman.” 

“Yeah you are. And an idiot. You sure you are ok?” Keith gave a soft smile even with his brows knitted in worry.

“I’m fine, but where’s Kolivan? Is he coming back? What’s going to happen to those guys? What if they try to press charges Keith?” Lance started to panic a bit.

“Kolivan is making sure they get the fuck out of here and don’t come back. And I assure you. The cops aren’t going to get involved. Just sit back and relax for a bit. We can head out when he gets back if you want ok?” Keith tried to placate Lance. When he watched lance nod and sit back in his seat. He the leaned over lance to speak to Sarah. “Sarah, you can head home anytime you want. Take the rest of the day off ok. I’ll make sure ray knows what’s up. He probably does already.” She nodded at him before squeaking out a thank you. Lance gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. She hugged him before getting up and heading out.

“Sorry I messed up our date.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear as he leaned into his shoulder and nested up against his cheek. 

“Lance you didn’t ruin anything. Those assholes did. And I know you are too good natured and see yourself as an anime protagonist, to pass up rescuing a damsel in destress. And all that good two shoes bit is just another one of your endearing qualities.” Keith smiled fondly at him. Though he really couldn’t pass up the few jabs.

“I’m not that goody goody. I’ll have you know.” Lance huffed. “I’m totally the bad boy of this relationship with my bar fights and aversion to police presence.” Lance proclaimed proudly. “Better watch out, I might just be a bad influence on you.”

Keith couldn’t hold back the snort or the following fit of laughter that escaped him. Not even lance’s whining and shoving at Keith could stop it. Not even the puzzled look Barb gave him when she arrived with their drinks.

“Keith stop! Your laughter tears are going to ruin your make up I worked so hard on.” Lance fussed. “Ugh and you looked so pretty. Fine you can be the bad boy. Just stop messing up my hard work. No! Don’t rub it!” lance smacked at Keith’s hands.

“I’m sorry, but that was just. Shit. I’m gonna tell pidge and matt that one. They are going to die.” Keith laughed and clenched his fists to stop from rubbing off the drying tears.

“It’s not that funny.” Lance huffed as he sipped at his drink. It took a few more minutes before Keith felt composed enough to drink his own without choking. “Not a goody two shoes” lance whined one last time. For good measure while Keith’s mouth was occupied with his own drink.

“Ok actually, you could be a bad boy. I’ve seen you in action lance. I know for a fact, you didn’t need to sit there and take that from those guys. At the very least and I do mean least, you could’ve broke free and escaped. I even think you could’ve gotten in a few good hits despite there being 4 of them. But for some reason that I do not understand in the slightest. You were willing to sit there and risk getting your arm broke or worse. I and want to know why. I can’t wrap my head around it at all. I really need you to explain your thought process here to me.” Keith urged. Facing lance in the booth putting a gentle but strong grip on his thigh so he wouldn’t dart away from the question. Figuratively and latterly.

“I was worried if we drew too much attention someone would freak. And call the cops. And that could not happen. My brother would have a field day. And that would give him way to much ammo to use against me. Even if it wasn’t my fault, he’d warp the facts till he could pin something.” Lance ground out. Chewing around his straw. 

“But why lance? Why does your brother have it out for you so bad? I only got the cliff notes from your friends. I want to help you lance. And keep you safe. I’d do anything to protect you. You just have to give me something to work with here. I need more information on why your brother scares you so bad, that you’d take a broken arm and beat down to avoid him.” Keith tried to reason with lance.   
Lance let out a big sign and rolled his straw around his mouth. “Can we get waffles when we leave?” lance finally let out.

Keith gave a puzzled look. “Ok yeah, sure whatever you want. Look you don’t have to share if you don…”

“I need waffles if I’m going to talk to you about this. I need something good and happy and sweet to focus on to talk about my family drama.” Lance breathed out cutting Keith off. “I’m going to tell you. You deserve to know especially since we are together. It puts you at risk from my drama. So you deserve to know. But I need waffles to do that. Covered in butter chocolate and syrup.”

“So you are willing to talk about this.” Keith confirmed. “And the price of this information is waffles?” lance nodded. “Ok, that is the cheapest I’ve ever paid for information I wanted.” Keith laughed a bit nervously. He watched lance sulk and play with his drink more than actually drink it. Keith had no trouble finishing his own. Keith need to do something to bring lance’s mood up. He hated a quiet lance. Quiet lance meant something was wrong. And he was upset. And Keith never wanted lance to be upset. “hey.” Keith started to lance’s attention. “So the plan was to do this at the end of night, but well plans change. So while we wait on Kolivan, do you want to go meet the djs before we go? They fly out tomorrow morning. So this would be the best time too. It was in the contract we drafted for this event.” Keith watched as lance’s eyes grew bigger with each word that left his mouth. 

“We can meet them?” lance’s barely breathed out in awe.

“Well yeah, I’m the owner remember. I hired them with that in mind. Do you want to? We don’t have to if you don’t feel up to it.” lance screeched out a sound Keith couldn’t even beginning to decipher, before jumping out of the booth and bouncing in place while making grabby hands at Keith. Who just laughed at lance’s 180 change of mood. Grabbing an ice pack from the table, Keith got up and took his boyfriends hand and led the prancing boy off to the dj booth. At least the date would end on a much higher note than he expected a minute ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to have an weird break in it that makes no sense with the flow. doing it that way though to separate out the really dark, compared to the rest of this story so far, parts. i'll try to tag the chapter summary with as much as i can for that one. so the next one is super light and funny followed by super dark. heads up there. but i meant to be read as a single unit so will be up at almost the same time. and i do that alot. i make the comedy bits extreme right before things get heavy and usually swing it back up following. so it doesn't stay down. but yes warnings.


	34. waffle house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do not condone being rude to restaurant staff. the behavior described below is between close friends and close freind of friends. lance's familiarity is why he is behaving the way he is. and it's mostly in jest. 
> 
> be sure to check end of chapter notes!

“You look like a couple of hookers out with their pimp, who’s trying to apologies after smacking you around for getting mouthy.” Nyma said dryly handing out coffees before pulling out her order pad.

“Nyma how could you say such a thing about Koli.” Lance dejected. “He looks too much like a sweet cuddly teddy bear to be a pimp.”

Nyma popped her gum. “So you don’t deny you are mouthy hookers.” She deadpanned.

“Of course I am. I’m quiznacking Julia Roberts pretty woman out with my sexy sweet rich Richard Gere beau.” Lance held his hand up to his chest with his eyes closed and chin lifted as he exclaimed this to Nyma like it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.

“Uh huh, so red, you got a decade on my boy do ya? Robbing the cradle now.” That snapped Keith out of stupor from the level of absurd this conversation had started at.

“What? No! I’ve only got 3 years on him. And how do we look like hookers or pimps?” Keith retorted. He knew what hookers and pimps looked like.

Kolivan took his time sipping at his coffee and trying to look over the sticky menu. He was going to great lengths to ignore the present conversation. Though he had a mental laugh at lance calling him a teddy bear.

“He’s way quieter than Shiro.” Nyma noted out loud. “Hey old man did you figure out what you want yet?”

“Nyma! Rude!” lance bristled. “Koli is not old. He is dignified and refined. Like a fine glass of wine.” Lance sassed. Kolivan lifted his head from the menu at that one to stare at lance agape. His ears red in embarrassment.

“Oh my god. Please stop. No. god he’s like a father figure to me. I need brain bleach.” Keith squeezed the sides of his head, eyes clenched shut as he groaned. 

“I’ll stop when you order. The place is empty and will be for a few more hours. I’ve got no one else to pick on.” Nyma shrugged.

“Don’t rush them. This is their first time at a waffle house Nyma.” Lance scolded. “They need time. Their first order needs to be perfect and precisely chosen.”

“Are you serious right now lance?” Nyma lifted a brow before turning to the two. “Do you guys live under glittering rocks or something? Who hasn’t had waffle house?”

“Nyma rude!” lance scolded again. “I’ll order while they think. So you stop picking on them.”

“Fine. what will it be tonight?” Nyma popped her gum one more time.

“I need, 1 blue berry waffle, with the blue berries mixed in the batter not on top in the iron. And 1 chocolate chip waffle same way with the chips. And I want 4 butter cups. Whipped cream, chocolate sauce too. And can you put berries and chips on top after they are cooked too? But I still need syrup.” 

Nyma paused in her writings. And gave lance a soft look. “Oh sweaty, are you…” she paused before starting over. “You going to be ok? He’s not pushing you to talk to him about this is he? I’ll him shove face first into the sink if he is. You don’t have to tell him anything if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m fine Nyma. It’s ok. I want to tell him.”

“You know exactly what we are going to discuss from his order?” Keith stated in shock staring wide eyed at Nyma and then glancing back at lance.

“Well duh? It’s his comfort food. Specifically for family stuff.” Nyma stated pointedly to Keith before turning back to lance. “I’ll do my to make it like hunk. But no promises. I’m not a miracle worker like he is.”

“It’s ok Nyma. Thank you.”

“Sure thing sweety. Hash browns?”

“Of course you can’t have waffle house and not get hash browns. Scattered, smothered, covered, peppered and capped. and extra crispy.” Lance leaned back to face the cook who was leaning on the counter near the flat top. “Joe do you hear me? CRISPY! Don’t you dare bastadize my hash browns. Or my friends hash browns. This is there first time. You hear me. Their hash browns better be quiznacking perfect you hear me?” lance flung his arm behind him and wagged his finger at Joe.

“Oh my god Nyma. Make the drama queen shut up about his fucking hash browns. It was one time! We don’t get weed from Marcus anymore.”

“No I won’t shut him up joey. He’s going to be having a rough night. So you will make his hash browns fucking perfect.” She shot back hand on her hip. Joe groaned but started on the order.

“Is everything with him like this?” Kolivan leaned over to ask Keith.

“Yeah, but it grows on you after a while.” Keith shrugged.

“No it doesn’t!” joey shouted back. “And I’m not touching his waffles, that’s on you Nyma.”

“Red and old man, you guys make a decision yet?” Nyma interrupted tapping her pen.

“Yes I think I’d like to try the steak and eggs.” Kolivan spoke up first before more fussing broke out. 

“How do you want your steak?”

“Medium please.”

“Alright, raisins, white or wheat?”

“Excuse me?”

“Koli it’s toast types.” Lance patted his arm. “Give him raisin Nyma. He seems like a raisin guy. And apple butter spread.”

“Cause he’s old.” Nyma smirked over her pad.

“Rude!”

“Eggs how do you want them?”

“Over easy is fine. Thank you.”

“Alright last up is hash browns.” She emphasized the last word over her shoulder for joey.

“You want them scattered Koli. Scatter those taters. Do you hear me Joe! Freaking scattered!”

“I will egg you! Nyma won’t stop me!”

Nyma chuckled. “You want anything on them?” lance pointed on the menu to Kolivan where the topping options were. He also nodded his head that yes Kolivan wanted toppings

“Tomatoes and onions sound good.”

“Smothered and diced Koli. You have to use the code words and do them in order.” Lance prompted.

“Lance I got it.” Nyma peeped up.

“No! He has to get the full waffle house experience Nyma!” lance whined with the fling of he hands. He winced and grabbed his injured elbow after though.

“Please, just say it so he will stop!” Joe practically screamed holding the scrapper and spatula up in the air.

“Smothered and diced hash browns please.”

“And scattered and crispy!” lance shouted after.

“For the love of god! I’m not high enough for this shit.” Joe exclaimed adding more onions and tomatoes to the grill.

“Red you’re next.” Nyma chuckled again.

“Ok, I’ll have the bacon egg and cheese sandwich.” Keith said quickly gingerly holding up the sticky menu and pointing at the picture.

“Oooooooh, good choice babe.” Lance cooed.

“White, wheat or Texas?”

“Texas, red. You’re a red blooded American, Texas.”

“Texas.”

“And how do you want your hash browns?” Nyma struggled to keep her composure while asking. Tucking her lips to pin them closed.

“Oh come on! Nyma offer grits to one of them for my sanity at least!” joey yelled.

“Blasphemy!” lance shouted jumping up into the seat on him knees to glare back at Joe.

“Scattered…” lanced nodded in encouragement to Keith. “And topped.” Keith ended with a nod of his own. “That’s it. I’m good.”

“Crispy!” lance ended again.

Joe let out a cross between a growl, groan, and whine. Nyma just completely ignored all of their shenanigans and ran the order like normal. “Joe. I’ll buy you a bag for this trauma.” She promised him with a gentle arm pat.

“Thank you Nyma.” Joe practically sobbed over the hash browns.

“I have no envy for Shiro in his duties at this point.” Kolivan whispered at Keith. Who in return just laughed? He glanced over at lance who was playing with the coffee creamer cups and stacking them on the table.

“Are you ready to talk about it yet or?” Keith let hang. Lance’s creamer castle tumbled.

“Red no! Wait. Let me get him a coco first.” Nyma finished mixing up lance’s special waffle batters and dumping them into their irons before snatching a mug from the tray. From there she was a frenzy of movement quickly mixing his coco and water. “One shot of vanilla lance or two.”

“Why are you babying him tonight?!” Joe growled.

“Two please.” Lance asked with a pouted lip.

“Sure thing sweetie.” Nyma said to him pumping two into the cup before topping it with whipped cream and chocolate chips. “Because tonight he is my baby! So shut up and make my baby his hash browns.” Nyma barked at Joe as she set lance’s cup down in front of him. “Be strong. I got you if you have a break down or an attack ok.” She cupped his cheek.

“Thanks Nyma. You’re the best.” Lance gave her a sad smile.

“I’m so happy you came here to do this lance.” She turned towards Keith and pointed at him. “I like you. Don’t fuck this up. You sit there, you shut up and you listen. If anything besides affection, or support comes out of you, I will hurt you. And do not push him. Let him go at his own pace.” She narrowed her eyes at the threat. Then turned back to lance. “I’ll get you, your waffles soon.”

“Thank you again Nyma.”

“Are all the women you know, lance, terrifying?” Keith asked as he watched Nyma turn her back to them and lance sipped at his coco.

Lance chuckled at Keith’s surprise at the notion. “Yeah, but only cause they love me. I got a bunch of momma bear friends. Besides pidge and Beezer. I’m the youngest. And they just want to look out for me. It’s sweet. And I totally love the attention.” Joey audibly scoffed.

He nervously took a swipe of the whipped cream with his spoon and ate it before starting back up. “So yeah, you want the whole story right start to finish. About my shitty family history.”

“Yeah, if you are willing to share it. I’d like to hear it.” Keith prodded. 

“Lance I’m right here if you need me. I’ll keep my eye on you ok. Think you’ll make it through the whole thing this time?” Nyma asked softly.

“Going to try. But we’ll see.” Lance fidget with his cup again. He took a deep breathe before starting. “Yeah start. Ok so you know my oldest brother is a cop. He’s 12 years older than me. And I’m the second youngest. I have a younger sister. An older sister I’m sandwiched between. And then two older brothers. My brothers all went into the military when they turned 18, doing one or 2 tours each. Including Jaime. My oldest brother. I and he were really close despite our age difference. Even though we didn’t live tougher very long. He was my hero. I idolized him and he was my best friend. And I trusted him with everything.” Lance paused and took another sip of his coco taking in a deep breath of the chocolatey smelling steam. 

Keith reached across the table and took lance’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Ok jumping ahead here to little 15 year old me. Who has figured out, hey I get butterflies from boys just as much as I do for girls. Actually more so then, because you know gym class and sweaty shirtless guys stripping to hit the showers. I mean surrounded by hot naked dudes only it’s not…”

“You’re side tracking lance.” Nyma cut in gently to get his train back on the rails. Dropping his plate of waffles down in front of him. Coated in butter and syrup. Chocolate drizzle smiley mouth and chocolate chip and blue berry eyes. 

He smiled up at her. “Thank you they are perfect.” She patted his shoulder before getting the rest of their food from Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the next chapter posted is going to be rough. it covers lance's coming out. and the subsequent fallout from it. lot's of phsyical and emotional abuse. and him trying to retell it. without having a ptsd episode. he will struggle with flash backs and panic attacks through out it. but the trauma is on going for lance throughout the story. it just comes in the form of harrasment and bulling. if that's to much skip the next chapter and i'll try to have a generalized recap at the start of the following chapter.


	35. trauma (warnings and triggers read the summary and notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: ptsd, panic attacks, coming out, violence from it and harrasment. abuse, assault domestic violence. 
> 
> skip this if that is to much for you. and a recap summary will be in the next chapters summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: ptsd, panic attacks, coming out, violence from it and harrasment. abuse, assault domestic violence.

“Yeah, ok, so yeah I figure out I’m bi. And even learn the word bi and everything. Realization I’m swinging for both teams unabashed, now that I have the word. Knowing who I am and there is a word for it cause enough other people are the same way, it was assigned a word. So who is the first person I spring this new information on? My dear oldest brother. Who I love and trust with everything. Who I thought would never ever do anything to hurt me. I video chatted him on Friday night. He was deployed on his last tour at the time. I was so happy to tell him.” Lance started to tear up. “I thought he’d be happy for me. It never even crossed my mind that Jaime wouldn’t support me. He always supported me. No matter how stupid it was.” Lance had big fat tears running down his face now. Makeup be damned. He rubbed at his eyes vigorously with his free hand. “But I guess there was a line. And that was it. I didn’t even know anything was wrong. He acted so normal for the rest of the call. Like nothing changed. That was Friday. He was the only person I had told.” Lance tried to start cutting into his waffle. Tearing off a piece with his fork.

“You can do this lance. I got your back. You’re safe.” Nyma encouraged. Her eyes glistening a little bit. Having heard this part before. It’s where lance usually froze. Only Allura and corn had heard what came after.

“If this is too much you can stop lance.” Keith offered. Seeing lance struggling.

“No, no I can do this. I need to. You should know. Cause they are scary. You should know how scary they are.” Lance shook his head.

“Lance I don’t think reds going to run from you over this. He cares about you too much. And he doesn’t look like he scares easily.” Nyma tried.

“Thanks. I think I can continue.” Lance picked at his waffles while he talked. “I woke up late Saturday to my dad dragging me out of bed by my arm. I’d never seen him so mad before. He’d hadn’t ever hit any of us before. Yelled yeah. But never hurt us. But he was squeezing my arm so hard I thought it was going to snap. He was screaming and cussing at my mom and sisters. They were trying to stop him. I think that made it scarier. He dragged me down the stairs to the dining room. There’s no windows there. And he could shut the doors.” Lance gulped down as his throat dried at the memory. He swallowed down huge mouthfuls of his coco. Taking deep breathes of the smell. Trying to keep himself anchored. But he was still shaking. He closed his eyes.

“Lance you need to keep your eyes open ok. Look at me or red, or even the old man. You seem to like him.” Nyma coaxed till lances eyes were opened and locked onto Keith’s “there you go. Just keep them open ok. It helps to see around you remember. Don’t get stuck. You are here with us. Safe and sound.” 

Keith nodded and squeezed lances hand more rhythmically. “Stay with me babe.”

“He…” another shaky breathe. “He cuffed me to the table. It was too heavy to lift alone. Then he beat me for hours. With his hands, his fists, then his belt. Screaming the whole time and cussing. About how ashamed he was of his faggot son. How I embarrassed him. How he was going to beat the queer out of me. I cried and begged for him to stop. I was bruised and bloody when mama burst in and tried to stop him. But then dad hit her. And dragged her out by her hair. I heard her screams and cries. And my sisters. I was afraid he was hurting them too. He came back even madder. Screaming look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. You’re tearing apart this family. What’s wrong with you? Look what you made me do.” Lance cried. Slowly rocking himself in the booth. Tears in free fall onto his waffles. Choking and coughing on the snot running down his throat. His coco cup left untouched now. Nyma was sitting next to him in the booth hand on his shoulder. “He hurt mama because of me.” Lance cried closing his eyes again.

“No. that wasn’t your fault lance. None of what he did was your fault.” Nyma rubbed his shoulder and down his back.

“Hey lance, open your eyes for me. Let me see those pretty blues that wooed me at the coffee shop.” Keith asked softly. Giving a soft smile in return when lance obliged. Though they were still thick with tears.

“Lance can you go on? Or do you need to stop?” Nyma asked. 

“I wasn’t ready for anything this heavy Nyma. I’m gonna head out back for a smoke.” Joey said very quietly before slipping out.

“I can go on. I want to go on.” He took a bite of his waffle chewing slowly for a while before starting up again. “He teased me after that. Over and over again. With his work Taser. My body felt like it was on fire. Like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I thought I was going to die there. I thought my dad was going to kill me.” Lance shook his head trying to clear it. Eating another bite of his waffle. “When I woke up, it was Sunday morning. I was still cuffed to the table. Covered in blood and bruises. I was so scared. All I could think about was running. Running while I still could. I slipped the cuffs. And just ran as fast and far as I could. Out of the room, out of the house. I didn’t stop. I was still in my pjs and I didn’t have any shoes even. It was night time still and it was raining. But it didn’t stop me. I ran as far and fast as I could. Till I just couldn’t any more. I was so cold and so tired, my feet hurt and they were bleeding too. I just collapsed. In the middle of some side walk. I didn’t even remember where I had gone. Or how I got there. I just laid down while people walked past me or over me in the rain.” Lance stopped his eyes starting to fog over and his back was heaving from his breathes.

“Easy lance, easy. You are not there. You’re at waffle house with your friends. And you just got past all the hard parts right? That’s where Allura and Coran found you right? They made you safe didn’t they? That was the start of your new family. The family who is here. And won’t let that happen again.” Nyma moved into the booth behind lance as Kolivan and Keith stood up so Keith could slide in next to lance. Nyma kept her hands moving up and down his back. “It’s ok kid. You’re not there.”

“I’m here with you lance. No matter what happens. I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise.” Keith put his arm carefully around Lance’s back. Lance turned to look him in the eye.

“You really would try to wouldn’t you?” lance said quietly. A sad smile on his face.

“No I’m not going to try. I’m going to do just that lance.” Keith said adamantly squeezing lightly lance’s side. “Your brother told your dad.” Keith stated after lance was able to finally get a bite of waffle in his mouth after struggling to even fork it.

“Yeah he did.” Lance said softly. “He found me with Allura and Coran, 2 weeks after I turned 18. And we had tried so hard to keep my family from finding me. I didn’t even enroll in school for 3 years. I missed out on most of high school. Coran home schooled me, with the help of online courses he signed up in Allura’s name. And I took me g.e.d the day I turned 18. That’s how he found me. He had been looking for me since he got back state side. He was so mad that I was legally an adult now. He couldn’t force me to go home anymore. So he threatened Allura and Coran. Coran stood up for me though. That’s how I found out he was a cop now. Threatened to arrest him. Coran didn’t back down though. It just pissed my brother off more. He made a scene at the coffee shop. Telling me I shouldn’t have run away. That I had destroyed the family by running away. That I needed to face what I had done and come home. It was a mess. But I wasn’t going back home. I won’t ever go home. He’s spent years trying to force me too. With threats and harassment. Even having his co-workers help. Thinks he can bully me into going back to that.” Lance shook his head taking shaky breathes. Tears still streaming.

“Lance, how are you feeling?” Nyma asked gently. 

“Better. I made it through the whole thing. So could be worse.”  
“Yeah it could, but it’s not. I’m happy you told us what happened. So we know how to help you in the future. You aren’t going back their lance. We promise.” Nyma gave him a kiss planted to the back of his head. “Eat up. I’m going to call hunk. Someone needs to stay with you tonight. And I know it’s not gonna be red tonight.”

“No, Nyma don’t call hunk. Allura will be home shortly after me I bet. After her date with Shiro.” Lance whined. “Hunk, has some super rich dude he has to cook breakfast for early in the morning. He needs his rest. If he’s late or not all together he might mess up or get fired. You know how hunk’s anxiety is.”

“I’m sure his boss will be fine with him calling in or being late. Not all rich people are spoiled lance.” Keith tried to control his features so as not to give anything away. Kolivan already had his phone out texting pidge and matt he assumed to relay info to hunk. 

“Hunk would do that for you and you need it. You don’t know how long Allura will be. They might go off to get lucky. Girl needs it bad.” Nyma stated.

Lance choked on his waffle he was finally making progress on. “Nyma! Don’t do that to me.”

“What you do too. But you need to take it slower. I understand that. But Allura needs to let loose and climb on that. He’s fine.” Nyma said starting to tug on Lance more playfully. Lance let out a few chuckles even though he was still shaking. 

Keith shook his head “as much as I want to change the subject. And feel I shouldn’t say anything. They have a hotel room for tonight.” lance moved to his hash browns splattering ketchup over them before practically inhaling them before Nyma could get out anything else to make him choke. In response to Keith’s comment. “Lance I think you should let Nyma call your friend to stay with you.”

“Or I could call Blaytz. Make him drop everything and stay with you.” Nyma gave a knowing smile to Keith. He chose not to take the bait.

“No I’d rather it be hunk honesty. Blaytz will keep me up playing video games or something. And I just want to sleep now. So bad.” Lance replied sadly. Head down cast. 

“Well take you home as soon as your ready babe.” Keith whispered quietly into lance’s ear as he pulled him close giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for telling me that. I’m sorry that happened to you. But I won’t let it happen again. I promise. I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong.” Keith held Lance close as Nyma got up to call hunk before getting ready for the rush of drunks. 

Lance just continued to cry as he ate his waffles leaning into Keith. Nuzzling into his boyfriends hold. “Thanks for sticking through all that.” Lance whispered back.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else Lance.” Keith whispered back.


	36. sleep over (safe rehash of last chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so instead of a recap here like promised. i got it in the story flow in a safe matter of fact way. so you get cuddles and softness to smooth it out.

“Hunk, thank you for coming. I know it’s very late.” Kolivan addressed him as he got out of the car.

“Kolivan, as nice as it is to see you, where’s lance? Is he ok?’ hunk fidgeted as he stepped up to the car near the hood. 

Kolivan handed hunk the back pack Keith had gifted to lance. “His keys are inside there somewhere.” He said as hunk took the bag slipping it on.

“I have a key already. And the door is unlocked already.” Hunk said tiredly.

“Lance fell asleep on the way here. Keith is taking care of him.” Kolivan tried to reassure him.

“I’m surprised he didn’t pass out at the table. Nyma kept it vague so I wouldn’t freak to bad. But I know he had an episode or a panic attack. But you guys are going to have to fill me in on what triggered it.” hunk moved towards the back of the car. “He’s not trying to wake lance up is he? Because I can carry him up to his room. I’d rather he sleep.” Hunk turned to Kolivan.

The back door finally opened up. “No hunk, I’m trying to pry free of him without waking him. He’s like a freaking octopus. I’m going to carry him.” Keith stepped out of the car before leaning back in to retrieve lance.

Hunk smiled brightly at that. “Yeah he’s a cuddler. Drunk and stressed. He’d be extra clingy.”

Keith pulled lance carefully clear of the car and stepped onto the side walk. Hunk closed the door for him then looked Keith and lance up and down with a quirked brow. “What the heck are you wearing? I mean that’s not out there for lance, but you…”

“Don’t start. Nyma already called us hookers.” Keith sighed. But looked down at lance as a whine was heard and lance buried himself tighter into Keith’s chest and neck. He started to follow hunk up the stairs to lance’s place. “in case it needs to be said. You don’t need to be over for breakfast today.” Keith whispered to hunk. Secure in the belief lance was dead to the world.

“Figured. When Nyma said who he was with.” Hunk smiled as he got the door to the apartment for Keith. Keith carefully cleared the door way with lance and stepped into the apartment. “Is Kolivan not coming?” hunk asked glancing back down the stairs.

“No he’ll be staying with the car.” Keith informed him. Waiting for hunk to lead the way to lance’s bedroom.

“Then it falls to you. Fill me in on what the hell happened to my bro. that Nyma is calling me telling to drop everything and come over here to stay with him.” Hunk opened lance’s bedroom door and then stepped in in front of Keith and started picking up clothes, controllers, sketch books and shoes so Keith wouldn’t trip. Before dropping the book bag out of the way. “Not that I have an issue with doing so. But this hasn’t happened in a while.”

“Lance just filled us in on what happened between him and his brother. What lead up to the harassment.” Keith said with a shrug laying lance down on his bed. He started taking off his shoes once he was untangled again.

“How far did he get?” hunk asked. He made his way to lance’s side with a package of baby wipes and started to clean the smudged make up off his face. Keith lifted lance up to get his jeans off.

“From coming out to his brother Jaime, to said brother ratting him out to his dad. Dad lost his fucking mind. Almost killed him. Allura and Coran found him. And he ended at Jaime finding him and starting the harassment in an attempt to chase him back to home to crazy dad. Does that sound like all of it? or was there more?” Keith rattled off for hunk, while he debated the task of removing the fishnets while also admiring the fact his boyfriend was wearing blue briefs that matched his hoody under them. Finally deciding lance could sleep in the fishnets and tucked his blankets around him after picking them up off the floor.

“That’s farther than he’s ever gotten before. Did he… did he have an episode in there?” hunk tossed the dirty wipes in the trash can. He hadn’t gotten all the makeup off, but at least lances pillowed wouldn’t look to bad in the morning.

“Nyma seemed to think he didn’t have an episode, but he definitely had a panic attack. Maybe a few. I wouldn’t know though. I’ve never seen anything like that before. He just seem exhausted after wards. I mean he finished all of his waffles while crying. But as soon as we got to the car he was out.” Keith supplied.

Hunk lifted lance’s arm up on top of his body as he had slid off the bed and out of the blanket, looking at it he scrunched his brows. “What happened to his arm?” there were purple and black marks going up and down his arm and the wrist and elbow were swollen.

Keith winced. “Some dicks at the club. They were taken care of. But… lance kept saying it was fine. If it’s not will you text me. Discretely. Are you sure you got this?” Keith finally noticed that hunk was already dressed in pjs. And was slipping off his shoes. He lent down and gave lance one last kiss good night on the head. Carefully dodging the arms coming up to latch back on.

“This. I got this.” Hunk said proudly, with a smile. “I’ve handled many a drunken lance. And nightmare induced episodes. He’s in good hands.”

“Does that happen often?” Keith asked curiously as he followed hunk out to the front door.

“Not in a while. But used to happen more often.” Hunk shrugged. “He’ll be ok. And thanks Keith.”

“For what?” Keith said confused.

“Nyma said you did a really good job during what happened as she said it. That you were really compassionate about it. And supportive. Nyma was singing your praises. Said we needed to make sure lance kept you. You have Nyma’s seal of approval basically.” Hunk said with a sheepish grin and a shrug. “That is what I’m thank you for. For taking care of him. And not being a jerk we he broke down. That’s happened before. But you didn’t do that. So thank you.”

“Hunk, I wouldn’t ever do that. I’m not sure exactly what you think of me personally, we haven’t really I don’t know socialized much outside of a boss and employee. But I care about him a lot. I wouldn’t ever do anything like.” Keith tried to confirm. 

“I see that now. So maybe we should try to talk talk sometime.” Hunk smiled. “But not right now. You need to go home and I need sleep.”

Keith laughed “yeah, agreed. Good night hunk.” Keith headed down the stairs.

“Goodnight Keith. Tell Kolivan good night too.” Hunk shut and locked the door behind him, before heading back to lance’s room and climbing into the bed behind. Lance fussed a bit in his sleep till he rolled over into hunk’s side and curled up into him. Hunk quickly joined him in sleep.


	37. don't sweep the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reboot. 
> 
> i found a good way to split this next section so it won't take forever to get them posted.

“Do you see them yet?” Shiro asked hand up to his eyes trying to block the sun scanning the crowd.

“No, but Lance says they are here.” Keith said also skimming between glances at his phone. It was while he head was down texting that he felt the hand on his forearm at the same moment his legs were swept out from under him. Keith let go of his phone as he reached back to grab his knife stopping himself just as Allura’s smug face came into view above him. Her grip on his arm keeping his upper back and head from hitting the side walk. He stared up at her agape for a moment, before glancing over to make eye contact with Shiro his hand froze just under his jacket, and mirroring Keith’s expression. Unsure of how to respond. The conflicting commands causing him to freeze up.

“How dare you not call me or text me when Lance got hurt Keith! I can’t believe you. To call Hunk and Nyma before me. ” Allura scolded him. Still holding him just inches off the ground.

“Holy quiznacks Allura! You can’t just take out the guy with the body guard. Even if you are dating the body guard!” Lance huffed coming up behind her. He picked Keith’s phone off the ground and stuck it in his sling quickly. “Allura put him down, and reboot Shiro.” Lance rolled his eyes. He regretted it instantly when he saw the glint in Allura’s eyes and the mischievous grin. Lance shot his good arm forward to grab Keith’s shirt collar just as Allura released him. Barely keeping Keith’s head from hitting the ground. “Allura!” he shook his head at her mumbling under his breath as she made her way to Shiro who had finally dropped his hand back to his side. “Earth to mullet you ok down there?” Lance asked attention on Keith now.

“Uh yeah.” Keith stuttered out. Eyes still a bit wide. “The hell was that?”

“Allura’s big sister wrath. Now grab my arm so I can hoist you up. We are drawing a crowd.” Lance stated with a grin. Releasing Keith’s shirt collar when Keith firmly gripped his forearm. He hoisted Keith back to his feet. Once he was stable Lance passed him if dropped cell. “I think your screen is cracked.” Lance winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Keith insisted. He looked over to Shiro who still seemed locked up a bit even with Allura latched to his arm leading him around a bit. Or trying Shiro’s eyes were still locked on Keith. 

Lance was staring at Shiro too. “I think she broke him.” Lance whispered to Keith. “On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worse how bad could that have turned out?”

“I’d prefer not to answer that.” Keith mumbled back. He pulled Lance up against him before joining the other two, being sure to put himself next to Shiro. “Shiro breath. It’s fine. Everything is fine. You did good.”

“I…I…” Shiro stuttered body still tensed up. “Almost.” Shiro shivered at his last word.

“Allura, you broke Shiro.” Lance fussed. “Kiss him already and see if that fixes him.” Lance shook his head.

Allura pecked Shiro on the cheek and he turned his head to look at her. Then she planted a long slow kiss to his lips till he relaxed and ran his flesh hand up to the side of her face. Once his eyes were back in focus she pulled back with a smile. He squeezed her hand intertwined with his prosthetic. “Don’t ever do that again. Scared the shit out of me.” He gritted out.

“Yeah Allura. You can’t play like that with them. At least not all sneaky. It’s not the same as us doing it or the others. Though it was awesome. And perfectly executed.” Lance attempted to chide. 

“Sorry, it was all in good fun Shiro. Just need to give Keith a good scare. Like he gave me when I came home to find Lance at home with a purple arm cuddled up with hunk, after being at risk of having an episode. On hunk’s work day at that!” she stated pointedly giving a light glare to Keith. 

“But hey he met hunk. And Hunk said he was nice.” Lance beamed at Keith kissing his head. “My best bro got a good impression of you even though I wasn’t awake to introduce you. I find that to be awesome and successful.” 

“What do you mean cuddled up with Hunk Allura?” Keith asked ignoring Lance’s comment.

Allura arched a brow at him. “Is that jealously I hear Keith?”

“Pft Allura, stop picking on Keith. He’s not jealous of hunk.” Lance laughed he stopped feeling Keith tense under his arm. “Keith, babe.” Lance gasped before pulling back. “No, you don’t get to be jealous of hunk. You can’t be jealous of my bro! You just met him. And he likes you! Do not ruin the moment in my fantasies.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.” Shiro suggested.

“Define cuddling please.” Keith tried but followed Shiro’s lead to an empty table near the patio area of the park.

“Oh this is suitable revenge.” Allura voiced.

“Allura no! No it is not. Keith, the green eyed monster does not suit you. You have such pretty purple eyes. This is punishing me Allura.” Lance gasped. 

“Answer the question please.” Keith pressed. “Not… mad per say. Depending. I just want it clarified. Hunk said you were a cuddler when I dropped you off that night. He did not say he was going to cuddle you.”

“Keith come on, you can’t really have a prob…” Shiro was cut off with a look from Keith. 

Lance sputtered. “Oh my goodness! Fine! Me and Hunk bed share. Every time he stays over. Have since I was 7. And there is nothing wrong with that. It’s completely plutonic. It’s brotonic. Because Hunk is my bro. my bestest bro. and we hug and kiss and cuddle and snuggle like bros! Which is what we are!” Lance huffed with his arm crossed over his chest and turned his back to Keith. 

Keith had a very pronounced sour look on his face. As he stared at Lance’s back. Allura however had a chesire grin. And left Keith to stew for a bit but not as long as she had been hoping. Since Lance was hunched into his shoulders and genuinely looked hurt. “Keith, Hunk is straight. It is completely in a plutonic sense. Lance and Hunk are both just very tactile people. No need to feel threatened by him. Me on the other hand…” she left hang. “And I do not mean in a completive sense.” Allura dropped. Keith turned his glare on her.

“This conversation is making me very uncomfortable.” Shiro chimed in. job protect Keith, but girlfriend is threatening Keith. Confusion on how to proceed and keep the peace. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Keith took a deep breath before gritting his teeth. “I’m sorry Allura for not calling you.” He held his hand out towards Lance’s turned back. “He and Nyma wouldn’t allow it. Didn’t want to interrupt your date.”

Lance whipped around. “Traitor!” he screeched at Keith. He hunkered down under Allura’s glare now fixed on him. He whimpered. “Don’t. I couldn’t ruin your date too.”

“You rolled on it and had an episode Lance! You caused Hunk to have to call into his work. All because of your rash behavior and completely incorrect choice to not contact me first! Nyma found out before I did!” she slammed her hands down on the table. 

Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about Allura’s wrath being turned on Lance now. “This is a mess.” He mumbled out.

“I’m thankful Lance was considerate enough to seek help from his other friends.” Shiro tried to defuse but clamped shut when Allura glared at him. 

“It won’t happen again Allura.” Lance cried. Draping his arm over one of hers. “I made a mistake. Several. But I’ll be good I promise.” He gave her puppy dog eyes. 

“You’re lucky you are adorable.” She huffed. “You are forgiven. Keith, you are also forgiven since you didn’t seem to know any better and were outnumbered.” She shot him a look down her nose. “You however are on probation.”

Keith chuckled at that. “Yeah ok.” He looked back at Lance’s arm. “You said it was fine. You said it was fine for over a week now. That arm doesn’t look fine.” Keith directed at Lance.

“I’m not addressing you, till you cast out the green eyed monster.” Lance pursed his lips and titled his head to the side refusing to make eye contact with Keith.

Keith rolled his lips. Mulling over the words for a minute. “I’m sorry for being jealous.”

“And.” Lance prompted.

“And?” Keith repeated.

“And you won’t get jealous of my bestest best bro in the world. You will treat him with all the love and respect he deserves as my plutonic life partner in crime.” Lance stated finally facing Keith with a sharp nod of his head at the end of his sentence. Keith just stared him down before looking over at Shiro.

“I think you are supposed to repeat what he just said.” Shiro had an amused grin.

Keith turned back to Lance. “I won’t get jealous of Hunk again. And that’s all I’m saying.” He raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“Fine. And it’s not bad. Allura made me wear the sling. Says I don’t know how to take it easy and not use my arm unless it is physically restrained.” Lance answered. Before sliding over to lay across Keith’s chest. 

“It’s true and you know it! You hit the counter with it flailing about talking on the phone!” Allura jabbed at him.

“And you wouldn’t had to get jealous if you had stay with me in bed.” Lance whispered into Keith’s neck. Ignoring Allura’s comment. 

Keith smirked at that. “Yeah, I couldn’t do that. But nice to know you’d offer.”

“So what is the plan for today?” Shiro asked. Seeing as Allura and Lance had arranged this meeting.

“The kite show today, plus the food trucks. The usually street performers, and some live bands. Should be easy to wander around and find something to do. Does that sound alright with you two?” Allura asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Shiro smiled at her. The tension slowly release

“Was perfect from the start till everyone lost their minds.” Lance whined. But was smiling with mirth. Keith shoved Lance up with his shoulder a smile of his own.

“Alright let’s go. Lead the way Allura.” Shiro smiled taking her hand and getting up from the table with her.


	38. Bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to much fun writing this one. if there are *'s around the text inside the " that is being spoken in spanish. i'm not about to butcher spanish after flunking it 4 times in highschool. nor do i like forcing people to babblefish that crap. i've tossed in a few words here and there that are common that lance would maybe have slip in his speech. but other than that if it's bit spanish convo's they will appear that way.

“Please, please tell me that is not Adolfo.” Keith groaned. “Tell me it’s the heat getting to me, and I’m seeing things.”

“Nope. That is Adolfo and he is headed this way. I count 6 guys in total spread out a bit. We are very out numbered.” Shiro stated in a very matter of fact tone.

Keith groaned again and turned back to cast a quick glance at Allura and Lance in line to get snow cones. The long was semi long. Hopefully it would be enough time. But he doubted it. “This isn’t good. What do we do? Thace isn’t here.”

“Play nice, hope it’s a social call, and back out of the conversation as diplomatically as you can.” Shiro stated dryly. “Maybe pray Allura and Lance get distracted and wander off.” Shiro got into his stoic body guard mode as Adolfo got closer with 3 of his own men close in tow. Shoulders back, straight and stiff. He kept a watchful on the men with Adolfo. And the 3 who had stayed back just barely in sight. 

“What an unexpected surprise to run into the demon prince today.” Adolfo said in an accented voice. He approached the 2 from the front. His own guards staying back a few steps though one moved just behind his shoulder to face directly at Shiro. Adolfo presented his hand to Keith. Keeping his face open and full of smiles, while his body language presented an air of more authority. Like Shiro, his shoulders back and ridged, Stance wide. His cargo shorts, straw Panama hat and Hawaiian shirt bringing the look down a few notches. This was a game Keith knew well. And could play reasonably well without Thace’s guidance. Adolfo may have age on him, but Keith held rank. He could not afford to show any weakness, nor to much arrogance. With the current situation with unauthorized competition on the Mamora’s families’ terf, not being nipped in the bud even after months of searching, getting out to the other families. The stakes were high with each encounter. Planned or not. To offend Adolfo could spell disaster here. Keith took the offered hand, and gave a firm hand shake and did not release till the other man loosened his grip first. Then pulling back.

“As surprising as it is, it’s a pleasure to see you always Adolfo.” Keith gave a half step back, to present himself and let Adolfo and his men get a good view of his body language and position. They did not need any miss understandings in a busy park. “Afraid I’m a little under dressed for a meeting though.”

“Ah, we are on an even playing field in that regard.” Adolfo gestured to his own casual attire while taking in Keith’s own denim shorts and tank top. His button up open.

“Hm, as much as a pleasure it is….” Keith started but was interrupted. The source of the interruption cause his eyes to go a bit wide before he could compose himself Adolfo caught the look. Keith noticed and tensed up slightly. Causing Adolfo’s men to tense as well.

“Here’s your snow cone Shiro. Sorry it took us so long.” Allura slide his cup into his hand. Sipping on her own before looking at the man talking to Keith.

“And here’s yours babe. Cherry peach just like you wanted weirdo.” Lance tapped Keith’s to his arm. His own cup tucked into his sling. Keith risked a slight turn to take the cup from Lance and trying to silence his boyfriend with a look before he could say anything else. But risked it on the wrong person it seemed. Lance didn’t even notice looking at Adolfo also with a bright smile.

“Don’t be rude you two.” Allura chided. “Who are your friends?”

“This is uh,” Keith got out turning forward again to face Adolfo. Who was taking great pleasure in Keith’s stunned behavior. 

“Hello miss. My name is Adolfo. I’m a business associate of these two gentlemen.” Adolfo offered Allura his hand. 

She took it readily with a smile shake it a bit largely. Before releasing and returning to her snow cone. “It’s very nice to meet you. My name is Allura.”

“Oh no the pleasure is all mine.” Adolfo smiled. Shiro tried his best to keep his face blank. But he was definitely tense.

Lance however had a bit of a pensive look on his face as he reached for Adolfo’s hand next. “*hi, the name’s Lance. Please excuse me if I’m being presumptuous, but your accent, Spanish correct?*”

It was Adolfo’s turn to try and hide the surprise on his face. But Keith caught it. And started sweating. Having known idea what his boyfriend was saying since he was now speaking in freaking Spanish, making Keith’s nerves spike to ungodly levels. Shiro’s jaw was clenched at the other body’s guard’s attention now being directed at Lance.

“*yes*” Adolfo finally returned the hand shake after a moment. Before retracting his hand and standing a little less stiffly. “*may I request where you learned?*” Adolfo shifted his body position slightly to face Lance directly. A slight to Keith. He tried not to let it show though. Just wanting Lance to switch back to English so he has a heads up before anything heads south. 

“*family language. My grandparents immigrated. We spoke it at home. I learned it the same as English from birth.*” Lance offered with a happy grin. Seeing how it he was being well received.

“*explains why you speak it so well.*” Adolfo grinned back. “*where is your family from*”

“*Cuba*” Lance happily beamed.

“Ah I know a few of those words.” Allura chuckled quietly. Still enjoying her snow cone oblivious to Shiro and Keith’s discomfort at the situation.

“Do you understand what they are saying?” Shiro whispered to Allura. Drawing the eye of the body guard across from him.

“Not really. I can pick out a few words here and there that I’ve learned from Lance. But mostly what he has taught me wouldn’t be appropriate for most company.” She hummed.

“*Cuba you say? What a coincidence. That is where my family is from. Though we immigrated before the cold war. Do you know what area of Cuba your grandparents are from? I know most kids these day are not really interested in their family history*” Adolfo slipped in the slight insult.

Lance completely missed it though. “*oh no, my family is from Varadero.*” Lance went on like nothing. Starting to talk with his good hand as he became more comfortable. “*I even got to visit once. I have pictures even of me on the beach with some of siblings. I was young at the time though.*” the more animated Lance got, the more Adolfo’s body guards tensed up making Keith and Shiro more so as well. Adolfo however noticed Keith and Shiro’s shift and lifted his arm at the elbow hand flat to signal his men to relax a bit.

“*oh Varadero I know. It has very beautiful beaches. I’ve gotten to visit many times. My family came from Camagüey.*” Adolfo chatted.

“*wow really? That’s a much bigger city than Varadero.*” Lance said excitedly.

“*it is. And I hope I’m not out of line, but may I ask your relation to Keith? And the others*” Adolfo asked keeping his features pleasant.

“*oh, that’s not rude at all. I’m totally rude for hijacking everyone’s introductions like that.*” Lance rubbed the back of his neck for a minute sheepishly. “*Allura is my sister, and she’s dating Shiro. Keith’s my boyfriend*” he answered proudly.

Keith jerked forward at that word. He recognized his name and that word. Lance had called him that one before. He grabbed ahold of Lance’s arm to get his attention back on him. Not the smartest move but he needed to redirect this conversation now. “Lance I think we should switch this conversation to English.” Keith tried to say calmly but sternly. Hoping his boyfriend got the hint and didn’t protest. Then put his attention on Adolfo to see if he would challenge Keith’s thinly veiled order.

“Oh sorry, I got excited to be able to speak Spanish. I totally forgot it’s rude to speak in Spanish like that when not everyone can. I didn’t mean to slide line everyone for the conversation.” Lance responded seeming actually contrite. “Sorry Adolfo for horning in on your guy’s conversation so much.”

“There is no need to apologize. I rather enjoyed our chat. It is always a pleasure to meet others from the home land.” Adolfo finally returned his body back to Keith. Giving him a small show of respect again. Adolfo’s body language kept it’s more relaxed state he had for his conversation with Lance.

“Your boyfriend is a very pleasant conversationalist.” Adolfo verbally addressed Keith again.

“Thank you for your kind words.” Keith responded relaxing his stance a bit, but not as much as Adolfo.

“May I ask how you know each other?” Allura piped in now that everyone was back to English. Allura’s straw back to her lips once the words were out. Shiro’s grip on his own untouched dessert tightened. Causing the top to plop onto the ground. It caught Adolfo’s eye.

“We are business associates.” Keith gave a slight nod in thanks as the term used. But Adolfo switched to a mischievous smirk. “We are also family friends. Our families go way back with each other. His ancestors as the ones who helped mine to immigrate to America.” Keith tightened his jaw, but others wise kept his cool. Adolfo was screwing with him. Knowing Keith was hiding his identity from Lance and Allura.

“Oh were they your families’ sponsors?” Lance supplied.

“Something like that.” Adolfo replied.

“That is very interesting.” Allura added.

“I was going to say super cool.” Lance chuckled. Allura rolled her eyes.

“It’s nice that your families have remained close through so many generations. It’s inspiring really to have such a long lasting friendship.” Allura congratulated.

“Yes, and it is one I hope will continue for many more.” Adolfo directed at Keith rather than Allura. 

“It has been …” Keith tried again only to be cut off again. This time by a little 6 year old girl running up to Adolfo and tugging on the hem of his shirt. She was followed by the last 3 body guards.  
“*papi, you said you were getting me a shaved ice.*” the little girl pouted.

“*I will sweetheart. Papi just ran into a friend and was having a quick chat...*” Adolfo leaned down placing a hand to his daughters head. Catching one of the guard’s eyes so they’d go retrieve his daughter the treat. Though he didn’t get the chance. As Lance had decided he wasn’t done giving Keith a heart attack

“*if you daddy says it’s ok, you can have mine.*” Lance pulled his untouched slightly melted snow cone from his sling and held it out. As he knelt down to the little girl’s level. “*its banana and pineapple. I haven’t had a chance to eat it yet. See it as an apologies for taking up all your papi’s time, and keeping him from getting you a treat.*” Lance smiled at her.

Adolfo practically beamed at lance and nodded at his daughter that should could take it. She reached out taking the cup. “*thank you*” she said as she dug in with the spoon.

“*you are most welcome princess.*” Lance smiled at her. Obviously to Keith’s radiating tension behind him.

She looked at Lance twisting back and forth while sipping her snow cone. “*what’s your name*”

“*my name’s Lance*”

Allura joined Lance on the ground in front of the little girl before Shiro could grab her elbow. “May I ask your name?”

The little girl looked at her father who smiled back at her to show she was allowed. “Amada” she answered.

“That is a very pretty name. Mine’s Allura.” Allura responded smiling and speaking softly to the shy girl as both worked on their snow cones.

“You look like a *princess.*” Amada stated pointedly at Allura.

“Do I now? That is very kind of you. Lance calls me that all the time.” She laughed.

“*that’s cause she is. She has a castle and everything. Don’t let her fool you. She’s just in disguise*”

“*really*” Amada beamed starting to bounce up and down. Allura quirked a brow at Lance. Having now idea what he said. He laughed a bit himself. 

“Yep.”

Amada turned back to her dad pulling on his arm now. “*papi. Can I play with princess Allura and Lance with my kite while you talk to Mr. Keith.*”

“*sweetie I don’t think…*” Adolfo started.

“We don’t mind if it’s ok with you. You seem to have something important to talk to Keith about.” Lance interjected.

“Are you sure?” Adolfo asked a bit surprised. His eyebrows high.

“Mind what? What are you doing Lance?” Keith asked worried.

“Amada wants to show Allura and me her kite. We can play with her while you guys talk shop.” Lance looked up at his boyfriend with a shrug.

“Lance I don’t think…” Keith tried.

“That would be wonderful actually.” Adolfo cut in. he turned and nodded to his body guards who had been watching his daughter. “We will be just a minute if that’s alright.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Allura smiled getting to her feet. “You want to lead the way princess Amada.” She held her hand out for the little girl. Shiro had to pull back after trying to reach forward to grab Allura’s elbow before sighing and putting his arm back to his side. Lance got up and followed behind the two girls as Amada led them to her picnic blanket just over a small hill crest that had her kite and a few other toys. 3 of Adolfo’s body guards followed flanking the little group.

Once they were out of ear shot Keith clinched his fists. “I don’t appreciate you interrupting me Adolfo. Or manipulating my friends.” 

“I mean no offense Keith. I find your friends to be very pleasant. I’d even say I enjoyed your boyfriend’s conversational skills above your own. And we both know how much I enjoy our talks.” Adolfo switched into a more business mind set and stance again. “However since I feel our time maybe short I’ll skip the pleasantries and get straight to business. Word is getting out about your little problem. The Galra have gotten wind of your vermin problem. If you don’t get it taken care soon, I believe they will take advantage of it.” Adolfo turned to the guard closest to him who pulled open his jacket wide to show Shiro he was not going for his gun. Pointing to a small pocket before reaching into to pull out a small SD card. Which he handed to Adolfo. “My people have gathered a little intel on your boosters and chop shop. It’s not much. They are very skilled. And cover their tracks better than anything I have seen on the streets. The take out all CCTV and surveillance cameras in the areas they hit. My hackers can’t even trace the signals. Or how they do it even. Since they are all on different networks.”

“And why would you waste your resources on a Mamora problem. Adolfo?” Keith asked. Nothing came without a price. 

“Originally, as a bargaining chip or payment for part of my next shipment.” Adolfo shrugged however. He held the disk up between 2 fingers in front of his face before reaching across to hand it Keith. “If your boyfriend sticks around for a while. I’d offer it as a token of my approval. He is far more socially capable than anything I was expecting to be attached to you.” Before grinning and placing the disk into Keith’s open palm. “A good faith gestor on my part. Shifts in power effect all the families. Clean up this mess.”

“It’s appreciated.” Keith said pocketing the disk. 

“Well if those two are occupying your time, I could see why you might not have put as much attention to your problems.” Adolfo grinned at Keith’s slight lip curl. “They are very charming. Charming enough I think we can ignore todays breaches of decorum don’t you?”

“Sure. But I think its best we cut this short. And my friends rejoin us. I’m sure you want to get back to playing with Amada.”

“Yes that would be good. Enjoy the rest of your date. I’ll send them over.” Adolfo walked back to his daughter followed by his last 3 guards and exchanged a few unheard pleasantries with Allura and Lance before they waved good bye to Amada and Adolfo and walked back to Keith and Shiro.

“Hey guys. That was a super nice family.” Lance started as he walked up to Keith. Allura close behind walking up to Shiro her snow cone finally gone. As soon as they were close enough. Keith and Shiro grabbed their significant other’s arm and started to pull them quickly along to the path and away from Adolfo and his men. 

“Shiro what has gotten into you two?” Allura fussed. Keith and Shiro tossed their melted snow cones at the first trash cans they passed as they headed out of the park. 

“You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lance stated in an annoyed tone. “What’s the rush?”

“Just starving. Let’s get out of here and get some dinner.” Keith excused quickly. 

“Maybe just some mild heat exhaustion.” Shiro added. “Be nice to sit in some ac for a while.” Shiro added so they had an excuse to bypass the food trucks as a food option. 

“Oooohhhh, look at that. Didn’t know you guys get hangry. Good to know.” Lance raised both eyebrows and a shake of his head in understanding. “No wonder you were so grouchy to Adolfo.”

“Next time will stop for more snacks for you boys.” Allura noted. Keith and Shiro adjusted so they weren’t dragging their dates out any more but more guiding them with arms around their backs. 

“Yeah that’d cool. Next time.” Keith responded.

“Speaking of next time. Uh Coran want’s to have everyone over at his apartment some time for dinner. Like a family dinner. With him cooking. Does that sound ok with you guys?” Lance mentioned. Trying his best to keep it casual. “Tio wants to do a meet the boyfriends things. I mean he’s met you at the castle but not really had a chance to like meet, meet you guys.”

“He means talking. You haven’t gotten a chance to sit and really chat with Uncle Coran.” Allura stepped in to add.

“Yeah that sounds great. Just tell us when ok. We will be there.” Shiro chirped up pulling out his keys and unlocking his car as they got the parking lot. 

“Great!” Lance cheered.


	39. busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even though keith is the boss doesn't mean he gets to let loose. home field support is also home field real in line. XD

Keith and Shiro shuffled into the darkened living room and collapsed face first into 2 of the couches. Keith let out a groan of stress. Shiro mirrored him.

“Tell me it’s all over.” Keith whined out into his second groan. 

Suddenly the lights turned on. Keith and Shiro both jerk up weapons drawn. Once they catch the sight of Thace and Ulaz sitting on Keith’s chair they put their weapons away. 

“Afraid it’s not over yet.” Thace answered dryly. Keith let out another irritated groan.

“How?.... why?” Shiro stuttered out. Shocked he didn’t sense the two men in the room. The stress of the day must’ve really gotten to him.

“Adolfo called.” Thace continued ignoring Shiro’s shock and Keith’s irritation.

“Why do I feel like I’m in a teen movie and got caught sneaking back in?” Keith grated out still sprawled out on the couch.

“It’s not too far off from the situation I suppose.” Ulaz offered with a smug grin. Not like he and Thace hadn’t been “raising” Keith since he’s parent’s death. 

“Do you wish to add anything? Or should I go completely off Adolfo’s enthusiastic story telling?” Thace started. 

“I’m dead aren’t i?” Shiro asked face planting back into the couch.

“What did the bastard say? Just spill it already. Though I’ll state, it’s all that old man’s fault to beginning with.” Keith seethed from his place on the couch.

“He and Amada greatly enjoyed Lance and Allura’s company. Wanted to know when they’d have the pleasure to see them again.” Thace stated as pointedly as possible to drum across the point that drag Keith and Shiro’s focus from their agitation to the seriousness of the situation without setting them off to bad. Thace’s feature took a more pleased appearance when the two groaned again and shoved their faces harder into the couch cushions in an attempt to asphyxiate themselves.

“I am too old for a childish scolding.” Keith bit out, eyes narrowed.

“Are you? Because from what I understand, your behavior was not only childish, foolish even, but also dangerous and reckless.” Thace glared back. 

“Adolfo is an asshole! Not only did he ambush us in the park. He had the balls to threaten Lance and Allura. Or did that thinly veiled threat get past you?” Keith spat. 

“He also handed over valuable information to you. Despite your rude behavior. You need to be able to keep a calm and level head even in unforeseen meetings. He may have threatened your friends initially Keith, but you should know better than to rise to the bait, in such circumstances. I’ve taught you better than this!” Thace seethed.   
“In Keith’s defense Adolfo basically held Allura and Lance as hostages.” Shiro interjected. “I was barely able to control myself.” 

“We were also outnumbered, and limited. We are lucky as it was that Allura and Lance didn’t catch on that anything was up. That was a miracle in of itself.” Keith added.

“Shiro, you did control yourself. And held a level head despite everything. We do not fault you.” Ulaz added on.

“If an imbalance was the cause of your loss of control Keith then maybe you take more precautions.” Thace interjected.

“I’m not parading around with entourage again!” Keith scoffed forcing himself off the couch fully. “I didn’t argue it when I was young and dumb, but I no longer need to be babysat!”

“I think today’s incident says otherwise.” Thace stated.

“Not that it’s babysitting.” Ulaz jumped in. “Keith you are head of this family. And with the tension over this problem spilling into the families relationships, you’re safety and level head is more crucial than usual.”

“Especially with you flaunty such an easy target and weakness.” Thace added. “Any other time your relationships wouldn’t be an issue. But until we catch these fools, you need to be more pragmatic. The only saving grace you had yesterday from that meeting being a flash point is Adolfo enjoyed the company of Lance and Allura. But that doesn’t mean he won’t hold what he learned over your head.”

“That is not just dangerous for your love interest. But for all the families.” Ulaz tried to calm as Keith looked like he was ready to yell again.

Instead Keith just threw himself back down on the couch in resignation. “I will not be parading around an entourage.” Keith started, but before Thace or Ulaz could jump in. “however I will do my best to control my temper and be less confrontational.” Keith huffed at the end.

“I’ll also try to do better about helping him controlling his anger. Best I can.” Shiro added.

“I don’t need you babysitting me either Shiro.” Keith fussed. Though with less bite than his other rumblings.

“It’s not babysitting, it’s advising, in the absence of Thace.” Ulaz offered a small smirk. 

“Can this… can this conversation just be over for now? I’m exhausted. I’m pretty sure Shiro is too. And I just want to sleep.” Keith finally relented.

“We can be for tonight. But we will revisit this.” Thace scolded.

Keith sat up completely and dug in his pocket for Adolfo’s SD card. “here.” Keith tossed it to Thace who easily caught it. “Adolfo’s gift.” Keith scoffed. “Can you text pidge and have her go through it first thing in the morning.” Keith climbed off the couch to stumble to bed. Lifting a hand to wave goodnight at Thace who responded with a curt nod.

“You going to bed Shiro?” Ulaz asked as he and Thace rose to follow suit. Shiro was still face down on the couch.

“After a stiff drink. A really stiff drink.” Shiro muffled out.

Ulaz patted Shiro’s back as he and Thace left the living room.


	40. meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at Coran's

“Ok so it’s like meeting the parents, but no pressure right?” Allura said with a smile on her face as she smoothed out no existent wrinkles form Shiro’s suit. 

“Yeah, not like you haven’t met him before a bunch at the castle already.” Lance added cheerfully pushing Keith’s hair back and smoothing it.

“No pressure got it.” Keith said taking hold of Lance’s wrist and pulling them away from his hair. 

“Just for an informative first dinner though.” Allura started

“Tell Coran how much you guys love his cooking.” Lance finished.

“And try to be discrete about not actually eating.” Allura continued.

“Best method is to move around the food to the outside of the plate. Hunk’s been teaching him plating techniques, so it should help with the effect.” Lance chimed in with a smile as they made their way to the building Coran lived in.

“You are starting to worry me.” Keith said with a small chuckle.

“No don’t be. We’ve had years of practice at this. 8 years to be exact.” Lance stated with a grin.

“10 for me. But I forced myself to stomach more of it. That’s why Lance is so skinny.” Allura chimed in.

“Yeah confidence is slowly dropping. Just keep digging.” Shiro laughed.

“No, don’t be like that. We are gonna feed you real food after promise. We have the perfect place picked too.” Lance beamed.

“Sure we can’t change our minds about this?” Keith teased.

“I mean we aren’t going to force you at gun point or anything.” Lance teased back with a shrug.

“We could!” Allura practically bounced joy spilling out of her. “Shiro give me your gun.” Allura teased squeezing his arm.

“Allura!” Lance balked but it did turn to a fit of giggles when Shiro and Keith started laughing.

They reached the building and headed up the stairs to the loft above the Balmera new age store. “I promise Tio is great. It’s just his cooking that’s scary.” Lance whispered to Keith interlocking their fingers. Keith smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“We’ll do our best to impress.” Shiro stated lifting the bottle of wine he’d brought. 

“He’s already impressed with you two. So no worries there.” Allura stated confidently. They reached the door and Allura and Lance didn’t even bother knocking. Just letting their party in with a shout of introduction.

“Coran we’re here! They brought booze!” Lanced singed songed.

“In the kitchen kids!” Coran popped his head out the little window to view the front door. “Dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Wine. We brought wine. Not booze.” Keith corrected with a hand to his forehead and gentle shake of his head. 

“Lance is a bit of a lush. Alcohol is alcohol to him.” Coran chirped cheerily. “Make yourselves at home boys.”

“Thanks for having us.” Shiro said walking to the kitchen to set down the bottle. Allura went past to collect some glasses from the cabinet. 

“Non-sense I’m happy to have you. I’m very excited to…” without missing a beat or lifting his head to look even. “Lance you touch that cake before dinner I don’t care how old you are, I will swat your bottom.” Lance quietly put the lid back on the cake stand and backed away with his hands up. “To have you.” Shiro stood a bit shocked, but Keith cracked up at his boyfriends scolding. 

“Dude!” Lance shoved Keith.

Shiro smirked looking back to Keith and Lance. “Don’t worry too much Lance. It’s something you and Keith have in common. I think after this maybe you two should have dinner with Thace and Ulaz.”

Keith shot his head up quick his laughter abruptly cutting off. His eyes narrowed at Shiro. “Who’s Thace and Ulaz?” Allura Lance and Coran asked. Allura pouring the wine into the glasses on the counter.

“No one.” Keith said sharply giving Shiro a death glare.

“Don’t be like that Keith. Part of being in a relationship is being open with your partner.” Shiro gave a wink. “Thace and Ulaz are Keith’s…”

“Pain in the neck, over bearing…” Keith cut in.

“uncles.” Shiro continued to ignore Keith. “They raised Keith after his parents passed away. “ Keith huffed at Shiro.

“Oh is that so? Lance said your parents had passed away. It’s nice to know you had family who stepped up. I’m sure they only annoy you out of love.” Coran chirped moving pans off hot burners and starting to plate food.

“Coran took me in, after my fathers…” Allura paused, Lance reached out and placed a comforting hand to her shoulder. “After my father’s death. And raised me like his own daughter, and though at times I’m sure it was trying for both of us.”

“Especially after you dragged my sorry ass home with you.” Lance tried to lighten the mood.

“I do know loves me very much, and everything he did was out of love and care.”

“He’s miffed because he got in trouble a little over a week ago and they scolded him.”

“I’m 26 years old! I don’t need to be scolded like a child! I’m an adult now thank you very much.” Keith vented. Shiro teasing or not, Keith was still stressing about it a bit.

“Adult or not, I’m sure it was out of love and concern for you. Parents even unconventional ones, or maybe more so. Just worry and wish to help their children succeed. That doesn’t stop just because you reach a magic number.” Coran states gently with a warm smile, pulling a pan of rolls from the oven and moving them to a basket. Lance helped Allura carry the wine glasses to the dining table. 

Keith sighs deeply. “It’s still annoying,” but the heat is gone at Coran’s words.

“If they are important people in your life Keith, I’d really like to meet them.” Lance prods gently. “Come sit down guys.” Shiro and Keith join them at the table taking seats. 

“Maybe another time we could another family dinner, with your families also.” Allura states heading back to the kitchen with Lance. They gather the bread basket and water glasses to bring out to the table. Coran follows with all 5 plates perfectly balanced on his arms. 

“Yeah maybe one day we could.” Keith smiles. Lance nudges him before sitting beside him. Coran set plates in front of each of them. 

“Well I do hope you kids came hungry. I decided to experiment a bit with a recipe I got from hunk. I do believe I made a few improvements on It.” Coran spoke enthusiastically.

Lance tried to keep a straight and happy face. “I’m sure it is Tio! Can’t wait to dig in.” Lance barely got out without gritting his teeth. Once everyone was seated they began to push at their plates. Coran happily digging in.


	41. waffle house take 2

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Blaytz cheered from his seat in a booth with Rolo and Beezer. 

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” Lance asks skipping in tugging Keith along.

“Nice seeing everyone again.” Keith says with a wave. Allura and Shiro hot on their heels.

“We eat here or meet up more often than you or Allura.” Beezer states mater of factually barely looking up from his computer. 

“I think that’s Beezer’s way of asking what drags you guys in here. And dressed so fancy.” squirm chuckles.

“We just left dinner at Coran’s.” Allura states dryly.

“Oooooooooohhhhhhhh” the room choruses.

“So everyone here is familiar with Coran’s cooking?” Shiro asks with a raised brow. Joining Allura in a booth with Luxia and Plaxum. 

“Yes!” another chorus rings out. Allura and Lance are laughing though. 

“So rounds of water then for everyone. And some antacids to start with.” Nyma laughs, getting drinks and laying out place settings for the 4. 

“That sounds great.” Keith chuckles.

“Oh oh Nyma, this is blacks first time at waffle house!” Lance pushes himself off the table upright a bit. 

“I’ve heard so much about it too from Keith and Kolivan.”

“Who’s Keith?” squirm asked

“Who’s Kolivan?” Luxia asks

“red.” Blaytz answers.

“Kolivan is a co-worker of Shiro’s. He is also a bodyguard.” Allura answers.

A clattering noise can be heard as spatulas drop against the grill. The group turns to see joey walk out the door with his hands in the air mumbling to himself.

“Joey where are you going?” Rolo asks.

“It’s not going to be that bad Joe he’s sober this time at least.” Nyma calls after him. 

Keith Allura and Lance are cracking up. Shiro is wearing a huge grin having heard about the last visit. The atmosphere stays buzzing for a few minutes before Florona walks in with another girl. “Hey guys, what’s going on? Why does joey look like he’s having a bad trip out there?” 

“you pick up more crew?” Olia asks scanning over the others quirking a brow at the four in formal wear.

“Naw we got a surprise visit from some of our more straight laced friends. Who traumatized joe last time he was here?” Nyma jumped in quickly.

“I traumatized him?!” Lance squawks indignantly. “He traumatize me with mushy hash browns, I will never recover.” Olia raised a brow at him. Florona led her to the booth squirm occupied. 

“Let him smoke one or two and he should be calm enough to come back in.” Luxia laughs. 

“This is Lance then.” Olia points a thumb at him.

“yeah.” another chorus rings out. 

“Yes I am and who am I gracing with my wonderful presence this evening?” Lance mocked head leaned back running a hand over his head and hair. 

Keith and Allura groaned. “Lance!” they echo each other.

“Names Olia.” she states bluntly. But her face is not harsh.

“Oh!” flora’s new girlfriend?” Lance bolts back upright in his seat. “Well hello there nice to meet you.” he starts to brush his hands down the front of his button up clearing his throat. Keith smirks at him. 

“Lance don’t even bother trying to contain you. She’s been warned.” Blaytz interjects before Lance can get too far in his head. Allura is going over the menu with Shiro.

Lance let’s out a huge breathe. “Ok thank god. Was worried I had an image to keep up.”

“Only if it’s a clown.” Keith teases. Lance elbows him with a grin. 

“So what’s up with the party? And we weren’t even invited.” Allura pouts. Nyma brings drinks to flora and Olia. 

“Not a party just a meeting.” Blaytz jumps in. he shrugs at the look Allura shoots him.

“Meeting for what?” Lance questions.

“Just a project Lance. Don’t worry about it.” Rolo states seriously giving a pointed look.

“Oh, does this fall under the rule?” Lance asks a bit surprised.

“yes.” Beezer states bluntly. Still not looking up from his computer.

“What rule?” Shiro, Keith and Olia ask in unison. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.” Plaxum answers cheerily.

“It’s fight club.” Lance whisper yells with hand cupped to his mouth towards Keith. The group shares groans and laughs. Joey eventually makes it back in to cook.


	42. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob plot points. :3

“Keith, you better fucking kiss Adolfo!” pidge shouts as she bursts into his office jumping on top of his desk and grabbing his shoulders. Matt is close behind her.

“One no. two what has you bouncing off the walls?” Keith asks looking up from his notes.

“I just finished going through everything on that SD card. And there was nothing there!” she beams at him.

Keith’s eyes narrow. “And this is good news? How?” Keith asks.

“The assumption till now is they were somehow magically able to hack into multiple unconnected, unrelated security systems to bypass and turn them off, like some technological god. But with the information Adolfo provided, we know that is not the case.” Matt stated pointedly, though his enthusiasm was just under the surface. “The data shows none of the systems were touched from hacking during those times.

“I don’t see how that is possible or helpful enough for you two to get excited.” Keith stated dryly holding up a hand to gesture.

“Because their method is far easier and I can’t believe I didn’t think of it earlier. Its genius in its simplicity.” pidge squealed. “We were too focused on the security aspects and not the whole picture to notice it! It’s just so much riskier. Their hacker has a set of stones oh my god.”

“Point please, just get there.” Keith let out an exasperated sigh.

Matt chuckled. “The data showed power outages. At the sites of the cameras. They weren’t hacking the cameras. They hacked the power company and shut of the buildings that house the systems. They are scoping out their hits ahead of time and taking out the power to them digitally. Just long enough for them to work. The longest hit is recorded was 40 minutes. Shortest was 5. They seem like just mini power outages. Wouldn’t draw suspension. The people interviewed by the cops probably wouldn’t even notice enough to remember to tell them.”

“It’s fucking genius!” pidge exclaimed.

“Great that they impress you so much pidge. But the point of this is to find them and shut them down with a lesson. A violent and bloody one at that.” Keith ground out a bit exasperated.

“We now know what system to go into to look for their digital foot print.” pidge smirked the light glaring off her glasses. “If I can find it, I can set a trap that alerts us to when they are in the system and where they are hitting. Which in turn…”

“Gives us a location to catch them. “Matt finished for her. “Depending on how good this person is, we might be able to catch a few of them at least in a few weeks, worse case a few months I think. With both us working on it.”

Keith’s eyes get a dark glare about them as he folds his hands together in front of him on the desk and gives his friends a smile that would unnerve those not used to it. But it was one pidge and Matt often shared in. “perfect. I only need one, to get the rest.”


	43. texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text messages

Lancelot: I’m so sorry man, I’m not ghosting I swear.

Lancelot: my attention is just needed elsewhere currently.

Keithiers: it’s ok. If you are busy, or something came up we can reschedule again.

Keithiers: it was just a motorcycle ride. Not a big deal

Lancelot: nooooonono no nope.

Lancelot: I’m just stuck at the apartment. 

Lancelot: I want to see you it’s been weeks.

Lancelot: so like if you want you can hang here with me.

Lancelot: I mean my place is not the greatest or anything. 

Lancelot: super cluttered and cramped

Lancelot: but I’d love your company. If you’d be up for it.

Keithiers: I’d love to.

Keithiers: maybe we can have some fun with that ropey ribbon thing of yours too.

Lancelot: oh that’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that?

Keithiers: that is great babe see you in 15


	44. babysitting adventure

Keith knocked on the door to lance’s apartment, and ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix his helmet head. He’s got his helmet shoved under one arm. When there is no answer he knocks one more time.

“Doors unlocked!” lance finally screamed.

Keith opened the door and let himself in, making his way to the living where he could just make out lance’s hunched over form next to his yoga sling hooked to the ceiling in the living room. Lance turned to look at him when he was fully in the living room. “Hey Keith, glad you made it.”

“What are you…” Keith trailed off eyes wide mouth agape.

“The sling was a great idea! We don’t have a yard, so I was trying to find a physical activity for her to do.” lance beamed. Hanging upside down from the low set rope was a smiling little 6 year old girl.

“Why is Amada here?” Keith finally burst out. Amada lowered herself down to the mat and turned over to wave at Keith smiling.

“Oh I forgot that part. Yeah her dad was at the castle this morning. He asked me to watch her for the day. Which is why I couldn’t go out.” lance stated with a shrug. 

“*is Mr. Keith mad at me?*” Amada asked grabbing ahold of lances leg looking up at him from the floor.

“*no, no, princess. I just forgot to tell him you were visiting. he’s prob just mad at me for that.*” lance said with a smile before turning to look at Keith, who was pale and seemed to be sweating bullets. “Keith is everything ok? I thought you’d be ok with helping babysit since you’re friends with her dad.”

“No I’m fine lance. I’m actually really really happy you asked me to.” Keith said trying to cool his features. The worried looks lance and Amada were giving him concerned looks. His mind was going a mile a minute though. 

“*he looks like he’s seen a ghost. Like shaggy before he and Scooby run away.*”Amada stood up and said to lance. 

Lance chuckled. “*yeah he kind of does.*” he gave his attention back to Keith. “Keith you alright?”

“Mr. Keith needs to sit.” Amada confirmed.

“No, I’m fine. I just left something in my bike. I need to go get it real quick. I’ll be right back.” Keith held up a finger before turning and headed back out the door.

“Ok, so that was weird.” lance turned back to Amada “*you want to play on the swing some more while we wait for Keith?*”

“*yes!*” Amada clapped her hands together, climbing back into the sling. “*show me a new trick*”

Lance chuckled. “*sure thing princess.*”

Outside the loft Keith tore his cell from his pocket and dialed Thace. He went out to his bike once he got there Thace picked up. “Thace, get a hold of Adolfo now! You find some way to get him to pick up Amada.” Keith berated into his phone. Flinging his helmet around in the other hand.

“Keith calm down what is going on? Where is Amada? Why is she with you?” Thace tried to console.

“She’s at lance’s place, right now! How did he even find him? Why the hell would he live Amada with lance instead of one of his people? Is he staking out my boyfriend? Thace find out what the fucking hell is going on!” Keith went to grab his head instead whacking it with his helmet. ”shit!” Keith cursed 

“Keith calm down. I’ll get some answers for you, but you need to calm down. I can send someone over to.”

“No you can’t send anyone over.” Keith jumped in. his helmet now hanging from his boke and rubbing his bumped head. “It would be weird from lance’s point of view. I came alone to hang out. Why would a bodyguard need to show up right after?”

“Alright fine. But be careful. I will do everything I can I get to the bottom of this Keith. I’ll keep you updated with texts. But try not to do anything rash. Where are you now?” 

“I’m outside his place. He’s inside with Amada playing. Thace if this is Adolfo’s way of threatening him, threatening me. I will not just let this go.” Keith seethed. “I don’t care what happens, he will not threaten the people I care about.”

“Keith. I will stand by your decision there if he is truly threatening lance. But it seems odd he would leave Amada to threaten you or lance. Adolfo would not put her in danger and you know it. Please, just try to remain calm, and I will get to the bottom of this.” Thace reasoned with him. 

“I’m not about to do anything in front of lance. So you have that going in your favor. But I need answers before Adolfo gets here.” Keith grabbed his hair. “I don’t even know when that will be.” he groaned spinning around to look back up at lance’s loft. “Thace I have to go before lance gets worried. I just ran out on him.”

“Go Keith. It’ll be alright. I’ll do everything I can. It will be alight son.” Thace said calmly.

“Yeah, yeah ok. Thanks Thace.” Keith hung up and took a rough breath. Shaky at that. He ran both his hands over his face. Before stuffing his phone back in his pocket and heading back upstairs. He let himself in to the same sight of lance hunched over showing Amada how to swing her legs up to hang upside down. He plopped down on lance’s couch just behind the two.

“Hey Keith is everything ok?” lance lifted his head.

“Yeah, everything is fine. So what exactly are you two doing?” Keith asked a picture of calm amusement. 

“Lance is teaching me to swing like in the circus.” Amada beamed pulling herself forward on the mat to face Keith. 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah lance is really good at that. He could be in the circus.”

“I’d totally be a star of the circus.” lance mocked hand to his chest. “I’d be dazzling.”

“*Lance can we do pretty circus makeup? I saw it in the bathroom.*” Amada asked pulling herself back upright. 

“*We sure can, but let’s wait till Allura gets off. And then you can do all our makeup and hair even. Does that sound good?*” lance asked cheerily, helping her out of the sling. 

“Yeah!” she said bouncing up and down. 

“So what are you going to do now?” Keith asked curious.

“”*lance can we color*” Amada asked clasping his hand and tugging.

“*Of course princess! Go sit at the table and I’ll get some colors.*” lance said kindly with a big smile. Then he pointed at Keith. “*take Mr. Grumpypants too.*” Amada giggled and ran and took Keith’s hand pulling. Lance just laughed as he went to his room to get supplies. Keith eventually got a clue and let Amada lead him to the kitchen table. 

“Amada do you know when your dad will be back to pick you up? Or maybe Federico or Philo?” Keith asked quietly.

“No. daddy said he’d be back as soon as he can. But lance was gonna stay with me this time instead of the lady with the badge.” Amada said as she swung her feet.

“What lady with a badge? A police lady?” Keith asked again.

“No, social something. She said she wasn’t a police.” Amada said. “Is that bad?” 

“No Amada that’s not bad. You like lance right?” Keith asked.

“Yes, lance is the best. He’s nice to me. He doesn’t act like everyone else.” Amada praised smiling at Keith. 

“Yeah, that’s why I like lance too.” Keith smiled back. He sat up right as lance came back in the kitchen with his arms full.

“Paper, pencils and makers coming through for the princess.” lance announced, dumping the stacks and boxes on the table spreading them out. Keith slid his phone under the table to text Thace. He took the paper and colors Amada and lance handed him and pretending to color with them.

Cub: Amada said her dad left her with lance so social services wouldn’t watch her.   
Thace: I haven’t been able to reach him yet.   
Thace: Slav hasn’t reached Coldwell either.   
Cub: this sounds like the cops did a sweep.  
Thace: more likely the feds. But I’ll reach out to our inside people.  
Cub: if it’s the feds, then it probably involves lance’s dad.   
Cub: and it’s beyond stupid and risky for everyone.  
Cub: I’ll kill him.  
Thace: relax. We will get this under control.

“Keith you ok?” lance asked looking at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just…” Keith looked down at his paper. “Not much of an artist.” Keith offered with a shrug and a smile. 

Lance leaned across to look at Keith’s drawing then clicked his tongue. “We’ll call it abstract.”

Amada looked across at it. Then up at the two boys. “You shouldn’t lie. It’s not very good.” 

Keith scowled at the child and lance laughed. “Kids are great aren’t they?” lanced laughed again when Keith turned his glare on him.


	45. Expectations vs reality

A knock at the door draws the groups’ attention, Keith debates answering the door himself but since its Lance and Allura’s place he waited for them to move first. Allura however was occupied with her face done up and sitting on the floor, while Amada sat on the couch trying to do her hair. She had already done Keith’s. Lance however was unabashed to get up and get the door with his nearly drag makeup that only a 6 year old would find nice. Keith followed behind a short distance as Lance opened the door at the second set of knocks. 

“Hey Adolfo!” Lanced beamed after he opened the door. The man had a bit of shock on his face, but regained his composure at the realization of why Lance looked like a clown face slammed his own.

“*hello Lance, i hope Amada didn’t do that to you while you were asleep.*” he chuckled. Before he made eye contact with Keith over Lance’s shoulder. Adolfo’s face morphed from blatant displeasure to amusement as he took in Keith’s look. Make up similar to Lance’s and a head of hair pulled into a dozen tiny ponytails covered in clips and bows. “Keith what a pleasant surprise.” Adolfo addressed him. Keith just crossed his arms across his chest

Lance rotated a bit to look over his shoulder. His head ducked into his shoulders a few times as he laughed a bit, before addressing Adolfo again. “*Amada did such a good job on his look right? Sorry if you weren’t expecting him. Since Amada and you knew Keith. I thought it might make her more comfortable to have him around instead of just strangers.*”

“*please Lance, I don’t consider you or Allura to be strangers in the slightest, I hope in due time we could be practically family. You did me a great service. I am in your debt*” Adolfo gave a confident smile.

“English please.” Keith stated bluntly. Drawing Adolfo’s attention back to him.

“Oh I’m sorry Keith. I forgot you don’t speak our language.” Adolfo teased. He chose not to falter under Keith’s icy glare. 

“Keith chill it’s my fault. I like speaking Spanish.” Lance gave his boyfriend a soft apologetic look. “I’m not trying to leave you out of the conversation.”

“No Lance it’s ok. It’s not that.” Keith huffed but he’s look was much softer for Lance. “How about you go get Amada’s things ready. And I need to speak to Adolfo for a minute outside. We’ll be right back.” Keith placed an arm on Lances and nudged his head over his shoulder back to the girls. “Spend a bit more time with the girls.”

“Uh ok.” He turned to look back at Adolfo who nodded in return. Moving out of the way so Keith could lead them out. Lance gave one more worried glance at them in the hall before shutting the door and heading back to help Amada tie off Allura’s hair.

Outside in the hall at the bottom of the stairs away from prying eyes and ears. Things got a bit heated. “Adolfo you have one chance to explain what they hell you think you are doing before I lose it. And I don’t give two shits about decorum.” Keith growled out shoving Adolfo into the wall.

“Do you really feel this is a wise decision?” Adolfo asked Keith with a raised brow but doesn’t push back. He knows better than that. 

“Right now I do not care what is wise or not. I know you just put people I care about and your own kid in some douche bags fucking cross hairs!” Keith huffed pushing himself back. He pushed his back as he turned slightly. “Thace informed me the feds put pressure on you today.”

“Yes, they started pulling all my people off the street while I was your friends work.” Adolfo started brushing himself off a bit and taking a single step from the wall. “My lawyer called. Said it would be best if I just went in for an interview on my own. Last time they put Amada with this real piece of work. They think can scare me by putting her in cps’s care while they question me. She was with me Keith. And they were bringing in everyone. She was terrified that time they busted into Islas Canarias during dinner. I didn’t want her to go through that again. McClain is not above terrifying my daughter to try and intimidate me. We were at the castle. I trust your boyfriend with my daughter’s life. With her care. Does that not tell you what you need to know?”

“Of course McClain wouldn’t be above that. He’s not above terrorizing his own fucking family Adolfo!” Keith seethes gesturing up towards Lance’s apartment. “And you could’ve lead that asshole right to his own kid who’s in fucking hiding!”

“What are you talking about?” Adolfo asked confused more than angry. His eyes wide.

“Lance is SA. McClain’s son!” Keith clenched his fist stomping into Adolfo’s space. “And he’s hiding out from his Oldman. You just left the feds office, and went to his kids place. Where you are going to leave, with your child. He’s got a douchebag of a brother in the police department who harasses him. If he showed up when you were leaving. Or worse the feds fucking followed he’s going to be in a fucking shit storm of trouble. I’ve put in too much work keeping his family from finding us together and you go and screw up put it all at risk on a whim!”

To say Adolfo’s face was frozen in shock, would be an understatement. Horror would be a better word before the panic set in. he grabbed his cellphone punching in a few encrypted texts to his men waiting outside. Before he turned back to Keith. “What the fucking hell are you thinking being involved with a feds kid? Let alone McClain’s. Are you fucking mad!   
Maldito idiota.” Adolfo seethed putting a hand to his head rubbing over his face. “I have the men circling the block. To look to see if they have anyone following them. This is a hell of a mess.”

“Yeah no shit! Who I’m involved with doesn’t matter. What matters is your lack of a brain. Even if he wasn’t McClain’s kid. Lance doesn’t know who I really am. And I planned to keep it that for as long as I can. You lead the feds here, and they start asking him questions. And he’s not stupid. He’s a fucking genius. It wouldn’t take that many for him to figure out the truth here.” Keith ground out. 

“How the hell do you know he doesn’t know? McClain could be setting you up. Could be setting us all up. Cause you’re too busy thinking with your dick demon.” Adolfo pointed the upstairs apartment. 

“McClain almost killed him is how I know.” Keith stated coldly making direct eye contact with Adolfo. Glaring at him in the way that let the man know, he knew he was the demon. “That sick son of a bitch nearly beat his son to death at 15 years old cause he came out of the closest. You think he’s going to do anything to help that sick fucker. Let alone talk to him? He’s been hiding out for years. Even after his shitty cop brother found him, he’s been standing his ground against his abuse. You really think he’d put up with that if he was helping out his old man?”

Adolfo’s eyes dropped. “Lance is too sweet of a heart to be two faced. One thing I am is a good judge of character. And that boy of yours is too pure for your corrupted soul.” Adolfo took a deep breathe. “I’m sorry for insinuating he was anything else. I’m sorry I’m just worried about…”

“About your family. About Amada. I know.” Keith’s glare did not soften, but his tone did drop a bit. “I’m worried about mine too. About Lance. You can’t be doing this shit behind my back. You can’t leave me out of the loop when it involves my people.” He pointed up the stairs. “They are my people, my family, in all but name and knowledge. I will do whatever I have to keep them safe Adolfo.”

The man tensed at the threat. Hand on his phone as he looked at it a narrowing of his eyes. “And what is the demon prince of Mamora planning to do now?”

“As much as I wanted to kill you when I first got here. And oh I had day dreamed about it a lot. Not going to lie. That is not what I want now. For many reasons. I want us to work together to fix this. Next time call me. Beforehand. So I can take Amada to you. And drop her off with Lance. So that none of us catch the eyes of the cops.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

“Next time?” Adolfo stated shocked. “You think this will happen again? You’d allow this again?” Adolfo could barely keep from stuttering in astonishment.

“Amada likes Lance and Allura. And they are good with kids. They are good with her. And for some reason, I got myself a beautiful idiot, who is a shitty judge of character.” Keith smirked. “If you are trusting your daughter with him. I’m willing to trust you with him. But on my terms, mine only. And sure as hell not for your sake. But Amada’s and Lance.” He returned his stern look. “I don’t know what’s worse anyway, thinking you were threatening him intentionally, or him just being threatened by your stupidity.”

“I wasn’t intending to threaten him or you. I was just in a pickle.” Adolfo was blunt. “i saw an option and went with it. i apologies profusely for such.”

“You can keep your apologies. They won’t save you if anything happens to Lance.” Keith informed him.

“If what you say so true. McClain will be an even bigger pain in your side.” Adolfo’s brow furrowed. “Can you use Lance to get at McClain?”

“That is not even on the table. I’m not letting that bastard near Lance.” Keith growled.

“You might not need to. If those events happened as you say. Can it be used to get McClain off the force? Or at the very least demoted? It would buy breathing room, and derail their investigations while they get a replacement. Even if they transfer in one.” Adolfo suggested.

Keith bit his lip a bit. “I don’t feel comfortable using Lance like that. And it could complicate things between him and I. it could out me to him.”

“But you have thought about it. That is encouraging.” Adolfo nodded his head at him. “The Perez family will aid the Mamora family in this standing. For your understanding and assistants with Amada.”

Keith huffed. “Don’t start the flowery talk. I said fuck decorum.”

“Very well, I appreciate not losing a trusted babysitter. I’ll do what is need to keep him as such. He needs to be alive for that.” Adolfo gave a Cheshire grin.

“better.” Keith returned the smirk. “Appreciate it. Though how did you find them anyway?” 

“Unintentionally. I had stopped at Sal’s for a chat with a member of the Galra family. Throk suggested the castle of lions for coffee. It’s on the edge of both your terfs. I didn’t think any of it. But…”

Keith’s eyes had narrowed as he looked away in thought. “That, that is useful information.” said barely audible. 

“I meant what I said Keith.” Adolfo clapped a hand to Keith’s shoulder. “I stand behind you. It does no good to any of the families, if the Galra gain power. Despite, your background, and youth in becoming head of your family. You’ve done well. A little haphazard could still work on your manners and attitude. But I can’t say you’ve wronged anyone in your escapades. And been aware enough to think of the other families usually. I see you taking the family far. And I hope I’m around still when you mature into the leader I see brewing in there.” Adolfo swirled a finger in his face.

Keith gave a genuine smile to the man. “Thanks. But that’s not going to save your ass if that text says the feds are camping outside the door.” Keith pointed at Adolfo’s flashing phone.

The older man laughed and checked his phone. “Coast is clear. Coldwell is most likely keeping them busy. i guess it’s time to get Amada home.” Adolfo headed back up the stairs Keith following.

“Hey if you hear from Thace, can you like spin this conversation somehow into a positive interaction?” Keith tapped his hand on the wall as they headed up. “Really don’t want another lecture from the Oldman.”

“Sure thing kid.” Adolfo looked over his shoulder with a chuckle. “I’d be happy to save the demon prince from a scolding. Maybe Thace should be called the demon king.” Keith scoffed before mumbling about enlarging egos. 

Keith cut in front of Adolfo and opened the door to let them in. Lance is at the table helping Amada collect her drawings to take home and she even walks over to hang one on Lance and Allura’s fridge. Allura is nearby and gives the two a smile and a wave from her spot watching the two. Her hair in many different styles of ponytails and braids. Her face also having been attacked by clowns. “They are almost done.” She says brightly.

“*Amada are you ready to go home?*” Adolfo asked. 

“*yes daddy!*” Amada cheered. She hurriedly hugged Lance then ran over to Allura giving her a big hug before joining her father by his side.

“Thanks so much for looking after her on such short notice. And taking off work to do so.” Adolfo said again smiling at the two. 

“It was not a problem at all. We very much enjoyed her company.” Allura replied kindly.

“Happy to have her any time.” Lance offered as well with a cheery smile. 

“Well thank you for that. We best be on our way.” Adolfo gave a curt nod to the group before turning to lead Amada out.

“*good bye Lance and princess Allura*” Amada waved as she followed her dad out.

“*bye bye princess*” lance called after her. Allura chuckled.

“You are going to have to teach me a little Spanish it seems.” Allura chuckled.

“Yeah you should teach both of us. So know when Adolfo is bad mouthing.” Keith quipped in.

“Why would your friend bad mouth you? Did you guys have a fight in the hall?” Lance asked skeptically hands on his hips.

Keith walked up to Lance cupping his face and planting a soft posse vive kiss to his lips. “Nope. But just to be sure. He’s the kind that would.”

Lance had a little melty face when Keith pulled away. “Yeah ok be happy to teach you anything, if you keep kissing like that.” 

Allura gave out a little disgruntled groan. “Please boys. I can’t take you two seriously with the romance and that makeup and hair dos.” Keith and Lance stepped away from each other laughing. Keith’s hand going up to rub at the makeup.

Lance’s hands shot up pulling way Keith’s from his face. “Dude no! You can’t do that. You’ll make it worse.”

“I’m not going out like this. And sure the hell not going home like this either.” Keith laughed back.

“Well I got an idea to fix it. Feel up for a shower? I mean no reason to waste the water right? I got some clothes you can prob wear home too if you want?” Lance gave a sly smirk. But his fiddling fingers gave hint to his nerves.

“Oh I’m definitely liking the sounds of that.” Keith all but purred out, bringing his face with in centimeters of Lance’s and grabbing ahold of his boyfriends hips. He was trying to give Lance a hungry look, however he missed it completely.

Lance was too busy making eye contact with Allura, a careful and questioning smile on his face. “Is that ok with you Lura?”

She rolled her eyes at him, tossing out her arms. “I’ll be in my room with my head phones on. Just don’t get to loud you two.” She gave a wink to Keith who had turned to glance at her expectantly. He returned her wink with a smirk. Which dropped quickly when she strolled past brushing a hand along Lance’s shoulders before whisper yelling. “Make sure to use protection.” She chuckled as Lance lit up like a tomato

“Lllluuuuura!” he sputtered at her whipping around as she skipped off to her room laughing. “We aren’t having sex in the shower! That’s dangerous!”

“We aren’t?” Keith asked with a quirked brow. Lance whipped back around to Keith sputtering.


	46. insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter mentions past rape and abuse. not in detail. but it's there. and lot's of sexual talk. while keith complains about not getting laid. so incase you want to skip this chapter. only important detail is lance has suffered past abuse. and is a bit timid about sex. and they did not do it in the last chapter.

“I’m fucking dying here!” Keith pouted rolling his head across the bar in his dining room. Swirling his drink in his glass.

“It can’t be that bad Keith.” Shiro chuckled.

“Shiro it was the most pg, vanilla, soft core joint shower I’ve ever had the misfortune of suffering through.” Keith whined. He sat up a bit and slammed back his drink. 

“Since you were both naked. I don’t think it can be pg.” Shiro laughed again taking a sip of his own drink. 

“Shiro. Shiro, tell me it’s not just me. Tell me you just had an overly handsy cuddle session that night at the hotel with Allura.” Keith pouted pouring himself another drink.

“Sorry I cannot say that.” Shiro smirked deviously at Keith. Who groaned again?

“What am I missing? What am I doing wrong Shiro?” Keith took another long sip of his drink. “do you have any idea how hard it was to drive back on the bike with a raging hard on?”

“No, and I prefer not to hear about your hard on.” Shiro laughed around his cup. “There is not enough alcohol in the world to make that conversation ok.” Shiro took one more drink before setting down his cup. “Maybe the clown makeup and hair clips was just a turn off for him? I mean you just spent the day with a little kid. Not exactly something to instill a steamy shower sex excursion.”

“What the hell has Keith down now?” pidge said coming over to join them at the bar. Matt was close behind taking up a seat next Shiro.

Keith whined. “Pidge what am I doing wrong here? We get so close, and I think yes finally we are going to screw like the horny young adults we are and then it’s just, he’s not into it. Or just keeps it so frustratingly tame petting. What do I have to do to get him in bed!” Keith banged his head against the table.

“One ew. I don’t want to have this talk about my boy lance. So stop before you get graphic.” Pidge warned pouring herself a drink. Matt had already dug out one of his own. “Two. Get used to the slow flow. If you can’t hand it. End things now. Cause if you push him I will cut you.” She calming sipped her drink.

“So him being a huge fucking tease is normal. And I’m supposed to just deal with it myself.” Keith huffed lifting his drink to his mouth. However it never reached. Pidge clamped her hand over the top and shoved it down from him.

“Keith don’t…” matt warned as Keith matched pidge’s glare.

“If you don’t like what you get, tell him to keep his hands to himself till he’s ready if it bothers you that much. But he’s not ready. And if you push him into it before he is, I’m not joking Keith I will fuck you up.” She growled out. “It’s a big deal he’s even getting into heavy petting with you ok. So be fucking grateful for what you got.”

Keith scrunched his face in thought, not bothering to school his features in his inebriated state. “Pidge, what’s the deal? Please tell me he’s not a virgin? The way he is, there is no way he’s a virgin. Matt, he’s not right?” Keith turned to the other Holt.

Matt winced. “He’s not a virgin. But his experience has been few and far between, mostly girls. And only twice with guys. One of which was not a mutual encounter.”

Keith dropped his drink. It hit the counter with a clink before spilling over “what?” Shiro asked now staring at matt is disbelief.

“Matt he doesn’t need to know that from us! That’s lance’s business!” pidge pushed herself up to glare at matt.

“Not going into details. But come on. Keith’s stumbling in the dark here. I’m just flipping the switch.” Matt gestured at Keith. “So it’s not you, its lance.” Matt shrugged then winced as pidge seethed.

“It’s not lance. It’s not anyone. He’s not a fucking hooker. He’s not going to go at anyone else’s pace. He gets to set his own pace.” Pidge added angrily. 

“Pidge that’s not what I meant!” matt tried to defend. 

“Well that’s what it sounded…” pidge shot back. Before Keith cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry pidge.” Keith says softly. He squeezed her shoulder lightly. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know that was why you were so protective over him.”

“It’s not the only reason.” Pidge shrugged off his hand. “But yeah it’s one of them. So just…” she took a shaky breathe. “Just, you can’t talk like this to him. It’ll crush him and put him in such a bad head space. You can’t push him.”

“I won’t. I’m so sorry.” Keith said softly looking away. He shoved his hands into his eyes. “Gah! I feel like such an asshole!”

“Well you kind of are.” Shiro teases trying to lighten the mood. “But you didn’t know.”

“You seriously won’t share details? Like who the fucker is that did it?” Keith glanced over to pidge then at matt. “Cause it would make me feel a million times like a better person if I could filet that person. Unless you did already. I really hope you did.”

Matt made a face and rolled his shoulders at pidge before lifting his hands up palms up. “I mean the big stuff. Not like what was done to him. But I mean the big stuff can’t hurt right?”

Pidge groaned before slamming back her drink while mulling over the idea. “Ok, the person is probably still alive. We sure as hell didn’t get at him. Because lance has no idea who they were. He was literally snatched off the street after leaving a dance club to go home. It was when he was dating Blaytz. We just got lucky they dumped him back at the club when they were done with him. He was a wreck. Blaytz, Rolo and Nyma got him to the hospital. They even had the miss fortune to have witnessed him get grabbed. But they couldn’t stop it. Didn’t even get a plate. But it wasn’t even like they could call the cops to investigate it or even go after them when he was abducted. It messed him up bad.”

“It’s why Blaytz and lance broke up.” Matt chimed in quietly. “Bad places it sent them both to, they just couldn’t work it out while working themselves out.” Matt was staring into his own glass. “You can’t tell him we told you about this Keith. He’d freak.” 

“I won’t.” Keith said looking at matt. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” He looked over to pidge.

“Well you do now. So just drop it and back off. And I’ll forgive you.” Pidge gave him a halfhearted smirk. 

Keith laid himself across the bar top careful to miss the spilt booze. “You find that guy. I call first dibs though.”

“Oh I have no problem with that one bit. You are far more sadistic than I am.” Pidge chuckled. Shiro put his arm across Keith’s shoulders.


	47. lance's side of failure to launch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance's point of view of the same end of scene. can't leave out my favorite boy. some sibling cuddling. again talks of past trauma. however even more vague.

“Allura I screwed up. that was bad. That was stupid. What was I thinking.” Lance paced the living room in his pjs hands grabbing at his head, hair and pjs moving around rapidly. “He’s gonna hate me.” Lance shrieked.

“He doesn’t hate you Lance. It’s alright. You got a bit of stage fright at the finish line. It’s alright. Naked cuddling is a thing.” Allura tried to soothe him. “He might be a little confused. But that’s ok too. He cares about you. He’s not going to do anything if you aren’t comfortable with it. And if he does I’ll kick his ass, if he’s lucky.” She smirked at him.

Lance paused and looked at her with narrow eyes raising a pointer finger at her. “Remember the park. Bad. Bad idea.”

“It’s not a bad idea if he hurts you.” Allura ignored the warning. “No, means no. I won’t let anyone bully lance.”

“But it was such a tease. And I wasn’t trying to be. I thought I could, you know do something.” He was back to pacing and clutching his arms. “He looked so annoyed when left.”

“Did he say something about it when he left?” Allura raised an eyebrow.

“No gracious a Dios.” Lance stopped pacing again. “But I mean there was a definite scrunched face and pout.” He covered his face and hunched over. “Oh god Allura I screwed up so bad. I know he wants to. He’s like always ready to jump my bones. And I always just come up with an excuse or weasel out of it. God he probably hates me.”

Allura got up from the couch and pulled lance into a hug. “If he hates you for not being ready for a physical relationship lance he doesn’t deserve you. And I’d be more than willing to tell him as such. But I don’t think he hates you. He’s probably just confused about the mixed signals. But that is not an excuse for him to be pushy. You just need to be a mature adult and discuss this with him. Discus your issue lance.” Lance pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at Allura, she pulled his over to the couch to sit with her. “I know you haven’t told him.”

“No of course I haven’t told him. Why would I bring up that buzzkill! I already had one panic attack on him! There is no reason to bring on another, specially so soon after the first. That will chase him away faster. God. What if he thinks I’m to broken Lura? Wh..what if, I tell him and he wants nothing to do with.”

“Lance that still falls under he doesn’t deserve you.” Allura pulled lance further into her lap wrapping herself around him as he clung to her face buried into her neck. “But I think you should discuss this with him. If you want hunk and I can join you for the talk. You don’t have to tell him everything. Just maybe clear the air. And be honest about how you are feeling about the physical aspects. For relationships to work there has to be discussion and honesty. You know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know. I’ll try.” Lance squeezed Allura tight.

“He upsets you when you do I’ll kick his ass and so will hunk.” Allura said reassuringly. 

Lance laughed. “Allura no.”

“Allura yes.”


	48. good sportsmanship is a hard to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so regris and antok are gonna help teach it. XD a reach back to earlier chapters. and we get more of a taste for the mob side of this story.

“Hey what the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?!” Lubos shouted. Running out of the building he lived in towards his car that’s currently blocked in by 2 large black vehicles. Two men in black are currently smashing it pieces with a baseball bat and sledge hammer. 4 others are standing around. Two of which step towards Lubos as he gets to the vehicles. Lubos has his own bat, but is questioning that decision as he sees how many of them there are.

“Awe, you don’t like the remodel Lubos?” Antok asks pointing his bat at the car before bringing it around to take the side mirror clear off. One of the two who had stepped forward move behind Lubos before he can bolt away. But he’s scrambling in his pocket for his phone. 

“I’m calling the cops on you nut cases! This is destruction of private property!” Lubos shots just as he gets his phone out. Pointing with his own bat. 

“I’d wouldn’t do that if I were you Lubos.” Regris says stepping forward hands up in a placating manner.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Lubos spat, but his finger hovers over the button from the distraction.

“Cause if you do. Then my buddy over there gets to take the bat to you instead of the car.” Regris informs him with a smile. “And I really, really don’t want to have to clean up blood off my toys tonight. So do me a solid and put the phone away.” Regris grins at Lubos as the color drains from his face the bat and phone both drop to the ground.

“Very good. Smart choice.” Regris saunters up and tosses an arm over Lubos’s shoulder guiding the terrified man to his smashed vehicle. He flinches at every strike Antok and Gorvan give the car. The windows are completely shattered along with the lights and grill. Gorvan is taking some extra strong hits to the frame of the vehicle. “So how about it? Do you like the remodel? I think it needs something else oh I know just the thing.” Regris pulls out his oversized knife and stabs one of the tires watching it deflate quickly with a hiss.

“wh…why are y..oo..u d…doing th…this?” Lubos asked shaking under Regris’s arm. To terrified to make eye contact.

“Lubos,” Regris brought his hand up from Lubos shoulder and patted the man’s cheek. “This is a gift. Why are you so upset? I’m sure an asshat like you has full coverage on their dinky ride don’t you?” Regris smiled him. “You should appreciate the gifts our boss chooses to bestow on you. Especially when they don’t come with a new paint job.” Regris casually waves his knife in front of Lubos but still gesturing towards the car. Lubos gulped visibly and loudly. “So now answer the question Lubos. How do you like the remodel?” Antok punctuates Regris’s sentence with a stab to another tire. 

“iiiit’s great.” Lubos stutters out. His shaking getting worse as he watches Antok pass off his bat and take small bottle from one of the other men. Lighting a piece of fabric hanging out of it before tossing it through one of the shattered windows.

“oh look at that. We should’ve brought marshmallows. You like marshmallows don’t you Lubos?” Antok asks stepping back to take in his handy work. 

“Answer Lubos. It’s always better to answer when asked a question. You don’t want to be rude.” Regris warns, with a bright grin.

“yyyy…..ees.” he stumbles out.

Regris patted Lubos on the back. “if you have some you should go get them and come back out. Really enjoy this work of art we’re leaving you with. And if you don’t want to get anymore that are a little more red. I suggest you work on your sportsmanship. And your buddies. Afraid we can’t stay to join you for those marshmallows though. We are a little busy tonight. Catch you next time Lubos.” Regris hit him on the back hard enough to send the terrified man stumbling a few feet. The others moving to the vehicles. But not before Antok snatches up Lubos’s dropped bat. And Garvon smashes his dropped cellphone with his sledgehammer. After the calls pull away Lubos’s shaking legs finally give out as he falls to the ground in shock.


	49. problems galore.

“Keith what the hell man? You guys won. I didn’t take you for a sore winner, or even a sore loser, but seriously?” Matt questioned storming into his office. “Over the top much?”

“It didn’t really have anything to do with the game. And for once, wasn’t even me. Or at least not entirely. I had forgot about it. Regris and Antok brought it up. I just gave them my blessing.” Keith smirked over the top of his computer. 

“You even going to ask why I’m freaking out about it? Cause I hate Lubos too.” Matt lifts both hands up palms up. 

“What’s got you freaking out Matt?” Keith obliges but drops back into his work. 

“Lance just called, asking if Pidge and I are ok. Cause Lubos might not have called the cops, but he is running his mouth all over the boards for airsoft.” Matt started as Keith froze for a second before his head shot up to give Matt his full attention. “They are on fire right now. The community is tight knit. Word is going to travel fast. They are thinking some noob or off their rocker freelancer went nuts over some bad plays by the Olkari.”

Keith groaned. Hand to his forehead. “How bad did Regris and Antok blab?” 

“Lubos has no idea who did it. Didn’t recognize them at all. And Pidge and I chimed in with some diversion. Lubos is pretty shitty off the field to, so questioned if he even knew if it was related. All he had to go on was a quip about sportsmanship. Leaves this and the video gaming community. Only sports he plays. He has bigger issues in the gaming community. Now which of our idiots said it. Not a clue.”

“I told them they could scare, but not to get rid of him. Maybe that was a bad call.” Keith questioned with a groan.

“Dude it’s a fucking game! Why were Regris and Antok so hung up? You all were on the winning team!” Matt shouts exasperated.

“Wasn’t about the game. They shot up the car after, because they lost. Lance and Allura’s side. Their windows were down.” Keith rolled his wrist hand out at Matt. “It was Lubos plates Antok got a picture of. He’s like their leader. He can take the fall.”

“Oh, ok now I know why. But I’m still gonna go with dumb move. They weren’t hurt. And probably used to it.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the principle of the matter.”

“Keith my man, lance and Allura don’t even know you did that for them. Actually they’d probably be upset about it.”

“It was for Shiro, and me. And a little bit Antok and Regris. Not for anybody else. But wasn’t expecting a blow out from it. Just keep an eye out, and let me know if it needs to be dealt with more.” Keith once again went back to his work.

Matt dropped both hands to Keith’s desk before dropping his head and shaking it. He lifted off the desk tossing his head back and rolling his eyes. His last show of his exasperation was to toss his hands into the air. “Fine, fine. Omg. I will get this cleaned up. Why are you so impulsive? A heads up at the very least would be nice.” Matt turned on his heels and started out of the office.

“Don’t let Thace find out.” Keith shouted after him before Matt got out the door slamming it.


	50. chat room blow out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chat room discussion.

(candybarleader)Rolo: Do you think it was the cops?

(party420boy)Blaytz: that’s pretty demented, even for deceive douche and asshole. Even if the other cops let them treat us like shit. I don’t see them all being that fucking nuts. Lubos said they threatened to kill him. And that there was 6 of them. That’s a lot of cops willing to risk a lot for a game. They usually do things in pairs. Too many eyes and too many mouths can be bad.

(walkerstalker)Matt: Are we sure it’s even from the game? I mean Lubos is a dick, but most of the bad plays weren’t him even. He was singled out. Nobody else was hit. I mean he’s a real piece of work. He owes money to some loan shark to. So I’d bet it was related to that.

(ningyolove)Plaxum: What are you serious? What for?

(gremlinM2)Katie: Oddly enough online gaming. He gambles on tournaments. Even on ones he enters.

(irobotlife)Beezer: That has to be what this is really about right?

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: I don’t know. I mean, out of everyone here, I have the most distrust for the cops, but he should go to the cops. What if they come back for?

(queenbee)Luxia: His best bet is just to get the hell out of dodge. A loan shark isn’t going to go down foe this. Hell Lubos would be more likely to end up dead if he goes to the cops. Even after the fact”

(Princesspeaches)Allura: They obviously know where he lives.

(flowerhorn) Florona: He’s a real dickwad, but nobody deserves this.

(gremlinM2)Katie: I don’t feel too bad about it.

(Swirlyboy)Squirm: Pidge!

(gremlinM2)Katie: What? He’s a complete douchebag. His game safety is nonexistent, and hell didn’t he and the other Olkari shoot at you guys after the game off field? I say he deserves a bit of a fright.

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: Yeah with plastic pellets. He didn’t torch the car with us in it!

(gremlinM2)Katie: He wasn’t physically hurt, what’s the big deal karma finally caught up with him. Savor it.

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: Damn Pidge and I thought Allura was the vengeful one.

(Nymanight)Nyma: You really thought Allura was worse than Pidge?”

(gremlinM2)Katie: I feel insulted by that.

(party420boy)Blaytz: Gremlin. What part of that did you miss?

(Swirlyboy)Squirm: I always pictured her as gizmo. Cute and fluffy with a bit of a bite but more sass.

(Princesspeaches)Allura: Concur.

(Nymanight)Nyma: Are you kidding me maybe Matt. she’s fucking stripe.

(gremlinM2)Katie: yes, I’m the ringleader of my motley vengeful crew.”

(walkerstalker)Matt: Should I be afraid? Since now I’m gizmo?

(party420boy)Blaytz: No gizmo wins in the end. Stripes dies. So Pidge should be afraid of you.

(walkerstalker)Matt: Touché.

(Nymanight)Nyma: Either way, just everyone watch their backs for a while, otherwise, let’s just sit back and let this blow over see what happens. It’s probably just a Lubos’s issue anyway. And it doesn’t affect the rest of us, or we got bigger issues. Either way, let’s steer clear of any fields for a while see what happens.”

(flowerhorn) Florona: I’m pretty busy with work and school anyway this semester.

(ningyolove)Plaxum: Same.

(irobotlife)Beezer: Ditto.

(queenbee)Luxia: So we will just regroup for play in the spring. No biggie. Winter games suck anyway.

(candybarleader)Rolo: But fall ones are perfect.

(Swirlyboy)Squirm: If this is related do you really want to risk it?

(candybarleader)Rolo: Alright, alright point made. But first spring break game we are in right?

(party420boy)Blaytz: Yes!

(irobotlife)Beezer: Ditto.

(Princesspeaches)Allura: Of course.

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: No sonaria con nada mas

(Swirlyboy)Squirm: Really dude?

(candybarleader)Rolo: Why do you have to be so extra?

(queenbee)Luxia: I’m getting off here before lance spams the chat with Spanish.

(walkerstalker)Matt: Same.

(flowerhorn) Florona: Same.

(irobotlife)Beezer: ditto.

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: Oh come on guys!

(ningyolove)Plaxum: I like your Spanish lance.

(ninjasharpshooter)Lance: Thanks Plax.


	51. smart pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surrounded by brains.

“Hey Keith, what’s up?” Lance said with cheer into his phone. The only hint of his nervousness is the crack in his voice.

“Hey Lance you ok? You don’t usually call.” Keith questions shifting his phone to his shoulder, to cup both hands around the speaker as he leaves the room for some privacy. He goes into the kitchen where hunk is prepping lunch. 

“Yeah, no everything is fine, peachy even. Peachy king.” Lance starts to ramble.

Keith sighs. “No it’s not. You are rambling. Is this about the other day? If it is Lance I’m really sorry if I made you feel...”

“What dude why are you apologizing? I called to apologize to you.” Lance cut in. he stopped pacing his room.

“What why would you need to apologize?”

“You seemed really upset when you left. And I hadn’t heard from you much since. So I thought you were pissed at me.”

“What Lance no! I’m so sorry. I’m not pissed at all. Not at you anyway. Just at myself. I thought, maybe I had made you uncomfortable. I was trying to give you some space.” Keith caught the flat look hunk was giving him from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, why would you think I was uncomfortable? Like I know that was awkward as all hell, and I didn’t mean for it to be.” Lance clamped his hand to his face groaning and whimpering a bit. “But it was all my fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m… I’m just a mess. And I’m…” 

“Don’t apologize!” Keith cut in, loudly almost angrily. “You have nothing to apologize for. It’s ok Lance.” Keith voice went quieter. “Everything is ok. We are ok. You’re fine.”

“Are you sure? Cause.. Like…” Lance started to stumble over his words again.

“Lance I’m sure. How about. Give me a few minutes, I need to wrap up some work, then I’ll swing by and we can talk. Does that sound ok?” Keith offered. “Face to face. Where I can hold you. And kiss you. You know reassure you my way. Since I suck with words.”

Lance chuckled, though it still held some nerves in it. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

“Good. Give me like 40 minutes.” Keith suggested.

“Um, would you be ok, if hunk came over to. Um what I want to tell you, it would. . . I kinda might need somebody. And Allura is at the studio with a class. I’d have to text him real quick he might even be at work….” Lance mumbled quietly. 

Keith’s face softened into a sad but fond smile. “Yeah that’s fine baby. Whatever you need. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I’m sure hunk will head right over.” Keith looked over to hunk who was returning it with a confused one. But his hands were full of hot pans and couldn’t do more than lift his shoulders in acknowledgment. 

“Will you come alone or do you have to bring Shiro or someone.” Lance asked, voice dripping in contained fear. 

Keith winced. “Yeah, but nobody has to come up. Just me. Whoever comes with can stay in the car. Is that ok?” 

“Yeah, that be good. Thanks Keith.” Lance let out a shaky breathe.

“I’m gonna let you go now. And will be there in 40minutes.see you soon.”

“Ok, yeah see you soon.” Lance hung up the phone. 

As soon as he removed the phone from his ear Keith pointed at hunk. “You are not at work, and go.” Keith said shortly to hunk.

“What? What was that about Keith?” hunk asked before his phone went off. Hunk fumbled to get to it. Keith didn’t wait around to listen in, instead heading back to the living room.

“Pidge, update on my headache quick. Shiro we are headed out right after.” Keith quickly shot out as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

“Well, I got bad news. I know you don’t want to hear that, but whoever this person is, they are good. Like really good.” Pidge started never looking up from her computer. 

“Give me a baseline to compare their skill to.”

“Like as good as me. Same level. They did a remarkable job of covering their tracks, they didn’t leave enough of a trail for me to set up an alert. I’m going to have to actively monitor to catch enough code. And that’s if they don’t notice me, which I highly suspect they might.”

“Pidge is running on pure competitive drive right now.” Matt added with a shrug. 

“Don’t burn yourself out Pidge. Maybe you can find a pattern in their hits? Like a time frame or something. You can’t stay up staring at the screen non-stop.” Keith groaned.

“Oh but she’ll try.” Shiro laughed out. 

“Could try and supply the data to Lance in a non-descript way.” Matt suggested.

“What why Lance?”

“He does amazing at statically analyst. If there is a pattern, he’d be able to find it. But figuring a way to offer the data in a way he wouldn’t ask questions or know what it’s for would be hard.” Pidge jumped in.

“I don’t want you going to Lance for anything involving work.“ Keith stated firmly.

”what about another hacker?” Shiro jumped in. “do you think you could maybe flip this in such a way to get your friend Beezer to help?”

“That might be doable. I just have to spin it right as a competition or skill or something like a game, but he might pick up more, or ask questions, if he suspects my context is faulty.” Pidge shrugged.

“Brain storm ideas then that won’t end with you dead in a week from exhaustion, and don’t involve Lance.” Keith quipped quickly with a finger pointed at Pidge. “Shiro let’s go. Matt check food for hunk. I had him split already for Lance.”

Keith and Shiro headed out.


	52. hunk and keith's heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strong hunk to the defense.

Keith sat on the couch with a sleeping lance draped across his lap and snuggled up into his side. His soft breathing brushed Keith’s hair his lips brushed up against Keith’s neck from his head being cradled on his shoulder.

“So you didn’t seem as shocked as I was expecting.” Hunk spoke quietly from his seat on the other side of the couch flipping channels on the tv till it landed on a cooking show. “Like at all. And you took it better than I was expecting considering.”

“I kind of already heard about it. vaguely.” Keith whispered back. He nuzzled his head against Lance’s.

“Was it matt or pidge?” hunk asked bluntly, his lips pressed tightly.

“both.” Keith sighed. “I didn’t give them much of a choice but to I guess. I made some mistakes in how I was going about somethings. Them telling me allowed me to see my mistakes. They hoped I would be able to correct the issues before I accidently hurt lance more.” Keith looked over to make eye contact with Hunk. “Didn’t get too much of a chance too. It was just a few days ago.”

“He must’ve know something was off then.” Hunk replied reaching over pull lance’s shirt down where it was riding up. 

“I think it was more about me sucking at covering up my emotions in front of him. Or he’s better at reading me than I thought.” Keith said with a half shrug so as not to disturb lance.

“He’s smarter than most give him credit for. He’s just such a big dork, people overlook the nerdy brains behind all of it.” hunk informed. 

“No arguments there.” Keith added.

“So what did you do that matt and pidge spilled Lance’s secretes? And made lance feel he had to tell you about them?” Hunk asked quietly. But Keith his full attention.

“Kind of used to physical relationships. So I guess, I was being a bit over eager to move our relationship along. And didn’t do a good enough job masking my disappointment when things weren’t moving fast enough.” Keith turned his head to kiss the top of lance’s head. His free hand stroking Lance’s leg gently.

“So he got scared and insecure that you’d leave because he wasn’t ready for that just yet.” Hunk stated mater of factly. He also gave Keith his best disappointed stare.

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to make him feel that way. I care about him.” Keith tried to defend.

“Shouldn’t matter about his past trauma. If he wasn’t ready. No matter the reason. You should be willing to back off and slow down.” Hunk countered, still with his disappointed stare. “I care about my bro too. And he shouldn’t feel he needs to air his laundry to you at your pace. If you really care about him, his opinions shouldn’t always need justification. Especially when it comes to his feelings.”

Keith winced. “I see where you are coming from Hunk, but this is a learning experience for me too. Most of mine was paid for…”

“Stop right there. Please. I don’t want to hear about that. I know… I know what you do. And even though I like you, you know as a person. I’m still not all that comfortable with you know… just try to do better by him.” Hunk cut in. “how do you think Shiro is doing just hanging out in the car?”

Keith pulled up his phone and check his texts. “He’s circling the block a bit. Not just hanging out front. Would draw way to much attention. Which trying to avoid. After the stunt Adolfo pulled worried about whose attention it might draw. But I should go soon.” He squeezed lance a little tighter to him to nuzzle.

“I can take him to bed.” Hunk climbed off the couch to lift lance up to carry to bed. Keith pulled lance even tighter against him and scowled at hunk. “Don’t give me that. Bros before hoes dude. I’ll put him to bed.”

“Who says that anymore?” Keith deadpanned.

“We do. And you are the hoe here, so give him up.” hunk held out his hands in a quick grabby hand motion. Keith tucked his hand over lance’s legs securing him more so Hunk couldn’t just lift him up. Hunk narrowed his eyes to glare at Keith. “Nope. You need to learn about not always getting your way like a spoiled brat. First lesson here and now.” Hunk pointed down at the ground between them. Keith scoffed at him. “You fight me and he wakes up abruptly you could set off an episode. You really want to do this?” Hunk warned one last time.

Keith growled, but moved his hands to accommodate Hunk lifting him up. “Can’t believe you called me a spoiled brat. Ballsy.”

“I might be scared shitless of you, doesn’t mean I’m not going to stand up to you when it involves the safety and wellbeing of my friends.” Hunk informed him as he carefully lifted lance into his arms and settled him against his chest.

“Admirable of you. Still ballsy. Not used to seeing that side of you.” Keith stood up and caressed lance’s cheek while he was in Hunk’s arms before placing a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m grateful you care for him so much.”

“Unlike you. I don’t just care for him. I love my bro.” Hunk said bluntly. “platonically.” Hunk added after a minute and Keith’s short glare.

“You don’t know that. I don’t know that. Or haven’t decided yet. That’s… that’s a big step.” Keith muttered at the end. Not making eye contact with Hunk. Hunk’s face softened slightly. “Now quit being so ballsy. You’re going to make me respect you for more than just your cooking skills. Then what am I supposed to think.” Keith gave a small grin and looked up at Hunk throw his bangs.

Hunk finally smiled back. “Yeah who knows you might even fear me one.” Keith bit his lip and snorted trying to contain his laughter. He followed hunk towards lance’s bedroom. “What it’s true. You are not the only with secretes. Deep down I have a scary dark side when my friends are in trouble. I’ll totally sumo slam anyone who hurts my bro.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. You staying the night with him again?” Keith asked trying to keep his tone flat as he side eyed hunk.

Hunk answered with an eye roll. “Jealousy, why does that not surprise me. But no. I’ll stay till Allura gets home tonight.” Keith opened lance’s bedroom door for hunk. 

“Wish I could stay the night with him myself.” Keith piped up after lance was in bed. Giving his boyfriend a goodnight kiss to his forehead after brushing his bangs out the way. 

“Shiro probably would’ve like that information 4 hours ago.” Hunk chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t. To dangerous.” Keith followed hunk out as he closed the door behind them. “Snarky you is growing on me though. I think I like it.”

“Good cause you might have to get used to it. If you’re in it for the long haul with Lance.” Hunk informed him but gave a sly smile. 

“If you notice anything suspicious after I leave. Text me. Still a little on guard after the Adolfo thing. I get the feeling some harassment from the cops has happened since we got together and he just hides it from me.” Keith requested as he headed out.

“Yeah he does. He can’t hide it from Allura and Coran. But he won’t bring it up.” Hunk informed him seeing him out. “If you want that information. Go to Allura. She’ll spill. They ruffle her bad too. And she might be as crazy and vengeful as you.”

“Thanks Hunk. See you later.” Keith headed down to Shiro waiting in the car.

“Bye Keith.” Hunk locked the door behind him, before going back to the couch to watch tv till Allura got home.


	53. aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the fluff, it's gonna be more drama coming shortly after.

“Keith what is all this?” Lance asked looking around in awe as he stepped into the large domed room of the aquarium. All the lights along the low set walls were off, the glow from the lights above the tank the only source of lights besides the candles on the beautifully set table for two. The softly moving blue glow danced softly across the room and Keith’s skin in Lance’s opinion. Keith was more focused on the awed smile on Lance’s face and twinkles in his eyes, which he originally assumed was the light reflecting off them.

Keith slipped up behind Lance placing his hands on Lance’s hips. “We haven’t had time for a nice fancy date in a while. And I wanted to spoil you for our 6 month anniversary. “Keith spoke softly against Lance’s ear. 

“It’s only five months. Having someone else deliver flowers and gifts does not count as dating.” Lance laughed grabbing hold of Keith’s hands and leaning back into Keith’s chest.

“Fine it’s my 6 month, your 5 month.” Keith teased nibbling at Lance’s ear. “i knew from the moment i laid eyes on you, that you were mine. Asking in person after you ignored all those requests to call me was just a formality, you forced babe.”

Then the damn broke. Lance raised his hand to his eyes patting them while sucking in snuffles around his words. “Keith you idiota” he smacked Keith hand with his free one.

Keith released Lance and turned him around to face him. “Lance what’s wrong?” Keith nudged his forehead against Lance’s taking hold of Lance’s free hand in one and his hip again in the other.

“Nothing’s wrong you gran savia!” Lance laughed and sniffed together. “That, was the creepiest, sweetest thing ever you just said. But this is this most amazing sappiest romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Before.”

“It was creepy?” Keith asked taking a half step back with a quizzical look. 

“Ha, yeah, kinda stalkery sounding.” Lance chuckled through his tears smiling brightly at Keith. “But this whole thing is super romantic. And sweet and I love it. Even if your date is wrong.”

“It’s not stalkery. And I’m telling you I don’t have the wrong date.” protested Keith loudly but he smiled brightly back at Lance. Sliding his hand to the side of his face. “This is my date. You can pick your own. But I’m claiming this one as our anniversary. And you can’t stop me.”

“eres hermosa idiota.” Lance beamed leaning into Keith’s hand and grabbing his shoulder. 

“I have no clue what you just said.” Keith chuckled stroking Lance’s cheek with his thumb.

“Good. porque te amo idiota.” Lance chuckled again. Ending his sentence by sliding Keith hand and turning his head closing his eyes to press a kiss to his palm.

“One of those words I’m guessing is idiot.” Keith stated still smiling. 

“Si.” Lance laughed again closing the space between him and Keith. 

“Don’t make me bust out google translate on our date. We’ve been doing good avoiding phones during them, like the old people like.” Keith scolded but still smiling. 

Lance wrapped both of his arms around the back of Keith’s neck pulling their bodies flush against each other. He brushed his nose against Keith’s before whispering centimeters from his lips. “I love you, my beautiful idiot.” Lance ended his declaration by sealing their lips together. 

Keith froze for a second as the words reached his ears, before wrapping his arms low across Lance’s back pulling him tight against him and returning the kiss at Lance’s pace first then upping the passion a bit before pulling away slightly to look into each other’s eyes. “God you are so beautiful. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to find you. To hold onto you.” 

“Getting into stalker territory again mi amor.” Lance gave a breathy chuckle, before going in for another kiss. But Keith pulled back at the same pace. His features locked into a quizzical expression for a moment, but he kept his eyes locked on Lance’s “Keith babe you ok?”

Keith didn’t respond for a second, looking like to Lance he was wracking his own brain for an answer to a question Lance didn’t know. Before his face opened up again and he gave Lance the softs eyes and smile he’s ever seen grace Keith’s face. “I’m great Lance. More than great. I…” he paused again for a mere second before continuing. “I think I love you too.” he closed the gap to kiss Lance again, keeping it soft but long. Before Lance slowly pulled back. 

“You don’t have to say it just because I did.” Lance said with a small smile glancing to the side at the floor.

“I’m not. I didn’t. I mean it.” Keith quickly shot out taking Lance’s hands in his. “I do.”

“Whoa jumping ahead there with the last one aren’t ya?” Lance met Keith’s gaze with a cheeky one.

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable, we were having a moment!” Keith barked out laughing. 

“You love me anyway.” Lance laughed tugging on Keith’s hands to press their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, yeah I do. But you’re still insufferable. Come on. Let’s sit so they know to start the rest of this show.” Keith straightened up with a chuckle. Pulling Lance to the table in the middle of the room. Pulling out his seat for him and sliding it in. Lance dragged his hand across Keith’s arm as Keith went to sit in his own seat across from him. Keith took one of Lance’s hand in his on top of the table beaming at him. “You ready for the next surprise?”

“Next one?” Lance’s eyebrows shot up to his bangs. “Keith this is amazing as it is. You didn’t have to do anything more.”

“Yeah but I wanted to spoil you.” Keith raised his free arm into the air with a single finger extended. “And I’m pretty sure you will love it.”

From one of the tunnels that led to the domed 2 people decked out as black tie class waitresses headed towards their table. Lance looking back to Keith almost missed what was joining them waddling along on the floor.

Lance squealed dropping Keith hand and clutching his mouth and cheeks staring at the little precession. “Penguins! Oh dios mios, Keith.” Keith laughed at his boyfriends happy squeals. “They have little bow ties on Keith. And little cuffs on their flippers, oh they like little chip’n’dales.” Lance squealed again.

Keith shot Lance the most deadpanned look. “Really? That’s where your mind goes? They are supposed to little waiters.”

Lance just gave a little shrug and grin before bouncing his legs happily in his seat, watching happily as the little band of birds lined up by the side of their table. Two of the birds took fabric napkins from the human waitresses and walked over to hand them to Keith and Lance who merrily took them. Though Lance far more animatedly and with sounds. After they had their napkins laid into their laps the birds turned to the waitresses to get a small fish each. “Keith, Keith did you see that, did you see that adorableness?” Lance cheered.

“Yes I saw it. I see yours too.” Keith chuckled at putting his attention on the staff. As they explained the rules about interacting with the penguins, along with facts about the different species in the troupe. Once they got into the information about the courses and wine Keith made sure to pay extra attention, so he could answer Lance’s questions later on. Lance stopped listen after the penguins information, far to enamored with the little guys, the only thing that drew his attention away from the birds was Keith taking his hand to get his attention as the first waitress poured them glasses of wine and water. “Take out your phone. Get some pictures.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open wide and his eyes sparkled. S...ser...Seriously? I can?”

Keith gave a warm smile across the table along with a gentle squeeze of Lance’s hand. “i trust you. i know you want post them anywhere.” Lance responded with another squeal and bouncing their joined hands, his empty fist and his legs in unison, before letting go to dig out his phone. Leaning over low in his chair almost tipping it over to get a selfie with one of the birds standing next to his chair. The waitress offered to get a picture of them all together giving the birds treats to stand in front of the table before she backed up enough to snap a few pictures. From the two holding hands at the table above the birds with the fish are sharks silhouetted behind them, to a kiss across the table. Handing the phone back just as the first coarse came out.


	54. late night dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an end to the date night

“you having a good night?” Keith asked bring Lance’s hand up to kiss the back his hand while they browsed through the aquariums exhibits, nearing the top observation floor, where you could look down into the main tank. 

“Am I having a good night?” Lance scoffed disbelievingly. “No, I’m having the most incredible romantic sweetest enjoyable night ever!” Lanced launched both arms up into the air including the one latched to Keith’s, barely missing jabbing his boyfriend in the face in his excitement. “This was the most amazing thing ever. There is no way you can ever top this. Seriously.”

Keith laughed lightly staring at Lance adoringly. “Well that’s disappointing. I really thought the next surprise would really take the cake.” he smirked at Lance’s awed expression.

“No, no, you can’t be saying there’s more. We are at the end of the exhibit. After we cross the bridge over the tank it’s the gift shop.” Lance spoke voice humming.

“Actually we are crossing the bridge just yet.” Keith pointed to a side door just as a gentleman came out it to beckon them in. “we are getting into wet suits and scuba gear to drop into the shark tank for a swim.” 

Lance’s hand latched onto Keith’s arm in a death grip, Keith fingers were going tingly from the pressure from it and their intertwined hands. Lance was frozen in place staring at Keith’s face, who was staring back with a fond and amused smile at his boyfriends shock and awe. “Are you serious right now? no joke?”

“No joke, one of the mermaid performers is even joining us, and I hired an underwater photographer too.” Keith barely got out before his arm was nearly ripped from its socket as Lance squealed for the millionth time that night and dragged Keith to the changing room. All Keith could do was laugh while he was swept along for the ride he planned.


	55. mugging? at least a jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is where i originally started this story, first thing i wrote for it. before my friend convinced me to start it on the airsoft date. which i'm so happy she did. so for a while we'll get it to more traditional mafia story plot points. hope everyone enjoys. even though it's a bit darker than previous chapters.
> 
> so warnings here for gun violence/ muggings/ street/gang violence/ and panic attacks

“Goodnight Coran, I’ll see you first thing in the morning to help with the health inspection I swear I won’t be late this time.” Lance said as he slung his back pack over his shoulder as he headed for the small coffee shops front door.

“It’s alright, not like there is much more we can do. It’s not your fault lad.” Coran said to him as he crossed the store. “Be safe going home and thanks for staying late to help out. Sorry to have you cancel your date for all this Lance.”

“No Coran it’s ok. This is important. It’s not like Keith was mad, we can just reschedule for another day. You be safe going home too.” Lance said as he slipped out the door onto the darkened street. He adjusted his back pack on his shoulder as he walked towards his apartment. Only a half hour from his place of employment. Lance cut down the side alley that was his normal path home during the day without a second thought about it being a bit more unsafe and away from curious eyes. Just ready to get home after an unusual long day at work. He brought his hand up to his mouth to cover a yawn just as an arm came around from behind and clamped down over his raised arm and neck. The only thing saving his poor wind pipe was his luckily clamped hand. 

“Hey man what’s your problem?!” Lance shouted out as he put pressure against the attackers arm. “If you want my wallet just chill, you can have it.”

“Shut your mouth kid! Before I shut it for you. !” his attacker said as firm pressure pushed against his back through his back pack. 

“wallet is in the back pack dude, let me get it.” before he even finishes the statement, Lance side steps, squats low, bringing up his free hand to push the guys arm that is holding the gun up just as a shot rings out whizzing past his ear. Before he gives the guy a chance to right his self, Lance twists away from him with an elbow to the gut and pulling the arm with the gun forward and down a few more shots ring out. The man shouting angry curses out at Lance before he brings his knee up and into the gun and hand. Sending it skittering across the alley into the wall. Lance didn’t pause once in his adrenaline fueled resistance. Slipping from his back pack, skidding across the asphalt tearing his jeans at the knees to grab the gun turn around back against the wall weapon raised. 

But as he turns around he sees his attacker fighting another man. He can’t make out their faces from the lack of street lamps or windows in the alley. Both had some really big scary knives. What Lance can only hope is his savior and probably the reason he was even able to get away and to the gun in the first place is the closest to him back facing. He takes a deep breath and aims the gun with both hands, hoping he has the right guy. “Drop the knife!” Lance yells out. He gets the attention and eyes of both men on him. The one with his back facing him turned enough to see Lance over his shoulder eyes met his widening in surprise if the eye brows were enough of a clue. His original attacker takes a lung at his defender as he’s distracted by Lance’s shout. Lance doesn’t hesitate, pulling the trigger. The shot whizzing past his defender between his face and raised arm hitting the assailant in the shoulder that’s holding the knife. His defender drops an elbow onto the back of the man’s neck as he falls forward.

“Nice shot there, sharpshooter.” The man who Lance has dumbed his rescuer says, back still him as he nudges the other man’s knife away with foot.

“Thanks, now how about you drop your knife and put your hands up now.” Lance adjusted his aim to put it on man number two. 

“Seriously?” the man groans holding out his hands but not dropping the knife. “Tell me you’re not pointing the gun at me Lance.”

“Except I a…. How do you know my name? Why do you…” Lance cut himself off and then was cut off by a gunshot hitting the wall close to his head, but far enough away to not be hit with any ricocheted. “Holy shit!” Lance whipped around to point the gun in the direction of the shot.

“Shiro don’t fucking shoot at him!” Keith growled out turning around and sheathing his blade behind his back. 

“Ssshhiiro?” Lance stuttered out gun shaking in his hands, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

“He’s pointing a gun at you. I didn’t hit him. Wasn’t even close.” Shiro shrugs before turning his attention back on Lance as he walked towards the little group. “Drop the gun Lance.”

“The fucking hell! What the quiznack is going on here?” Lance asked before turning to look back at Keith and his downed attacker. Keith was now kneeling down a few feet away from Lance. Just within arm’s reach. He had his hands up still in a show of surrender. Lance kept the gun pointed in Shiro’s direction but he was shaking bad enough he probably wouldn’t hit him. His eyes kept shifting between the two. Shiro finally made his way to just to the side of Keith a few feet behind him his gun still pointed back at Lance.

“Lance you’re safe now. Just give me the gun.” Keith held out one hand between them and kept the other up. “Come on, you don’t want to shoot Shiro.”

“I don’t want to shoot anybody but I did!” Lance shrieked, his breathing was speeding up along with heart beat. “Why doesn’t Shiro put his away first?”

“That’s not happening Lance. Give Keith the gun.” Shiro informed him matter of factly.

“Lance, look at me. Ignore Shiro. Just give me the gun.” Keith made eye contact with Lance drawing his attention while slowly reaching forward to put his hand on the gun. “It’s ok. You’re safe.” Keith wrapped his fingers around the top of the gun and gently started to pull it back towards himself, pointing it at the ground to the side of him. Never taking his eyes off Lance’s who looked like his was seconds away from a panic attack. He had the gun just inches out of Lance’s reach when another shot goes off followed by a shout and cussing. Lance jumped pressing himself tightly against the wall behind him.

“Merida! Shiro you shot him!” Lance grabbed at his head. Keith turned as he tucked the gun into his belt to see Shiro standing over Lance’s attacker kicking him over onto his back gun pointed at the man on the ground groaning and swearing through grit teeth.

“You shot him first.” Shiro stated bluntly not even looking over. “Stay down Haxus or the next one won’t be your leg.” Shiro was using his other hand to text for back up. Haxus remained still but glared up at Shiro.

Keith rolled his eyes before turning back to give Lance his attention. “In self-defense! He’s down. Mierda!” Lance was shaking, panting and pale enough to warrant Keith’s full attention.

“Lance you need to calm down and breathe.” Keith edged closer to Lance. Who pressed himself even harder into the wall. Away from Keith. He was hyperventilating. 

“Calm down! Calm down! The quiznack is going on here?” Lanced pushed back at Keith’s hand as he tried to reach to him to pull him close. Keith backed off hands up when Lance started to move out his legs he was going to kick him.

“Keith just knock him out. Deal with talking him down later. The guys are on their way.” stated roughly from where he stood over Haxus. 

Lance had put up a valent effort but lost his composure at Shiro harsh words. Tears started to pour down his face and his breathing and shaking got worse. “Ppp...l..ea..se..” is all Lance got out as he tried to distance himself from Keith shaking his head no.

“That’s not helping.” Keith barked back at Shiro. As he turned away Lance tried to get up to run. Keith launched himself at Lance grabbing onto him from behind pulling him back to the ground kicking, struggling and crying. “Lance calm down its Keith I’m not going to hurt you. Please Lance you need to relax and breathe. You are going to pass out. stop.” Lance heard none of it. His breathing becoming faster as his struggling became sluggish, till he had nothing left. True to Keith’s word Lance blacked out in Keith’s arms.


	56. panic and miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor lance. he gets all the drama.

Lance slowly came to, his eyes firmly pressed shut with clinging exhaustion. He rolled his head and felt it press into a soft surface. Lance groaned going to move his hand to rub his eyes when he felt resistance and couldn’t move his hand without a force on the other. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight as the realization that he was feeling a familiar cold metal against his wrists.

“Lance, Lance breathe, calm down. You’re safe here. I need you to relax.” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s leg trying to get his boyfriends attention as Lance whipped his head around to take in his surroundings, before his wide eyes settled on Keith’s face. Lance tugged harshly on the cuffs holding his hands behind his back. He was sitting on a couch somewhere he had never been before. Keith was crouched in front of him.

“What the hell Keith?!” Lance shouted. “Why am I cuffed? What’s going on? Let me out of these!” he struggled and squirmed on the couch before Shiro came into view and Lance froze.

“Lance, I can’t do that just yet. It’s for your safety right now. You have to calm down and relax first.” Keith followed Lance’s line of sight before turning back to Lance. “Shiro isn’t going to hurt you. He was being an ass.”

“He had a gun pointed at you. I didn’t shoot him.” Shiro defended. 

“You fucking shot at me! I didn’t know it was Keith! What the hell is going on? What happened to the mugger? That you shot!” Lance started struggling again. “Let me out of these!”

“They stay on, we know you’re more dangerous than you look.” Shiro informed him. Lance glared at him.

“Lance, that wasn’t mugger. It was a man named Haxus. Do you know him? Have you seen him before?” Keith questioned putting his hand to the side of Lance’s face trying to get his full attention.

“No!” Lance barked out before his brows crinkled and his lips pursed. “How did you know his name? You knew his name in the alley.” Lance’s voice dropped in volume as he looked at his lap in thought. 

Keith took a deep shaky breath. “You might as well tell him now. I’m sorry Keith. But there really isn’t any point to keeping it a secret from him now.” Shiro tried to helpfully direct.

“Tell me what?! What the hell are you talking about? Why’d you kidnap me basically?” Lance begged, his eyes pleading Keith for answers.

“Ok, ok Lance. Just don’t panic. Or try not to.” Keith moved his hand from Lance’s cheek and put it out in a placating manor. “Lance Haxus works for the Galra. Do you know who there are?”

Lance’s eyes went big and he jerked forward. “Galra, like the mob family Galra?” Lance said voice dripping with disbelief. “Mierida.” Lance breathed out. Eyes quickly shifting as he ran information through his brain. He knew who the Galra were. And if they had attacked him. That was bad very bad. Before he could open his mouth to voice his main concern to Keith, he continued.

“Yeah, the mob family. I… I think he was targeting you, because of me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to get involved in any of this.” Keith said apologetically.

Lance looked at him flabbergasted. He didn’t understand where Keith was coming from. He didn’t think it had anything to do with Keith. “Why would they go after me because of you?” Lance finally asked in his confusion. He was missing something. He needed more information for his exhausted brain to compute what was going on. 

“Lance, my real name. My real full name is Keith Kogane Marmora.” Keith’s face fell, as he watched Lance’s already big eyes widen to an impossible size. The color drain from his face and he began shaking on the couch like he had in the alley.

“Ma…..ma…marmor…Marmora? Like…. Like… the..” Lance tried to stutter out.

“Yeah. I’m head of the family Lance. I…” Keith tried but Lance cut him off.

“I didn’t know! I swear Keith. I didn’t know. Please.” Lance was pressing himself into the couch trying to put distance between him and Keith, even if he couldn’t. “I don’t talk to any of them I swear. I haven’t said anything about you. I didn’t know I swear to you.” Lance babbled tears starting to form.

“Lance what are you…” Keith reached towards Lance before backing up when Lance brought his long legs up. Keith backed away hands up in a placating manor. 

“My family, they don’t know anything about you. I swear I never said anything. I wouldn’t. Please. Please you gotta believe me. I didn’t know.” Lance continued his pleas. 

“Whoa, Lance, that’s not what this is about. This doesn’t have to do with you dad.” Shiro tried to jump in and help when Keith glanced at him in pleading confusion. 

Realization hitting him like a freight truck. “Lance, no. I know you didn’t know. I’ve known who your dad was for a while. I know you weren’t spying.” Keith tried to reassure but Lance’s fast moving eyes told him he wasn’t successful. Especially when he went to reach out and Lance’s tucked up legs and he flinched away. Keith backed off again.

Lance shook his head hard side to side eyes squeezed shut tight. “I can’t be any help, he hates me. He’d rather I was dead.”

“You and hunk need to lay off the movies a bit.” Shiro chuckled from behind Keith, trying to lighten the mood. Shrugging when Keith gave a low growl.

“Lance, this isn’t a kidnapping. Really. Or a ransom. Or anything crazy going through that overactive head of yours.” Keith tried again. None of it was helping Lance calm down and relax though. He was flinching at Keith’s every move and shaking his head back and forth, while shivering. “Ok maybe this, this isn’t working. You had a rough evening. And I know this is a very stressful wake up.” Keith ran his hands through his hair as he turned back. “We’ll be right back. Just… I’ll give you some space so you can come down a bit. And we’ll try talking more.” Lance watched them leave trying to even out his breathing as they walked out the doors to the hall way.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm and lead him out of the living towards his office in the back of the house. “Have you heard from Kolivan yet? Is Allura ok?” 

“Yeah. Though Kolivan said she gave him a hell of a beating. He said he’d be fine. But maybe we should have Ulaz come over. He was on his way back with her.” Shiro gave a strained smile to Keith. “Maybe give Lance a sedative too.”

Keith winced. “I don’t want to do that if we don’t have to. Things are bad enough as it is.” Keith sighed. “But yeah. Call Ulaz. Has pidge gotten anything out of Haxus yet?”

“Haven’t asked for an update there yet. Nor gotten one. So I doubt it. But nobody’s going to be looking for him yet.” Shiro shrugged.

“Shiro. This has all gone to shit. This is not how I wanted Lance to find out.” Keith pulled on his own hair sitting on his desk. He slammed his fist hard into the desk top. “I’m going to gut Haxus for this.”


	57. on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more history and background alluded too.

Lance took a few minutes to work on evening out his breathing. He had to get the panic attack under control. He needed to clear his head. And he needed to run. He set his feet down on the floor and leaned forward to give his hands and arms some space between him and couch. He evened out his breath and bit his lip hard as he dislocated both his thumbs to slip out of the cuffs. He winced at the pain taking in a few sharp breathes. The pain helped bring him out of his panic. Gave his brain a few ticks of a break from the fear to focus. He needed to run and get out. That was going to take a plan. 

When Lance finally got off the couch he walked over to the door Shiro and Keith had walked out. He was still shaking a bit, but was able to smoothly and quietly open the door to peak his head out. It was a hallway. He didn’t see anyone around. And he saw what looked like a front door. With a large looped handle and thumb latch. He slipped out quickly heading for the door. He still held the cuffs he had slipped. He pushed the door open and it opened wildly as Lance came face to face with a startled, bleeding and bruised Kolivan. He was holding onto angry and startled Allura by the arm. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. Lance took a few seconds to make eye contact with Allura, before Kolivan could get his composure. Lance kicked the larger man in the shin, grabbed his wrist and cuffed him to the door handle. Allura at the same time stomped on Kolivan’s foot and rotated out of his grasp, she seemed to get tangled in his coat jacket for a minute before pulling away. 

 

Lance grabbed Kolivan’s gun out of its holster before he pushed Allura out Kolivan’s reach. “Run!” Lance shouted at her as the turned and ran towards the black suv Kolivan and Allura had just arrived in. Allura opened to door as she reached it climbing across the driver’s seat into the passengers.

“I’ve got the keys Lance hurry!” she shouted as Lance climbed in after her slamming the door shut and locking it taking the keys from her and starting the car. “Go! Go!” Allura shouted. Eyes wide watching out the window. Lance dropped the gun in his lap as he shoved the car into gear taking off just as Keith and Shiro ran out the front door with a yelling Kolivan still attached to the door. They took off running after the car as Lance sped away barely looking out the rear view window. They were screaming at them. But Lance couldn’t hear them. Though not sure if it was from the noise level or the sound of his own pulse in his ears.

“Mierda! Mierda!” Lance slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he drove down the road barely chancing a look back over his shoulder. Then he looked over at Allura. “Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, no Lance I’m fine. Are you hurt?” she asked back taking a chance to glance at the gun on his lap before she started pulling at the cuffs secured to her wrists.

“Don’t do that. I’m fine I think. I’m gonna try to find the highway. And once we like are some where safe I’ll get you out them.” Lance kept his head facing forward but side glanced at Allura in the side street.

“Lance what the hell happened? What’s going on? I woke up to Kolivan breaking into the apartment. I thought it was a burglar. Once I recognized him he said I was leaving with him. And you weren’t home. I couldn’t call you and Kolivan dragged me out in hand cuffs. What’s going on?” Allura’s voice rose as she continued.

“I don’t know. I thought I got mugged last night. Keith, Keith said it was some guy who worked for the Galra.” Lance turned to look at Allura as panic swept her features.

“Someone from the Galra attacked you? But Kolivan and Keith what, what do they have to do with that? Why would they even go after you? Why not just go after me? After all this time why bother anyway?” Allura fumbled through. She noticed a road she recognized. “Turn there. There.” She pointed. “That way to the highway.” Lance followed her directions.

“Keith, saved me. I thought.” Lance tried to push back the urge to cry. “I don’t know, but he said, he’s the freaking demon prince of Marmora.” Lance pressed his chin into the steering wheel before pulling back again. “And Shiro fucking shot at me.”

“Shiro did what?!” Allura shouted. “Oh my god Lance.” Allura started checking over Lance. 

“I’m fine he didn’t hit me.” Lance reassure her. “But I have no clue what’s going on. They know who my dad is. They know what he does. I don’t know if he kidnapped me cause of that. Or if it has to do with the Galra or if it’s just a crazing fucking coincidence.” Lance groaned again as he got onto the highway ramp. “Tell me you have your cellphone and can call Coran and warn him. Give him a heads up something?”

“No, Kolivan took it. Do you have yours?” Allura asked.

“No. I don’t know where it is. It could still be in the alley where I shot that guy, for all I know.” Lance muttered out.

“You shot the man who attacked you?” she asked.

“Yeah, in the shoulder. With his own gun after I got it. Shiro shot him in the leg too. After he was down. I don’t know what happened to him.” Lance admitted. Then he looked down at the gun in his lap and took a deep breath before looking back at the road. “I don’t think we can head to Coran’s that’d be too obvious. Or Hunk or the Holts. We need a plan.”

“It’s the middle of the night. Or early morning. Depending on how you look at it. You look exhausted. Maybe find some place we can rest and hide for a few hours. You look like you could fall asleep any minute.” Allura placed her hands on Lance’s lap.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you out of those cuffs to. But it’s going to hurt.” Lance gave her a quick glance.

“That’s fine. I don’t care. I don’t care. It’ll be alright.” Allura squeezed his leg. “We’ll be alright.” Lance smiled at her before seeing the sign about the next rest stop on the highway.


	58. left standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor koli.

Keith stood in his drive way, yelling out the car as it speed away from him. He kicked at ground screaming out in frustration.

“Keith calm down. They’re just scared. We’ll find them. It’ll be fine.” Shiro tried to reassure him before returning to Kolivan’s side to get him unhooked from the door. “And they seem plenty capable of taking care of themselves till we find them.” Shiro added when Keith joined them at the door speed dialing matt. Shiro gave Kolivan an apologetic look. “Wow they messed you up pretty good.”

“Yeah no fucking kidding. Kolivan you ok?” Keith shot back sarcastically before the concern he gave to Kolivan. But didn’t wait for the answer after matt picked his phone. “Matt, I need you and pidge to tracking Kolivan’s car now! Deal with Haxus later. Pull her off him if you have to.”

“Most of this was your girlfriend.” Kolivan stated dryly to Shiro. “But I’ll be fine.”

“What’s going on? What happened that we need to track Kolivan’s car?” matt quickly responded motioning for pidge to stop her shock treatment of Haxus. Then pointing at his phone.

“Lance and Allura just drove off in it. They bolted. I need you guys back at the house now! We need to find them.” Keith gritted into his phone.

“Lance took my gun.” Kolivan added quickly. Rubbing his wrist once it was free.

“Keith, they’ll be fine. Calm down.” Shiro added again as Keith paced. But he pulled out his phone and texted Ulaz.

“Keith calm down we are on our way. Gorvan and Danton are gonna deal with Haxus while we find them. See you in 20.” Matt hung up.

“Could this get any worse?” Keith shouted punching the door frame. 

“I’m not answering that. But Ulaz is on his way with Thace. We will get them back in one piece. And sit down together and talk this out. They are just scared. It’s been a whirlwind of a night. They are on fight or flight. It will be fine after we all sit and talk it out.” Keith practically roared as he punched the door frame again before going back inside to wait on pidge and matt.


	59. location found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully to relieve some stress. i present the next chapter.

“No, it needs to be us. Just us picking them up. They are less likely to bolt. We’ve known them the longest. They will be more likely to trust us. And they aren’t going to shoot us.” Pidge argued slamming her hands palms down on the table. 

“I still can’t be you left him alone. And didn’t think he’d bolt. Just bad timing that Allura was there to help. Though he probably would’ve just hotwired the car.” Matt chuckled. 

“He was freaking out. He was hand cuffed! I thought he was going to black out again from hyperventilating.” Keith defended.

“I could’ve told you he could slip the cuffs. He learned that at a young age. You know law enforcement family.” Pidge shook her head. “You shouldn’t under estimate him again. Or Allura.”

“Which we can deal with the details of that later. Right now. We have a location. We are going to retrieve them alone. And bring them right back. Promise.” Matt spoke up. Looking to Keith. Though he didn’t phrase it as a question. 

Keith opened his mouth to protest again. “They are right Keith. They would be better suited for it at this time. Though you two shouldn’t go alone either. Maybe Regris and Antok should go with you. They know them. They would at least have recognition and some minor familiarity. Without the emotional baggage Keith and Shiro would bring to an already loaded encounter.” Thace spoke up cutting Keith off. 

Keith squeezed his fist tight bringing it down on the table harshly. “Fine, fine. Just you guys have to bring them back here. And you can’t get hurt either. Lance is armed. And he’s a good shot, even under pressure. His shot on Haxus was amazing.” Keith’s lips curled a bit in pride. 

“If the Galra are after our friends Keith, we would do everything to protect them anyway. You forget they were important to us first. We know what they can do. And what they will do. We’ll get them and come right back.” Matt reassured.

“I got the location and spare keys. We’ll pick up Regris and Antok on the way. But we need to hurry, the car hasn’t moved for over an hour. So I hope they are still there.” Pidge grabbed her things and headed out with matt behind her.


	60. missing persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more protective hunk. cause it's my fave hunk. he ain't no push over.

“Hey Hunk what’s up?” Keith tried to sound as casual as possible and not like he was stressed out of his mind with fear and worry. 

“Hey have you seen or heard from Lance and Allura today? Coran and I can’t get a hold of either of them. Allura missed a class, and Lance was supposed to be at the castle early today because of another health inspection. Coran is really worried, so am I.” Hunk quick shot out with barely a breath.

“Sorry Hunk I don’t know where they are. Haven’t heard from them today.” not technically a lie. Good start. Keith caught the look Shiro was giving him from the other side of the table. “I’m sure there is nothing to be worried about.” there it was the full disappointed Shiro look. Keith glared back.

“Oh but there is, but I didn’t want to send you or Shiro into a vengeful panic at the start. Part of their apartment looks trashed. Like a break in but not. It was just part of the hallway and living room, but nothing is missing. And there was a reported shooting not too far from their place. It’s on Lance’s route home. They found blood, but no body. Coran hasn’t gotten any call backs from the hospitals either.” Hunk took a deep breathe. “So it’s like not my place to ask really, but can you help us find them? It’s too early to report them as missing persons as an adult, but that’s not the best idea anyway either. But you have a lot more resources and people. Blaytz Rolo and the guys are looking, and I can’t reach Pidge or Matt either. It’s freaking me out.”

Keith gave out a heavy sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Just buck up and tell him already. He’s gonna find out anyway.” Shiro spoke up ignoring another glare from Keith.

“Tell me what?” Hunk’s tone quickly switched to a far more aggravated and angry tone. “What did you do? Where are they Keith? You better tell me or….”

“Or else what Hunk?” Keith shot back voice angry and annoyed. “You want details, come over. But otherwise, I do not know where they are yet. Pidge wouldn’t tell me where she found their signal at. She and Matt went to retrieve them.”

“What do you mean retrieve them?” Hunk shot back angrily. “They aren’t animals or property Keith. They are people, human beings. One of which, if I was given the correct details you spouted off to that you loved them just a few months ago! You don’t treat people you love like…”

“Hunk I’m in no mood to do this with you right now. You want information, come over and talk to Kolivan or Thace. But I am not dealing with you or your self-righteous fucking attitude right now. I have bigger problems to deal with.” Keith hung up before Hunk could retort.

“Do not make me get into a fight with Hunk while I’m stressing out about my girlfriend and her brothers safety.” Shiro shot at Keith.

“Like you’re worried about Lance’s safety. When you fucking shot at him.” Keith barked back taking his frustrations out on Shiro.

“I wasn’t ever going to shoot him Keith. And you know it. He could’ve killed you and not know it was you till you were on the ground. Getting his attention and the gun on me was better for everyone. I’m just as worried as you are, and so is Hunk. So get your head out of your ass, and try to have some patience. You don’t want Hunk to side against you to Lance when they finally get to talk.”

Keith just glared at Shiro as he stormed out.


	61. lost and found

Lance stirred a bit from his short nap eyes barely cracked open. He felt Allura’s arm tighten around his waist. He went to resettle into sleep when he heard a click from the driver’s door. Lance shot upright and grabbed the gun laying besides him. With it pointed at the driver’s door and Allura clambering awake behind him. “I’m armed and not afraid to shoot. Back away from the door please.” Lance called out. “Please just go away.”

“Lance, it’s Matt and Katie. I’m opening the door. Don’t shoot.” Matt called out.

“Like he’s going to shoot. Lance that was politest threat I’ve ever heard. You can do better. Or let Allura make the threats.” Pidge shouted back opening the back door in front of Lance and Allura. Lance brought the gun to face the door but kept his finger off the trigger and barrel pointed down. Matts head popped in the driver door. Matt grimaced at the weapon, but Pidge paid it no mind.

“What are you guys doing here?” Lance ask bewildered.

“More importantly how did you find us? We don’t have our phones.” Allura asked skeptically pulling Lance closer to her and away from Pidge. If they could find them so easily who else could. 

“All the cars have trackers I can pull at any time. Encrypted well enough no one else can.” Pidge stated matter of fatly. 

“So you’re hunting us down for Keith?” Lance asked quietly, the hurt evident in his voice. Matt winced again at the sound of it.

“We’re not hunting you guys down. We wouldn’t do that to either of you.” Matt responded quietly. 

“We are currently the search team, to find our missing and vulnerable friends.” Pidge said fondly. “We aren’t doing this for Keith. We are doing it for you guys. Because you are our friends.”

Lance shook his head adamantly. “He’s going to kill me Pidge. Either he thinks I’m spying for my dad or I don’t know use me to try and get to my dad. We both know that won’t work anyway.” Lance was shaking a bit just at the thought. 

“Lance, Keith has known about your dad, since early on in your relationship. We told him. And I can hear it in your voice. You believe the first one more. Deep down you know Keith wouldn’t do that to you. He wouldn’t hurt you.” Matt tried to reassure him.

“Yeah the idiot loves you.” Pidge added softly as a reassurance.

“Then why the hell did Kolivan come snatch me in the middle of the night? If not to use me against Lance?” Allura shot back squeezing Lance’s shoulders. She leveled a glare at Pidge.

“That might have been my fault, we weren’t getting anything out of Haxus. Was worried the Galra would go after you to. I told Shiro someone should go get you fast. This was a ballsy move by the Galra. If it was a planned attack, not a spur of the moment impulse it wouldn’t have surprised me if they hit you too. We don’t even know how they found out Lance was with Keith yet to target him. Not to many people outside Marmora and Perez know about you guys.” Matt tried to explain

“You were safer in our care at the house. That is fact. The boys all tend to act a little rashly when they feel defensive. There were scared and were too focused on your physical safety. They kind of forgot about the trauma.” Pidge added. “But that’s why we came. So we can talk it out and explain. Instead of just kidnapping you like they did. They went about it wrong. But they did so out of concern and love.”

“Why do you think the Galra attacking Lance has anything to do with Keith in the first place?” Allura asked from behind Lance’s shoulder. 

“Why would it not? You guys may not know this, but there is a lot of tension building up between the two families right now.” Matt shot back with a raised brow.

“Allura does this have to do with Wimbleton not being yours and Coran’s real last names?” Lance and Allura both flinched at that. 

“How…” Lance started to ask.

“I make fake identities all the time. I recognize the signs when I run background searches.” Pidge stated like it was perfectly normal. “I also know the identities aren’t from the government. They are street level.”

“yes.” Allura stated solemnly. “The Galra killed my father. I think. I think they finally found me. I thought after all this time that they’d have forgotten and left me alone. But now I don’t know. But maybe that is not the case?”

“Ok so that is a possible scenario we needed for my interrogation.” Pidge looked to Matt.

“Your interrogation? Pidge what did you guys do to the guy?” Lance asked wide eyed at his junior.

“Lance I’d say the rules of the house work here and in most situations involving business of ours and Keith’s.” Matt stated softly.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to. Got it.” Lance said flatly. 

“So Coran could be in danger too.” Pidge noted. Matt shot of a few texts.

“I clarified not to kidnap. But to stake out. Hopefully he listens.” Matt stated bluntly. 

“As much as I wanted to sit here and talk it out till you 2 were 100% ready, with this new information, I think we should move along. We can chat on the way back. And we won’t make you get out of the car till you’re ready.” Pidge was firm in her statement.

“Even though Shiro will throw a fit we’ll even let you keep Kolivan’s gun if it makes you feel better.” Matt smiled climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“It doesn’t.” Pidge, Lance, and Allura stated in unison.

“Now I’m shocked Allura. I thought you’d like to be armed.” Pidge said before closing the door and climbing into the passenger seat. She texted Regris and Antok to follow in their car. 

“I don’t enjoy any situation where I feel I need one to be to be safe.” Allura responded dryly.

“Fair enough.” Pidge said.

“It’s going to be ok, nobodies mad, everybody is just worried. No one is going to hurt you guys. They fear Pidge too much.” Matt tried some dry humor.

“What about Kolivan? I mean we kind of beat him up bad. Mostly Allura.” Lance took apart the gun and handed the pieces up to Pidge. Though a bit hesitantly. Lance didn’t want to get in a shootout with his boyfriend or friends.

“He shouldn’t have burst into the apartment while I was sleeping! But I did feel a bit bad about It, till he cuffed and dragged me out.” Allura defended.

“He’ll be fine. Maybe miffed. He was mostly impressed when we left. Ulaz was taking care of him.” Matt suggested pulling out of the rest stop with Antok and Regris following suit.

“You guys can go back to sleep if you want. You both look like shit.” Pidge stated dryly. 

“Why thank you pidge! How astute of you to notice. You know fearing for one’s life multiple times in less than 24 hours tends to do wonders for people.” Lance shot back. Allura gave a small chuckle.

“Besides utter exhaustion. How are you two feeling?” matt asked.

“hungry.” Lance quipped.

“Starving actually.” Allura corrected. “And my hands hurt a lot.”

“What happened to your hands?” pidge asked turning in her seat.

“First time dislocating fingers. It’s rough. They are swollen too.” Lance answered. Taking Allura’s hands in his rubbing them gently.

“That’s how you slipped the cuffs?” pidge asked.

“yeah.” Lance responded softly. “Truth, is it really safe to go back? I mean Keith’s gotta be pissed we stole his car. That we ran. I pointed a gun at him and Shiro for god’s sake.” Lance kept his head down afraid pidge’s face would reveal that it was all a setup. Allura was biting her own lip in worry. 

“I think you and Shiro are even. Keith, is frustrated as all hell right now. And is going to blow up at somebody at some point. Hopefully he keeps it pent up long enough to go at Haxus himself. I’d enjoy watching that.” Pidge has a bemused smirk at the thought. She missed the startled looks like Allura and lance’s faces. “But he’s not mad at either of you. And he can’t really blame you guys for your reactions. I can’t say they weren’t normal reactions, however I don’t think anyone could’ve pulled off what you guys did on the fly like that.”

“It was impressive.” Matt chirped up merrily. “I’ll go through a drive through real quick and get you guys something to eat on the way. I’m really surprised you guys only got a little over two hours out actually. I figured you’d drive till you were out of gas.”

“We couldn’t just bolt. What about Coran?” lance shot back?

“It was also to exhausting to continue.” Allura chimed in.

“Emotionally, I don’t think the exhaustion is going to go away for a while.” Matt stated sadly. “Cause Shiro and Keith are going to put up a fight. Their knee jerk reaction is going to be to lock you two away to protect you. And we know you guys well enough to know that is not going to go over well with you two.”

“If that’s what’s going to happen then you can stop the car now. Or drop us off at Coran’s.” lance bit out.

“Yeah, under the current circumstances, that will not be happen right now. Or anytime soon.” Matt stated firmly.

Allura and lance both bristled in the back. “Then what exactly is different than what we left? Other than some reassurance we’re not de….” Allura spoke harshly.

“It’s not permanent. We won’t let them just hold you guys prisoner. But you have to stay put till we have measures in place to protect you and made reassurances that you’ll be ok to go back to as close to normal as before. It will take a little bit of time, work and patience.” Pidge cut in.

“And trust. You guys have to trust us. All of us.” Matt added.

“We can’t just put our lives on hold. That’s going to just draw attention. I’ve got school, we’ve both got classes, and the castle of lion’s. Coran has put everything he had into that place. Done so much for us already.” Lance argued.

“And what would you two have done? If you had gotten away from Haxus alone last night. Him either alive or dead wouldn’t have mattered? How would you have proceeded?” matt was blunt. The silence from the back was deafening. 

Pidge gave a smug smirk. “Go ahead guys anytime.” Pidge chimed in after a few minutes passed.

“We… we don’t know.” Allura finally replied.

“Ok then, the family has a little better of an idea on how to handle situations like this. Let us help you. Katie and I won’t let them upend your lives so easily. We’ll stand up for you. And everything you’ve guys have struggled for. But trust to do what it takes to get there.” Matt argued.

“Time and patience that’s what we are asking for.” Pidge finished.

“Alright. We trust you two.” Allura stated softly.


	62. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the melodrama will seep away after this. get some of the humor back.

“They are fine right? You guys are ok too? Neither of you got messed up?” Keith asked coming up to the car as matt climbed out the driver’s door.

He held a finger up to his lips. Quietly he shut the door. Pidge climbed out of the other side just as silently.

“Where are they?” Shiro asked from besides Keith. Regris and Antok climbed out of their vehicle and headed inside with a slight wave and head nod. No other doors opened on either vehicle.

“They are sleeping. Someone can stay out here and watch the car. But leave them be.” Matt said gently.

“They have my phone for when they are ready to talk or get out.” Pidge stated. She held up the pieces of Kolivan’s gun. “They aren’t armed anymore.”

“The hell are you talking about? We are bringing them inside the house. They can sleep in one of the guest rooms.” Keith stated sharply. 

“Keith, before you go off the deep end. I’m going to say this first and hear me all the way out. This is from my place as your friend and theirs. Back off.” Matt was blunt. “They are here reluctantly. They are still ready to bolt. You push, they will run again. And we won’t be able to convince them to come back. They promised to give us, us including you and Shiro, time. Time to explain, time to come up with a solution that does not include locking them in that house for the rest of their lives. But if you force them in there before they are mentally prepared. This will not end any way that you will like.”

Keith glared down matt he barely got his mouth open to speak before pidge drew his attention. “You should also know, they provided us some deep insight into this whole mess. That is more worth of your waring brain function, than having a battle of wills between the four most stubborn people in this state.”

“What the hell do you think is worth more of my attention than getting through to those two?” Keith barked out gesturing his fist towards the car.

“Allura and Coran were in hiding from the Galra.” Pidge stated bluntly.

Shiro took in a sharp breathe eyes wide. “What? What are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about, this went from the Galra making a move against you, to we just interfered with Galra business unknowingly. Not that it changes the fact that they made their move into your turf without informing you or getting permission. On top of obviously stepping on your toes by their targets being in relationships with you. But this is a lot messier and delicate than was originally perceived.” Matt stated mater of factly.

“Allura didn’t go into details. I’m sure she will with you once they are ready to come in the house and talk.” Pidge’s voice was soft seeing the turmoil on Keith and Shiro’s faces. “Right now they just need to be left alone to sleep off some of the stress, bring down the fight or flight tension so they can hold a normal sensible conversation.” 

Keith pushed both hands across his face roughly before looking at the car then back to the house, before turning back to his friends. “Yeah ok. I need Thace. I need to talk to Thace. I’m going make Haxus suffer for this fucking mess.” Keith grit out.

“Get behind me, oh fearless leader. I called dibs first.” Pidge chuckled leading the group back to the house. Once inside they let Regris and Antok take up places on the front porch to watch over the outside of the house.


	63. to spent to fight

Lance pulled his head back down below views from the window before rolling over to face Allura. “Yeah we are back at I’m guessing is Keith’s house. Who knows? Maybe it’s Shiro’s.”

“I don’t think it’s Shiro’s.” Allura chuckled. “Not that it matters much. Is anyone around? Did you see anyone?”

“Yeah Regris and Antok. They are just chilling. I don’t think they saw me. But I gotta piss.”

Allura bit her lip. “I’m not sure how I feel about facing them just yet.”

“You and me both sister.” Lance carefully climbed over Allura to get near her door. It wasn’t visible from the front of the house. “Which is why I’m gonna sneak out and just take a quick leak behind the car. Don’t look.” Allura chuckled and shoved at lance, sliding across the downed seats to give lance room to maneuver. He slowly opened the door and slid out keeping his head below the windows. Shutting it once he was clear. He kneeled down next to the door head resting against the car as he sat out to his task, eyes closed tight. Which in hind sight was a bad idea. Especially when he felt the hand clamp down on his shoulder. “Holy fucking shit!” lance tried to jump up, but instead the angle and force sent his head into the car door before he hit the ground back in the same position. The unexpected jolt also causing him to leak on his pants. He groaned out. Before rolling his head back to look at who the hand belonged to. He groaned again before flopping his head back into the car door. “if you’re going to kill me can’t you just like shoot me. It’s less painful than a heart attack.” Lance whined tucking himself back in his pants. “You literally made me piss myself.” He made eye contact with Allura who was now staring down at him out the window.

“Sorry, wasn’t trying to spook you. You uh seem a lot more relaxed now.” Keith said quietly confused.

“Nope still scared shitless. Just got nothing left but my biting sarcasm.” He roughly brought his hands up and placed his palms against the car door. He heard the door on the other side of the car open and watched as Allura’s face disappeared.

“Can you guys come inside and talk with us now? Or even come inside and eat? Cleaned up? Anything you want. Just you know inside.” Keith tried to reason. He didn’t see lance roll his eyes.

“Do we get a choice? Really?” Allura now stood towards the back of the car arms crossed tightly over her chest Shiro stood behind her and off the side holding a hand to his shoulder rubbing it.

Keith blew out an exasperated breath, before taking his hand off lance and taking a half step back. “I want to say yes. But something tells me you’d guys would just stay out here forever. And we need to talk.” Keith looked back at an unmoving lance. “Are you going to get up off the ground and talk?”

“Don’t know. Worried my pride is going to take a hit, along with every other bad that has happened so far. Not sure my heart can take it.” lance said dryly.

“What?” Shiro asked confused.

Lance growled. “I got piss on me, thank you very much it’s embarrassing and I don’t feel up to parading around in my shame.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he took off his hoody squatted down and tied it around lance’s waist. Ignoring his flinching. “Ok now get up.” Keith started up with his arms on lance’s side pulling him up with him as he stood.

“thanks.” Lance mumbled digging his hands into the jacket. He kept his head down, only making eye contact with Allura. He didn’t move away from the car.

“Ok can we go inside no….” Keith tried again before pidge was heard yelling at them.

“Damnit you two! What the fuck did I say?” pidge roared flying around the car to shove a finger into Keith’s chest. “Leave them be for 20 minutes.”

“Hey gremlin. Thanks for the save.” Lance smiled at her. Allura gave a soft chuckle.

“How are you two feeling?” matt asked coming up behind Shiro and Allura. “Katie don’t poke the angry bear.” She shot a glare at matt before returning it to Keith.

“Could always be better.” Allura clipped. “But better than we were I believe.” She shrugged her crossed arms.

“You don’t have to come in. if you are not ready.” Pidge says tersely. “I’ll keep my promise.”

Lance and Allura shared a few looks eyebrows and lips twisting or wiggling. Before lance nodded to her and she answered with her own. Lance let out a big sigh. “It’s fine we’ll go. Just can we have some space?”

“You guys don’t have to if you’re not re…” matt starts.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s inevitable right? So let’s just get it over with.” Allura cut him off moving to lance’s side they each uncrossed one arm and locked hands.

Pidged sighed but then took lead of the group to go inside.


	64. history and progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some background and time line for the past.
> 
> and an out of order chapter is available, that qualifies kind of as filler is available to read if you hit the collections for this story. if you wish to read it. it will be added into this story once it's reached in the time line. but i posted it early incase it interested anyone. it involves kaltenecker. because yes he was coming too.

Hunk, hunk was Keith and Shiro’s life savior at this point. Probably the only reason they had gotten as much progress as they had. The only reason Lance and Allura were sitting on the couch in the living room almost relaxed and comfortable like nothing had changed. Almost. The fact that the holts, hunk, Lance and Allura were all stuffed onto the one couch talking and chatting like no one else was in the room while they snacked on the cookies and ice cream hunk had made after he had arrived at the house was serene compared to the tense silence that had lead up to that point. 

Allura was chilling in Shiro’s shirt and boxers with a towel wrapped around her hair, while Lance was in a shirt of Keith’s that was too short for Lance’s torso and a pair of pj pants cinched tight. His own towel wrapped around his damp hair. Their showers and clean clothes had helped ease them out of their apprehension slightly. But not nearly as much as them seeing hunk stroll out of the kitchen to rush each other into a big group hug. They even worked out some of their stress by scolding hunk for not telling them that Keith was his boss. Not that he worked for a crime boss, but that he worked for Keith. That Keith took as a good sign. Keith was chilling in his chair watching the group act like they were hanging out any regular morning. Shiro was nearby in another chair. Thace Ulaz and Kolivan shared another couch. Regris and Antok were leaning against the walls off to the side. Keith kept shooting looks to Thace and Shiro, but others wise kept quiet allowing the tension to ease out of the room the longer the little group socialized. He could have patience here for Lance. He’d wait till one of them finally spoke up first. Because they all needed answers. To surely budding questions roaming through all their minds.

“I told Blaytz and them I had found you guys after I showed up here. So the search party was called off. Pretty sure Florona and Plaxum rushed in to help Coran at the castle too. Sorry I couldn’t help with the yoga classes or your class Lance.” Hunk spoke loud enough to catch everyone’s attention. “Kept it vague and all that. Coran was surprising understanding, even though I told him I couldn’t really tell him anything.”

“Thank you hunk that was very commendable of you.” Allura praised stuffing another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. 

“Thanks Keith.” Lance spoke up barely glancing over to Keith in his chair. Lance bit him lip a bit holding a cookie. 

“What?” Keith spoke up sitting upright in his chair staring intently at Lance. It was the first time he had spoken to him directly since they had left the car.

“I said thank you estupido.” Lance said a little louder looking over to Keith, before looking away again dropping his volume to continue. “I didn’t say thank you for saving, so I’m saying it now.”

“Lance you don…”

“And thanks Shiro for not putting a bullet in my head.”

Keith stiffened with eyes wide. Shiro choked on his breathe. “I was…” Shiro tried.

“Don’t you dare thank him for that Lance.” Allura pointed her spoon at him. “You don’t thank people for a bare minimum of decency.” she whipped around and jutted her spoon out towards Shiro. “Don’t you dare think for one minute that little love tap gets you off the hook either! I’m not through with you yet by any stretch.”

“What are you..” hunk started to ask confused.

“The shot hit a foot away from him. I wasn’t even aiming at him. It was just to draw his attention and the gun off Keith. So if he freaked out and shot it’d be me. Lance i was never going to shoot you.” Shiro defended and pleaded to the group.

“You shot at him!” hunk bellowed out face contorted in anger fists clenched. “You just magically forget that part when telling me?”

“Hunk it’s…”

“What the hell were you…”

“Hunk…”

“Thinking? And you allowed…”

“Hunk…”

“Him to do that Keith? Of all the rotten, to bit… why I otta…”

“HUNK! It’s fine I FORGIVE SHIRO! Mierda! If anyone is allowed to be mad it’s me. I’m over it. So everybody else get over it. Next time we play airsoft, we can gang up on Shiro. And were even. It’s fine we are all good. This is not how i was expecting to meet my boyfriend’s parental figures ok. So everybody stop being angry on my behalf.”

Everyone stopped and stared at Lance during his outburst. Hard to look away from the fists slamming into his lap, his scrunched up face and finally his crossed arm pout where he pulls his shoulders to his ears and once again refuses to make eye contact. Shiro was left speechless gaping. Hunk however refused to allow Lance to have the last word on the mater. Mumbling under his breathe that this isn’t over. Before mirror Lance’s position. 

“You, you called me your boyfriend.” Keith gaped out stunned.

“Yeah, cause you are. At least till you kidnap or hold hostage me or Allura again or dump me. are you going to do any of those things?” Lance shot back with a raised brow.

“No!” Keith answered quickly. 

“Good, but you’re not off the hook yet by a long shot mister.” Lance quipped back with a huff. 

“Quite the energetic bunch aren’t they?” Ulaz chuckled finally speaking up.

“I think this is still a bit mild compared to usual.” Antok chuckled.

“Stress tends to take much of one’s energy.” Allura quipped.

“i do not think it was meant in an insulting manor.” Kolivan jumped in trying to diffuse the once again rising tension. However instead he was hit with a cold glare from Allura.

“Kolivan, I’m sorry for attacking you earlier.” Lance offered up sheepishly when his attention was brought to the older man. 

“I’m not.” Allura shot out before Kolivan could reassure Lance. His mouth clicked shut.

“Allura!”

“Nope. I’m with Allura on this one. You are being way to nice and understanding right now Lance.” hunk scolded. 

“I’m making an attempt to be a reasonable, mature adult here guys.” Lance pleaded. “Somebody needs to make an effort here.”

“There is nothing reasonable about any of this, it’s wrong. All of it. This is…”

“This is reality. You don’t have to like it or agree with it. But this is the real world. It’s dark messy and violent. And the people sitting here in this room are the best people to go to deal with it.” pidge shot back. “I’m happy this hasn’t killed the light in yet Lance. But I guess you are a bit used to the dark too.” she took a deep breathe. And we can’t fix it, if we don’t have all the facts. That requires us all speaking to each other.”

“Civility.” Matt added. 

“I’m trying here.” Lance whined rolling his neck. Before giving Allura his best puppy dog eyes. And pout.

Keith scoffed out a laugh at Lance’s face, he got several glares for it. But none of it deterred Lance as he crawled across everyone’s lap to drape across them and pout at hunk and Allura. Both in the direction of his look. At hunk and Allura’s faces started to falter Lance let out a soft whimper. 

“Gah Lance no!” hunk whined. “You know that’s not fair.”

“Fine you smarmy little brat!” Allura smacked at his knees with her spoon. Lance and pidge cackled before knuckle bumping. Matt chuckled. 

“The hell was that?” Regris barked out in shock.

“Lance’s unique negotiation skills.” Keith laughed. Thace had an amused smirk he was trying to cover.

“Don’t get cocky yet. This is but a truce. The true test will be how well this discussion is handled.” Allura cut across the upbeat atmosphere to bring down the mood a few notches.

“Allura…” Shiro spoke up standing. 

“Uh dude…” Lance tried to assist. Sitting back up on the couch.

Allura raised a shaking finger as she fought off tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. “Takashi don’t. you.” her voice wavered. Lance took her hand into both of his. “You need to let me get everything out before… before we speak. Can you do that?” her voice cracked again. “Even then I don’t know…” she rubbed at her eyes as Lance brought her hand up to place a light kiss to the back of her hand. Hunk placed a firm weight to her shoulder.

“Allura i would do anything for you.” Shiro spoke softly. Giving a sad smile before returning to his seat.

“So um where do we start?” Lance stumbled through the sentence, looking to Keith and Shiro for guidance with a shaky small smile.

“how about we start with how Allura came into contact with the Galra family.” Thace spoke up leaning forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees hands clasped chin resting on his fists. He kept his features and voice soft. 

Eyes turned to Allura as she fidgeted on the couch. Her eyes were down cast with her chin. “The Galra were…”

Lance cut her off quickly, “real quick uh, depending on what she says, like no one here is going to like…”

“Lance, you guys are safe. No one is going to hurt either of you no matter what. You have my word.” Keith cut him off. Watching his boyfriend start his nervous fidgeting. Lance didn’t meet his eye but gave a slight nod. 

Allura had been watching him and took it as her cue. “My father was friends with Zarkon.” Allura blurted out before she could lose her nerves eyes squeezed tight. “And my father was State senator Alfor Ferguson king.” She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes to take in the looks of those across the room. Pidge and matt were both staring at her mouths agape. Shiro and Keith both had wide eyes. Thace, Ulaz and Kolivan were during the best at suppressing their shock. “I grew up with the Galra families children even. Zarkon killed my father himself. I was hiding in the house when he did it. I was 14.” Allura paused to blink back tears. Shiro stood to move to her. But lance put up his hands and shook his head. Shiro sat back down.

“I’m very sorry Allura.” Thace says calmly and softly. “Do you know why Zarkon turned on your father if they were so close?”

“He said my father was working with the feds against him. I don’t even know if that’s true or not. Not that it really matter.” Pidge got off the couch to retrieve her computer. “Somehow father was able to get a message off my uncle Coran. He and father aren’t actually related, but we was always like an uncle to me. He never met or interacted with the Galra. I’m not sure they even knew of him. But he came and found me alone at the house after Zarkon left. We never went to the police or the feds. Coran said it wasn’t safe, that if he was helping the FBI someone there ratted him out. So he got us new identities and we’ve been in hiding ever since.”

“Allura I’m very sorry that we’ve asked you to relive something so painful. But thank you for informing us.” Thace started softly trying to be mindful of her distressed state. Allura just barely nodded in response.

“According to news reports at the time. You and your father were both declared dead.” Pidge spoke up. “Even though the police never found your body. The killer never found. smells like cover up.”

“Thank you pidge. But most of us here are old enough to remember that incident. Zarkon was giving a lot of heat for being so rash in the handling of that incident.”

“You know about it? Or knew about it when it happened?” Allura spoke up staring watery eyed at the older gentleman. 

“Yes large incidents like that, that involve investigations and higher up associates of any mob family, tend to draw attention to all of us. Putting businesses and power balances on the line. It created a lot of turmoil for few years. The fallout got one of my dear friends killed.” Thace looked to pidge and matt, who both wore matching grim faces. “I also know when the case fell apart 4 years later a lot of the fbi agents involved had a lot of internal heat.” 

“I’m so sorry Katie, matt.” Allura said through tears.

“It’s not your fault Allura. It was Zarkon’s. Don’t worry about it.” matt patted her leg. 

“You said 4 years later?” Keith brought up.

“Yes, why did that bit of information peak your interest Keith?” Ulaz finally interjected himself into the conversation. 

Keith looked to lance. “That would’ve been when lance’s dad…” he cut off as he looked to lance who was curled in a ball on the couch. Hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “McClain must’ve buckled under the stress. Lost his fucking mind over it.” Keith adjusted his statement.

“I was the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Lance barely whispered out.

“Lance that’s not what I meant.” Keith responds softly. “It doesn’t justify what he did to you. Nothing does.” Lance didn’t respond.

“So you and Coran took in the son of a FBI agent while you were hiding both from them as a witness and from the Galra.” Thace spoke up again. “That was very brave and very risky on your part.” Lance flinched at that.

“And we wouldn’t have ever done anything different. Lance needed us. He was just as terrified, and alone as I was when Coran found me. That was the best decision we ever made. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” She squeezed Lance’s hand tightly. “Lance is worth all the risks. He is my brother now, I’d risk anything for him.”

“Lura,” lance said softly squeezing her hand back. Tears trickling down his face. “Thank you. I love you too sis.”

“Is it possible that the feds are putting the heat on the Galra now that Lotor has taken over? Maybe they were after Lance specifically. He was the one Haxus targeted. Maybe they think they can use Lance against McClain, like lance was afraid Keith was going to do.” Matt brought up.

“That is possible, or he was going to use lance to get to either Allura or Keith.” Kolivan pointed out.

“We won’t know though unless Haxus talks. Which he hasn’t yet still.” Regris held up his cellphone to show he hadn’t gotten any information yet from Gorvan. 

“He will when I’m finished with him.” Keith growled out. He watched lance and Allura sink back into the couch a bit. 

“We should plan around the idea he doesn’t reveal the truth or more information. And we should probably move the rest of this conversation to private.” Thace spoke to Keith directly, only his eyes moving to indicate that the ones on the other couch shouldn’t be privy to it.

“Yeah, agreed.”

“So what’s uh gonna happen to us?” lance spoke up when Keith and Shiro stood. To follow Thace, Ulaz and Kolivan out. “Like what do we need to do?”

“We have some people watching the castle and your apartment right now. They will follow Coran for a while. To look after him.” Thace spoke gently to the obvious still scared siblings. “Right now you two should make your selves at home for the time being. Pidge and matt can show you around the house and get you situated. Hunk knows the kitchen and dining room like the back of his hand by now I’m sure to give you a tour there.”

“It’s temporary. We promise. We will come up with some solution so you can go home and things go back to as normal as they can be. It’s just going to take a little bit of time.” Shiro spoke up looking to Allura as she had sat up to protest. 

“We don’t want you sending messages from your phones in case the Galra are tracking them. But hunk can maybe let Coran know you are safe and sound. Pidge maybe you can help with that? Find a way to let Coran know what’s going on discretely.”

“Yeah I can do that.” Pidge says quickly going to work on her computer holding her hand out to hunk for his cell which he obliges.

As the little troupe begins to exit the room again. Lance speaks up just as Keith hits the thresh hold. “I trust you Keith.” Lance gave a weak smile to him as Keith looked back over his shoulder returning it with a soft one of his own.

“I’ll do my best to not disappoint you.” Keith was followed out by Regris and Antok.


	65. taking lead

“Well that was enlightening.” Thace said in exasperation. 

“You two really know how to pick ‘em don’t you?” Antok laughed. But quickly clamped his mouth shut at the deathly glares from Keith and Shiro. 

“Antok if you have any sense of self preservation, you will keep your mouth shut.” Keith practically hissed.

“Yes sir.”

“Keith, you are head of the family, what do you have in mind to start from.”

“I really don’t want to use lance and Allura’s lives as a learning experience Thace. Their lives are worth far more than that to me. Pretty sure Shiro doesn’t want that either.”

“No, I want to hear what you think. Your ideas are usually pretty good just need work on delivery and finesse.” Shiro spoke up firmly. “In my opinion it’s not a risk or a lesson.”

“God, no inspirational speeches. Anyone.” Keith groaned out shoving back his bangs. “Right now, my thought process is pretty occupied on how I’m going to filet Haxus alive.”

“As much as none of us here would argue that, that cannot be the focus right now Keith. What do you feel would be the best course of action to protect your loved ones?” Ulaz spoke up, placing a comforting hand to Keith’s shoulder.

Keith plopped down in his chair clutching his head. “I need a face to face meeting with Lotor.” Keith took another breathe. “We don’t know the reason Haxus was after Lance. And if I can’t get him to spill, which honesty I don’t think I care enough to interrogate him. I just want to torture him.” Keith pressed his clenched fists into the desk top. “I don’t want to give them any information they don’t have.” Keith looked up to make eye contact with Thace. “So it would be best to focus on that aspect. To make a point to Lotor that Haxus paid for his own breach of protocol. But he is responsible for making sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“That is a very level headed analysis.” Thace says with a gentle smile.

 

“Do you think we can maneuver information out of him? On if he ordered Haxus or if he was on his own? Who he was targeting?” Shiro asked pointedly. “Better than flying blind.”

 

“Perhaps.” Thace stated. “I’ll arrange the meeting. I’ll try to push for it as soon as possible.”

 

“We can handle Haxus, if you guys want to spend some time consoling Allura and Lance.” Regris spoke up softly.

 

“No Haxus is mine. Shiro you can help if you want. But I’m dealing with him.” Keith bit out.

 

“They probably don’t want to see us right now. Let alone being clingy.” Shiro said. He didn’t make eye contact when he said it.


	66. pep talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause pidge is scary and loving.

“It’s creepy to watch people while they are sleeping. Especially when they don’t know it.” pidge dead panned quietly.

Keith barely turned his head to glance at her. “You didn’t head home?” he whispered. Eyes going back to watch Lance sleep curled up in Allura’s arms. Her head tucked under his chin. 

“No, that’d be pretty shitty of me and Matt to do to them. Hunk left though. He was gonna swing by their place and pick up some of their stuff in the morning before coming back.” pidge whispered back moving to grab his elbow. She jerked her head towards the door as Lance shifted. Keith followed her to the hall carefully shutting the guest room door.

“So where is Matt?” Keith whispered as they headed back to the living room. 

“He’s sleeping in the room Thace tried to put Allura in. you see what really happened.” pidge shook her head. “They are going to be so clingy again. It’s almost cringey.”

“I think they deserve some slack there pidge.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance is pretty clingy anyway to everyone.”

“True. So did you finish off Haxus or do I get another shot at him?” pidge asked light glinting off her glasses.

“I took great pleasure in cutting him apart. I did enjoy your handy work. The electrical burns across the fingers were a very nice touch.” Keith gave her a devilish smirk she matched. 

“Information?” pidge stated in her business tone. But she had a proud smile.

Keith scowled a bit to that. “No, but I didn’t bother asking much either. It wasn’t going to save him the pain.” he got a more serious look. “Thace got me a meeting with Lotor the day after tomorrow. I’m going to work on a solution for them. But I want you to stay here with them that day for sure.”

“Keith, neither Matt nor I are leaving these two, unless their 100% safe. But I am thankful you are moving quickly to address that. But let’s change this up a bit.” Pidge met Keith’s eyes. “How are you feeling? Shiro stopped at the door when he checked on them. Stopped just before opening the door. You were brave enough to enter, or didn’t care.”

Keith contemplated how he was going answer before deciding pidge wouldn’t buy any lies, and wouldn’t let up if he tried to redirect. “Terrified that he’ll hate me forever, and never want to go anywhere near me again.”

Pidge reached over to take Keith’s hand. “If it helps. He’s terrified you hate him and will dump him. He thinks he’s a hassle and more trouble than he’s worth. Lance constantly thinks he’s a burden to everyone he cares about and who cares about him.” Pidge gave Keith’s hand a slight squeeze. “You two are really good for each other. You just have to be willing to fight to keep him, if you want him.” Pidge sighed when Keith gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand back. “He’s going to try to run. He doesn’t want to. But he’s going to think it’s what best. He’s going to think it’s the only way.”

“That’s his answer to everything huh?” Keith scoffs. “To run.”

“Yes it is. Because it’s really all he’s known to work. It kept him alive the first time he did it. It saved his mom and sisters.” Pidge tilted her head back towards the guest room Lance and Allura were asleep in. “he ran from Allura and Coran too. Multiple times. It took 3 times before he stopped running. For them to convince him, that they were willing and able to handle everything that life threw at them for him to be a part of their lives. That they wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.”

“Really? They are so close. I wouldn’t think he’d ever do that to them.” Keith stated shocked.

“He tried to run from me and Matt too. We were friends from school. From before. We was worried after we showed up after he got in contact with Hunk. Worried we’d get hurt too. Or his dad would find him through us. Luckily for us. I don’t think his dad knew about us too much. Not sure who would’ve lost it first his dad or ours.” Pidge gave a sad smirk. “We mostly hung out at Hunk’s or school. But we were close.” Pidge got a little teary eyed. “That boy has a heart of gold. I moved up so many grades I stuck out like a sore thumb. He went out of his way to “protect” me from bullies because of my age and height. Treated me like his little sister even after Matt graduated.” Pidge used air quotes at protect. Keith had silent laugh at that. Knowing pidge didn’t need protection from anyone. “He’s too good for you. Too good for anyone in my opinion.” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Annoying and clingy as all hell once he gets to know you. But he is such an angel.” Keith’s head had drooped at that. “But that angel desperately wants you for some reason. Wants to protect you. The demon prince. So you are going to have to find a way to hold on to him tight. Without locking him some gilded cage. That was your only mistake.”

“That was oddly poetic for you gremlin.” Keith gave a sad chuckle rustling her hair with his hand, she shoved it off. “Thanks for that horrible pep talk Katie.”

“Just take it slow and talk to him tomorrow. Don’t crowd him, don’t corner him. Allura challenges you, back down. Because she’s going to be protective. And make sure Shiro knows to back the quiznack down if Lance challenges him if he tries to talk to Allura. He won’t listen to me. He won’t listen to anyone but you Thace and Ulaz. His only fault.” Pidge pouted.

“Not true. He listens to Allura.” Keith teased.

“He should. She’s as frightening as me when she’s pissed. And has access to his dick.” Pidge was blunt. Keith’s eyes went wide, lips pressed hard between his teeth to try and stifle the laughter building at her risk assessment. “We’ll be here for them and you guys tomorrow. Just because I’m being protective of them doesn’t mean I’m not being protective of you to. I don’t want you to fuck this up.”

“Thanks pidge.” He patted her shoulder as he got up to head to his room. “I’m going to try to get some sleep. You should too.”

“Yeah. Night boss.” Pidge said sarcastically as she hoped up to claim another guest room for herself. The maids were going to be thrilled in the morning.


	67. rough morning

“lance what did you do? My kitchen is not a salon! Or lab! How am I supposed to make breakfast?” hunk shouted in the kitchen.

His shouting had started a gaggle of varying degrees of awake house hold occupants just outside the door.

“I didn’t use that much stuff hunk.” Lance said back loudly.

“It’s not about using the ingredients! It’s about the mess you made! It’s a disaster zone in here!”

“I don’t know what’s going on in there but should someone check before hunk snaps?” Ulaz asked sipping his coffee. Hunk had coffee ready at the machine in the bar before he had gone to the kitchen.

“it’s not that bad hunk! No! don’t touch that! It has to setup!”

Pidge shrugged. Grabbing her own cup with her ragged bed head, but she had on most of her clothes from the day before. She had only lost her jacket and shoes.

“Move it out of my kitchen so I can clean and start cooking or so help me!”

“I don’t want to end up in the middle of that. The only soul probably brave enough to do so is still in bed.” Matt said referring to Allura. The only person missing from the gaggle.

“So help me what? Huh hunk? This is important work I’m doing. This need to be perfect. Do you have any idea?” lance countered indignantly.

“Maybe we should intervene.” Keith finally spoke up. Dark rings under his eyes. His cup of coffee almost downed. He and Shiro had been the first ones up to the commotion.

“So help me lance if you do not move this mess from my kitchen, I will make you whole wheat pancakes with no smiley face! With butterscotch syrup.” Hunk had growled out.

Lance’s following dramatic gasp was so loud it everyone had stilled at the sound of it. Keith and Shiro just inches from the door froze. Keith’s hand hovering over the door went and face planted. He groaned. Ulaz was smiling. And Thace was trying to stabilize his cup as he contained his laughter. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try. me. I. dare. you.” hunk growled back.

“Clear the door.” Pidge said quietly. The only warning she gave. As the door flung open violently. Lance immediately froze like a deer in the head lights clutching a large mixing bowl in his hands. He stared out at the gaggle of people staring at him. When the sound of the spoon rattling against the bowl became audible matt stepped forward weaving or moving the others till he had a grip on lance’s arm and pulled him through to head back down the hall to the room he and Allura had slept in. the others turned to watch. Making lance pull his head back down into his shoulders.

“You guys really aren’t helping. At all.” Pidge informed them pouring herself a second cup of coffee.

Keith and Shiro stared at her a minute before stepping into the kitchen. “You ok hunk?” Shiro asked looking around. Looking for a disaster that had started the fight. Instead they found hunk cursing over a sink full of dirty dishes with the sink starting to fill. Along with a scarce 3ft of counter space with food bits all over it. A few cabinet doors and drawers were also open all over the place. But Shiro furrowed his brows. It wasn’t nearly what he was expecting. The way they were fighting he’d was expecting a food bomb. Keith had the same look of confusion.

“Hunk?” Keith asked quietly.

Hunk glared over his shoulder at them rinsing and pre washing dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. “Breakfast is going to be a little late. I need to clean up first.” Shiro went around closing doors and drawers.

“Not a big deal. Doesn’t look that messy.” Keith offered. Hunk scoffed.

“Would you like some help?” Shiro asked digging out a wash cloth to dip in the sink to wipe of the lightly soiled counter.

“No, I can do it. He just needs to learn to make his face masks without making a complete mess. Lance is not capable of mixing anything without getting it everywhere. And he knows better than to soil my kitchen before I cook.” Hunk said exasperated.

“I don’t know hunk it’s not that big of a…” Shiro stopped at the glare he was getting from hunk.

“So what’s the face mask for?” Keith interrupted before hunk could erupt.

“It’s his distressor. And something he and Allura like to do when they are cooped up. Which I can respect. When it’s not in my way.” Hunk sighed.

“Everyone is still a bit on edge. And stressed out. It’s ok. I’m sure you’ll both be back to normal after you can relax.” Keith offered up. “We can help you clean the kitchen to start cooking hunk. It’s not a big deal.”

“No it’s fine. Like Shiro said it’s not that big of a mess. I got this. Can you just . . . can you check on lance. I blew up pretty bad at him and I’m sure he’s embarrassed if you guys were just outside.” Hunk said softly at the end. 

“Actually everyone was outside the door.” Shiro informed him with a sheepish grin and hand to the back of the head rubbing.

There was a large kaplunk and splash as hunk dropped the dish he was cleaning into the sink. Hunk was now staring at Shiro wide eyed. 

“Not a big deal. Everyone understands you guys are edge. It’s ok.” Keith tried to console. “We’ll just leave you to whatever you want to do right now. I’ll check on lance. And if he won’t answer for me. I’ll let pidge or matt.” Keith jutted his thumb at the door and he and Shiro left the kitchen quietly as hunk went back to his tasks.


	68. awkward steps forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my second pun. :3 they are weak i know, but i try.

Keith and a fidgeting Shiro stood outside the door to the bedroom Lance and Allura had holed up in. they were each holding a cup of coffee doctored to their loved one’s tastes. They shared a look before Keith knocked gently on the door. “Hey guys. It’s Keith and Shiro. Can we come in?”

“It’s your house.” Allura’s clipped voice sounded through the door. 

Shiro winced. “We, uh, we aren’t going to just barge in. you can tell us to come in or go away. We’ll respect your choice.” Shiro responded softly.

“We have coffee though.” Keith added. 

There were some heated whispers before Lance called out. “Yeah it’s ok.”

Shiro let out a breath he didn’t know je was even holding, before Keith grabbed the door handle and let them in. however at first glance the room looked empty. The bed was even made where you couldn’t tell anyone even split there. The only hint that people were there was the faint sound of music. It was so soft they couldn’t hear it through the closed door. Keith and Shiro both frowned at the lack of Lance and Allura. “Where are you guys?” 

a small tuft of brown hair on top of a smear of green pops up over the edge of the far side of the bed. Lance’s blue eyes barely visible. Soon a set of tan fingers come up to wiggle in view. Followed by another tan hand and white hair atop another green smudge. “Over here.” Lance answered softly.

“Hello.” Allura responded as well. Both her and Lance stayed where they were, but at least were looking at their boyfriends.

When Shiro and Keith both remained just in the threshold staring in silence holding steaming cups of coffee.

“Uh, sorry for raiding your kitchen this morning. And making um a scene. I wasn’t trying to disturb everyone. Pidge said it was ok last night.” Lance barely whispered out, eyes not meeting Keith’s. 

“No, it’s fine. Everything is alright. I’m sorry we were all kind of listening in to your argument with hunk.” Keith said softly a sad smile on his face.

“He wanted us to check on you. Hunk was worried about you.” Shiro added. Clearing his throat at the end of it.

“Oh, uh. He shouldn’t have. I know how he is about his space. I didn’t know he was gonna be there before I was done. I was going to clean up. Really.” Lance said softly. 

“No, hunk knows, you are both stressed out. Makes people doing things they normally wouldn’t.” Keith shrugs, the corners of his mouth coming up just a bit at the words. Keith knows he’s getting one in return by Lance’s eyes. His mouth still obscured by the bed. 

Allura also seems to be barely smiling. Lance nudges her with an elbow. “Do you two wish to just stand there? Or will you be passing out those coffees?” she asks. The mud mask moving a bit with what Shiro assumes is her eyebrow raising.

“Oh right. “Sorry” Shiro says. Keith says sorry at the same time. The two move around the room till they are on the same side of the bed as Lance and Allura. Once Shiro and Keith clear the beds corner they turn around and reseat themselves on the floor. Between them is a softly playing radio, tuned into a local station and the bowl of homemade face mask. 

“So what is all over your faces?” Shiro gestured at his own as he handed Allura her cup. Keith stepped carefully around them to give Lance his cup. Keith did snort at Shiro’s question though side eyeing his friend. 

“It’s a face mask. It’s what I made in the kitchen. An avocado one at that. Helps clear the skin and make it glow.” Lance rattled off. “Wanted to try a little spa treatment before facing the day you know.”

“So it’s like a beauty thing?” Shiro asked.

“Have you never had one before Shiro?” Allura questioned.

“Neither of us have.” Keith gave a light chuckle. “Not too concerned with physical appearances.”

“No wonder you two are so stiff. You know besides the scary stressful job.” Lance stated bluntly.

“It’s relaxing. If you two would like to try.” Allura lifted the bowl up towards the two. She didn’t look them in the eyes though.

Shiro gave her a soft smile. “Sure. Why not.” Shiro started to settle down onto the floor crisscross sitting in front of Allura. 

“Have at it.” Keith said sitting down next to Shiro with his legs tucked. “I told you, I’d let you once at some point.”

“Yeah. Yeah you did.” Lance gave a light chuckle. He started to use his fingers to comb back Keith’s hair. Allura has moved herself besides a very stiff and still Shiro as she takes a bobby pin from her hair to pin back his bangs.

“So what exactly do we do?” Shiro asks after Allura moves back to grab the bowl and move it between Shiro and Keith so her and lance can both reach it.

“You just relax. Don’t scrunch up your face. Relax your face. You need calm thoughts.” Allura said pointedly. She dipped her fingers into the bowl.

“I am calm.” Shiro responded. Keith and lance both snorted from where lance was smearing the green paste across Keith’s face. 

“Yeah no one in this room is calm or relaxed.” Lance was blunt in his response. “But we are trying. There’s that I guess.”

“Do you think you two would be up to moving this out to the living room? Might be able to spackle pidge and matt.” Keith offered. “Might help the relaxing.”

“It’d be far more fun to do this to Regris and Antok. With pictures.” Allura giggled. 

“I don’t know. I bet Antok would like it. He wasn’t here though.” Lance responded with a laugh of his own.

“They should be here soon.” Keith answered. “I’ll make them let you guys do it.”

“You guys aren’t embarrassed to be seen like this in front of your people?” lance asked.

“No. its fine.” Shiro answered

“No one is dumb enough to laugh at me.” Keith responded.

“I beg to differ.” Allura said with a smug grin. Shiro and Keith shared side glances happy that their boyfriend and girlfriend were almost acting normal again. Allura and lance leaned back to drink their coffees for a bit before looking at each other. “We could I guess try to socialize a bit.”

“Yeah not so good at the hermiting.” Lance responded with a small smile. Keith and a Shiro climbed to their feet. They went to offer their hands to the other to help them up but lance and Allura stood on their own. Lance carrying the coffee cups and Allura taking the bowl of face mask goop. They made sure to follow behind Keith and Shiro out to the living room.

"Let’s go make the whole house guacward." lance said as they got to the hall way. Allura and Shiro groaned and Keith smiled but made sure lance did not see it, but that just set lance off into a fit of giggles. “No, no that great and you know it. I won’t allow you to deny it.”


	69. change in topics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter bounces around a bit. but i do hope everyone likes it. and there is totally another pun in this one too.

“I didn’t know you had so much girliness in you pidge.” Antok said finally walking out of the bathroom with a clean face. To join the others at the table.

“I’ve worn skirts to meetings.” She shot back.

“twice.” Regris says incredulously. She answers back with a shrug as she drank more coffee and typed away at her computer. 

Lance and Allura were sitting in the corner of room playing with Thace’s chess set. Their own coffee mugs on the side table. Thace and Ulaz were sitting not too far off watching them play. Both of them were very skilled at the game. Much to Thace’s surprise. “That was a good move.” Thace finally spoke up with a raised brow.

“Really?” Lance responded with a chesire grin. And a short pause. “Because I thought it was appawning.” Thace scrunched up his face at the comment. Ulaz tried to hide growing smile. Allura scowled losing her concentration. 

“God lance no!” pidge shot out, whirling around from her computer.

“Oh my god. Yes, keep going lance.” Matt laughed out. 

Antok was also laughing. “I always liked you.”

“Actually the first time Keith brought up a picture of him you, I think your exact words were ‘you got yourself a pansy ass twink boss? Where’s the beef?’ or something like that.” Regris corrected. He flinched though under Keith’s glare as lance’s face dropped from the beaming smile he had before into something very sad. He pulled his feet up into the seat he had been sitting in to hug his legs.

“Dude!” Antok shot back. “Lance I didn’t know you then. I miss judged you. I like you now. We all do.”

“Keep digging that hole, you two. You’ll be half way to china before you shut up.” Matt singed songed at them.

“Maybe it’ll be big enough for us to bury their egos with their bodies in it.” pidge smirked, the light glinting off her glasses.

“Ok that, see that is normal.” Allura burst out suddenly pointing at pidge and staring straight at lance. “That does not seem so farfetched or distorted reality as all of the rest of this.” Lance was giving her a small smile over his knees.

“True. If you take her literally instead of laughing it off as a joke. Yes.” Lance slowly lowered his legs back to the floor. “But I mean we always thought she was joking, but maybe not…”

“What are you guys talking about?” Keith asked.

“Pidge have you killed anyone. Like for real?” lance asked completely straight faced.

Pidge just burst out in full cackle head thrown back. While matt spluttered out a response. “What?! You…. I can’t believe… you! I feel so betrayed right now!”

“I feel like we are missing something here.” Regris spoke up looking around the room at everyone.

“I’m sorry matt but no.” Allura replied. “Between the two of you it would be her. You actually surprise us.”

“Who do you think taught the little monster? Brought her in?” matt shot back patting his chest.

“I’m not that little matt. And it wasn’t just you who taught me. Dad was there for a while. Plus my natural inner darkness is by far blacker.” Pidge laughed out.

“I am not less threatening than the Pidgeon!” matt squawked.

“Sorry matt but the feral Pidgeottto is way scarier than you.” Lance stated. Pidge cackled again. As matt pouted.

“What are we witnessing?” Antok asked.

“Not sure, but somehow matt is being insulted.” Shiro answered to the best of his abilities.

“Answer the question please pidge.” Allura asked.

“I don’t know if…” Thace cut in trying to redirect the conversation.

“Yes I have. I’ve tortured people too.” Pidge said matter of factly turning to look at her friends.

“So have I!” matt was indignant, with one arm in the air and one flat against his chest.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he looked at matt. “nope.” Lance finally said with a pop of the p. “can’t see it. Like that just seems so out of character. Pidge killing and torturing people does not seem like a stretch.”

“Not in the slightest.” Allura added.

Pidge gave matt a toothy grin. “I can’t believe you two. I thought we were friends. Family practically. How can you wound me so much.” Matt over dramatized. “I’m a badass too.” Matt pouted.

“Cause I get my hands dirty more often than you do.” Pidge said with a smile. “And I’m just more of a badass in their eyes.”

“Bet you enjoy it too.” Lance added. “Matt is more nerd than you.” Matt squawked at that.

“Sometimes.”

“I don’t feel this conversation is very conducive to creating a relaxing and non-threatening atmosphere that Keith requested.” Thace interjected. “Quite that opposite.”

“I promise this is fine and actually helpful in getting them to be relaxed. It’s normalizing.” Pidge responded.

Keith and Shiro were watching Allura and lance carefully. They were surprised to find them not to freaked out by the answers they were getting. “We asked, they just answered.” Allura said gesturing to the Holt siblings then shrugging. 

“I still don’t think this is the kind of conversation we should be having today. Maybe at a later time.” Thace tried to redirect again.

“Don’t worry Thace, I got you.” Pidge chirped up. “Lance get over here. Thace play Allura. Take over for lance.”

“But I’m winning right now.” Lance pouted.

“Like hell you are.” Allura shot back. Shiro laughed a bit.

Lance pouted but got up to walk over to pidge. “Whatcha need Pidgey?” he asked. She stood up from her chair and lance sat down in it. Pidge climbed up into his lap. He rested his on top of her and brought his hands around her sides to rest on the table in front of her computer. She rested her hands on top of his arms. It was very close and intimate position considering the conversation they had just had. But Lance and Allura didn’t seem to be treating or acting differently towards the Holts at all. Keith and Shiro both shared looks of shock with Antok and Regris. Ulaz had a pleasantly surprised face. Thace however was just inquisitive.

Pidge gave lance a moment to look over her screen. She pulled it closer to them on the edge of table. Lance slid the chair and both of them closer to the table. She finally pointed at the screen. “These are my data points. I need you to find the pattern or patterns. Go.” Lance’s face scrunched up as he started to skim the information.

“Pidge I said no!” Keith shot up from his seat.

“You said no to getting him involved. He’s involved now. So it doesn’t make a difference.” Pidge argued back not even looking at Keith. Lance wasn’t even paying them any attention just focused on the screen.

“She has a point.” Matt spoke up but he was focused on lance now too. “And he’s really good at this. Probably the best.”

“I need…” Lance made a grabby hand in matt’s general direction. “A note pad. And….” He skimmed the information running a finger across the screen. “A map. Local map of the city.” Matt got up to collect the items. 

Keith groaned, but relented. Thace had an even more pensive look. Allura was taking great advantage of Thace’s distraction in their game. “Ok fine.” Keith finally said. Like the others were even waiting on him.

“Regris give up your tablet.” Pidge barked out to him holding her hand out expectantly. He got up and handed it over. She clicked on it a bit before holding it up to the left of lance so he could see it and the lap top. “Your map nerd.” She said with a smile. “Tell me where you want points and the colors.”

He skimmed the computer again. “Color code by day. I don’t care what colors. And start there.” He started trailing off towards the end of his sentence. Then reached out for the note pad and pen when matt came up beside him. Scribbling down notes and equations. He minimized the screen and pulled up an excel spread sheet and started moving around the data. Keith was watching them intently, very intrigued by Lance’s sharp focus and quickly moving hand and eyes.

Antok and Regris were also staring. Shiro was glancing between lance and Allura. Ulaz got up from his seat to stand over lance’s shoulder. “Would you like your drink over here lance?” Ulaz asked softly looking over Lance’s quickly growing notes and pictures.

“Uh, um actually can I have…” lance started trailing off again. 

“Matt get my boy a water and 2 shots.” Allura called out from her seat as she took one of Thace’s pieces.

“What kind? We got everything.” Matt turned to look at Allura. As Lance was so zoned in pidge’s computer he wasn’t going to answer. He had a million tabs open with grafts and snippets of information.

Keith got up and went to the bar pouring two shots and walking them over to lance. “Just get the water.” Keith said with a roll of his eyes at matt. Pidge took one of the shots and held it up in front of lance till he took it and downed in one go. 

“Why the shots?” Antok asked confused.

“Helps him think. Loosen up everything, keeps him from getting hung up on a problem or data set.” Allura said with a shrug.

“He’s so quiet. It’s kind of creepy.” Regris whispered.

“It will only last till he’s done organizing the data how he wants.” Allura assured them with a wave or her hand.

“How about everyone backs up and gives us some space. You’re crowding us.” Pidge barked out from lance’s lap. Still placing the points on the map as lance had requested. “Matt go get me your computer.”

“When did I become your slave?” matt whined but went to retrieve it. Ulaz retook his seat near Thace and Allura. Shiro moved to Thace’s now empty seat to watch their game.

“When I was born.” Pidge deadpanned making a shooing motion at him. Keith was watching lance with a scrunched up brow as he retook his own seat and work. But would look up and check on lance and the Holts every few minutes.


	70. a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my boy lance is smart. you hear me. he was going to a freaking nasa school. he has brains and beauty. it's cannon.

“So what am I looking at here Pidge?” Lance finally spoke up after several hours. Take out spread across the table. He reached out and snagged the one closest to him. The others having already started and nearly finishing their own.

“He speaks!” Antok barked out from his seat where he was cleaning his knife.

“What does it look like?” Pidge asked back ignoring Antok. But they had everyone’s attention again.

“No fucking clue. We got power outage times, addresses for the locations of them. Which are oddly specific. Car makes and models, addresses for those and dates. The dates all correlate and the locations are near the addresses of the outages. It’s just, what’s the reason for the correlation?” he took the tablet from Pidge dropped the points for one of the dates in a slightly different shade for the date of the locations for a group of cars on the same date with a frown. “Where did you even get this information?”

“Can you find the pattern without that information?” Pidge asked dryly.

“Well yeah, but it’ll take me longer, cause curiosity is going to derail this train of thought a lot. It has already.” He started on the next set of points. “Stylus.” He held his hand out and Pidge placed it in his hand. He started scribbling notes. Taking short breaks to shove a mouthful of Chinese into his mouth. 

Pidge looked over to Keith for some guidance. “Boss man that’s your call.”

“Oh now you ask permission.” Keith’s tone was harsh with annoyance. But he got up to slide down and look more at their work. Lance was not leaning away from him now or hunching back into himself. Keith noticed and was appreciative of that development for the moment. “Do you really need to know?”  
“Well no. but I… is this one of those…?” he nudged Pidge.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer? Or if you tell him you’ll have to kill him.” Allura offered. Several heads turned to look at her.

“You two need to stop with the movies.” Shiro groaned out. “You and hunk.” Allura shrugged.

“No one is killing anyone in this room. Period.” Keith breathed out running his hand down his face in exasperation. 

“Good to know…” Lance replied looking at Keith while he shoved another round of bites into his mouth.

“Keith, my vote is just to tell him so he can focus on the actual task.” Pidge chimed in. “faster this is done the more useful my time will be.”

Keith shot a quick glance to Thace who gave a curt nod in response. “Ok, so this is the information that Pidge has collected on some car thefts in the area. This is and where they are hitting. They don’t leave behind any evidence so far. Not even on cameras. To shut down the cameras around where the thefts occur they cut the power to specific locations. They do so by hacking the power grid. Pidge has failed miserably at tracing the hack. So we are in need of a location to stake out or a time for her to be in the system to trace the hack when they are in the grid.” Pidge let out an annoyed huff at Keith’s less than stellar comments on her work. 

“Ok what would you like me to focus on first? For one. Second point this sounds like police work. Like why do you guys care about some car thieves?” Lance said looking at Keith in confusion. Allura had turned her focus on Lance and Keith as well from that information.

“It’s complicated.” Matt chimed in. 

“It’s like a turf war sort of situation?” Regris also interjected with terms he thought they might have from movies. But it came out more like a question.

Lance set down the Chinese food box and stared back at Keith with an intimidated and questioning look. “Is someone going to get hurt if I do this?”

“Maybe.” Antok said from his seat till Regris elbowed him hard, not even waiting for Shiro and Keith’s angry glares.

“From an analytical stand point. More people are likely to be hurt if you don’t help.” Pidge jumped in to curb some of the tension building in the room. “More so of people you know at this point too.” She patted his arm to get his attention. 

“You are just helping to acquire information Lance. What happens after is not on you. Nor is it your responsibility.” Matt pitched in, catching Lance’s leg starting to bounce.

“Why… why not just let the cops handle it?” Lance asked quietly.

“Because they are useless. And haven’t connected half the dots we have even.” Pidge bit back harsher than she had intended. 

Lance was now looking to Allura. She got up to move to him. Taking his hand in hers. “Maybe you shouldn’t do this Lance.” Allura said gently.

“What? No! Lance, it’s fine. You aren’t doing anything wrong. You’re just helping your friends out.” Pidge argued back. “And it’s something to do while you are cooped up here. You are less stressed out when your brain in working.” She didn’t like how Lance flinched at those last two sentences.

“I don’t want to get anyone hurt.” Lance mumbled out burring his face into Pidge’s hair.

Keith grabbed ahold of Lance’s shoulder firmly to get his attention. Lance flinched but did turn his head to look at Keith. “Hey, babe it’s ok. You aren’t getting anyone hurt. If it helps, if you can give us a time or place or anything like that, we will give the information to police and let them handle it ok? We have an informant in the station. We’ll let him take credit for it and everything. Will help him out a lot too. Would that make you feel better? Would you do it then?” Keith gave a light squeeze. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. No one is going to make you.”

“You promise?” Lance asked looking to Keith with wide pleading eyes. He squeezed Allura’s hand.

“I promise, no one will get hurt. Both of you.” Keith said gently with a soft smile. Lifting his head to catch Allura’s eye with his last sentence. Pidge was looking at him but he couldn’t read her expression with the glare reflecting off her glasses.

“Ok, I’ll do it. As long as no one is going to get hurt.” Lance answered with a soft smile of his own. 

Keith leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Thanks babe.” He turned to Allura. “Would you like to play a round of chess against me Allura?” he asked her drawing her attention away from Lance before she could add her two cents into dissuade Lance from continuing. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you are still…”

Allura interrupted him. “No, I would like to play with another opponent.” She gave Lance another supportive squeeze of the hand before she walked with Keith back over to the chess board.

“Pidge can I stick you in your own chair? My legs are getting tingly.” Lance said as he leaned off her giving her room to move. She quickly moved into the chair next to him sliding it as close as possible.

“You want another drink?” matt asked quickly grabbing the two empty shot glasses.

“Yeah sure whatever that was, was good.” Lance said his focus returning to data he was going over.

“The Black Tot rum.” Keith spoke up from his place at the chess set with Allura. 

“Why don’t we all have a round of that.” Shiro said standing up to join matt at the bar to help pour the additional glasses.

“How good was it Lance?” Allura asked without looking up from the game board.

“It didn’t burn going down. But I didn’t really taste it.” Lance responded.

“Actually taste it this time. It’s not gut bomb alcohol.” Keith shot back with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance waved back.

“Leave my boy to focus.” Pidge shot back. 

“He’s my boy first and foremost pidge.” Keith shot back.

“You are both sadly mistaken.” Allura said as she took one of Keith’s pieces. “He’s mine first.”

“I’ve known him longer.” Pidge shot back.

“Ladies, gentleman, there is plenty of Lancey Lance to go around.” Lance giggled out.

“Please do not bring back that horrible high school line.” Matt chipped into the conversation handing out shots with Shiro.


	71. ride along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will include lotor and his generals. though most likely to focus on lotor and keith.

“How are they doing?” Keith spoke into the phone from his seat in the back of the car with Thace. Kolivan and Shiro in the front, Antok and Regris in the very back.

“We’ve got the guys anywhere but the dining room and we’ve just claimed this as their space. Lance for the most is distracted with pidge and their project. Hunk has had to forcefully remove their stuff to get them to take a break or eat. That was fun. A few of the guys came running in at the commotion. No guns were drawn yet so that was a plus. Ulaz and Allura have played a few games of chess. And Ulaz has brought her some books and things from his collection they’ve done that for a bit. I mean it could be way worse. But right now everyone is playing nice. And trying to relax.” Matt answered casually.

“Good to know. How far along are lance and pidge?” Keith asked. Having a good time table on that item could give him some leverage in the meeting about other items, Lotor was sure to put on the agenda while he had Keith’s time.

“Pidge is a genius. Lance is smart and talented. But that is still going to take time. Lance has already gotten further than Pidge has, on talent alone. But we are still talking days of work. Pidge was working on it for months. And lance spent three hours just reworking everything she had done in that time.” Matt said in a tone of exasperation. 

“If they get anywhere, text it to me right away.” Keith replied.

“Will do boss man.” Matt quipped. “Be safe. We got the home fort secure.”

“Thanks. Will do.” Keith hung up as they pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. 

“Remember to remain calm and in control. Try not to be rash.” Thace spoke up once Keith put away his phone.

“I’ll do my best.” Keith said firmly. 

“What no empty promises for your favorite uncle.” Thace goaded. “Like the ones you fed Lance and Allura.”

“That was necessary to convince Lance to help. We need that information. And he’s gotten more progress in 2 days than Pidge and Matt have in months.” Keith said dryly. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“I understand that and do not fault you. However you may come to fault yourself at another point in time. Just remember that before you decide to continue to manipulate your boyfriend with the skills I have taught you. That was an excellent show of you skill by the way.” Thace put in before he exited the vehicle Keith and the others following shortly after.

“I can’t tell if that was a scolding, or a praise.” Keith said dryly as he and Thace walked in flanked by the others.

“Little of both.” Thace said with a tight grin. Keith just rolled his eyes.


	72. meeting of the young heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so when these meetings happen the heads and their seconds usually sit at the table and the body guards stand behind them. at a dinner setting the guards are outside or at another near by table. the guards are also not supposed to be involved in the meeting unless addressed. Lotor's generals are his body guards. minus Axca who is his right hand.

“Dear cousin, why such a long face? You called this little get together and you haven’t smiled for me once.” Lotor antagonized Keith taking a bite of his meal lifting a brow as he stared Keith down.

“You’re right dear cousin.” Keith barely contained his sarcasm throwing Lotor’s nickname back him. “I did call for this meeting, my reason for doing so cross your mind maybe as to why I don’t have a smile for you?”

“The attempts at flowery conversation by you are always amusing cousin. The art of conversation has never been your strong suit. Despite Thace’s best efforts I’m sure.” Lotor gave a curt nod to Thace. Who returned it. “Thank of it as a favor.”

“Really, because I was thinking even giving you the curiosity of this meeting was a favor.” Keith replied, his facial expressions still schooled giving nothing away.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “I was thinking this meeting would be you begging for assistance on your pest problem. That still hasn’t been cleaned up I hear.”

“Actually I have that completely under control right now. However you might want to start begging me for mercy right about now.” Keith shot back. 

“Afraid I don’t know why you’d think such a ridiculous declaration…” Lotor started.

“One of your people made a grave error. Your answers tonight will be the deciding factor in how I proceed.” Keith interrupted.

“You dare to interrupt me with threats little cousin?” Lotor narrowed his eyes at Keith. 

“I don’t know. Do you dare order one of your lackeys to make an attack on my terf?” Keith’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Lotor’s facial expressions.

After a short pause and stare down. “This is about Haxus.”

“So you did give the order?” Keith tried to school his anger from his voice. 

“No, but I got a call from Sendek yesterday saying Haxus was missing. I’ll assume now that was you’re doing.” Lotor stated bluntly.

“No, it was his own doing. When he made a move on my terf. Or yours or Sendek’s if he was under orders.” Keith responded harshly.

“It is my understanding from Sendek that Haxus was looking into something on his own. He was not given permission to act on anything. Just allowed to gather Intel.” Lotor responded keeping his voice even.

“And what exactly was he looking into? That you didn’t feel a need to come to me first. cousin.” Keith’s last word dripping with heat.

“I don’t know what he was looking into actually. I find myself to be too busy for frivolous reports on hunches and unsubstantiated information. My underlings don’t come to me with incomplete work. However I could easily text Sendek for you if it’s so important. Am I to believe that Haxus was a good soldier till his end?” Lotor raised an eyebrow with his question, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It might benefit you to know what your down man almost started a scuffle over.” Keith stated pointedly.

“Scuffle? Your rush for this meeting makes me think whatever he did roused your anger well past scuffle into near war. But that could just be added tension.” Lotor said with a barely contained smirk at the end.

“You really willing to go to war without knowing the cause Lotor?” Keith asked dryly.

“No actually I am not. So I am thankful for these attempts at pleasantries from you to avoid such.” Lotor lifted his glass to his lips taking a sip of the red wine. Before pulling out his phone to text Sendek. “So besides wanting to know what Haxus was up to. What were you looking for out of this meeting Keith?”

“Since you can’t trust your people to not act out in my area. I don’t want a single Galra family member or operative to so much as breathe in Arus without my permission.”

Lotor looked up from his phone. His face completely open. Shock evident. “What did that fool do?” Lotor asked genuinely confused. Ignoring Axca’s nudge. “That you’d take regular contact with me as a solution?”

“At least you know I hate talking to you.” Keith said with a smirk. Thace cleared his throat to catch Keith’s attention slightly. “He attacked someone, near a place cops not on the payroll regularly show up and hang out. Dirty cops at that.”

“Is there any other kind?” Lotor quipped with a small head shake stressed smile. “Very well, I see your point. I didn’t realize anyone on my payroll would be so sloppy. You have my most sincere apology for his actions.”

“Do you want what’s left of his body? Or would you rather we deal with disposable?” Keith said matter of factly.

That peaked Lotor’s interests. “I think his family would like the opportunity to bury him.”

“I’d make sure it’s a closed casket.”

“He really set you off.” Lotor said with a frown. “This is not about sloppy work or drawing unwanted attention. What did he do Keith?” he held out a hand. “I can’t make amends if I’m left in the dark. Despite our differences and our rough family history, I’d rather keep things peaceful and beneficial to both our families.”

“Oh but you can. By keeping your people out of Arus. I’m sure at some point you’ll find out more about it. But today I’m not up for divulging. And talking about it will probably make me less hospitable. If Sendek lets you know what he knows, you can call me. And we might talk then.” Keith’s fist was clenched and dug into the table surface.

“Very well if that’s what you wish.” Lotor said carefully. He shot a look to Zenthrid when she made a loud tsk sound.

“Thanks for the understanding.” Keith offered.

“Yes, well, us new younger generation can’t just keep following the ways of our elders if we wish to expand our horizons. The best way to do that is by working together. We are family after all.” Lotor offered a smile at Thace’s frown. 

Keith returned it enjoying the cheap shot at both Thace and Zarkon. “I’d rather not be reminded that we are related no matter how far removed we are.”

“Yes well, that’s why I enjoy doing so. Let us finish this evening’s meal. On me for the trouble. Shall I get you another round?” Lotor asked kindly.

“Sure.”


	73. just missed the party

“How’d it go?” Matt asked as the group made their way deeper into the house.

“Well, no information, but Lotor might keep better tabs on his people. How did things go here?” Keith asked tiredly.

“I hope there were no incidents?” Thace asked heading past Matt to his and Ulaz’s room up the stairs. 

“Oh, you’d hope that but no.” Matt laughed with a shake of his head. 

“What happened?” Shiro asked frozen removing his coat and shoes.

“Nerves, lack of sleep, hunger, and frustration, and all the guys wanting to get to know the amazing sharpshooting boyfriend of the boss.” Matt listed counting off on his fingers. “Oh and testing Shiro’s girlfriend. Was worried Ulaz was going to have an aneurism.”

Shiro, Keith, and Kolivan were frozen in place opened mouth. Thace had stopped on the stairs to look back.”

“Sounds like we missed a party.” Antok said from beside Regris. Both seemly unfazed.

“What. The. Hell. Happened.” Keith barely ground out.

“What didn’t happen? Allura nearly broke Gorvan’s arm in drunken arm wrestling. She beat several others also. Despite my warning. Didn’t help Pidge egged them on. Then you have Lance doing trick shots in the basement range to take out his frustrations on some of his and Katie’s notes that they found obsolete. Or the drinking contest between a few of the guys and their charges. Who just past out and got them in bed 20 minutes ago.” Matt listed off again.

“What kind of trick shots?” Regris asked as Thace just shook his head and headed upstairs muttering about kids. And the others went back to storing their coats. 

“Target shooting from yoga poses. Most upside down of some sort. Legs above his head.” Keith choked on air. “He made all the shots too. Almost perfect bullseyes.”

“Nice” Antok said with a smile.

“There’s video.”

“Of course there is.” Shiro said dryly rubbing a hand down his face.

“What happened to working on the data?” Keith asked.

“They did. But they needed a break. They got hung up. Hence shooting their work. Also Gorvan’s idea.” Matt replied.

“Pidge in bed?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go join her. All the rooms are ready. So Kolivan, Regris, Antok, there are beds for you tonight. Allura and Lance are still down here in the first one.”

“Thank you Matt. that’s appreciated.” Kolivan said making his way past.

“Yeah, you did mostly well as a babysitter.” Shiro praised. 

Matt scoffed as Shiro ruffled his hair as he went past to head to bed. “I try. But they are wild once they get comfortable.”

“And it only took us leaving.” Keith said dryly.

“Give it time boss man.” Matt put a hand on Keith’s shoulder to follow him up to their rooms. “A lot has happened. And this is all new to them. They made a lot of progress into acceptance and comfortable around some of this in a very short amount of time.”

“Yeah I guess. Still wish it hadn’t happened like this.” Keith peeled off to his own room.

“It’ll work out. get some sleep Keith.” Matt waved as he entered the room Pidge was snoring away in onto of the covers.”


	74. abrupt wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter here is going to be one of my faves. i was able to successfully mix brains and idiocy. i love smart lance. but smart lance is still going to be a lovable dork. dick jokes for everyone!

“Lo tengo! Lo he descubierto!” Lance screamed out as he bolted upright in the bed shoving Allura off to the edge in the move. She groaned as Lance flung the covers off and burst out of the room running down the hall to the dining room. “Katie, Katie, lo tengo!” Lance screamed shoving things around the dining table and scribbling furiously. 

Loud stomping and running echoed down the hall as Shiro and Keith burst through to the dining room guns drawn followed shortly by Regris Antok and Kolivan. The rest of the house followed just behind them. Minus Allura and Ulaz. “The hell Lance?!” Keith barked out as he and his men lowered their weapons, after their forcibly removed from sleep brains processed the furiously scribbling and tearing muttering in Spanish boy was alone in the room. Lance barely slowed to flick his hand at them a few times. 

“Katie, lo tengo! resolvie el problema!” Lance crowed again not looking up.

“Move, move let me through guys. He’s talking to me. I think.” Pidge shoved her way through the crowd to saddle up besides Lance at the table. “Lance English. You’re still in Spanish mode.” she placed a gentle hand on his arm to get his attention. 

“It’s too early for this.” Shiro said running a hand down his face.

“I’m going back to bed.” Antok said with a yawn walking out. Regris following.

He laughed lifting the smaller girl up in his arms spinning. “Si, si, yes. Sorry Pidge. I dream in Spanish, and think too.” he continued to laugh through his words. “And pretty sure my dreams just answered your prayers.” he kissed her before setting her down cackling again as she wiped her face. “Look, look.” he pointed at the table as he grabbed the pad of paper again and started scribbling and tearing again.

“Somebody start coffee please.” Keith said heading to a chair at the table.

“I can do that.” Kolivan said in his deep sleep addled voice, making his way behind the bar. Thace joined Keith at the table. Matt left rubbing his eyes, but reentered a short time later with his hands full of post-its and another pad of paper dumping in in the unused chair besides Lance before he also took a seat.

“So what has you up, singing and dancing at this ungodly hour of a morning? Shouldn’t you be nursing a hangover?” Matt asked Lance looking over his work. Pidge was trailing behind his movements going over his new arrangement.

“I don’t drink and play with guns. I had ginger ale and water last night. At least after the guns came out.” Lance shot back then pointed at his work. Taking a post-it pad writing a group of dates on it and smacking it down between two clusters of points. Then doing it a second time. “Besides my mind has not let me drop this beautiful puzzle. But you were right. I just needed to step away from it for a minute. and then bam!” Lance slammed his palms down hard into the table top causing Keith, Shiro and Kolivan to jerk in their positions heads and hands shooting up. “She came to me. And it’s so obvious now in retrospect I don’t know how I missed it.”

“To early for this much energy.” Shiro grounded out again. Keith grumbled besides him. Thace had a gentle smile though as he got up to help Kolivan finish the coffees and hand them out.

“Good, because I’m still not seeing anything here that wasn’t here yesterday besides this new odd grouping you’ve done into these three sections.” Pidge pointed at the table as she looked at Lance. “Care to enlighten us? Or you know just me. I don’t care about them.” she batted her hand in an arc towards the others. Matt joining them standing at their side of the table as Lance opened up Pidge’s laptop and pulled up the Altea university academic calendar. He pointed at the screen with a huge smile, using the notes feature to circle a few dates on the calendar in big red circles. The same colors as the post-it’s on the table. While Pidge was still taking notice of the correlation, Lance grabbed the papers making up the first section, and set them on the floor in order. Then grabbed the section on the tail end of the table arranging that group back in order in another area of the floor. Just as Pidge glossed over the move her and Matt’s eyes lit up like Christmas trees. “Holy shit Lance! You beautiful genius!” she turned to the boy now beaming in the peter pan pose grabbing his sleep shirt collar and pulling him down to her level to plant her forehead against his. “This is amazing how’d did you even figure this out?” she shook him a bit as he laughed.

“What was figured out?” Thace said as he and Kolivan handed out cups of coffee. He placed Lance and Pidges on the table.

“We were struggling to find the pattern, because it’s not a pattern.” Lance said proudly. “It’s 3.”

“I don’t get it?” Keith said looking over the mess of his dining room. He picked his cup up to his lips trying to swallow some brain function for what was going to be a trying conversation for an early morning on little sleep.

“Human brains, nor computers are capable of true randomization. Most can’t even fully grasp the concept of it.” Pidge started finally releasing her hold on Lance.

“Pidgeon, you don’t need to give a full psychology lesson to explain it.” Lance said with another laugh. “We were treating the data as a single unit. When it was in fact three separate units. And once you separate the units out the pattern is easier to see, even just visually. And they change with…..” he paused for emphasis. “The academic school year.” he pointed at the computer. Matt laughed as he turned to so Keith Thace and Shiro could see the screen. Lance picked up Regris’s tablet and started it back up, grabbing the stylus. 

“The first unit is before the school year started. The second is after. And the third…” Pidge pointed to each section, before Lance cut her off.

“Is from the start of this semester. Activity even picks up during breaks, throwing in outliers that effect the patterns.” he grabbed a few section pulling them away. “And goes dead during the week before and week of exams.” Lance added with a grin. “They are students. And plan the work around their schedules it seems. Which means you have 8 weeks left before they switch it up again.”

Shiro was staring now holding his cup up frozen on its way to his mouth. Keith had an almost predatory gleam to his eyes as he smiled at Lance. His boyfriend however missed the darker look as he was busy with the tablet. Thace was able to nudge him into schooling his blood lustful look before Lance’s head came back up to smile back. “That is great work Lance.”

“Thanks babe. It was a hell of a challenge. But so much fun.” Lance bounced from foot to foot in place at the praise.

“Yeah, except how did you get to this epiphany?” Pidge shot back shoving him. “I’ve been working on this for months. And didn’t see it.”

“One, Pidgeon,” he booped her nose. “I’m on this same schedule. Two…” he held up the tablet with the map of all the points that had been hit with lines now drawn on it to connect some of the points. “Whoever is doing location picks has about my range of maturity level. I mean what age range do you get that’s going to draw dick pics with their theft hits.” sure enough when you connected a few of the points from the buildings who power went out and the locations of the cars that were taken you got a few crudely drawn penis.

Thace, Kolivan, Shiro and Keith were frozen staring at the tablet held in Lance’s hands. Who was trying to stifle some laughter jiggling the screen. Pidge looked less amused. “Are you kidding me?!” she yelled out snatching the tablet. Lance lost it at that laughing out loud.

“nope.” he popped the p. “it’s hilariously actually. If the cops have a board up, they’d be staring at a wall of dicks. And that’s great social commentary. I mean not all of them make pics. But I mean someone is making an effort to.”

“Your epiphany was a dream about dicks.” Matt made the statement looking up to make eye contact with Lance who was now rubbing the back of his head. Pidge now had an evil grin on her face. Shiro was now choking on his morning coffee. Kolivan groaned and made his way out of the room muttering about children. Thace had a barely visible smirk. Keith’s shoulders jiggled at his silent laughter. 

“I mean… I wouldn’t word it like that per say.” Lance stumbled through. Then Matt and Pidge burst into fits of laughter. “Oh come on! It’s not like that!”

“Pure genius up there yes.” Matt chuckled out rubbing Lance’s hair. 

“No, seriously guys.” Lance moved Matt’s hand. “Like drawing penises on maps is like something Blaytz, Beezer and I would do. We have in video games. And a few airsoft field loggings. That’s what connected the dots. Three dorky college boys drawing dicks.”

“God you would. And I’ve seen those logs on the board.” Pidge groaned.

“A bunch of other teams started doing it too.” Matt chuckled shaking his head. 

“Right, and median age range. College kids.” he gestured back to the work. Finally grabbing his coffee cup. “So there you go. We just need to focus now on the correct data points and viola, you should have a time to monitor for hacks.”

“I think Matt and I can handle that.” Pidge said Matter of factly. She turned to a proud Keith who was giving looks of longing at his boyfriend. “That sound ok to you boss? Let the nerd have a break.” she jutted a thumb at Lance.

“Yeah, you can claim full hold on it.” Keith responded with barely a glance. “Lance you want to try and catch some z’s or get ready for the day? If I get some texts clearing your place and the castle, we can get you home to sleep in your own bed tonight or tomorrow. Most likely.”

“Really?!” Lance perked up at that face in happy shock. “You are really going to let us go home?”

“Of course. I promised didn’t I? Everything went well last night. Just double checking he doesn’t back out of the arrangement or go looking into anything more. Once it’s clear. You and Allura are good.”

Lance jumped up thrusting his fist into the air. “Yes! And no one is going to stalk us?” he asked on his twirl around.

“No one is going to stalk you.” Keith added. 

“Then I’m so getting showered and dressed!” with his last declaration he tore out of the room to get ready.

“Pidge how much time do you need now?” Keith asked without taking his eyes off the door.

“End of the week I should have a lock on this guy.” Pidge stated Matter of factly.

“Keep the guys in the loop Matt. as soon as you have one of them we move in.”

“Sure thing boss.”


	75. before bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fluff.

“Hey Lance?” Keith asked as he walked up to his boyfriend who was making his way out of the bathroom in his pjs.

“Hey Keith.” Lance said back with a teasing tone and waggle of his eyebrows. 

Keith gave a light chuckle, his eye drawn for a moment to Shiro leaving the guest room Lance and Allura had been sharing. Before looking back to Lance. “I was wondering, if uh, you were up for it. Being your last night here and I… would you be interested in spending tonight with me? “Keith paused as Lance stood frozen in front of him. His boyfriend’s face unreadable. “Like just sleeping. Normal sleeping. In my room.” Keith pointed towards the stairs. 

Lance started to fidget in place as he looked anywhere but Keith’s face. “Uh, I… I.”

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want to. Don’t feel pressured. please.” Keith interrupted his stuttering. “It’s just something I’ve wanted to do for a while, but I couldn’t you know.” Keith shrugged. “Bring you here before. But you’re here now.” Keith winced at how lame he sounded just trying to get out the words.

Keith watched Lance toe at the floor before he kind of looked back Keith. “Can, can I talk to Allura real quick? You know before I answer?” Lance asked in just above a whisper. 

“Of course.” Keith said with a smile reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his. He gave him a gentle squeeze. Lance gave a small smile back before slipping away and into the room he had been sharing with Allura. Keith waited idly in the hall, shifting his weight from foot to foot till Lance came back out of the room.

Lance had one arm across his body griping his other arm. The arm hanging down fisting the fabric of his shirt, he was not making eye contact of any kind with Keith. And he did not take that as a good sign. “So um, is it ok if I stay with Allura? Like how it has been?” Lance didn’t turn his body to fully face Keith keeping his head down. 

“Lance.” Keith said softly moving closer to take his boyfriend’s hand and unfurl them from their holds. “You don’t have to ask. You can say it. Please don’t be afraid of me. It’s the last thing I ever want you to feel about me. I wish you never felt that way about me. I’m so sorry.” Keith gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“No, no. I’m not scared.” Lance shot his head up to look at Keith. “Well no, I am but I don’t think I am like that? It’s hard to explain.”

“Do you want to try or do you just want to go to bed?” Keith said with a sad smile.

“Keith I know what happened, isn’t all your fault. And you were trying to help. I also know you are the same person that I’ve been dating this whole time. Knowing uh, what you really do, it doesn’t change what you’ve shown me before. I know that.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hands back. “but it’s still just a lot. And with everything else. I feel like I took a running leap back. With everything.”

Keith’s eyes went wide in realization. “Lance that’s not your fault. It’s ok. I understand.” He lifted lance hand to his mouth the place gentle kisses to the back of his hand. “I love you babe. No matter what. I can and will wait for you for you to be comfortable with me.”

“I love you too.” Lance pulled Keith to him wrapping his arms around his now stiff boyfriend.

“You… you do?” Keith choked out. “Still?”

Lance barked out a laugh before he pulled away. “Yeah, I still do. And Allura still loves Shiro. But don’t tell him that. She’s still pretty angry. But she’ll get over it. This hasn’t been a great way to process. But uh maybe after we get home in a few days you and Shiro can come see us? Do a normal double date? Like how things were before?”

“Yeah, we can try that.” Keith replied.


	76. coran's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coran is oddly forgiving. but i'd figure that had more to do with lance and allura than anything.

Keith and Shiro had just walked into the castle, past the closed sign as instructed. They had only made it half way across the floor to lance and Allura sitting on the counter before the room was spinning and he and Shiro were on their backs, on the ground with splitting headaches. The sounds of Allura and lance’s laughter as a dirty end of floor duster hovering above his and Shiro’s heads.

“Now that’s what you two scallywags get for giving me a heart attack for almost a week about my precious children.” Coran said with a sharp nodded of his head once he was sure the two boys had his face in focus.

“At least now we know where Allura gets it.” Shiro groaned grabbing his head.

“Yeah, sorry about all that Coran. We weren’t trying to scare you.” Keith said climbing to his feet. 

“Well I guess it can all be forgiving now. Since you’ve paid your dues. And my kids are safe thanks to you. But don’t be doing that again.” Coran flipped around the dust mop effortless pointing the rounded end at Keith’s throat. Whipping it around to Shiro once he was on his feet. 

“We don’t plan to?” Shiro responded though it came out like a question.

“It wasn’t really planned the first time either…” Keith added.

“Tio, as much fun as it is to watch you terrorize our boyfriends.” Lance said through laughs. “I think you should let them pass before they change their minds and run.”

“I don’t know. Maybe sweep Shiro one more time.” Allura chimed in with a devious smirk. Shiro held his hands up in a placating manor and took a full step back. Lance gave her a light shove.

“Uh are we still having a double date tonight?” Keith asked keeping an eye on Coran even though he now had the dust mop in a more relaxed position. 

“Yes!” Allura said cheerily. “As long as you two learned your lesson.”

“Yes, totally, we did.” The two boys said in unison. Allura and Lance both laughed as Allura grabbed her purse and hoped off the counter with Lance.

“Good, then you boys be on your best behavior now. And have fun.” Coran waved as lance and Allura looped arms with their boyfriends and started dragging them towards the door. “Toodles kiddos.” 

“Bye Coran. Love you.” Lance called back.

“We will call you when we get home.” Allura called over her shoulder. Her and Shiro being the last to out.


	77. revenge

“So you two are still pissed.” Shiro said taking a drink of his beer.

“A bit yes.” Allura said curtly.

“But we’ll feel better after we kick your asses at least once at one of these.” Lance said around the straw of his fruity mixed drink.

“How many more times can we apologies?” Keith asked nursing his own drink.

“You can only apologies with your humiliating defeat.” Allura quipped perfectly serious coming to a stop in front of the two ddr machines in the arcade bar. “Now saddle up boys! Prepare to go down!”

“Why are you two like this?” Keith asked exasperated climbing on to the pad next to lance. Shiro claiming the one next to Allura. Shiro and Keith were on the outside and lance and Allura in the center.

“I don’t know, why are you and Shiro like you? With the over dramatic responses? I mean we are just competitive. You guys are the ones who jump to shooting and kidnapping.” Lance responded smugly.

“We are never going to hear the end of it are we? No matter what we say or do?” Keith asked with a huff as his and Shiro’s dates swiped their cards 2 and started setting up the game.

“Probably not. You’d have to do something worse for us to ever forget it. You may get forgiveness, but we will not be forgetting. Or letting you two off either.” Allura replied. Her and lance held up their hands and signaled to start their matching songs and games at the same time. 

“You know we aren’t good at dancing right?” Shiro asked watching the screen.

“Yep. That’s why we picked this. Tonight will be full or your demise.” Lance sing songed out.

“After this warm up to tire you two out. It’s lazer tag.” Allura chirped. Shiro and Keith just groaned before jumping along to the beat just trying to keep up with their dates.


	78. the hunt has begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some action coming.

“Lance, I know you’re lying.” Keith paused to allow Lance time to defend and deny. “Hunk ratted you out. Worry about writing your paper. I’ll come get you tomorrow. We’ll go out.” He moved over behind Pidge. As Lance tried to persuade him. “No. do the paper. It’s more important. You need me to send a bottle of the good stuff over so you can focus?” another pause. “No, I’m not delivering it. You don’t need the distraction. And I’m actually busy tonight too. Or will be. I got work to do.” Another pause that had Keith laughing and Pidge turning in her chair to look at him. “No babe. Just no. You and Hunk need to stop watching those kinds of movies. They aren’t real. Mostly. Just stop stalling and work. Write whatever. Hunk will be bring you some knowledge loosener.” Pidge heard the ‘traitor’ ring out from the phone as Keith pulled it away from his ear to save his ear drums. “Yeah, yeah. Love you. Do your homework. Bye.” Keith hung up before Lance could protest more. 

“I see his schooling habits haven’t changed since middle school. Besides the booze.” Pidge hummed out turning back to her computer.

“Yeah?” Keith said with a chuckle. “So how are we looking here?”

“If the pattern is correct. And I’m pretty sure it is. Thank you Lance.” She cupped her hands in a praying motion in front of her and above her head looking up. “Our hacker should be in the system in the next few minutes to an hour or so.”

“Good, first thing you do is send the locations of the black outs out to everyone. The guys are spread out. They should do fine to find their nearest locations and find the targets. After focus on getting the hacker traced. I want them.” Keith said coldly.

“What going to replace me boss?” Pidge said with a playful smirk.

“Never.” Keith shot back sweetly. “But I can’t have anyone out there against me that is as good as you.” He ruffled her hair. “Gotta keep the best for myself. Anyone in your league has to go.”

“So what are you going to tell Lance and Allura about this? Well mostly Lance. Cause that was a horrible lie on your part.” Pidge stated bluntly.

“Don’t you start too. Thace didn’t think it was my best call either. But we needed his help. You were right to want him to help you with it. Clearly.” He gestured at her computer.

“Everything that happened, you really should’ve tried convincing him. Instead of lying. He finds out you lied. Especially when he was vulnerable. And trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and make amends. It will not be pretty.” Pidge said coldly. “And then you might as well find a new cook or feed yourself too.”

“Will I have to find a new hacker and informant too?” Keith said with a slight tease. Only slight.

“Nah, we already know you’re a lair. And you suck at it. Lance is just horribly naive and trusting. How do you think we became friends?” Pidge questioned.

“I figured blackmail or torture.” Keith deadpanned.

“Not from me. Naive persistence on his part. No matter how rude or mean I was to him. He always came back for more. Boys a glutton for punishment. Doesn’t mean he’ll roll over for your crap though if he catches you lying to him.” Pidge informed. 

“He won’t find out if you don’t snitch.” Keith brooded.

“Whatever. Go knock on wood or something before you jinx yourself.” Pidge suddenly dived at her computer nailing away at the keys. “We have action!” Pidge informed Keith as she worked.

Keith gave a dark smirk over Pidge’s shoulder as his phone lit up with the addresses. All of his people in the field having got them at the same time. “perfect.” Keith said texting out a few orders.


	79. first caught.

“Got two of them!” one of the guys shouted at Antok as he made his way into the storage building. 

“What’s the call?” another asked. 

“Well it’s going to be someone’s lucky day.” Antok chuckled. “Boss only wants one. So put one out of their misery. I don’t care which.” Antok shrugged. Then he made it around the car the thieves had been trying to steal and froze for a second once his eyes hit the two battered car thieves. Then he saw the guy putting his gun to the back of the boys head. “Wait! Wait stop. Ignore that!” he rushed forward and grabbed his man’s wrist. “Fuck.”

“Blade!” the girl shouted after being frozen in fear. Thinking her boyfriend was going to be executed. The boy looked at him shock. At least the best he could with one swollen eye.

“What the hell Antok!” the executioner said glaring at him. A few of the others stepping forward to see what was going on.

“Change of plans, get them in the car now.” Antok said looking over everyone in the room to make sure no one got trigger happy.

“Those weren’t the orders.” Another spoke up.

“They are now. And if anyone has an issue, I’m calling the boss right now. Get them in the car.” Antok walked a few steps away and started dialing. He whipped back around at the thieves shouts.

“Let go of Nyma’s hair!” Antok shouted. Holding his head with his free hand.

“You know her?” the man who had Nyma’s hair asked. But he released it.

”just get them in the car gently. And yes I know them. So does the boss. Car now.” Antok ground out. He gave Nyma and Rolo sympathetic looks as the two glared at him. 

Finally the phone clicked showing Keith had picked up. Antok did not wait for him to talk. “Keith we have a problem!” Antok said panicked into the phone.

“Yeah? What’s going on I thought you had two?” keith asked a bit distracted. “We are having trouble on our end too.” Antok could hear cursing from Pidge coming through the phone in the background.”

“You need to send out a new order now! Tell everyone if they get anyone to not kill them, at the very least. Capture order now, or I’m going to have a riot.” Antok got out as he paced.

“What?” Keith asked confused and pissed in his tone. “Why would…” Keith was cut off by Pidge’s shocked scream of ‘holy shit’ in the background. Then Pidge yelled. ‘It’s Beezer! The hacker is Beezer Keith.’ 

“I’ve got Nyma and Rolo here.” Antok got out before Keith could even sort his thoughts at this new information.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Keith shouted, before he hung up. Soon everyone’s phone’s lit up with new orders. From no killing, to capture, and bringing in everyone to their assigned location. 

Antok quickly dialed Regris. Who picked up immediately. “Did you find your targets yet?” Antok got out as quickly as possible.

“Not yet. We got them cornered though. Shouldn’t take long. What’s up with the new orders?” Regris asked.

“Mine was Rolo and Nyma.” Antok replied. “And Pidge said the hacker was Beezer.”

The line went quiet for a minute. “quiznack.” Regris said. Then he shouted out more orders to his people. “Are they… did you… did anybody…” Regris tried to get out.

“They are breathing and conscious. Let’s put it that way. No idea what’s going through Keith’s head. But my money is it’s the rest of the team we are after. So be careful.” Antok said.

“Yeah no kidding were they armed cause if they are, pretty sure we are fucked.” Regris groaned.

“No. but doesn’t mean the others aren’t.” Antok suggested. “Be careful.”

“Yeah, will do. See you back at the place. Hopefully.” Regris said a bit darkly before he hung up on Antok.

Antok let out a long breathe before running out to climb in the car Nyma and Rolo had been stuffed into the back of. He signaled the others to head out just before he shut the door.

“The hell is your problem?!” Nyma shouted out kicking the back of Antok’s chair with all her might. Despite her legs being tied together now. She must’ve kicked someone already.

“Nyma don’t!” Rolo barked at her using his own legs to try and pull hers down. 

Antok ran his hand down his face as his partner started off towards their destination. Then he turned in his seat to look at the two in the back. “Ok, I’m going to ask a few questions and please, I’m begging you to just answer them truthfully as quickly as possible before something we can’t take back happens.”

“Like the beat down? Attempted murder? Kidnapping?!” Nyma shouted back at him kicking the chair again.

“Nyma.” Rolo groaned again. “Shut up before they kill us.”

“Pretty sure that won’t be happening. Lucky day.” Antok stated bluntly. “But I need you to tell me right now where the others are. We need to round up everyone. Like right now. And who the fuck is all in on this little business venture of yours?”

“We aren’t telling you anything blade!” Nyma shouted at him with another kick.

“Stop fucking kicking me Nyma. I will tie your legs to the door.” Antok shoved her legs.

“Why the hell is she calling you blade? How do you know them Antok? What the hell is going on?” the driver asked bitterly.

“Remember the airsoft thing with the boyfriend?” Antok offered. “Yeah meet the rest of the players.” He jerked his thumb back to point at Nyma and Rolo.

The driver turned his head completely from the road to stare at Antok. “Are you fucking kidding me? We’ve been chasing his friends this whole time?” the drive growled before turning back to the road.

“Seems so. Rolo who all is in on this? It can’t be everyone. I already know Beezer is in on it. Who else?” Antok tried again.

“What don’t you understand that we aren’t telling you shit!” Nyma shouted back but didn’t kick his chair again.

“What the lady said.” Rolo growled out.

“I do not have time for this guys. You need to tell me who and where now. So no one gets hurt or dead tonight.” Antok bit out.

Rolo scoffed. “Yeah totally don’t want anyone to get hurt. Right.”

“If you were a bunch of fucking idiots, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You are lucky, it was me and not someone else on this tonight.” Antok bit back.

“Yes so lucky. You are obviously a beacon of great of employment choices…” Rolo started before his eyes went wide.

Nyma’s eyes went wide at recognition too, before she jerked forward in her seat. “Fucking red! Keith’s he’s…”

“Pissed and not in a good mood right now. So fucking talk to me already, before this gets more out of hand.” Antok threw his hands up in the air. “Does Lance know about this? I mean I highly doubt it but you never….”

“You leave him out of this! He doesn’t know shit! Same goes for Allura you asshole.” Nyma verified for him.

“Yeah didn’t think he did. Since he’s the one who helped us tracking you idiots down. But had to make sure.” Antok shouted back rubbing his temples. “So who else is it? I know you are hitting 3 other places right now. Who’s at the Dalterion strip? I need to know. Regris is there but seriously I need…”

“What they hell do you mean Lance helped you?” Rolo asked shocked.

“I will answer any question you have. After you answer mine. Who is at the Dalterion strip? And are they armed?” Antok snapped. 

Nyma chewed her lip for a minute mulling it over. “No one is armed. We don’t bring guns. We don’t plan on hurting people. Unlike some people.” 

“You can take any verbal shots at me all you want after you answer.” Antok groaned out.

“It’s Blaytz and Plax.” Rolo finally answered. “You aren’t touching them.” Antok didn’t respond already texting Regris and the others.


	80. round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama llama is building his herd.

“Blaytz, Plax. Come on. It’s me. Regris, tails, whatever you want to call me right now. Just come out and talk to me.” Regris shouted into the closed business district. They had cornered the two in. “we just need to talk. Nobody is needs to get hurt. Just come out and talk to me.”

“Fuck you man!” Blaytz yelled back from his hiding spot with Plax.

Regris groaned and rolled his eyes. Unable to pinpoint the location from the echo. “Nobody start shooting. Alive. And preferably unharmed. Mostly.” Regris addressed his people. He turned at a sudden burst of movement. Two of his people were running.

“Plax just go! Run!” Blaytz could be heard shouting as Regris followed the corner around where his guys had Blaytz pinned to the ground near a low wall. They heard an engine start up on the other side.

“Go! Go stop her. Minimum force!” Regris shouted helping the other two restrain Blaytz and bind his hands and legs. Blaytz was not going to go down easily. Thrashing and landing a few good punches before they had him contained. Regris grabbed one of his guys fist before it could connect to Blaytz. “Don’t. Suck it up.” Regris shoved the man back.

“The hell Regris. You going to just let this mother fu…” his guy started

“Yeah I am. So are you. You mess him up. You will answer to the boss.” Regris cut him off.

“The hell happened, why the orders change?” another asked.

“Get the hell off me!” Blaytz shouted still struggling despite the binds.

“Blaytz stop!” Regris barked at him standing up and hauling the man up and pressing him against a wall. “The boss isn’t willing to kill his friends before giving them a chance. That’s why.” Regris groaned as Blaytz stopped struggling to level a glare at Regris.

“Keith. Of course. Of quiznacking course!” Blaytz groaned out. “How the hell…”

“Help me get him in the car.” Regris cut him off ignoring his outburst. His attention on his co-worker. He passed Blaytz off to his other guys when his phone rang. “What?” Regris answered.

“She got away. Since we couldn’t shoot her.” The one on the phone replied.

Regris groaned while opening the door so the others could shove Blaytz into the back seat. They weren’t very nice about it either shoving him face down and first. “That’s fine. We know who she is. We’ll just collect her and the others later. Just head back to the randevu.” Regris climbed into the back seat with Blaytz sitting him up. “Let’s go. Get this mess fixed up.”

“Fucking mess alright!” Blaytz shouted at him. “The hell do you think you are doing?”

“Keeping all your teeth in your head. And your bones in one piece.” Regris shot back with a huff. He started to pat Blaytz down checking his pockets.

“Fuck off man! Stop touching me.” Blaytz tried to wiggle away.

“Phone Blaytz where is it?” Regris asked exasperated.

“I’m not telling you shit!” Blaytz huffed out. “Bodyguard my ass you…” Blaytz’s eyes went wide. “Lance and Allura!”

“They are fine.” Regris was blunt. “Phone. Where?”

“Dude do they know who Keith is? What he is?” Blaytz demanded ignoring the request.

“How does this prick know the boss?” the driver asked looking at Regris through the rear view mirror.

“Lance’s ex-boyfriend.” Regris stated bluntly. “They are close.”

“So why does he not want us to cap him then?” the front passenger asked. Blaytz growled.

“Nobody is ending up dead tonight. Drop it. Blaytz phone!” Regris addressed the car.

“You want it you are going to have to cavity search me baby.” Blaytz gave a cocky grin to Regris. 

Regris stared at him for a long minute along with the car’s other occupants. “I can’t tell if you are joking or not. And that scares me.” Regris deadpanned. The two in the front seat gave disgusted looks.


	81. round three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this round goes to beezer.

“Keith I won’t be able to track him. Beezer is too good. And he already knows now I’m trying to trace him. He’s going to move. If he’s not already.” Pidge rushed through scrambling on her computer and grabbing for her cell phone

“Can you track the others through their cells?” Keith asked from behind her.

“Going to try. But that’s if they answer for me. Have them on them. Or not using burners I don’t know about. Keith I didn’t even know they were doing this. If I recognized Beezer’s work. He recognized mine.” Pidge didn’t stop her fingers moving while she talked to Keith. “He’s probably warned everyone. What are we going to do?”

“Regris and Antok have Blaytz, Rolo and Nyma. Maybe I can convince them to get up the others.” Keith thought out loud.

“Yeah and I’m the 50ft woman.” Pidge shot back. Keith glared at her. “Call matt.” Keith growled but did as he was told.

“Hey matt any luck?” Keith asked once matt picked up on the second ring.

“No. whoever was here ran off. Pretty sure they got a heads up. The order change has me nervous. Do I dare ask why?” Matt asked.

“Yours and Lance’s airsoft buddies. Regris and Antok have three of them. They are headed in. call everyone back and we’ll go about this another way.” Keith stated a lot calmer than he was feeling.

“Wow. Uh how’s Katie doing?” Matt asked in a restrained shock.

“I’m just fucking peachy!” pidge shouted as Keith held the phone out towards her.

“That a good enough answer?” Keith asked.

“It’s about what I was expecting.” Matt responded.

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t get any worse than it has already.” Keith responded hand clamped across the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, but it can, and it probably will now that you said that. But I’ll see you in a few.” Matt said hanging up. Pidge screeched from her seat in frustration.


	82. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaytz likes to try people's patience.

“I’m being reasonable here guys. You have no idea the headache you’ve caused.” Keith said shaking his head lightly while staring at the ceiling. “Anyone else would be dead. Dead. Hell you are lucky you were on my turf tonight. Some of your hits are on Galra turf. They would’ve done worse. Never a quick death when they want to make point.” Keith brought his head back down to stare at the three across form him tied to their chairs. “So come on, help me out here.”

Nyma glared at him. Rolo with the ice pack strapped over his eyes was making a good show of being exasperated even with just one eye. And Blaytz made a big show of mulling it over before leveling a glare back at Keith. “Yeah we aren’t helping you with shit. We definitely aren’t ratting out the others.”

“Look, it is for their safety. We need to talk about this. Because you all are done with this. Or you will work for me, there is nothing else. So we need to get that through all of your heads. Not just you three.” Keith countered trying to keep his composure. 

“Sure it is. Has nothing to do with you right Keith? Or the Marmora families business.” Nyma deadpanned. “Do we look stupid to you?”

“For purposes of negotiations, I’m not going to answer that.” Keith said matter of factly.

“Oh negotiations, that’s what we are calling this is it?” Blaytz quipped with a smug grin. “Then I offer this to the table, let us go and we’ll keep our mouth shut about you to lance. About this whole fiasco. And never speak of this or to you again. Fair?”

“Blaytz! You as you are going to get us killed!” Rolo barked at him.

“I’d listen to Rolo, Blaytz.” Keith injected.

“Why’s that Keithers?” Nyma and Rolo both groaned at that. “Worried. Lance will see right through your lies? Come running back into my arms after he finds out what you really are?”

“Blaytz you are walking a line…” Keith said darkly glaring down the other man.

“What you scared Keithers? Of me? See me as competition? Your goons seemed to think so. Or afraid lance will see you for the monster you are and run for the hills? Maybe you should be afraid of that. He’s way too good for you.” Blaytz taunted Keith with a smug grin. And with his last sentence Keith lost his composure drawing his knife and slamming it into the table in front of Blaytz going straight through it lodging the blade tight. To punctate it Keith growled.

“Holy shit!” Rolo gave a shout struggling against his bindings. 

Nyma however whirled on Blaytz. “You quiznacking moron! What are you trying to do?!” she turned her words on Keith next. “Don’t listen to the idiot. He’s baiting you Keith. Lance already knows what’s going on by now. So does Allura.”

“Nyma, shut up!” Blaytz barked at her. However now she had Keith’s wide eyed attention.

“You kill Blaytz, stab him, cut out his tongue or whatever.”

“You are giving him ideas Nyma shut up.” Blaytz shrieked.

“Please cut out his tongue if it keeps the rest of us in one piece.” Rolo prayed

“Lance won’t forgive you for that.” Nyma finished.

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” Keith barely got out through gritted teeth, before pulling himself back up to his fully standing position again leaving the knife in the table. “Besides, lance and Allura already know what I do, and who I am.”

“They what?!” Nyma and Blaytz shout. All three stare at Keith wide eyed.

“Yeah a month ago. We sorted that all out. But how the hell did you get a message to lance about this?” Keith asked curiosity dripping from his face.

“They know you’re like the god father of Arus? And they stuck around. Both you and Shiro? Both of our cotton candy duo?” Nyma asked shocked. 

“You question that because of Allura and the Galra or Lance’s fed and police family?”

“both.” the boys say in unison.

“Whatever. How does Lance know about us right now?” Keith redirected.

“Plax and I got a message to Beezer. Before Regris and your other ‘friends’ took me down.” Blaytz dropped some extra heat with the word friend. “I’m sure Plax relayed more once she met up with the others. Your lance’s ‘boyfriend’ makes sense to have him talk to you, so we don’t end up dead. Maybe he can talk some sense into you.” Blaytz had venom in his mouth when he used the word boyfriend. Keith’s glare back on him at the utterance.

“Maybe lance would talk sense into you idiots instead. That is if you aren’t bluffing.” Keith shot back arms crossed over his chest.

“Try it. Check your phone. Bet he’s called and texted a half dozen times.” Nyma said calmly. “Kids a worry wort.”

“Shit yeah. He’s probably freaking out.” Rolo added.

“He was supposed to be working on a paper for school.” Keith glowered while heading to the door to get his phone. He shot a glance over his shoulder. “Don’t try anything. I’ll know. Just stay put this isn’t over. We are far from done.”

“Whatever man.” Blaytz moaned out.

As soon as the door shut behind Keith, he heard the screaming and yelling start up on the other side at a far greater volume. Keith just shook his head with a laugh, as he heads for another room where Pidge and Shiro should be.


	83. pissed off but ready to talk

What Keith was not expecting to see when he walked into the room, was several his people on high alert and confused. Or Lance. Lance was arguing loudly with Shiro and matt. Up in both their spaces yelling and jabbing a finger into Shiro’s chest. The older man was holding his ground, but still trying to placate the slightly shorter boy. Shiro had both hands up palms out while matt had a hold of one of Lance’s arms.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Keith finally asked after gapping in the door way for a few minutes.

Lance’s attention finally pulled form Shiro’s. He looked past the man in shock for a short second before his face was contorted into exasperated anger. “Don’t you even start! Where are they Keith? They better be ok. Plax is worried to death. They all are.” Lance went to push past Shiro, shaking matt’s hold on him. Shiro blocked him with a strong flat hand to the chest. Lance glared up at him. “Don’t you dare Shiro. Move!”

“Just let him Shiro. Did someone pat him down?” Keith asked exasperated when Shiro looked at Keith.

“I did. Not that I needed to.” Matt chimes in.

“You think I’d do something like that?” Lance asked offended a hand to his chest.

“No. just need to know if I’m going to get hit for someone feeling you up.” Keith replies with a small grin trying to lighten the mood and cut the building tension as Lance marches over to Keith’s space.

“Oh no, no amount of teasing is getting you out of this ass chewing.” Lance glared down at Keith using his few extra inches to his advantage. “So where are they? And what were you thinking it’s been barely a month since our last fight about kidnapping people!” Lance barked.

Keith raised his hands up in a placating manor. “That was a fight?” Keith asked with a teasing grin, it was met with an unamused glare from Lance. “We talked about kidnapping you and Allura, not anybody…” Keith tried again.

“Oh no, no, no, puto, mierda. Don’t you dare. Don’t you even dare try to twist any of this. This isn’t funny Keith. Why? Why’d you do it?” Lance’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You promised.”

“Lance I know what it seems like here, but…” Keith tried to console him.

“No, no there is no seems like, you literally lied to me. To my face even. Not on the phone or text, but to my face. And then you had the brilliant idea to kidnap my friends on top of it!” Lance stomped his foot at Keith. “You took advantage of me to hurt my friends Keith.”

“In my defense I didn’t know it was your friends until Antok already had Nyma and Rolo contained.” Keith said defensively. Lance gave him an unamused look. “And I mean, it’s a good thing that I got them right? It could’ve been the cops or the Galra. And you know what they are like.”

Lance groaned out loud tossing his head back. “nope.” He popped the p. “not doing this like this. You are getting a proper lecture, where you don’t get to try and make excuses. And I’m gonna ream you. Right now, I want to see my friends and make sure they are ok. And give them their ass chewing. So where are they?”

“You want to chew them out?” Keith asked confused. 

“Well duh! They are freaking stealing cars. And got themselves kidnapped for it. And not some little car boosting like Blaytz and Rolo lied to me about quitting.” Lance shouted rolling his eyes. “And that was just stupid clepto, joyriding issues. This is way worse. The list of cars you showed me. This is like a big deal. Like on the level of fbi radar shit. And it’s going to stop.”

“Yes! Thank you! Please go talk some sense into them.” Keith cut in taking Lance’s hand and leading his boyfriend down the hall, to where the three were being held. Shiro and Regris followed them. 

“What?” Lance asked confused but followed.

“I’ve been trying to get them to agree to quit or work for me for hours. And for them to tell me where the rest of their crew is. Because they all are going to stop. They all have to agree to it.” Keith answered looking back at Lance over his shoulder.

Lance furrowed his brow. “Ok, I was going to do that anyway. Except no working for you doing illegal things. Just no more illegal things period. And I’m doing that for them. Not you. You got that.” Lance tried to be authoritative. “You aren’t off the hook mister.”

“Lance I don’t care about your motivation so long as it gets done. I can’t talk sense into them. And my usual methods for making people do what I want aren’t going to work here.” Keith informed him just stopping outside the door.

“Do I want to ask what your usual methods are?” Lance asked with a raised brow.

“no.” all three of the other boys say in unison.

“Noted. Are they ok? Like am I going to freak out when I get in there?” Lance asked starting to get nervous looking at the door.

“They are all in one piece. And nothing’s broken.” Keith said as calmly as he could and before Lance could freak out he added. “All their injuries were from before they were identified. None were delivered after.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Lance quipped with an unamused look.

“No it’s supposed to temper your wrath.” Keith stated carefully. Lance huffed and crossed his arms. Keith moved to open the door.

“Let me talk to them alone for a little bit. They’ll listen to reason better.” Lance suggested.

Keith had his hand on the door knob and mulled it over for a minute. “Sure, we got cameras in the room. So don’t do anything weird. Or dumb. They stay in the chairs till I give the clear. Please.”

Lance raised a brow at him. “Are you serious?”

“Completely.” 

Lance growled. “Fine. But I don’t like it.”

“noted.” Keith said as he opened the door and allowed Lance in.


	84. weren't expecting that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneaky lance is sneaky

“Is he still yelling at them in Spanish?” Keith hung his head back standing behind pidge with his arms crossed.

“Yeah, I mean some English words are being thrown in, but he’s still just sitting there yelling...” pidge’s eyes narrowed at the screen. “He’s said that same word 8 times now.” Keith’s head jerks up at the sound of pidge’s fingers slamming across the keys of the keyboard. “That mother fucker. I’m gonna kill him!” pidge shouts leaping out of her seat.

“what’s wrong?” Keith asks dropping his hands to his side as he follows pidge as she storms down the hall. Shiro and matt hot on their tails.

“Beezer is in the system! He fucking looped the video!” pidge shouted cursing under her breathe.

“How? I thought you said that’s not possible since it’s a closed system?” Shiro asked pulling himself closer to pidge and Keith.

“It’s not without a connection inside. Do we know how long Lance was here before he came to the door? Cause none of his movements were on camera. Till he was at the door.” Pidge groans out. “That sneaky fucker.”

“Oh, my, god.” Matt says before he turns to run back to the room. “I’ll find the blind spots and find the splice.”

“Splice?” Keith asks.

“It’s a piece of hard ware that can be spliced into the system manually that would allow outside access to the closed surveilLance system. Lance installed one for me in middle school. The scrawny fucker is using the tricks I taught him against me!”

“Wait you think he was here sneaking around before he came to the door?” Shiro asked eyes wide.

“Well yeah, never saw a car or anything drop him off. He got here somehow. We still don’t even know how he found this place.” She threw her hands up in the air. “He is going to pay for this. If he’s still here. If not I’m hunting his ass down.”

“What do you mean still here?” Keith asks eyes wide.

“Why would he loop the video unless to give them time to escape. He’s sneaking or did sneak them out. He knows the blind spots. He had to know them to plant the splice.” Pidge answers.

Keith starts stomping with greater speed to the room he left Lance alone with the others in. once he reached it he flung it open with far more force than necessary. To reveal just his boyfriend standing in front of the table alone in the room. Keith gaped at him opened mouthed at what his boyfriend had seemingly accomplished right under his nose.

“Was wondering how long it would take you guys to catch on.” Lance says smugly shifting his wait so it’s now all on his feet and he’s no longer leaning against the table. 

Keith doesn’t even get a word out before pidge shoves past him and jabs Lance in the gut. Lance convulsed a bit and hit floor hard where pidge landed a swift kick to his ribs. “You son of a bitch!” pidge shouts as Keith and Shiro grab her and pull her back before she can do anymore damage to Lance. Who is groaning and rolling on the floor a bit.

“Did you taze him pidge?” Keith asked in shock pulling the tazer from pidge’s hand.

“Fuck yeah I did. Making me look like an idiot. Now let me go. I’m gonna taze him again.” Pidge shouted kicking her legs. Shiro held her tighter.

“You ‘are’ a freaking gremlin, gremlin.” Lance got out in a pained and strained breathe. He heavily emphasized the word are. “Not my fault you didn’t think of it first. Keep up. Beezer said to tell you that one.” Lance groaned a few more time before he rolled and tucked his feet under himself keeping an eye on the new merry band that had joined him in the room as he stood up.

“You aren’t tazing him or kicking him again pidge. Chill out.” Keith said rubbing his hand across his face before addressing Lance who had his arms curled around his stomach. “Now what the hell do you think you are doing? Where are they Lance?”

“Why didn’t you leave with them?” Shiro asks with a raised eyebrow shock on his face still holding a struggling pidge.

“They are some place safe with Allura and Coran and the rest of them. Getting the ass reaming of their lives from Tio and super crazy angry mom mode Allura.” Lance said with another smug grin, still holding his stomach. “And why would I bolt? I’m not worried about my safety like I am them.”

“You should be!” pidge shouts struggling more. “I’m going to pummel you dickhead.” Lance starts to back away from her a bit.

“She’s not going to do any such thing.” Keith says reaching for Lance’s elbow. “Shiro take her out of here till she calms down.”

“Sure thing. Uh, are you going to be ok?” Shiro just shifted his gaze between Keith and Lance.

“Dude what am I going to do to him?” Lance asks indignantly.

Keith scoffed. “I’ll be fine Shiro.”

“Alright then…” Shiro stated cautiously as he carried pidge out of the room and back towards the others.

Keith turned his full attention on Lance. “Where are they Lance?” Keith asked again exasperated. He took a step forward and lifted Lance’s shirt to check on the burns from the tazer. The hole in the shirt not really big enough to get a good look.

“I told you, what I’m going to tell you for right now. All of you need to an ass chewing and a cool down period before you talk to each other.” Lance stated tiredly. But he moved his hands and allowed Keith to inspect his injuries.

“Lance this isn’t a game. They caused a lot of problems for a lot of people and they are lucky I was the one dealing with them. And not someone else. They need to get that through their skulls and stop.” Keith stated lowering Lance’s shirt down and meeting his gaze.

“Yeah I know.” Lance reached behind him and grabbed Keith’s knife holding it out towards his boyfriend to take handle facing Keith. “But can’t say I agree with your methods. Specially the part about lying to me. Or manipulating me. Those are not behaviors of a healthy relationship.” Keith carefully took his knife back so as not to cut him. “Not fond of those methods either.” Lance nodded as Keith put it away.

“Lance, I was just scaring them. i wasn’t going to do anything.” Keith said defensively. 

“Scaring them doing as you asked or scaring Blaytz into shutting up?” Lance asked knowingly.

Keith groaned in response rolling his head and eyes. “I lost my temper. Attacking the table is not the same as attacking one of them. He said something I guess.”

“If Blaytz would’ve kept pushing you, would you have stuck that knife in him?” Lance asked quietly. 

Keith didn’t make eye contact. “You want me to say no.” Keith answered. 

“I want you to tell me the truth. The real truth. If you can.” Lance replied trying his best to keep his voice flat, he couldn’t completely keep out the sad tone.

“Depending on what he said, yeah, I probably could’ve lost my temper enough to do something I’d regret. And I would regret it. Because it would cost me you. Not because of what would happen to him.” Keith clenched his fists tightly refusing to even look at Lance. “Guess that doesn’t really matter now does it.” Keith clenched his teeth and eyes shut, like he was waiting for a blow that never came.

Instead Lance reached out and wrapped both his arms around him hugging him close. “Thank you, for being honest with me.” Lance said softly into Keith’s hair. He shot his eyes open at the words but remained stiff. “But that is why, I had to get my friends away safely. But it’s also why I chose to stay.” Lance clarified. “Big picture we want the same things. We just go about getting them differently. So everyone can sit down and talk, after both sides chill the quiznack out.” Lance pulled away to look at Keith who was finally in a state of shock enough to look Lance in the eye. “Allura will call Shiro when things are ok on her end. And I can call her when I think you are calm enough on this end. So you can sit and talk on an even playing field. Not your creepy dungeon building place.” Lance gestured wildly at the building.

“This does not make me look good, you besting me. Or Pidge. A civy getting past our family.” Keith said with a small smile.

Lance lifted his head and brought his hand to his chest just his arched fingers resting on his sternum. “You can blame it on me being a great seductress. You couldn’t deny my wiles if you tried.” Lance paused before dropping his dramatic pose to put his hand on his chin next. “No wait, maybe its seductor, but that doesn’t sound right. Doesn’t roll of the tongue right.” Lance’s brow continued to scrunch more and more as he thought about it. 

Keith laughed. “Because that is what you’d get hung up on.”

“What? It wasn’t just me. Like I worked with a team. My team at that. Being sneaky. Like we normally do. Just more real world kind of thing. Not a game. More danger. Like James Bond. Oh oh that’s it. I’m a bond girl. Bond babe. Your bond babe.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows and cocked his hip. 

Keith rolled his eyes again. “Too many movies. You going to tell me how you found us here in the first place?”

“No. I called in a big solid favor for that. And I’m no snitch. Snitches get stitches.” Lance teased.

“Which is what the snitch who told you is going to get.” Keith quipped back.

“nope.” Lance popped his p. “since I’m sticking by you, and you want to be a sneaky ass. i need informants. You get nothing.” Lance poked his nose. 

“Gawd this is embarrassing.” Keith stated again.

“Why, cause your boyfriend is an amazing ninja. And you didn’t know it. And Pidge should be used to losing to Beezer. Or at least stalemates. That happens a lot too.” Lance was smug. “I mean if it helps her cope she can try to find them. But I don’t think that’s going to happen. This wasn’t about besting you or whatever or being a pain.” Lance said sympathetically. “It was really about keeping everyone safe and in one piece.”

“Why are you so level headed about all this right now?” Keith asked. 

“One you didn’t lie to me when I just asked you not to. And I love you. I’m not afraid of you lashing out at me. Which is saying a lot.” Lance too Keith by his shoulders poking their noses together. “I know you. And I love you. You are a good person, who had a very different upbringing to me. And the world is not all black and white. I want to be with you and that means dealing with” lance removed a hand to gesture. “So I’m willing to work at dealing. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna roll over mister. But I want to help you, without letting you do too bad of things when I can.” He lightly shook Keith. “Cause yes you saved them from the police. Cause holy quiznack that would’ve been so much worse.” Lance giggled a little.

“You are such a dork. A very sneaky dork.” Keith laughed out. 

“Why thank you. So not afraid of you, but totally afraid of the gremlin right now. And uh, I really don’t want to be tazed again.” Lance chuckled nervously.

“I will protect you from the gremlin. However I need to know what your friends are going to do. This gets out it’ll be…”

“It will be fine. My informant doesn’t know what I was doing or why I was asking for what I did. So you don’t have to worry about that. And Allura will keep them low. They aren’t going to be jacking any cars. Period or running around town being crazy. We will all meet up to talk once tempers are settled. I’m sorry Blaytz was being a jerk though.” Lance offered.

“He was I think being protective in his own way. Stupid, stupid way.” Keith shook his head looping his arm behind lance’s waist and leading him back to the main room. “Expect the fourth degree from everyone once we join the others. You have pulled off something no one has ever done to me. Ever. And matt and pidge will have to fix whatever weakness you exploited to pull that off.”

“I might be ok with helping with that.” Lance said with a hum.

“Consider it payment for saving you from pidge’s wrath.” Keith said with a toothy grin.

“What?! You won’t do it out of the goodness of your heart?” lance squawked.

Keith responded with a noncommittal hum and shrug.


	85. neogotations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor blaytz

“I can’t believe you are siding with him!” Blaytz stood shoving Lance’s shoulder. Hunk had to grab Keith with the help of Coran to keep him from jumping up to attack Blaytz.

“I’m not siding with him, because he’s my boyfriend. I’d have the same position if I had never met him and found out this is what you all were doing in your spare time. You’ve done some pretty stupid shit. But this takes the cake for you and Rolo and to get everyone else involved in this hair brained idea of yours.” Lance shouted back with fists clenched at his sides.

“You two aren’t asking them to give up their lively hood.” Luxia interjected staring across at Shiro and Keith.

“Because they were born into what it is they do. Not that it doesn’t bother us. We just can’t do anything about it. And are willing and able to work around it. They don’t have a choice and have experience and resources the rest of you do not.” Allura responded hotly.

“You guys have enough headaches from hanging with us. This is just way worse. What if the cops had got to you first?” Lance asked bitterly. “We couldn’t have helped you then. And you have normal jobs.”

Blaytz sat down hard with his arms crossed refusing to look at Lance. “It seems though our luck ran out when you offered your assistance. Otherwise we’d have been fine. The money from this work is much better, than most of our regular jobs.” Beezer piped in watching with a barely contained grin as Lance turned bright red.

“I didn’t know! I didn’t know it was you guys! It’s not like you ever told us what you guys were doing!” Lance shot back with his arms in the air.

“Because telling you would get us anywhere accept at these tables arguing and fighting over what we do.” Rolo piped up drinking is coffee. 

“Thank you for proving our point that this about you guys and not Keith or Shiro.” Allura stated smugly. Rolo shot her a look over his mug.

“I’m starting to wonder why they are even here or involved in the first place. What is it to you guys that we are boosting cars? We jack some of your rides?” Nyma bit out. 

“Mobsters doing police work does seem way out of left field.” Olia piped in. most of them turned to look across the room to the tables where Keith and his people sat. 

“Criminal enterprises are a precarious thing. There is a careful balance of power, any disruption from internal or external forces upset the balance. Upsetting the balance causes a struggle to right it, those struggles are very costly in resources, both financial and life. Not just those in the organizations.” Thace responded calmly. 

Several sets of eyes blinked at him in silence for several minutes before turning to Pidge and Matt. “Nerd mafia squad want to translate that?” Florona asked. Keith face palmed hard while Thace laughed out.

“You guys almost caused a gang war, cause you were doing business without the permission of the territory owners. In this case, the Perez, Marmora, and Galra families. You were also horning in on their businesses. Especially uh, ours. The Marmora family has an extensive claim in the moving of stolen vehicles and parts in the area.” Matt offered up some explanation.

“So we horned in on your business and you took it personally?” Swirm finally chimed in. 

“Not completely. But that is one of the many problems.” Keith finally spoke up. But he was very short.

“Can’t be satisfied with what you got huh? Gotta take everything.” Blaytz said bitterly under his breathe.

“Blaytz, this isn’t about you or me ok. Get your head out of your ass for two minutes and think.” Lance exclaimed at him pointing. “You guys are going to end up getting killed. Just stop. 

“Actually, after a long, long” Shiro made a point to emphasize. “Discussion, the consensus is that we’d much rather have everyone…”

“I’d like to hire all of you. If this is about money. I can’t promise the money will be as good as you were doing, because the work wouldn’t be exactly the same, but your skills are commendable and impressive. And I’d like them to be of use to me and my organization.” Keith interrupted Shiro. Sitting back from his table legs and arms crossed.

There was silence and wide eyes filling the yoga studio now, before all hell broke loose. With everyone shouting over each other.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“After what you pulled this is your bright idea?”

“No, no way that is not happening!”

“That was not what we discussed at all!”

“What makes you think we would?”

“Enough!” Pidge shouted as she stood from her seat. The room went silent again.

“You all are an awfully spirited bunch.” Thace chuckled again with a smile.

Keith was groaning and rubbing his face with one hand. “I didn’t think it was that bad of an offer.”

“Uh, it’s a horrible idea. And how the hell could you even ask that?” Lance shot back to Keith hotly. “I told you no.”

“Who says you speak for us Lance.” Blaytz shot back. The room went silent again as Lance whipped around to glare at him. Blaytz returned the look.

“Don’t…” Lance started.

“It’s our call what we do either way.” Rolo spoke up to interrupt the two. “Not yours or Allura’s. No Matter how much you guys think you are protecting us by trying to baby us.”

“It’s not babying.” Allura said sharply.

“Yes you are.” Nyma and Plaxum said in unison. 

“We have your stance. You two prefer we quit and not work with your boyfriends business.” Luxia stated calmly. “We can take that into consideration each, individually.” She looked over to Plaxum and Florona with a small nod. 

“You would split up like that?” Thace questioned.

“Some of us were a bit more reluctant than others to do this. But didn’t want anyone to be out there without back up.” Beezer stated with a shrug. “It’s not really everyone’s cup of tea.” 

“So what are you offering?” Nyma asked.

“He’s offering nothing. Take it back Keith.” Lance turned to Keith.

“Sorry Lance, but I’m not going to do that.” Keith met his boyfriends angry eyes with his own cold set ones. Before once again addressing the others. “I’m offering a place in my organization. Different odd jobs. Maybe some boosting. Lance said that this was started with some joyride issues. So I’m sure that’s an underlying factor for some of you. But it wouldn’t be such field work regularly. It’s more high risk, than I’d like to offer to all of you. Your skill are too good to risk you being picked up by the cops. But there would be rules. Lots of them to follow. Who’s completely out?”

“Me!” Plaxum and Swirm both shot their arms up into the air.

“Florona?” Nyma asked.

“I don’t know. Olia, what are you thinking?” Florona asked her girlfriend.

Olia shrugged. “Don’t know. Before I met you guys, I was all about just doing my own thing. But it has been a lot more fun and safer with the backup. We never had any close calls till now.” She looked to her girlfriend. “If you want out. Get out. I know you were doing it to watch your friends’ backs.”

“I don’t want you to do anything alone again either.” Florona said quietly.

“Alright I’m calling that three out.” Keith said sitting up straight.

“Keith…” Lance started again.

“Lance stop it’s our call.” Luxia said shooting him a look. “You won’t have anything to worry about over us if we work with him right? That’s the issue here. Why you want us to stop. For our safety. If you aren’t worried about his. Then don’t worry about us.”

“It does not work like that Luxia. Keith is very different than all of you. And what you would be doing I’m sure.” Allura defended. “Or even Shiro.”

“Allura, Lance, hunk, I think it’s time the three of you walk away. Come down stairs with me. Let’s make some fresh drinks for everyone.” Coran finally chimed in.

The three of them stopped to stare at Coran in shock. Mouths open. “What?” hunk asked.

“C…Coran you can’t be serious?” Lance stumbled into his sentence.

“Afraid I am. Because your friend are right. You did the right thing. And let your wishes known. Now it’s time to let them move forward on their own accord. Some come now let’s go make some nice coffee.” Coran said chirpily tugging Allura and Lance along to the stairs using their bodies to lead hunk.

“But… but… Coran…” Allura stuttered.

“No buts come on. Chop chop coffee doesn’t make it’s self you know.” He gave a wink over his shoulder to Keith and Shiro.

“Cotton candy has left the building. So now we can talk. Thank god.” Nyma said with a heavy sign leaning on the table with her forearms crossed. “Now shoot red. Before their ears bleed and they rush back up here.”

Rolo and Luxia laughed.

“Does anyone else want to run before we continue?” Keith asked getting up to move to their table with Thace, Pidge and Matt.

“Yeah if that’s ok. Plax and I are gonna go help them out.” Swirm said leaving the table pulling Plaxum along by the elbow. Leaving Olia, Florona, Blaytz, Luxia, Nyma, Rolo and Beezer with Matt, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, and Thace. 

“First order, is this offer because of our skills or because of your relationships with Lance and Allura.” Beezer asked quickly.

“Both.” Thace answered.

“You are all really talented. To bust out Nyma, Rolo and Blaytz that alone took a lot of skill, unrelated to Lance being able to just walk in. you did a lot before that even.” Keith started. “And I want to hire you based on that. However the reason for being able to offer it is because of Lance and Allura.”

“What does that mean?” Blaytz shot back glaring across at Keith. Keith met it we just as much heat.

“It means under any other circumstance. None of you would’ve been alive to have this conversation. Normal procedure is to eliminate the threats.” Shiro tried to state in a Matter of fact tone as to not offend.

“That is not where we want things to go.” Keith tried to add when the others bristled at Shiro’s words.

“Saying you’re still thinking about killing us?” Olia stated bluntly.

“Only one.” Keith said with a vengeful lit. “But I’m not going to.” Keith finished before Blaytz could say a retort.

“The only offers on the table are for you to quit or work for the organization.” Thace chimed in. “we will not be discussing any other options. There are none. For everyone’s physical and mental wellbeing.”

“I’m in.” Beezer answered first looking to Pidge with a playful smirk. “Working with Pidge would give me ammo to use against her. So I’m in.”

“Oh you think you’d be working with me do you?” Pidge shot back. 

Beezer shrugged. “If not, bet I can still compete with you. If we work together though I bet the kind of trouble we can get into. A few government databases I wanted to get into but could use some help. Or see who can crack it first.”

“Oh you are so on.” Pidge slammed her hand down on the table.

“Ok, not sure how I feel about any of that. But happy to have you Beezer. We’ll uh have you over some time to work on a contract and what you can and cannot do. Like no hacking government anything till you are told to. Both of you.” Keith said looking between the two concerned.

Matt laughed. “Yeah, good luck man. You put two monsters together.” Beezer and Pidge both shrugged at him. 

“Beezer how could you side up with him so easily?” Blaytz asked swinging out an arm and leaning back from Beezer’s direction. 

Beezer just shrugged. “Paid to hack. Why would I say no? My options are big brother or…” he gestured to Keith and the others. “Plus it gets me close to my competition.” he pointed at Pidge. “I work for geek squad for god’s sake Blaytz. What else would I do?”

Blaytz grumbled under his breath as he slammed back around refusing to look at the others. he knew what was coming next.

“Then, it’s a go for us too.” Rolo said calmly. He cocked his head towards Nyma. “We’re a package deal with Beezer. He’s not doing anything without us.”

“We don’t kill people though. We won’t do that.” Nyma stated pointedly with a smug grin.

“Wouldn’t dream of putting you in that kind of position. Pretty sure Lance would kill me.” Keith said jokingly. 

“Thanks fam.” Beezer said with a laugh. Rolo patted him roughly on the back. Beezer sat back with a loving grin on his face looking over to his friends. 

“That leaves the question open to the four of you. What do you wish to do?” Thace asked.

“I don’t play well with strangers.” Olia chimed in. “I trust these goobs to have my back anywhere. No Matter the situation.” then she turned to Matt and Pidge. “Considering the secretes those two seem to have. Trusting them off the airsoft field might take time, but I could be persuaded.”

“Wait, do you guys know each other?” Shiro asked eyes blinking a bit in shock as he looked between Olia and the Holts.

“Yeah, she’s a member of team rebels. Not shocked you hooked up with a member of team blue though. They fit you well enough.” Matt said with a grin. “But I’d love to have you on my work team. I know what you can do more so. Since I scouted you for our airsoft team based on your criminal record.”

“Juvenile record. I haven’t been busted once since I hit 18.” Olia corrected with a grunt.

“Relocating to the other side of the country didn’t hurt either.” Pidge replied with a smug grin. 

“Who else has to agree for you to agree?” Keith asked. “Maybe I can sweeten the deal.”

Olia looked over to Luxia and Florona last. “Babe, I love you, but I don’t want you to get involved. You and Plax were kind of begrudging participants. And uh, pretty they have something a bit uglier in mind than boosting.” Florona took her girlfriends hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She would not be joining in this mess. Olia turned to face Luxia again. “I’d like if the queen had my back though.” she gave a smug half grin. “Not that the troublesome trio is bad. I’d just would like to stand by you too.”

Luxia returned the smile. “I love you guys too much to let you get tangled up in this without me. I’d turn into hunk or Allura if I couldn’t watch your backs.”

“So that only leaves you Blaytz. What is it going to be?” Keith asked staring down the man from across the table. 

Blaytz scrunched his face and gritted his teeth before pushing away from table violently knocking his chair over. “You know what I think? Fuck you. That’s what I think. You’re not the boss of us, sure as hell not dictating to me what I’m going to, about anything asshole.” Blaytz clenched his fists tight to his sides. He glared down at Keith before storming out and down into the cafe. They heard shouting before the sound of a door slamming.

Shiro started to climb from his seat but Keith grabbed his arm. “No, text the others, allow him to leave. For now. We’ll talk again after he’s calmed down.”

“Are you sure Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith skimmed the others out of the corner of his eye, who were staring at the door and then back to their group.

“Yeah I’m sure. Blaytz just needs more time.” Keith watched Thace relax a fraction of an inch in his seat. Then Keith turned to address the others “I’m sure you guys can keep him out of trouble till he has calmed down right?”

“Yeah, Blaytz just needs some time to calm down, he’s feeling a lot more mixed emotions about everything than maybe all of us.” Rolo suggested. Shiro and Matt pulled out their phones and texted the others.

“He’ll come around eventually.” Luxia added. 

“I’m sure he will. Everything is fine. Let’s go calm down the others downstairs then everyone can leave. I’ll have someone contact you in a few days and you’ll get more details. I don’t particularly like doing any business here at the castle. It’s too much risk with the attention they have already.” Keith said getting up from his seat.

“Sorry, it was just the safest place that was the closest we could figure to neutral ground.” Nyma said as the rest climbed to their feet to leave. 

“Understandable, but we should not all leave together. Let’s start by joining the others.” Thace suggested as he lead the group down to the cafe.


	86. bonding

“Blaytz why can’t you just get your head out of your ass for 10 minutes?” Lance asked setting up the game of pool in the back of the bar. 

“Why can’t you think with your head instead of your dick here Lance? He’s dangerous, and bad news. You need to drop him. You should’ve dropped him after he snatched you and Allura.” Blaytz leveled his pool stick at Lance. “Which you should’ve said something about sooner by the way.”

“Really Blaytz?” Lance raised a skeptical eyebrow before shoving the pool stick. “I didn’t dump you when I found out were stealing cars with Rolo. For joyrides no less.”

“Because that is remotely close to the same thing Keith is doing. I didn’t kill anyone.” Blaytz bit out.

“Hey keep it down man.” Lance hissed looking around before taking a deep breath and getting his own stick. “I don’t know if Keith has killed anyone personally either. You break.”

“Even if he hasn’t which I doubt, you don’t get a reputation like his with clean hands. He’s ordered it. He was going to kill us.” Blaytz argued taking up position to strike the cue ball.

“He wouldn’t do that to you guys. He let you storm out. And left you alone since. You liked him up till a few weeks ago. He liked you. You were even hanging out a few times. He’s the same person.” Lance shot back after Blaytz’s play.

“Solids. He lied before. Now you have all the information. So use that head of yours.” Blaytz set up his next shot.

“I am, but I’m thinking with my heart to, he’s the same person, nothing’s changed. I just know more. Coran is a good person. You know what he’s done. What he did to protect Allura.” Blaytz missed his shot. He moved to allow Lance his shot.

“Do yours in numerical order. Gives me a shot at least. And Coran gave that up, Keith isn’t giving up anything. He’s dragging you into it. It’s dangerous.” Blaytz let Lance take his shot. Easily dropping his first ball in the pocket. “For Allura. Think about her.” Lance missed his second shot with a sigh.

“I am thinking about her. And me. And what we both want. And what we both want is our boyfriends.” Lance stared down Blaytz as he lined up his shot. “And I want my friends to get along with my boyfriend. That includes you.”

Blaytz takes his shot a little too hard. The ball bounced. “Lance why can’t you see the danger?” Blaytz whipped around on him grabbing him by the collar.

Lance just gives him a soft sad smile placing a hand on Blaytz’s upper arm that is gripping his shirt. “I do man. But that’s been pretty much the story of my life since I left home. It’s just one more thing. Except this danger makes me feel safe and loved too. Just like Allura and Coran. He’d never hurt me Blaytz. You know that. Hell that stunt we pulled to get you guys out. That alone proves it. He never even raised a hand to me. He even saved me from Pidge. That was probably even more humiliating for him than Pidge. And it was such a strange feeling being 100% confident that I’d be fine. He’s a mob boss. And I bested him publically. That should mean something to you.” Blaytz’s grip and face relaxed a bit allowing Lance to pull his shirt free.

“I just, I care, Lance.” Blaytz said as he dropped his hand to his side.

Lance squeezed his arm. “I know you do buddy. Just please, trust me to make my own choices. i know that’s hard for you, because you care. But I need you to trust me. It’s not just an important thing in romantic relationships man. Friends have to trust too.” 

Blaytz was no longer making eye contact with Lance. He huffed. “I guess Keith trusts you. . .” Blaytz sounded dejected. 

“He does. And I trust him, I trust you to. Can you trust me yet?” Lance asked.

Blaytz huffed and turned to the table. “It’s your play.” Lance went to take his turn taking his time to align his shot, shooting troubled glances at Blaytz. “Focus on the game.” Lance gave him the puppy dog eyes while making his shot. His ball going into the pocket. “I trust you asshole. You win this game and I’ll trust that shithead enough to talk.” Lance smirked at he took his second shot the ball easily sliding into the pocket. “I’m buying you a drink.” Blaytz stormed off as Lance lined up his next ball. 

He waited for Blaytz to return before taking the shot after his large sip of his drink. “Gonna get me drunk are you buddy?” Lance asked teasingly. He leaned over the table to take his next shot. Blaytz smacked his stick with his own as Lance took his shot. Causing the brunette to miss. “Hey!” Lance whipped around on him.

“Going to cheat too.” Blaytz laughed sipping his beer and laughing as he made his way around the table watching Lance pout into his cup a much stronger mixed drink. “Gotta make you work for it somehow. Not everyone is a prodigy.”

“I’m not a pool prodigy. I’m just good at math. It’s trig. I’ve offered to teach you.” Lance huffed. 

“Fine, not everyone is a math genius. And when you start it’s like being back in school, blah, blah, blah. Like Charlie brown’s teacher. It’s awful.” Blaytz gestured with his glass after he took his shot. The both balls falling into the pocket.

“Gee thanks, asshole. And I’m not a genius. At anything.” Lance pulled the cue ball from the pocket to set up his turn.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Blaytz said. He watched Lance easily sink two balls. Lance gave Blaytz a smug grin. “Brat.”

“Whatcha going do about it?” Lance asked lining up his next shot after taking another big gulp of his drink. 

As he shot Blaytz knocked the ball Lance was aiming for out of line. “cheat.” he gave a big toothy grin before he laughed as Lance conceded the play with a huff. Lance noticed a group starting to watch them giving a small wave to them. Blaytz looked up at the motion. “Hey after we finish this game you guys want to join us?”

“sure.” one of the strangers says stepping forward. A few of his friends followed.


	87. fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol trouble makers.
> 
> most of this is chat style.

Wantstobeking: s.o.s code red, get the getaway car.  
WWxena: what did you two do now?  
Wantstobeking: we didn’t do anything. We were challenged. They are sore losers. Over a few hundred bucks.   
WWxena: where are you?  
Wantstobeking: one block from Sal’s at Varkon’s. By campus.  
WWxena: will you be alive in the time it takes me to get there?  
Wantstobeking: we walked. Lance is trying to talk our way out. Where are you?  
WWxena: Shiro’s.   
Wantstobeking: send the body bags. 

 

“Shiro, love, we need to post pone the rest of this movie. And put pants on. Lance and Blaytz are going to die.” Allura said shoving at Shiro under the blanket wrapped around them. She climbed from the bed and grabbed her pants. Shiro however threw himself from the bed scrambling for his own pants.

“What the hell is going on? Why is he in life or death situations so much?” Shiro shouted as he pulled on his pants.

“The boys can be trouble makers. They are trying to weasel their way out of a bar fight. However, that is not the problem. He and Blaytz could do ok with that, if it was just that. We have to get to them before someone calls the police. Though, luckily it’ll be campus police. For Lance’s physical safety. It would be bad for his schooling though. And that’s if his brother has no one there keeping an eye on Lance.” Allura assured him grabbing her purse and keys. 

“They are on campus?” Shiro asked grabbing his phone. 

“Yeah. Across the street from the science building. At Varkon’s Barkon. They were playing pool. And Lance won to many bets it seems.” Allura answered.

Shiro started a mass text.

Group chat.  
Shiro: whoever is closest to the campus, and Varkon’s bar. Lance needs an extraction. Don’t care what you are doing.  
Boss: the hell is going on? How do you know this? Why didn’t I?  
Antok: I’m not that far with Regris. We can get him.  
Antok: headed there now. 10 minutes tops. Let him know.

“Allura Regris and Antok are closer, they are headed to them. 10 minutes.” Shiro said to her waiting on her decision before he moved. Allura pulled out her own phone biting her lip.

WWxena: you have a ride showing up in 10 minutes. Try to be outside.  
Wantstobeking: not you? Who’s coming? Do I want to know?  
WWxena: Regris and Antok. If Lance is hurt try to cover it up. Or I’m sure the scene will be worse. They are all texting. Keith knows.  
Wantstobeking: great. Perfect. Tell him we don’t need him.

“I’m not sure they are going to be outside. Blaytz is being a brat.” Allura said looking to Shiro. “But that’s on them, if you want to lay back down and finish the movie.” She started kicking off her pants again. 

“I’m not about to say no to that.” Shiro said putting down his things but keeping his phone to join Allura back in the bed.

Group chat.  
Boss: does he have his cell? Why is he messaging you?  
Matt: chill. I’m sure there is a reason.  
Shiro: Blaytz texted Allura asking for a pick up. They pissed some people off.   
Pidge: they are playing pool aren’t they?  
Shiro: yes. Said he won to many bets.  
Matt: sounds about right. He’s better at talking people down than Blaytz.   
Pidge: which is why you weren’t called boss.  
Matt: you think he’d learn.  
Pidge: he made good money. People see a couple of queers and just assume they are push overs.   
Boss: I’m getting the distinct idea that this has happened before?  
Pidge: it’s how he paid me for his fake i.d. at 17. And helped Allura and Coran with money for a bit he’s good. Really good.  
Pidge: Lance is at pool.  
Matt: yeah Blaytz is pretty mediocre.   
Matt: Lance could leave the bar with just under a grand most fri\sat nights.   
Pidge: and a few bruises, black eyes and busted lips.  
Boss: if anyone has touched him, Antok, Regris, hurt them.  
Shiro: Allura says they can handle their own problems. They just need a ride.  
Shiro: no maiming.   
Boss: you are not in charge Shiro.  
Shiro: you are correct. But Allura says she will cause harm to everyone involved if he gets kicked out of school.   
Matt: you won’t get laid if anyone does anything extreme you mean.  
Thace: you are abusing the work chat. Keith let the boys be. Blaytz will not be swayed if you keep resorting to violence.  
Antok: how about if there are broken bones I’ll intervene. If it’s some bruising, they can handle their own.  
Boss: fine.


	88. green eyed ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little battle damage.

“I swear I’m fine Keith. Oh my god. No. stop. It’s no one’s fault. I’m fine. Ow! Fuck Regris!” lance shouted into the phone while batting away Regris who was trying to put ice on his bruised arm.

“Was the money worth the ass beating?” Antok asked.

“Yes! Not like we were given a choice. We tried just returning the money. They wouldn’t have it. Wanted to best us.” Blaytz shot back. Shoving the tampon a little further into his nose.

“Guys shut up!” lance complained holding his hand over the mic on his phone. “No. we are fine. We are at my apartment. No. no. I’m having a bro night. Keith. Stop or I won’t see you tomorrow. Yeah and Antok is a fucking traitor sending you pics.” Lance continued shooting a few glares to the others.

“How much did you make?” Regris asked finally giving up on tending to Lance’s injuries. Only his lip was bleeding at least.

“Just under a grand. But we got banned by Varkon. He didn’t kick out all of those douches though.” Blaytz complained. 

“But hey he didn’t call the cops on us.” Lance pitched in from his phone call. “Cops are worse than an ass beating Keith. And I’m fine. I can walk and talk and move all my toes and fingers. It was a good night. Ok maybe an ok night.” Lance paused his talking to listen to Keith’s retorts. 

“So what do you guys have planned now?” Regris asked?

“Probably just some Mario cart then bed. We didn’t even get to get drunk, drunk.” Blaytz groaned.

“Wait are you going to stay the night with lance? Here?” Antok asked loudly with shock. Before anyone could answer shouting could be heard from the phone lance was holding away from his ear face scrunched up in pain.

The shouting died down and lance brought the phone back to his ear unscrunching his face to glare at Antok. He brought two fingers to his eyes then pointed them angrily at Antok. “Guess the little man’s jealous.” Blaytz sing songed before throwing his head back to laugh. 

“Boy, I will throw you to the wolves.” Lance shot back. Then returned his focus to his conversation with Keith. “I’m not playing middle man between you two. No. no they aren’t either. Stop. You are both assholes right now. God Keith get over it. There is nothing happening. Two gaming bros. it’s a sleep over. It’s no different than with hunk. No. no. NO. Keith. There is nothing there. He’s bunking on the couch ok. Does that chill you the hell out? He wasn’t ever. Ok we don’t do that. You are the one who jumped there.” 

Blaytz was rolling with laughter. Head thrown back eyes squeezed shut. “This is great.” He brushed the tears from the corner of his eyes. “I couldn’t do better if I had tried.” Antok and Regris were looking between the two with concern as Antok’s phone dinged as he received a text message.

Lance didn’t even allow him to unlock his phone before he had a finger in Antok’s face. “Don’t even think about whatever he sent you.” He glared at his own phone. “Oh don’t play dumb mister. I know what you are doing. And you ain’t doing it. I don’t care if you didn’t send it yourself I know it was you. Allura is in your home. She knows where you sleep. I will sick her on you. Who will Shiro side with then huh? Who has the power here? Try me mister badass.” He turned back to Antok. “Show me the message Antok.” Lance demanded. Before pointing at Blaytz. “Blaytz I want you to open your messages with sis.”

“Uh, Antok I wouldn’t” Regris tried to interject.

“Yeah you guys, this is getting into uncomfortable territory here. He’s my boss. And you guys are just…” he matched lance’s cold stare as the boy flicked his fingers a bit in his out stretched hand. 

“He can’t threaten you about it while on the phone with me. And I’ll see it if he does it via text if you give me the phone. So let me see the phone Antok.”

“He will kill me later.” Antok tried to explain.

“He will do no such thing if he wants to go out. Not just tomorrow ever.” Lance threatened loudly so Keith knew it was geared at him. “Phone, now.”

“Lance I take back every time I called you wuss, or weak. Or anything negative.” Antok said dropping his unlocked phone into lance’s opened palm.

“Thank you.” Lance said checking the message, as eyes scanned across the screen. “Blaytz tell Allura to take Shiro’s phone. And he can have it back tomorrow morning.” He handed the phone back to antok.

“sure.” Blaytz said with another chuckle. Typing one handed into his own phone. 

“Keith. Go to bed. Or do something else besides stewing in your demented brain. I will call you in the morning. No. you are not to message me or about me or Blaytz till tomorrow. Not even threw 3rd parties. I love you. Good night.” Lance hung up the phone and threw it on the couch before pressing both his hands to his face. 

“Wow. I will say you have balls.” Regris said in abject horror. “Not sure about the brains. But definitely balls.” 

“He’s so whipped. Why does that shock you guys so much?” Blaytz said smugly getting up to start the gaming system and gather the controllers. “You two joining us?”

“I’m not sure if that is a good idea. I feel like we should leave before the boss’s wrath comes down on us by association.” Regris responded. 

Lance plopped down on the couch. “Either way. Don’t care. Welcome to stay and play or go.” Blaytz walked back to the couch and handed lance a controller. 

“I think we’ve witness enough unexpectable luck for the day. We are going to go. But thanks for the offer.” Antok said shooting Regris a look.

“Sure maybe we can hang out another time. With less drama going on.” Lance said with a smile to them. 

“Later guys.” Blaytz said smugly with a cocky flick of his wrists. 

“Sure. Later.” Antok replied as he and Regris let themselves out of the apartment.


	89. gallery showing

“Why are you so intent on buying today?” Keith asked as Lance paid for their tab at the little corner bar they had gone too. 

“Because you’ve done a lot for me lately. So I want to try and pay you back. Which is really hard. Because literally nothing can show you the gratitude I’m feeling.” Lance said waving his hand so the bar tender knew to keep the change. He intertwined his fingers with Keith’s as they got up to leave. 

“And here I thought you were pissed at me after last night.” Keith gently brushed his thumb across the healing split on Lance’s lip.

“I wasn’t pissed.” Lance nearly shrieked. An offended hand pressed to his chest. Keith gave him an expectant look with a raised eyebrow as they made it out to the street. He had his people around but giving them some space for their date. “Ok I was upset. But I was not pissed.” Lance defended. “Kind of hurt too. But that’s ok. Cause today is a new day. And we can just move past it.”

“Why did you feel hurt?” Keith asked puzzled. 

“Well,” Lance scratched his check with his finger wincing a bit at the bruise under his cover up. “Ok one I just got my ass beat at the bar. There was a lot of stress going on. And I don’t know. It hurts that you think I’d do anything with Blaytz when I’m with you. Me and him are just friends. You are my boyfriend, not him.” Lance said as he squeezed Keith’s hand. 

“I’m not worried about you doing anything. I’m worried about him trying something. He obviously has a problem with me.” Keith tried to control the anger in his tone.

“I don’t bed share with Blaytz.” Lance said softly. “He’s not the same as hunk. Or pidge or matt. Though I don’t know maybe bed sharing with pidge lately might be way scarier all things considered.” Lance gave a nervous chuckle. 

“You bed shared with pidge and matt?” Keith asked with eyes wide.

Lance chuckled. “In school, hell yeah. Sleep overs at hunks we’d build a huge pillow fort nest and all curl up together in it. On an overnight airsoft event we all shared a tent too. That was both fun and painful. As it was 2 man tent stuffed with 4 people. Pidge has very boney elbows. Haven’t in a while. But yeah totally was a thing.” Lance paused to look into Keith’s face with a soft smile. “The point is sharing a bed for you know real sleeping isn’t like a bad thing, or going to always lead to like sexy things. It’s just show of comfort and trust and support.” Lance gLanced away. “I haven’t had that level with Blaytz in years. So you don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“That still surprises me.” Keith said with a smirk.

“I don’t know why. Have you seen you? Like damn. Sexy sweet crazy man.” Lance flicked his head before tugging him back down the side walk. 

“Yeah, you haven’t really gotten to see the real me. Or the world I live in. guess I’m just waiting for reality to hit you and you to go running back into Blaytz’s arms. It’s what he’s waiting for, for sure.” Keith scoffed.

“No. that first part might be half true. I gotten to see the world you live in. you know besides movies. That you and Shiro keep telling me are lies.” Lance started.

“Not lies, just not entirely true.” Keith cut in.

“But I’m never going to have a relationship with Blaytz beyond friendship again. Even if you dumped me. Or had we never met. That is never going to happen. Ever. I can understand if you two don’t get along or what not. Not everyone has to be friends with everyone. And I appreciate that you tried. And that you didn’t kill him. Cause he was being an ass too.”

“I was worried you wouldn’t admit that.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh no. I will sing the song of Blaytz assholishness. For it is on full display lately.” Lance shook his head. “But he’s still my friend. And onto the other point.” Lance poked the side of Keith’s nose. “And I do appreciate the effort you are making in regards to him.” Lance brought his lips up to Keith’s ear. “And if all goes well I hope to really show you how much I appreciate it.” he giggled as he pulled away, tugging Keith’s hand as he ran down the side walk towards the park. Keith just shook his head making an attempt to keep up with his boyfriend’s long legs.

“So you said you wanted to take me somewhere different today. Where we going? I know the bar wasn’t it.” Keith asked as they stopped and waited for a cross walk. Lance took out his phone to check the time bouncing a bit on his feet.

“Can’t you wait till we get there? We are close. So your tailors don’t have to get too worked up.” Lance teased.

“Can’t I be curious?” Keith asked as they crossed when the light changed. They were now crossing onto the college campus. And making their way towards a large building.

“Well I hope you are curious. But I’m not going to tell you to alleviate it. It’s a surprise. One I hope you will like.” Lance started to get antsy as they neared the building entrance. It was the art building. Lance pulled out his student i.d. and ran it through the card reader. The door dinged allowing them inside. “I hope this isn’t too weird. Like I had to beg my teacher to give me access afterhours. I didn’t think you’d want to come when it was stuffed to the gills with students.” Lance started rambling leading Keith through the halls and stairs. “If you find it stupid or boring or whatever we can leave too yeah. Or creepy. I hope you don’t find it creepy. A few of my classmates thought it was. But I hope it was just them being jerks.”

“Lance. It’s ok. I’m sure it’s fine.” Keith tried to reassure his boyfriend. How he could go from yelling and threatening his mob boss boyfriend and hitman friends to being a stuttering nervous wreck over a surprise always through Keith for a loop. The weirdest little things always seemed to get to Lance’s nerves. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hands reassuringly.

“Ok, cool. I hope so. Really hope so.” Lance took a deep breath as they paused in front of a door on the 3rd floor. Lance pulled out his student i.d. one more time and swiped it to access the room. Pulling Keith with him and flicking on the lights. “So uh, welcome to the midterm gallery showing?” Lance said quickly, it coming out as a question. 

“Oh, cool. So you guys do show your work. i was wondering about that. So are we looking at everyone’s work or just yours?” Keith asked walking up to the first works on display.

“Oh my god Keith! Yes we are going to look at everyone’s hard work!” Lance scoffed. “rude.” hands on his hips peter pan style before he spread a cocky smirk across his face. “How else are you going to see how exceptional my work is compared to my classmates?”

Keith rolled his eyes affectionately at that. “Of course you have an ulterior motive.” 

“Never, I am pure.” Lance said with a giggle standing beside him. The two made their way through the gallery with Lance pointing out works he really liked to explaining things about the works his classmates had said about them. And even telling tales about some of the classmates who made the works, till they reached Lance’s at the end. Lance waited till Keith read the info card next to it to find out it was his. 

“So this one is yours. That is a lot of flowers.” Keith whistled lightly.

“Yeah. Thanks for all of them too. I probably never would’ve made this or had the funds too. Though I doubt I’d have the inspiration either.” Lance rocked his arms tucked behind his back. “Wouldn’t have gotten such a good grade either. I brought it with me one day to ask my teachers opinion and she loved it. Demanded I use it for my midterm. Which is why you didn’t have it yet. Once this is over though it’s yours.”

“So not to be that guy. But what is it?” Keith asked with an apologetic cringe. “I mean it’s pretty. Everyone likes flowers you know. Even squished ones. Or is it like abstract or whatever.”

Lance baulked out a laugh with his head thrown back. Not what Keith was expecting. He gave Lance a small bit of time to compose himself before Lance wiped away the moisture from the corner of his eyes. “Naw, it’s all good. You can’t see it. You are standing to close.” Lance carefully placed his hands on Keith’s hips and pulled him back several feet. Lance giggled when they stopped Keith cocked his head to the side like a confused cat. Blinked at it for a few moments.

“Is that… how… that’s me…” Keith barely got the thought out. 

“Well, yeah, mostly. I mean it’s a close up of your face. I started with your eyes and it just spread out. I was really, really focuses on your eyes though. They are so gorgeous. I did so many tests in water color before I started this even. And all of them were just like your fucking eyes. It was what I remembered the most from our first meeting. Was going to do them and then have it fade out and be all abstract. And my teacher was like, no, no keep going, fill the canvas. And so now we have this.” Lance gestured at his work. “So do you like it? I mean you don’t have to. It’s kind of girly, you know with the flowers. And the impressionist type elements. Maybe that’s not your thing? I didn’t see anything soft like that at your place. It’s really weird isn’t it? Creepy even…”  
Keith cut his boyfriend off before he got himself too worked up. “Lance. Stop. You are fine. And this.” He lifted his hand in a loose cupped out towards the piece. “Is amazing. I wouldn’t have even thought to do something like that with a bunch of dead flowers. And it looks good. Great even. Almost like a photograph. It’s amazing.” He made eye contact with Lance giving him a soft smile. “As amazing as you.”

Lance turned neon red pulling his shoulders up to his ears. His eyes were wide as he locked onto his boyfriend’s. “Thanks.” He squeaked out. “It’s not that amazing though.” Lance turned away from slightly.

“Don’t do that. I love it. So it is amazing.” Keith gave him a mischievous smirk. “So do you get credit if we steal it tonight?”

Lance squawked flailing his arms about. “Dude no. no stealing my work. I’m logged in as being here. I will get in so much trouble.”

“It’s not stealing if it’s yours right?” Keith said walking towards the canvas and moving his hands like he was going to take it down. Only to have Lance lunge, grab his wrists and pin his arms to his sides.

“Keith!” he shrieked. “Please, stop. You are going to give me a heart attack. And my grade depends on it staying up till Wednesday.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be good.” Keith said pulling away to face Lance his hands up in surrender. 

“Trouble maker.” Lance snatched up one of Keith’s hands. “Let’s look at the rest of the works. And then get out of here.”

“Where you wanting to go after?” Keith asked teasingly as Lance lead him to the next piece. 

Lance bit his lower lip and rolled it out from between his teeth. “Would uh, you want to um either go back to my place? Or yours?”

Keith looked at him in shock first but it quickly shifted into something a little naughty. “Yeah, we can do that. If you are up for it. Your place is closer. Allura out?”

“yeah.” Lance said quietly. Not meeting Keith’s eye.

“You sure that’s what you want?” Keith asked softly and carefully. Worried he’d spoke lance before they even got back to his apartment.

“I know I want to try. And see how far we go.” Lance said with a puff of his chest. But he still didn’t look at Keith. Keith watched as his boyfriend’s chest slowly deflated. “I don’t know how far I’ll be able to go till we are there you know.”

Keith squeezed his hand gently pulling the arm it was attached to carefully. Lance turned his body with the force. “That’s ok. We’ll play it by ear. But for now why don’t you explain what this thing is supposed to be.” Keith pointed at a clay sculpture they were in front of.

“I actually have no clue Marco’s thing is supposed to be. He’s been tripping every class I’ve seen him in. so your guess is as good as mine.” Lance giggle out.


	90. business talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: there is discussion about non consensual sex work, abduction, human trafficking and sex trafficking. no details, but it is discussed in a very callous way. also identity theft. and snake heading.
> 
> alright. a question comes with this chapter.
> 
> this goes into a little bit of the 3 currently mentioned families business models and dealings. would people like a little table kind of like how i did for the air soft game teams and members, for the mob families and their business models/ dealings? i tried to make each one very different and fit them a bit for the two groups from the show. but it's hard to show with snipets in the story since it's not directly following mafia side of things.

“You are in such a good mood, it’s terrifying.” pidge said bluntly. “Despite getting a social invitation from Adolfo as soon as you got in.”

“I’ve been in good moods before.” Keith responds defensively.

“Not like this. You look 20 seconds away from busting out into musical song and dance.” pidge responds stoically.

“That is an oddly specific visual sis.” matt chimes in. 

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong.” she responds. “Lance put out finally?”

Ulaz and Keith both choke on their coffees. “That’s a yes.” matt replies.

“I’d rather we not discuss Keith endeavors during work.” Thace tries to reign in the conversation. 

“Thank you for that Thace. Do either of you have a lock on the shipment yet?” Keith asked.

“Of course.” pidge scoffs. “How dare you doubt my skills?”

“I’ve already had it queued into our pocketed custom official’s rounds for tomorrow. It should arrive at its location in a few days.” Matt replied.

“I’ll make sure he receives his payment.” Thace said with a teasing comment. “Since you probably need to prepare for the party. Maybe even prepare lance for it.” Thace hinted.

“No. no way am I taking him.” Keith said pointedly. “It’s a business diner. I’m not taking him to one, specially such short notice.”

“It wouldn’t be short notice if you checked your social e-mails from Adolfo. He’s been trying to tell you about it for weeks.” Pidge said calmly.

“Social from Adolfo is the same as spam.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Then there is no one to blame but yourself.” Pidge retorted. Her and matt shared a look before going back to their computers.

Keith huffed at the Holts. “Why not bring him? It’s not just families there. It’s a gallery opening and showing, with a nice dinner. There will be politicians, heirs and heiress, maybe a few celebrities even. Lance enjoys art. It’s his minor after all.” Thace asked.

“Because I don’t plan to socialize outside of business deals.” Keith said pointedly. “Lance will talk to anyone and everyone without a clue. And there isn’t time to give him.”

“His ability to converse with anyone and everyone is why I think you should bring him. You could learn a thing or two. Or let him redirect the conversation if things become tense. He’s very good at that.” Thace remarks.

“Sometimes and sometimes he says or does something completely stupid and risky.” Keith snaps back.

“Only because he doesn’t know the rules of the game yet. Besides the rules will be a bit more lax as this is a mixed event.” Thace says calmly. “At the very least he is a good buffer between you and Adolfo.”

“No. I’m not taking him. End of that. However are you and Ulaz going? I know how much you love art.” Keith asked. 

“Yes, we got an invite as well. And I enjoy the mingling.” Thace said with a grin. 

“Good for you.” Keith shot back.

“I’ve finished going over and un encrypting the data we got from our contacts in Russia.” Matt cuts in holding up a small flash drive. “It should be good to go. Uncorrupted info for 1000 identities.” Keith took the thumb drive. 

“What was our agreed upon price for it?” Keith asked. 

“2 million.” Thace said matter of factly. “Part of which we will be picking up at the party in the form of. ..”

“Of a painting from some dead guy. Yes I know.” Keith cut in. “did anyone double check the papers on it? Is it clean or do we need to make new ones?”

“My research showed the ownership papers being authentic. However it could be a really good forgery.” Matt piped in. “I’m not an art expert though. And our usual guy is out of town right now.”

“I’ll look over it with Ulaz at the event. It will be fine.” Thace clarified. 

“You want the painting.” Keith said with a twitching eyebrow. “For personal.”

“no.” Thace says staring straight faced at Keith. “Ulaz does.” With a slight curl of the edge of his lips. “For his office.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Ok what about business with Lotor. When is his shipment supposed to arrive? Did the contract have who was going to be in charge of transporting his cargo from the port to his prep facility?”

“We are. Some of our new wait staff for the club is coming over in the same load.” Matt answered. “Also a few going to our temp agency. And will need to be processed.”

Keith’s eyes were closed and his fist dug into the arm of his chair. “Why the hell are they mixed? That is a few to many eyes. Mixing sex workers and just some illegal immigrants.” Keith grated.

“Our people ran into some trouble in Greece. A new port inspector. There wasn’t time to try and bribe. So the solution they saw fit was the combine the loads in Egypt. It was easier to move them to the other port and out. Rather than delay and risk runners.” Pidge brought up. 

“They had one escape attempt already and were forced to find a replacement product so that the shipment wasn’t short.” Matt added.

“I’ll meet with that load then at the agency, so they understand to keep their mouths shut.” Keith addressed pidge. “Make sure it’s in my calendar, so I don’t forget.”

“Will do boss man.” Pidge said with a cocky smirk. “Do you want the guest list and my research on the people in attendance of the party? I got the list from Adolfo in one of those social e-mails.”

Keith groaned. “It would be good to have an idea of who to possible interact with for use later in making business out reaches later.” Thace said smugly. “However if you brought lance I’m sure it wouldn’t be very difficult to instigate conversation.”

“NO! Thace stop. I’m not ready to bring him in yet like that. Too many other heads will be there, and he’s too easy of a target right now. And it’s not like he’s easy to put a bodyguard on. Or even just monitoring his place. He’s an easy mark. I’m not doing it till there is a way to secure him.” Keith shouted down Thace. “Just give me the list and we’ll look at that.” Keith ended tiredly. 

“Very well. I won’t bring it up again Keith.” Thace said carefully. “I was not trying to upset you lad.”

“I know. I know. And you have a point. I’m just not ready yet. I wanted more time. Still do.” Keith said quietly in return. “This rsvp is just going to be Shiro and I. maybe the next one.”

Thace gave a curt nod. “Very well.”


	91. art show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fun.

“There is no way…” Shiro said to himself as his gaze froze on a corner of the hall. The crowd was now blocking his view of the corner but Shiro waited it out, for bodies to move closer to the works or meander down the way. Once the view cleared though the person who caught his eye was now facing the painting at the end of hall his back to Shiro. And a small child with pigtails on his hip. Standing next to him was Ozar Unilu. His body was turned enough at least Shiro had a good look at him to recognize him. The little girl turned her head to talk to the man holding her. Shiro got a good look at her face and the color drained from his skin. Only one person with that hair color and style would be allowed to be carrying around Adolfo’s daughter. Shiro tried to be as calm and collected as he could be as made his way to the trio.

“*what do you think princess? Do you like it?*” Lance asked Amada as she stared at the painting from his hip. She turned to look at him.

“*it’s pretty. I like the flowers, but it’s not colorful.*” Amada answered kicking her legs a bit. Lance laughed.

“What’d she say?” Ozar asked with a smile. 

“She doesn’t think it’s very colorful.” Lance answered with a smile. “*it’s not very bright because it’s old. It faded. Like a shirt if you wash it to many times or leave it in the sun to long.*” he turned his body as a hand clamped down on his shoulder over his suit jacket. “Oh hey Shiro!” Lance beamed a bright smile at the man.

“Lance…” Shiro started.

“Hey I was hoping to find you. This was not as small of a party as Adolfo made it out to be. Oh,” Lance turned to Ozar to address the man. “Ozar this is Shiro, Shiro, this Ozar.”

Shiro stiffened and straightened himself up to address the Unilu family head. “Actually Shiro and I have already met, though I’m curious to know how you two know each other.” Ozar quickly asked Lance while side eyeing Shiro.

“Oh he’s dating my sister. And I’m dating his uh friend Keith.” Lance tried to save. Not sure how the two were addressing each other at the party. Adolfo told Lance Keith had put Shiro as his plus one.

“Keith, Keith Marmora?” Ozar asked soft smile.

“Yeah…” Lance said with a small break in his voice, as he felt Shiro tighten his grip on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Interesting. I didn’t know he was seeing anyone new. Let alone a class mate of mine.” Ozar said cheerily. He finally made eye contact with Shiro at the last statement, however it did not ease any of Shiro’s tension. “I didn’t see you come with him and Shiro though. I arrived just behind them.”

“Oh uh, I didn’t come with Keith. Adolfo invited me, he knew I liked art and asked if I’d watch Amada for him.” Lance answered with a smile. “I hadn’t had the chance to find them yet either. So I should probably go with Shiro so I can actually find him in this crowd.” He turned to Amada giving the little girl his full attention. “*would you like to go see Mr. Keith princess?*”

“*yes*” the little girl sang happily while bouncing on his hip. 

Lance giggled before turning back to Ozar. “So maybe we can catch up more later at this shin dig?”

“Yes that would be great, I do love hearing your views on the works. Your takes in class were always entertaining.” Ozar said kindly.

“I’m telling you, you would love the classical arts memes. I will text you a few that go with some of these. But yeah we should go.” Lance answered with a shake of his head.

“I will catch you later as well I’m sure Shiro.” Ozar addressed with light nod of his head. Shiro mirrored it leading Lance and Amada away as the two waved good bye to Ozar. 

Once the trio was out of Ozar’s earshot Lance addressed the taller man. “So do I want to ask how you know my classmate?”

“business.” Shiro says shortly. Before shaking his head roughly and tossing it back. “How, how do you manage to just do that. All the time.”

“Do what?” Lance asked blinking a few times at Shiro as he turned his head slightly to look at him and Amada over his shoulder.

“Always find and talk to the one person you shouldn’t? And tell them you’re with Keith.” Shiro lets out a deep sigh.

“I didn’t know it was a secret.” Lance put his head down and followed behind Shiro. He fell a few steps behind just before Shiro turned a corner.

“Hey Shiro. Was wondering where you disappeared off to.” Keith said once he caught sight of his body guard rejoining them.

“Did a piece catch your interest for once?” Ulaz asked with a kind smile.

“Something caught my eye that’s for sure. Shiro said turning see where Lance and Amada had gotten to see them turn the corner. 

Keith stood with his mouth open staring. Thace had a silent smile. And Ulaz. “Oh, Lance. What are you doing here? We weren’t expecting to see you.”

“Adolfo invited me so I could so I could play with Amada and teach her about the art.” Lance said quietly. Amada raised her hand and waved to the little group as Lance brought himself into their little circle. 

Keith was clenching his fist tightly his knuckles turning white. Shiro took notice with as flat of an expression as Shiro could muster on his face he looked Keith in the eyes. “Do you want the bad news now, or do you want to wait a few minutes to calm down first?”

Keith clenched his teeth and didn’t open them as he spoke. “A need a few minutes.”

Lance winced. “So I guess you really didn’t want to be seen with me out here.” Lance sounded a bit dejected. “If I’m embarrassing you I can… I can go mingle elsewhere. I’ll try not to cause any more trouble.” Lance turned go back down the last hall they had just come from.

“No Lance that’s, that’s not what this is about.” Keith said quickly shooting out to grab Lance’s jacket sleeve. Lance stopped and turned back to face Keith. 

“Keith was worried about you being by his side here for work reasons Lance.” Thace interjected quickly. “Not because of your company. He was worried if the wrong people found out about your relationship to Keith.”

“Little too late to worry about it now.” Shiro said under his breathe. 

But Keith’s eyes shot over to him. “What?”

“Uh I might have… uh…” Lance started and drew his attention off Shiro. “Said something to a classmate of mine who you know…”

“Lance I’m not worried about your class…” Keith started.

“His classmate is Ozar Unilu.” Shiro cut in. 

Keith stared blankly at Shiro for a minute before face palming. “Why don’t we just make an announcement over the loud speaker?” he groaned.

“I didn’t know you knew him. I swear. He’s just in a few of my art classes. And we were chatting about art. And then Shiro came up and I was just making introductions…” Lance started to defend himself.

“*are you in trouble with Mr. Keith?*” Amada asked watching the exchange from Lance’s hip. 

“*uh, I hope not…*” Lance answered her. 

“*are you going to be in time out?*” she asked blinking up at him.

“What did she just say?” Keith asked watching the exchange. 

“She was asking if I was in trouble and if you were going to punish me for doing something bad.” Lance answered with a shrug. Keith cracked a smile at that. Though not a kind one so much as one that comes with dirty thoughts. “Keith no!” Lance brought up his free hand to cover Amada’s ear and block her view. “She’s six. Out of the gutter. She said time out. Time out. You need a time out.”

Keith laughed. “sorry.” Ulaz tried to stiffly his own chuckle.

“None of this would’ve happened Keith had you go over things with him and brought him as your date.” Thace sing songed as he turned and pulled Ulaz along to look at more of the art on display. Keith growled at him.

“Wait were you going to invite me?” Lance asked falling in besides the two oldest gentlemen. 

“We discussed it. However I decided against it. Because of work reasons. Not because I didn’t want to spend time with you. When did Adolfo invite you?” Keith asked gruffly. 

“Two days ago. I almost couldn’t get my suit cleaned in time. Said he got your rsvp and you had Shiro as your plus one. He ranted a bit about how inconsiderate you were being not inviting me knowing how much I love art. So he invited me to come as his guest. And asked if I’d mind after Amada. We’ve just been checking out the art mostly and chatting with the few people who haven’t confused me for the help.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I really didn’t know it was a big deal.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to bring you. I really thought it was best for your safety.” Keith replied. Watching quietly as Lance and Amada talked animatedly about the painting they were in front of in Spanish before Lance returned to their conversation.

“Sure it wasn’t because you didn’t want to be seen with help.” Lance gave a dark chuckle. 

“No, Lance. You know that’s not what it was.” Keith responded sincerely. Before Lance started talking to Amada in Spanish again.

“Sorry I messed up.” Lance said once he paused with Amada. There little group was making their way to the next piece.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. And Thace is right. If I would’ve talked to you about it first. You would’ve known. But how come you didn’t tell me you were coming if you knew I was?” Keith asked.

Lance laughed. “Adolfo said I should surprise you.” He wiped away some happy moisture from his eyes. “I think he knew you’d tell me to cancel. Then he’d have to have someone else watch Amada. Or keep her company himself.”

“Yeah I would’ve. And chewed him out too. Think I still will.” Keith was blunt.

“No don’t do that. He won’t invite me anymore.” Lance pouted. “And it’s a private gallery. I have to have an invite. Did you know he has an entire wing dedicated to art from Cuba and other islands in the gulf?” Lance said animatedly.

“No I didn’t know that.” Keith said with a smile. “But I’m still going to chew him out. But I’ll try my best to make sure he invites you back for another tour.”

“*is dad in trouble Lance?*” Amada asked quietly whispering in his ear.

“*I don’t think so. Mr. Keith is just a crabby mccrab face*” Lance whispered back. 

“Are you two having a secrete conversation for the rest of the day about art?” Shiro finally cut in to ask.

“Yes” “Si” both Lance and Amada answered straight faces as could be to Shiro. Staring him down.

“Ok then.” Shiro held up his hands in surrender. 

“Lance come over here and tell us what you think of this piece?” Thace called over his shoulder where he and Ulaz had wondered ahead of the group. Lance quickly joined them. Letting Keith and Shiro take up the rear.

“I really don’t understand the fascination with staring at paintings.” Keith whispered to Shiro. “Yeah they are nice or whatever but this is boring.”

“I know. Just try and force your way through it. It’ll be over soon. And we can eat. At least there is that.” Shiro whispered back.

“It’s not as good as Hunk’s though.” Keith responded.

“No. no it’s not. We’ve been spoiled and ruined there.” Shiro said with a smirk.


	92. kids say the darndest things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short. but a few shorts are coming

“Look at grumpy mcgrumpster face.” Lance cackled under his breathe ducking his head as his body shook with the barely contained force.

“*why is Mr. Keith so sad?*” Amada asked from her seat next to Lance at the table. 

“* he wanted to sit with Lance. But he made a mistake so now Lance is having dinner with us. He’s jealous.*” Adolfo leaned over to whisper to her while Lance continued to laugh while cutting up Amada’s meal for her.

“*it’s ok. Mr. Keith will get over it. But it’s funny. He looks like toothless doesn’t he? With that look.*” he asked the little girl.

She stared hard at Keith meeting his gaze, and watched as his face slowly melted to soft confusion at the child’s wide eyed gaze. Amada turned back to Lance with a sharp nod to him. “*yes. He’s even got black hair.*” she cupped her hands into c’s and put them up to her eyes. “*he even made his eyes go all big and round just like toothless.*” Lance smiled and nodded to her. “*does that make you hiccup? Cause you can make him not grumpy*”

Lance slammed his hands over his mouth loud enough for the smacking noise to carry over the conversations at their table a bit and draw eyes to Lance and he hunched over his plate trying not to bust out snorting at the fancy dinner party. “*yeah sure kiddo. I’m hiccup.*” Lance barely breathed out.

Adolfo was at least not too embarrassed by Lance’s outburst still smiling, though a bit of confusion on his face. “Am I missing something Lance?” Adolfo asked finally as Lance started to catch his breath with a smack to his knee under the table.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Kids are awesome.” Lance giggled before leaning over Amada to whisper in her dad’s ear. “*she just called me Keith’s rider or tamer.*”

Adolfo gave a low chuckle and patted his daughter on her head. “Children are very perceptive.”

“Keith would die from embarrassment if he had heard that.” Lance laughed finally digging into his meal along with Amada. “*you like that kiddo? I was more of a chicken nugget kind of guy at your age.*” Amada smiled and nodded as she ate her fancy steak and Brussel sprouts. Minding her manners better than Lance had at her age. Lance glanced over to catch Keith’s eye one more time at the boys own table giving a wink before returning his attention to his own table and food.


	93. all eyes on him

“Is Lance choking?” Shiro asked pausing in his meal to follow Keith’s gaze and the mild commotion that Lance was causing.

“No I think he’s just being Lance.” Keith said coolly taking a bite of his own meal while keeping an eye on Lance’s.

“I think your boyfriend is just fine Keith. He and Adolfo seem to get along impeccably.” Thace said with a tight smirk. 

“I know. And that makes me nervous. Adolfo likes and trust Lance enough to leave Amada with him. That is a scary level of trust. He even allows Lance in his space. His guards aren’t even batting an eye anymore. They don’t even twitch.” Keith said softly to Thace. 

“Yes, considering, but a wise person would use that to his advantage. Look at him.” Thace directed Keith’s attention back to the table as Lance was now animatedly talking to a few others at the table. A rich CEO, and a politician along with their spouses. “He is able to easily converse with anyone around him. Look at how at ease they all our speaking to him. No tension or unease. He slides in and out of the conversation effortlessly.” 

Keith did watch and noticed the subtle body language as Lance would go from adult conversation to bringing his attention to Amada so she didn’t feel left out. “And you want me to be able to do that.” Keith huffed out.

“No, that is not a something I think can be learned so easily. It’s just a part of Lance that he is able to get people to let their guard down around him. It’s a gift unique to him. And Adolfo.” Thace emphasized the man’s name. “Is using it to his advantage currently. It was not fortuitous of him to have Lance seated with him. Especially with those two at the table with him. Who are they?” Thace asked quietly.

“That’s the CEO of that tech company. I don’t remember, and the other guy is a state senator looking to run for governor next term. The politician would be a good one to buddy up with for sure.” Keith said quietly. “Not sure about the CEO.”

“The CEO might be more clear cut for Adolfo. He enjoys a lot of Cuban imports. Most of which are still on the embargo list.” Thace answered.

“Oh, ok yeah that makes sense then. So if that goes well we might have more business.” Keith shrugged. Keith turned slightly to watch Ulaz chat about art with the couples sharing their table. 

“Adolfo has experience that comes with age on these things. So don’t fault yourself. But he is also ambitious enough to use any piece he can collect. Do not mistake Adolfo’s kindness too much, he is not just using Lance to aid him with those around him today, but he is also going to use Lance against you. Not in a violent way for sure. The benefit versus risk is not a good pay out. But subtly is something Adolfo is good at. Befriending Lance gives him an edge. Lance won’t even be able to tell he’s being used. It’s not to say Adolfo doesn’t enjoy Lance’s company, but he is also benefiting from it.” Thace educated Keith. 

“You want to keep rubbing in that I messed up not bringing him with me?” Keith said bitterly. 

“I’m not trying to rub it in. I’m trying to educate you for the future. You can use Lance’s friendship with Adolfo and his daughter to your advantage too. It’s a two way street.” Thace informed him.

A patch of white moving past their table caught Keith’s eye. He looked up to see Lotor moving Adolfo’s table. “Well I guess that’s the first good thing to come of this. At least Lotor won’t know Lance is with me.” Thace smiled and nodded before casting a side glance at the table also, before turning to join Ulaz’s conversation. 

Keith watched Lotor’s face as he approached Adolfo to converse quietly with the man without coming off as hostile. He wanted to watch the man carefully to see if he showed any recognition of Lance. If he did he’d know if Lotor had lied about sicking Haxus on the boy. He however missed it when a loud clatter and dragging of a chair across from the table drew his attention and the attention of most of their and Adolfo’s table. Keith didn’t get to even catch Lance’s face as he bolted from the room and into the hall.

“What was that?” Shiro asked quietly watching lance’s back as he left the room in a rush. Thace and Ulaz were also watching.

“No idea. Let’s just wait a few minutes then we’ll follow.” Keith whispered into Shiro’s ear. He just nearly missed Lotor excusing himself and head out into the hall. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man leave before making eye contact with Adolfo once Lotor was in the hall. Who was giving him a shocked and confused look before turning his head to the door while maintain eye contact with Keith. Keith gave a short nod before excusing himself from the table. Shiro following a few minutes later.


	94. nightmares return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: panic attacks, past trauma, past rape, past non-con it's all non descript but if it makes people uncomfortable i'd rather they know.

Lance was caught up in pulling out the coloring book and crayons he had brought as a special gift for Amada out. Being simplified versions of famous paintings for kids to color in along with little facts. And helping her move her plate out of the way to work on it. He missed completely the new gentleman who had saddled up to their table to talk with Adolfo. But the sound of the man’s voice had caused the hair on the back of his neck to shoot up along with his head. Once he locked eyes with the white haired man, the color drained completely from his face and his mind shut down completely to his basic fight or flight response. That is exactly what he did shoving away from the table harshly and bolting from the room as fast as his legs could carry. Not even stopping to address the startled calls from Amada and Adolfo. He didn’t stop till he was in the bathroom and collapsed down into one of the soft chairs inside bringing his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped tight around. “Breathe. Just breathe Lance. It’s just a bad, bad coincidence. Just need to calm. Get it together and get back out there. In public. He… he can’t touch you in public…”

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re not in public now isn’t it?” the man said coolly from the entrance to the bathroom. Lance froze completely not even breathing as the sounds of his foots steps echoed in the bathroom. He could feel his body shake as the steps got closer till they stopped in front of him. He refused to look up from his knees. Thinking if I can’t see it, it doesn’t exist as a mantra. “Now don’t be like that pretty blue. I said I’d see you again. But I wasn’t expecting it to be here actually. But that’s all just a very pleasant surprise.” Lance felt a hand against the back of his head and fingers thread into his hair and grip it. Slowly the man pulled back his head to force him to meet their eyes. Lance could already feel tears streaming down his face to drip onto his legs. “Ah now there are those beautiful blue diamonds I remember.” The man said as he smiled down at Lance like predator. Blocking him onto the chair he had sought as refugee now being used as a cage.

“plea…ple…ase don’tt. Nnnnot a…aa..gain” Lance barely choked out with only a slight shake of his head, it was barely a twitch.

“Now, now my pretty blue.” Lotor cooed at the trembling boy below him. “We both know this really isn’t the place for such activities. However I have an associate I’m sure you’ll remember waiting just outside to take you to my car. Then we can enjoy each other’s company again later this evening. Doesn’t that sound delightful? I suggest you don’t make quiet the scene here as you did last time. You’ve already caused such a spectacle already.” He rubbed his fingers through the trembling boy’s hair before placing a kiss to his forehead. “See you soon pretty blue.” He left the boy crying and trembling on the chair.


	95. langst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings are same for the last chapter. panic attacks, past trauma, past rape, past non-con it's all non descript but if it makes people uncomfortable i'd rather they know.

“Where did he go?” Keith huffed to Shiro.

“Lotor or Lance?” Shiro replied.

“Either at this point.” Keith growled. “Let’s try the far bathroom. Maybe he forgot about this one in his rush. He went past the gallery one a few times.”

Keith was not prepared for the shaking sobbing trembling mess that was his boyfriend curled up tight in the chair tucked away in the corner of the bathroom. “Lance it’s me Keith.” Keith said softly as he made his way to his boyfriend slowly. He placed a hand carefully on his boyfriend’s shoulder only to pull it back with the jerk violently from the touch. “Lance, babe, it’s me. It’s ok. Look at me please.” He slowly brought his hand back down to Lance’s shoulder rubber trembling muscles in slow circles with his thumb till Lance slowly lifted his head from his knees. He looked a complete mess with tears and snot covering his face. Shiro passed Keith a paper towel from just behind them where he stood watch. Though he was also constantly flicking his attention for a few moments to Lance.

“Keith.” Lance said softly after his eyes cleared and Keith had wiped his face as gently as he could. With a big shaky breathe Lance launched himself at Keith locking his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulling him down with him to the chair. Forcing Keith to do a weird squat kneel with Lance’s knees digging into his chest. He sobbed into Keith’s neck.

“It’s ok Lance. You’re ok.” Keith hugged him back rubbing his hands up and down he’s boyfriends back. “What happened babe?” Keith asked softly nuzzling into Lance’s hair.

Lance’s shaking became worse along with his breathing again. “He’s here.” Lance sobbed between quick breathes. 

“Who’s here babe?” Keith asked while shooting a side eye to Shiro. The man got the message and shot off a text to Thace. “Take a few deep breathes for me Lance. Then I need you to talk to me. I’ll take care of you. I just need information.”

Lance clutched tightly to his boyfriend while the logic part of his brain fought against his panic to try and even out his breathing enough to speak clearly enough that Keith would understand. After a few minutes he pulled back far enough to look at Keith’s face to make sure Keith understood him the first time. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it out a second time. “The man who raped me. He’s here. The man with the white hair. He said he was going to do it again.” As the last of the words spilled out Lance dropped his legs down to the floor and buried his face into Keith’s chest.

Shiro and Keith both froze and stared at Lance as he spoke. Their eyes widening which each word that Lance struggled past his lips. “Lotor is the guy who raped you?” Shiro got out before meeting Keith’s eyes. “Keith…”

“Lance did he say something to you? He left the room right after you. Was he in here? Did he do anything to you?” Keith shot of quickly. He made no attempt to move Lance though. Giving the boy time to gather himself again. “I’m not going to let him touch you ok. If… if it was the man who walked up to your table just before you left, that man is Lotor. Lotor Galra.”

Lance’s grip on Keith’s shoulders tightened. “Allura…” he mumbled into Keith’s shirt.

“Yes. The same family head. The one I went to go see. About Haxus.” Keith whispered back. “And just like then. I will not let him hurt you ok.”

“Adolfo, is worried. Amada is asking about Lance. And Lotor said something concerning Adolfo. He’s asking to talk to you Keith. Thace and Ulaz are talking to him.” Shiro said carefully. 

“I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” Lance choked out. 

“Hey it’s ok. Everything is fine. We got this.” Keith consoled Lance. “I’ll take care of it. But I need to go back there to deal with it ok.” Lance gripped tighter digging his fingers painfully into Keith’s shoulders. “Shiro is going to stay with you ok. Take as much time as you need till you feel ready to go back out there. Lotor will not touch you. And I will keep him away from you. Just enough for you to maybe see Amada ok. So she doesn’t worry. You two can go somewhere quiet just the two of you for a bit.” Keith began to pull away from Lance and relaxed just a tad when Lance on his own accord removed himself and sat back in the seat and started to aggressively wipe at his face with his hands. Shiro moved to switch places with Keith and handed Lance a few more paper towels. “If anyone asks I’m just going to say you had an allergic reaction to the food. And it hit you real quick ok?” Keith said with a sad smile as Lance looked up him while blowing his nose. “Nothing embarrassing about that right? It’s normal.” 

Lance got out a choked chuckle. “Is it cause I’m all red. I look like shit don’t I?” Lance said with a few coughs. 

“You look like compete shit.” Shiro said with a short laugh of his own. Taking the shove from Lance. 

“But that’s ok. Take your time. All the time you need.” Keith said he leaned down to give Lance a kiss to the head and the boy flinched back so hard Keith was worried he had whiplash the way head bounced off the back of the chair. Keith pulled back and put up both his hands in surrender pose.

Once the confusion cleared out of Lance’s eyes he started panicking once again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Lance started to chant with is rise panic and breathe count.

“Whoa it’s ok. Lance breath. It’s ok. Just breathe. It’s ok.” Keith tried to calm him. 

“I’m sorry, he just, he just did that same thing. I just…” Lance hiccupped out the words as he gripped the chairs arms and tried his best to just think about not hyperventilating anymore.

“He kissed you?” Keith asked softly. Regretting the way Lance flinched and fresh tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“My head.” Lance let out, not meeting his eyes to his boyfriends. 

Shiro carefully uncurled one of Lance’s hands and pressed it to his chest. “Copy me ok. Try and concentrate on my breathing pattern ok. Keith you better head out there. We got this. We’ll find you in a bit ok.” Shiro said looking at Keith with only his eyes keeping his head directed at Lance as the younger stared hard at his chest trying to get his to mimic it’s pace. 

“Right. If you need anything text me or call. If you need to, just get to the car. If you can’t bring yourself to come back out. Though I know Amada would want to say bye, if you can’t that’s ok.” Keith said gently before leaving.


	96. checking in

“Keith what’s going on?” Adolfo asked once Keith joined the little group at the table Adolfo had been at originally. The party had shuffled around a bit as desert wine, coffee and tea had been handed out while he was looking for his boyfriend. Thace and Ulaz were with him now too. Keith shot a look to Ulaz who quickly went about getting a worried Amada’s attention. “Lotor just left to speak to Ozar after requesting to discuss nanny’s future employment. I think he thinks…”

Keith cut him off not really caring how it came off. “He’s talking about lance. He doesn’t know he’s my boyfriend. I guess lance wasn’t joking too much about being confused for the help.” Keith huffed. “They seem to have past history outside of me.” 

“What kind of history?” Adolfo asked quietly. 

“It’s not my place to tell.” Keith answered. “But I need a few favors.” 

“Well I’m not one to do favors for you without something in return.” Adolfo started but before Keith could do more than groan he continued. “However I will do them for lance.”

“Can you put someone near the gallery bathroom? Give him and Shiro some privacy. And if Lotor sends one of his people to talk to you about lance. Flat out tell them, his mine.” Keith quickly got out.

“I will take care of the restroom. However, he’d be a bit a miffed about you talking about him like property. But I get your point and they will know he’s in a relationship with you.” Adolfo answered. 

“Thank you.” Keith gave a curt nod before heading off to find Lotor.

“Should I go with him?” Thace asked Ulaz and Adolfo. 

“He’s not going to pick a fight is he? In the middle of my party?” Adolfo asked.

“Lance is in the middle of a panic attack in the restroom with Shiro. Caused by Lotor, and it’s the second time Lotor has caused trauma to him since they’ve been together.” Thace said holding up his cell phone to show the updates from Shiro to him.

“Oh, yeah maybe you should go after him Thace.” Adolfo replied with a grimace.


	97. clarification and confusion

“Keith, it’s nice to see you. I was hoping lance would bring you over to chat.” Ozar said cheerily as Keith joined him and Lotor at their table. Keith took the seat next to Lotor and directly across from Ozar leaving Lotor seated between the two men. Axca and Ezor were up mingling around the others in the room. “Where is lance by the way? I was sure the way Shiro grabbed him he had dragged him away to you I’m sure immediately not be far from your side again. You are quiet the possessive type.”

“Ah, do you have a new romantic interest cousin? I hadn’t had the pleasure I’ve been informed of such.” Lotor asked as he brought his wine glass up to his lips.

“I do, and I’m sure he had every intention of us having a chat Ozar, however I’m afraid,” Keith turned his head to look at Lotor as he completed his sentence. “Lance is currently holed up in the gallery restroom with Shiro.” Keith caught Lotor freeze and open his eyes for a fraction of a second before meeting his eyes. He slowly lowered his glass. “He had a bad reaction to his meal.”

“Oh I’m very sorry hear that. Lance I’m sure is upset he is missing the party. He always enjoys the ones the art depart throws. I was surprised to see him with Amada too. But maybe I shouldn’t be. Lance is quiet the social butterfly. I shouldn’t be so surprised he hit it off so well with someone who shares his home country.” Ozar said cheerily. His eyes slowly shifting between Keith and Lotor as the two silently held each other’s attention despite continuing to converse with him.

“This lance sounds very interesting.” Lotor treaded carefully to gauge his cousins reaction. “He doesn’t sound at all like your past interests. I would surely like a chance to meet him. With Ozar’s good praises and all.”

“Oh but it seems you have meet him before already Lotor.” Keith said quickly. “On several instances it seems.”

Ozar gave a hefty chuckle. “Maybe you should work on keeping that boy on a shorter leash at social functions of this nature. Might be a little too social for his own good, if he’s befriended all of us separately and with such ease.” He took a sip of his wine. “Though I had the privilege of meeting him outside of this event and you it seems.”

“Oh the same holds true for Lotor.” Keith said pointedly. “Though it seems Lotor made a point to reintroduce himself.”

Lotor lowered him chin a bit to look over the lip of his wine glass at Keith. “It seems you two might have something to discuss. I’ll take my leave. But please Keith, before you leave come see me. I’d like the chance to say good bye to lance, and discuss a work with him if he is up to it. I found one later that I just know he will have some good insight on.” And with two curt nods from Lotor and Keith Ozar took his glass and left to mingle with another group.

Once Ozar was out of earshot and Lotor gave a cursory glance to make sure no one else was in earshot he spoke. “Please tell me you are joking, and for some ungodly reason you feel a need to white knight your way into the boy’s pants. I’m willing to share.” Lotor took another sip of wine.

“No. I’m not. There is no sharing. And you are never going to touch him again.” Keith said hotly narrowing his eyes. He kept his voice low. “You and yours have put their mitts on him for the last time Lotor.”

“He wasn’t even here with you Keith. Why are you getting so protective over a new toy? He’s not even your usual type. How was I even to know.” Lotor huffed swinging out his glass.

“I’m literally only keeping my cool right now, because 1 not interested in starting something between Adolfo and me right now. 2 Thace is here and would want me to keep my composure under distress. 3. I didn’t know him the first time you attacked him. But twice now after I’ve been with him you’ve hurt him. So I’m this close,” Keith held his thumb and fore fingers within an inch of each other out at lotor before dropping his hand. “From snapping.”

“I wouldn’t say that I’ve attacked him ever.” Lotor defended.

“I’m not going to argue semantics with you.” Keith growled.

“Fine, but this is the first time I’ve seen him since my first encounter with him. What other time are you claiming I attacked him?” Lotor questioned.

“A few months ago. When we had our little meeting. Do you remember the topic?” Keith shot back.

Lotor’s eye brows raised up. “That idiot attacked your lover?” Lotor looked down into his wine glass before grabbing the bottle from the table and filling his glass to nearly the brim. “Now I know why he was in such a state.” Lotor took an extra-large sip of his glass. “Why didn’t you say so at the time Keith?” Lotor practically hissed.

“Because I wouldn’t have put it past you to sick one of people on him for leverage.” Keith hissed back.

“I was not that interested in causing such strife cousin. Besides you’ve never been that attached to your sexual conquests for them to make useful leverage.” Lotor quipped. His eyes darted back and forth for a moment as he thought. “Wait how long have you and the little blue eyed beauty been together? That was months ago.”

“Almost a year. He’s my boyfriend not a sexual conquest. Because of you, I’ve only had the pleasure once. And pretty sure it won’t be happening again anytime soon thanks today. Hell he freaked when I went to kiss him in comfort because it seems you felt a need to put your lips to something that doesn’t belong to you.” Keith seethed at him. 

Lotor was left actually open mouthed and gaping wide eyed at Keith’s declaration. His gaze only shifted once Thace sat down next to Keith setting down a glass of whiskey in front of him. Lotor kept his same expression though. “Please tell me you two haven’t declared war in the time it took me to join you?” Thace asked quickly once Lotor looked at him.

“Thace your son has gone mad. Your husband needs to have him evaluated. Or he’s been replaced with a clone or something.” Lotor gestured towards Keith. “This is not my cousin. It can’t be.”

Keith huffed. “I haven’t been shouting.” Keith defended to Thace.

“My point.” Lotor titled his head slightly. He didn’t even acknowledge Axca as she joined them to sit by Lotor’s side. 

“Is everything alright sir?” she asked once seated.

“Yes and no. yes because we are having an oddly inexplicably calm conversation considering. And no for the same reason.” He sighed before finally turning to face Axca. “Inform Zenthrid there has been a change, and to leave the little blue diamond be.” He paused to turn and squint at Keith whose clenched fist was now digging into the table.

“His name is Lance, and you are done calling him any of your stupid little pet names.” Keith growled at him. Thace placed a hand on his shoulder.

Axca’s narrowed eyes traveled between Keith and Lotor for a moment before Lotor spoke up with a sigh and eye roll. “That wouldn’t have helped convey the message to my people Keith. But very well, I will show your … boyfriend… it still doesn’t sound believable even as it drops from my tongue. Some decorum of respect.”

“Wait what?” Axca spoke up uncharacteristically both confused and bringing herself into the conversation. 

“I know right, it’s like the world has flipped upside down. We’ve entered wonderland.” Lotor said with a flick of his wrist taking another large sip of wine. “I’ll explain later in detail for you. As I need time to fully process it as well.” 

“What is there to process? Lance is my boyfriend, stay the hell away from him. If I didn’t think it would send him over the edge into another panic, I’d demand you apologize to him for what you just pulled, or take it as a challenge against me.” Keith shot back.

“I’d be happy to apologies to him for you cousin. But you cannot truly fault me for this. I had no idea that you were even in a relationship, let alone the boy I had past relations with that was tending to Adolfo’s child like a nanny was with you. You haven’t been parading him around as your arm candy even. You and Adolfo aren’t even that friendly usually to think you’d allow yours to spend the evening with him instead of you is just baffling. This entire turn of events is baffling to the point I feel setup.” Lotor huffed the last sentence like a petulant child. 

“Really?” Keith said a bit too loudly. Causing Thace to wince a bit and skim around them.

“Like I said wonderland Keith. Anything is possible with this flip.” Lotor was now done with his own facade of composure and with a toss back of his head chugged down the rest of his wine glass like a frat boy with his first beer. 

“Sir!” Axca exclaimed shocked.

“Hush there has been far too much given to absorb at the moment. Let us both be out of character for the moment, bring this mess full circle.” Lotor said to her sharply. “Not sure my mind can take much more of this. It’s far too much. You can tell your… lance… that I will no longer show him interest. And if he agrees text me, and I will come make apologies for my earlier actions, to ease who’s pride I haven’t the slightest at the moment. But my wits are a bit frazzled. If not I will keep my distance for the rest of the evening. Maybe till the world has flipped back to normal once we’ve made it back through the looking glass.”

“You attack my boyfriend and you act like you’re the one aggrieved.” Keith placed his cupped fingers to forehead.

“Yes, yes I am. I feel I’m being punked. You just said you had a boyfriend for almost a year who doesn’t even put out. A little twink boyfriend. Do you not… do you not see how this is out of the ordinary?” Lotor was now hunched forward a bit staring at Keith like he’d grown a second head. “It’s practically extraordinary.”

Keith was giving him an angry confused look in return. An almost ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ look. Before Thace captured everyone’s attention with a laugh. “I haven’t seen you two behave like this since you were children. But you are both drawing a bit of attention now. I believe it is best if separate for the time being. Maybe to discuss this at a later time once everyone has calmed down.”

“If he was any calmer Thace I’d swear I was hallucinating, drugged even. But yes please leave me.” Lotor rubbed his temple. “Before I have an aneurism from this oddity.” Keith huffed but happily shoved back from the table and practically slammed the chair back into the table as he stormed away. “Ah there’s my cousin that I know and love.” Lotor exclaimed giving a slight two finger wave to Thace as he got up to follow.


	98. pep talk

“We are still in the bathroom, there is currently a self-administered pep talk and debate happening in front of a mirror to decide if we are going out to the car, or returning to the room.” Shiro said into his phone watching Lance from a short distance in an attempt to give the boy privacy. “I’d say either way things will be a bit rocky. Do you have a plan if we rejoin the party?” Shiro paused as he heard the sink turn on again as Lance began to scrub at his face for a second time. Shiro cupped his hand over the phone and turned so the speaker would project away from Lance. “He really agreed to it? Easily? Nothing about that man would… your kidding. Is that really better? Congrats on holding your demeanor. I’m sure Thace is proud. I’ll shoot with you at the range when we get back. Ok punching bag it is then.” another pause as Shiro scrunched up his face at his phone. After Keith finished talking Shiro’s face softened slightly again and he slowly approached Lance. Before he got closer than an arm’s length he cleared his throat to get Lance’s attention. “Hey Lance.” he said once Lance had turned his head to look at him. 

“Yeah?” Lance responded quietly, he didn’t meet Shiro’s eyes and fiddled with his suit jacket. 

“Hey it’s ok buddy.” Shiro carefully took another step towards Lance. “I’m going to start with you can say no if you aren’t up to it. And the others will smooth things over, no pressure to say yes to this ok? Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I got it. No force.” Lance spread out his hands and arms across the front of his body. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time. “My choice. I have a choice.”

Shiro gave Lance a proud smile. “That’s right. You do. Amada is asking to speak to you, because she’s worried. She was told your food made you sick. If you feel up to it, she’ll be put on the phone and I’ll pass it to you. if you don’t feel like you want to do that for any reason, they will let her down easy and we can keep doing whatever you need to do ok?” Shiro watched as Lance’s face fell at hearing Amada was worried about him. And him starting to chew his lip. “Lance it’s ok she’s a kid worried about her friend, but you are not obligated to reassure her. Adolfo and Keith can…” Shiro stopped as Lance finally made eye contact with him. It came with a skeptical raised brow and an expectant look. “Ok, so Adolfo and Ulaz can reassure her if you don’t feel up to it”

Lance closed his eyes pulled his hands to his sides and took a few deep and slow breathes. He slowly shook out his hands. When he opened them again he made solid eye contact with Shiro. “I got this Shiro. I can talk to her.” he held out his hand.

Shiro gave Lance a proud smile. “Lance thinks he’s up to it, if you’ll pass her the phone.” once Shiro heard shuffling on the other end he placed it in Lance’s open hand.

“*hey princess.*” Lance said softly into the phone. “*no, no. it’s ok. I’m feeling better. Oh he was, was he? Did you tell Mr. Keith that? You should put him in time out then. Oh yes. Oh princess, I don’t know. I don’t want to make anyone else sick. Did you? Really? Really really?*” Lance chewed on his lower lip as he started to pace a little in the bathroom. Shiro made sure to give him space. “*I…*” Lance stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. When he opened them he had a look of determination. “*I will see you soon princess. Yes. I’ll be right there.*” Lance lowered the phone and ended the call before shakily returning the phone to Shiro. “I’m ready to go back Shiro. If… if that’s ok.”

“If that is what you want to do. Then it’s what we will do. He’s not going to go anywhere near you ok? Even Adolfo’s guys are going to help ok.” Shiro put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance nodded. Reaching up to squeeze Shiro’s wrist. “Yeah, lead the way.”


	99. car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings panic attacks. and reference to non-con/rape

“Hey babe. Shiro has Allura on the phone. Do you want to go home? Or do you want to come home with me for tonight?” Keith asked lance softly. He had almost fallen asleep as soon as he had settled in the back seat of the car.

Lance blinked his eyes a few times before turning his head towards Keith. “Uh, is Allura ok if I stay with you?”

Shiro relayed the message to Allura while driving the car to their destination. “She says that’s fine. Do you want her to come over to? Or just you?”

“Can she come over? And bring me some overnight stuff?” lance asked nervously. 

“Of course she can come over. You guys are always welcome at the house.” Keith replied.

“Always?” lance asked skeptically.

“I don’t bring messy business home with me lance. If there is work going on at home. It’s work you can be around at this point.” Keith replied knowing exactly what lance was implying. Keith reached over to put his arm around Lance’s back only to stop before he made contact with lance’s shoulders when the boy threw himself against the far. “Whoa, it’s ok.” Keith pulled his arm back to himself. “I won’t touch.” Keith said softly as lance was starting to hyperventilate a bit again. 

His face fell though as lance started to shake and cry. ”I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Keith.” Lance whimpered out burying his face in his hands and pulling his legs up into the seat.

“Hey no. it’s ok. That was my bad. I should’ve asked first. I’m sorry I didn’t. It’s ok. Everything is fine. Try and relax. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to.” Keith tried to console him. He shot a worried glance to Shiro through the rear view. 

“No, I want you to.” lance sobbed. “I just…”

“Hey, hey. No it’s ok. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. I need to be more thoughtful. It’s ok.” Keith cut in. “once we get back to the house, we’ll figure something out. And find a way to cuddle up in a way that’s ok. Just rest.”

“I’m sorry you left early because of me.” Lance spoke softly.

“Please do not be sorry about that. That is like the only good thing to come of this. I’m happy to get out of there. And Thace has no problem driving your car back to the house.” Keith finished before lance could bring it up.

“My car is a Junker though compared to all of yours. I’m sure it’s embarrassing. I felt embarrassed parking next to all the fancy cars.” Lance mumbled.

“Thace won’t care. And if you want I’ll buy you a new car. Any car you want.” Keith teased knowing it would prod lance into his argumentative mode. 

And it worked. Lance ruffled at that. “No. I don’t need or want you to buy me a car. Cars are expensive.”

“And I have money. Plenty. So let me treat you.” Keith teased back.

“That is not a treat that’s like over board.” Lance shot back rubbing his shirt cuff across his nose.

“lance.” Keith said turning his body to face his boyfriend with a bright smile. Lance turned to face him back making eye contact. “You know you are worth every penny I could ever spend on you. And what I want to spend money on you about, they aren’t even frivolous things. It’s your education. And a safe reliable vehicle. They are needs. And nothing would make me happier than making sure your needs are taken care of.” Keith felt much satisfied by lance quickly expanding blush that was over taking his embarrassed flush.

“I … I don’t … want you …. You to feel like I’m using you.” Lance stumbled through when he was finally able to look away from Keith. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He took in a shaky breathe. “And I want to prove I can take care of myself. Pull myself up. Live.”

“I know you can take care of yourself lance.” Keith said carefully placing his hand down beside lance on the seat.

“I’m not trying to prove it to you.” Lance whispered.

“Who then?” Keith asked back.

Lance without lifting or turning his head side glanced at Keith. “To myself. To my parents. To my family. I ran away. I disappointed them over and over again. Then I ran. I need to be able to stand tall and prove that they were wrong. That I can be successful and stand tall on my own despite not meeting a single one of their expectations of me.” Lance looked away again. “If I can do that. Then maybe my brother will stop. Just stop everything. Stop the harassment. Stop trying to send me back home. I don’t know what I would do if I ever had to face my dad again. Or see him. But maybe if I can stand up on my own it won’t be as bad. I can hold my head up despite everything.”

“Lance, I love you. You are amazing as you are. And I know just how successful you are. And that you can stand tall with your head held high. You did today in the face of what had happened to you. With that bastard still there. You came back in there and rode it out with a straight face for that little girl for another few hours. That is success and strength.” Keith put his hand in front of lance’s line of sight and slowly took his hand. “But it doesn’t matter how well you do. Your family isn’t going to see it. And they don’t deserve to see you or see how what they did to you hurts you. Forget them. You have a new family. One that knows just what kind of person you are and all your hardships you’ve worked through with your head held high. That’s what matters.” Keith squeezed lance’s hand gently. However he was taken by surprise when lance threw himself onto him and wrapped his arms tightly around him sobbing into his shoulder.

“Why do you have to do that?” Lance cried against Keith’s neck as his boyfriend carefully wrapped his own arms around the crying boy. 

Keith gave a low chuckle. “Do what?” 

“Always tell me what I need to hear and make me think you’re a sweet sap under that prickly exterior.” Lance laughed back through his sobs. “And I don’t know what I could ever do for you back.”

“You do something for me every day lance.” Keith sighed back.

“What do I do besides be a pain?” lance whispered back.

“Everything. You make me feel like a person. A real person. Not just a leader, not just the head of my family. You don’t try to work me. Even after you found out who I really was. You didn’t change how you acted around or how you talk to me. You like and care about me. Not my position or my power. And that makes me feel amazing. I’ve never been able to relax around someone like I can and have around you. And that is an amazing feeling.” Keith said back with a smile. “But sometimes. You are also a pain in the ass.”

Lance shoved at his shoulder with a snort. “Stop that. You ruined the moment. We were having a moment. Jerk.”

Keith laughed back. “Yeah I am. So get some rest. I’ll wake you up when we get to the house.”

“Will you hold me?” lance asked back softly.

“As long as you want me to.” Keith leaned back to get them in a more comfortable position for the rest of the car ride.


	100. harrasment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are now at lucky 100 chapters.
> 
> warnings: police brutality, abuse of power, harassment, anti-lbgt language. dirty cops.

“No, no, no.” Lance mumbled to himself as he saw the two men walk into the castle. He did his best to plaster on his customer service smile and stand straight. He took a moment to glance at the clock on the wall. He turned back towards the two new customers and opened his mouth to start his speal.

The first man leaned on the counter and cut him off. “Is that how you treat customers Lance.” The man smacked his hand to Lance’s cheek hard enough to leave a red mark before patting it again to make it look like a friendly gesture. Despite Lance’s flinch. “Where’s our greeting?”

“Good afternoon Officers. What would you like to order today? Should I assume it’s to go?” Lance tried to move along.

“What you don’t want to spend the rest of your shift with us Lance?” the second Officer asked. Grabbing Lance’s wrist that had his marker to write on the cups “trying to get rid of us? What would your brother think about your rude behavior? I guess it wouldn’t surprising him much. Little faggot like you doesn’t have any respect or manners does he?”

“No sir. Please what would you like to drink today?” Lance asked trying to stay on task, while praying that today was not the day Keith and Shiro show up early to pick up him and Allura. The Officer released his wrist long enough to place their order and Lance to make them. They also made a point to take a seat at a table just across from the counter. It was late enough that the castle was empty of patrons besides the two Officers. Allura had her last class upstairs in the studio and it would be letting out in 10 minutes

Once Lance had their drinks made he carried them over to their table. “Here you are sirs.” Lance said holding out their cups to them. Lance chewed the inside of his lip nervously hoping they’d just take their drinks and leave him alone to finish his work. He did not get what he wished for.

The first Officer grabbed Lance’s wrist and his coffee while the other grabbed his ow cup and kicked out Lance’s legs. The first Officer used the stumble to force Lance down into the chair next to him. He released Lance’s wrist only to grab the back of his neck. “Sit with us Lance. Why don’t you tell us what you’ve been up to lately? Haven’t been catching you around a lot. Not even here. You avoiding us?”

“I… I really should be getting back to work.” Lance tried to stand up, only to have the hand tighten on the back of his neck. 

“There is no one here Lance. What’s your rush? Don’t you want to hang out with us? Your brother wants an update on you.” The second Officer said tucking his leg into the Lance’s chair locking him in.

“There’s a class upstairs. Please.” Lance started as Officer Brown forced his head down to look at the table top.

“We are just talking. Lance. What are you worried about?” Officer Walker asked. “Just some friend keeping tabs on our boss’s little baby brother. Who can’t manage not to be an embarrassment to the family name? Did you do something new to drag the McClain name through the mud?”

“Do you have something for us to tell your bother?” Officer Brown jerked his neck slightly. 

“No, no I don’t please. Please just let me go before the class releases.” Lance begged.

“Are you telling me what to do?” Officer Walker growled.

“No, no sir.” Lance got out quickly. 

“Better not be.” Officer Walker nodded at his partner who shoved Lance out of his chair onto the floor. Lance slowly climbed to his feet.

“Now where have you been Lance?” office Brown asked not helping Lance to get up or wipe off his pants.

“Just school, and work. My schedule changed with the semesters. You just didn’t notice.” Lance replied back moving away from the men to the safety of the counter again.

“You don’t have class on the weekends you little shit.” Officer Walker spit at him. He clammed up and straightened out his face though when Allura’s class came down the stairs.

“Goodnight ladies. I will see you at the next class.” Allura said in a chipper voice as she came down the stairs. She paused once she saw the Officers before continuing down the stairs a few of her students went to the counter to order drinks from Lance. Allura quickly wound behind the counter to help by taking the orders while Lance made them.

“Thanks Allura.” Lance said once the new gaggle was out the door.

“No problem Lance.” Allura looked up at the clock on the wall before turning to the two Officers still sitting at their table watching the two of them. 

“Hey there Allura.” Officer Brown said in a sultry tone.

“Hello Officers.” Allura said coolly. “We are closing for the evening. I’m going to have to ask you two to take your coffees to go.” 

“Now, now sweetheart, is that any way to treat your friendly neighborhood peace Officer?” Officer Brown cooed his partner chuckled.

“I’m not your sweetheart, nor do you do much to keep the peace in my store.” She retorted.

“Allura!” Lance hissed at her giving her and the Officers’ worried glances. “We can’t afford a confrontation.” He whispered to her. Lance was quickly finishing cleaning off machines and counters and empting them for the next morning’s shift. 

“You better watch your mouth there pumpkin.” Officer Walker spoke up. “Parent’s not teach you to show respect for Officers?”

Allura opened her mouth to retort again but Lance nudged her. “Just go get changed.” Allura pursed her lips as she ignored the Officers’ questions and went to the back to go change for her date.

“She is correct though. We are now closed for the night. My shift is over.” Lance walked over two more coffees and carefully placed them on the table quickly backing out of reach. “So I’m going to have to ask you to leave the building. Respectfully sirs.”

“Little jumpy there brat.” Officer Brown stated.

“You haven’t told us where you have been lately.” Officer Walker pointed out grabbing the second cup to stand. Lance took a large step back.

“I did. I told you I have a new schedule with school. I have to do homework and papers some time. You must have just missed me. We have some new employees to cover my old shifts sirs.” Lance defended. “And I have homework I need to do tonight too.” Lance tried to reason with them.

“We’ll see about that won’t we then.” Officer Walker said shoving past last towards the door.

“We’ll be back to have another chat Lance.” Officer Brown said following. “Don’t think we are done.”

“See you soon to Allura.” Officer Walker said over his shoulder with a wink. Lance whipped around to see Allura standing near the counter in her date clothes, a knee length dress and her hair in a loose braid.

Once both Officers were clear of the door Lance rushed forward and locked it. He turned too leaned against it with a huge sigh. “Thank god Keith and Shiro didn’t show up early for once.” Lance breathed out.

“Yes the small miracles. Are you ok? What did they do before I came down?” Allura asked wave her arm to call Lance to her.

“Just grabbed me a few times. Pushed me on the floor. Nothing too bad.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. Allura pulled down his shirt collar to take a look. 

“You have a bruise. So it was more than just a grab.” Allura raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not like I can do anything about it.” Lance said with a shrug and another sigh. 

“We will come up with a solution at some point.” Allura responded with her own sigh. “Now go get cleaned up and changed. I’ll finish closing out the till.”

“Thanks Lura.” Lance gave her a quick kiss to the temple before darting to the back to get cleaned up and changed. 

Lance came back out in a pair of nice jeans and a patterned blue button up. “I do love that blouse. It looks so dashing on you.”

Lance chuckled. “Thanks. You don’t think it’s to fitted? Keith said it was just going to be a casual dinner.”

“No it fits perfectly. Shows off that bean pole figure.”

“Hey!” Lance laughed even while trying for an indignant retort. “Come on let’s get out of here and wait for the guys out front. Hopefully Officers douche and Officer dumbass aren’t circling the block to harass us on the walk home.”

“If we are lucky they went up a few blocks to wait for us. And we won’t be there.” Allura giggled tucking her arm into Lance’s as he hit the lights on their way out the back. Locking up once they exited the building. They made their way down the alley way between their business and the next to stand out on the side walk out front. Allura pulled out her cell to shoot a quick message to Shiro about their location, Lance excitedly rocking between the balls and heels of his feet.

“That doesn’t look like an outfit for doing homework.” Officer Walker said as he and Officer Brown walked up to them. 

Lance and Allura shared concerned looks as they got boxed in. “So where are you two off to so late in the evening?” Officer Brown asked.

“Nowhere sirs.” Lance quickly addressed. 

“Now why are you ling you to us? It’s a simple question. So why are you so afraid of sharing?” Officer Walker asked.

“We are waiting for a ride home. That’s all sirs.” Lance spoke up quickly. Allura was trying to text discreetly. 

“You live within walking distance and always walk home. So you should really stop lying to us.” Officer Walker said grabbing Lance by his shirt collar. 

“Let him go. You stalk him enough to know we home. But not enough to know he was mugged walking home late one night. So we opted for a ride.” Allura quickly jumped in clenching his fist tightly to her phone.

“Are you sure he was mugged?” Officer Brown asked dropping an arm around Allura’s shoulders making her tense. “Little faggot probably just picked up street walking and a john didn’t like what he got.”

“I’m not a prostitute!” Lance barked out head turned. Officer Walker didn’t seem like the tone and shoved him to the ground on his hands and knees. 

“You sure about that little faggot? Look a little dressed up for a ride home? You two both out hooking? You waiting for a john or a pimp?”

“Yes because a button down and a tea dress is prime hooking wardrobe.” Allura retorted trying to shrug off Officer Brown. He turned her and pulled her against his chest. 

“It is if we say so. And I’d be happy to pay for a little time with you sweetheart.” Officer Brown purred at Allura in her face as she tried pulling away. 

“Get your hands off her!” Lance shouted from the ground. Officer Walker twisted Lance’s arm behind back at a hard angle. “Let go. Let go. You are going to break my Arm.” Lance cried out in a panic.

“You talking back to me fag? Telling me what to do?” Officer Walker asked putting more pressure on Lance’s arm cause he to cry out.

“Who you texting sweetheart? Just tell me and I’ll ask my partner to let your little friend go tonight. Or maybe for a kiss.” Officer Brown teased. Allura scrunched up her nose and tried her best to control her temper so she didn’t assault the Officer.

“I highly suggest both of you let go of them.” A voice called out over the ruckus. To draw everyone’s attention.

“Move along. You are interfering with police work. If you don’t watch it we’ll take you in.” Officer Walker said without looking up. 

Lance however knew that voice. “Keith man don’t.”

Officer Walker took the time to look up at the two men now standing nearby. One had his cellphone out recording. “You know this little faggot and want to play hero?” the Officer asked before he got a good look at either’s man face. When he did he froze.

“Good you recognize me. Now let them go.” He turned slightly to Shiro. “You get all that on camera?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro said darkly. His prosthetic hand clenched tight at his side.

“Why are you getting involved here Marmora?” Officer Brown piped up.

“How do you know him you little shit? You really pimping yourself out?” Officer Walker said to Lance shoving the boy’s face into the ground.

“Officer. If you’re smart. You are going to release my boyfriend now.” Keith said coldly. “and you will release Shiro’s girlfriend.” Keith directed at the second Officer.

Officer Brown quickly released Allura and she moved behind Shiro. Officer Walker yanked Lance to his feet getting in the boy’s face. “This is what you are doing now? You hadn’t done enough damage to your brother to your family? You are getting involved with this trash? Do you know who he is?”

Lance looked him in the eye and gritted his teeth. “Yeah I do. He’s a better man than either of you. And my brother.”

“Last warning. Let him go.” Keith stated. Officer Walker shoved Lance towards Keith. Keith helped right him then tucked him behind Shiro with Allura. “Now. Names and badge numbers.”

“What you think you’re going to file a complaint down at the station?” Officer Brown laughed.

“We know them.” Allura said quickly.

Keith gave a wicked smirk in return. “Oh you’d wish for that wouldn’t you?”

“You threatening an Officer Marmora?” Officer Walker shot back.

“Of course not Officer. But you will be hearing from my lawyer first thing in the morning. And let’s see how things go for you from there. And I’m sure you know my lawyer is no push over. I also know this isn’t your first time harassing them. But it is the last.” Keith nodded at Shiro. Who sent the video off to Slav. “stay away from them. And I better not see you anywhere near them again.”

“You think you can order us around?” Officer Walker shouted back.

“I think I can and did.” Keith replied as he turned Allura and Lance around and directed them to the car parked nearby. Shiro brought up the rear. Keith didn’t offer them another glance as they drove away. Leaving the Officers cussing on the side walk.


	101. sal's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keeping the drama rolling. 
> 
> there might be slower updates coming. i started a second story. >.> and it's drawing more of my attention than i thought it would. so a heads up.

“I swear we are fine. Just picking up some take out for dinner. From Sal’s. We got a bargaining chip. No, no. they seriously haven’t been around since whatever the boys did. I don’t know. They haven’t even shown up at the garage Rolo and Blaytz work at. And after something like that we expected a big uptick in harassment by association. But no they’ve left us alone. It’s amazing. It’s the longest reprieve we’ve had in a while. Not even the health inspector has been by.” Allura said animatedly into her phone.

“Lura hurry up. The last of the customers are almost done.” Lance singed songed at her bouncing in place. 

“I have to go Plaxum. We need to barter with Sal. Catch you later.” Allura hung up the phone as they made it to the counter. Neither noticed the man who was watching them.

Throk sat at a table and discretely took a picture of the girl walking up to the counter and sent it to his boss.

Weasel: that’s her right? King’s brat?  
Boss: yes it is. Undoubtedly. Bring her to me.  
Weasel: she’s with some boy. Tan and lanky, looks like your type.  
Boss: hm bring them both. If you need assistance contact me. If not Sendek is on his way to your location now. And you are close to Arus. Make sure you do not slip up and cross the border. I need no more trouble with my cousin.  
Weasel: isn’t he out of the country?  
Boss: he is. But he will be back in three days. Going back on my word while he’s out of town would just be worse.  
Boss: be discrete and do not screw this up.

Throk slid his phone into his pocket and waited for Sendek to show up or text him.

“Alright you little headaches, what will it be? What substances can I provide my little dealers?” Sal boomed at Allura and lance once they reached the counter lance still excitedly bouncing.

“Garlic knots!” lance squealed out in joy. 

“We came for real food lance. Not just bread.” Allura chided. “Your largest baked mostaccioli also. To go please Sal.”

“Extra cheese too please.” Lance piped up again.

“I see, and what will you be providing in exchange for such a large order for you two skinny brats.” Sal boomed back with a grin.

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 pieces of paper waving them carefully in front of Sal, but quick to pull them back out of Sal’s reach. “I have here, 4 delightful, wonderful, enticing hunkaliscious deserts recipes, tested tried and true to make all the mouths water. Never to be distributed.”

Sal’s belly jiggled with his laughter. “You don’t need to sell it so hard. I know how good hunk’s recipes are. You have a deal.” Sal took the out stretched pieces of paper. “Go have a seat brats. Food will be out soon.” He handed two canned root beers to the siblings before they went to sit at a table and wait for their order.

“Thank you Sal.” Allura shouted after the man as he headed into the kitchen.

Throk watched from a safe distance picking slowly at his own food. He lifted his head as the door chime went off. Sendek walked in and up to the counter. Sal made his way back to the counter. “Hey Sendek. What can I get you tonight?” Sal asked with a raised brow. Sendek was not normally here at this time unless he was there for a meeting. Since Sal didn’t know about it, he was still open and there were other customers still there. He looked over at lance and Allura happily chatting away and shooting texts off to their friends. Sendek followed his line of sight and then back to Sal. “No worries tonight Sal. A soda and my sandwich. Decided to change things up tonight.”

“Oh ok sir.” Sal quickly got the canned soda for Sendek and then rushed back to the kitchen to make his sandwich and quickly. Sendek never left the counter till he had his sandwich and soda in hand. Taking a seat at a table opposite of Throk. Where he could see both him and the two targets. He carefully paced his meal so as not to seem suspicious. 

Sal came back from the back with an aluminum pan and a bag. He placed both in a paper bag with handles. “Alright brats. Hots are ready. Now scram, before you are out to late.”

“Yes!” lance immediately started to dig in the bag before Allura smacked his hands away. 

“Wait till we get home.” she chided him while he rubbed his hand. Sal laughed again before holding out garlic knot wrapped in paper from behind his back to lance. 

The boy quickly grabbing it and shoving it into his mouth. “Thanks Sal.” Lance sound around his food.

“No problem. Next time try and bring me some breakfast recipes. I’m thinking of opening this place up in the mornings.” Sal said with a smile. “I need something different to set us apart from all the coffee shops.” He winked at Allura. “And bakeries in the area for you starving college kids.”

Lance laughed back. “Yeah I can look into that.” Lance grabbed the bag once the garlic knot could be contained easily in his mouth. 

Allura rolling her eyes. “Don’t be stealing our customer base now Sal.” Allura wagged her finger at him.

“Never dream of it pipsqueak. Now go shoo.” He flicked his towel at them from his counter. The siblings waving on their way out. 

Sendek and Throk stood up and headed out a few minutes later. “See you later Sal.” Throk said with a wave.

“Yeah sure.” Sal said watching the two mobsters leave carefully. He gave a polite wave to Sendek as the man left. Sendek gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.


	102. car ride with sendak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sorrry

“Yes we are coming in. we have both of them in the van. And they are feisty.” Throk said into the phone as he drove. “We are going to need help unloading them. I’m telling you they are putting up a fight and we will need more hands.”

“If the boss wants them in one piece, one of you are going to come help.” Sendek shouted to be heard into the phone. He tightened his prosthetic arm around his shaking male captive. He glared with his one good eye at the woman as she fought against her bindings. “You will cease or I will break his leg.” he threatened. Allura stopped her struggle. 

“You heard the man. Yes thank you. bye.” Throk said before hanging up his phone. “Ok so Zenthrid and Axca are going to us to help drag them in the building. That’s good right?”

“That’s fine. I don’t care who. Just need to make the drop, and go home.” Sendek glared at lance. “These brats are more trouble than they are worth.”


	103. captive

“Sir we have a problem.” Axca stated calmly as she entered Lotor’s office. 

Lotor looked up from his computer to give her a dry and unamused look. “Can those bumbling fools not hand even a small collection task?”

“No sir. They successfully brought in both targets. That however is the problem.” she cleared her throat. “We have both secured in the interrogation room currently. I really think you should see for yourself, because you are never going to believe this.” she squeezed her forehead with her finger tips. “I couldn’t believe it myself.”

“Please just spit it out Axca. I had planned to let Allura stew for a bit. It is her isn’t it?” Lotor said with an edge to his voice.

“Yes she is. However she is not the issue. The second impulse target is the issue. Though I will admit bringing him in was better than getting rid of him. That would’ve been so much worse.” Lotor raised his brow at that. “It’s your cousin’s romantic partner.”

Lotor’s mouth dropped open. “no.” Lotor whispered before getting up from his seat and marching to his interrogation room. Axca hot on his heels. Once he breached the door to the stairs that over looked his interrogation room Lotor’s eyes immediately fell to the two people currently cuffed to two chairs in the middle of the room next to the drain. Both of their heads flying up at the sound of the door opening. Lance shaking so hard it caused a ringing of the cuffs knocking against the metal chair he was in. whereas Allura pulled hard against her own eyes wide in recognition of her own. “shit.” Lotor breathed out. The two gave each other looks that Lotor couldn’t read from his angle. “Please tell me the buffoons didn’t do anything I’m going to regret.” Lotor said to Axca

“The boy has some bruising to his legs and arms. However they didn’t break skin.” Axca answered.

“Do we know why they are together? Or how they know each other?” Lotor asked still staring down at the pair. They were perfectly quiet, just the sounds of their restraints and breathing making it up to his ears at his perch.

“No sir. We have not interrogated them. And surprisingly the boy has been completely quiet. He hasn’t threatened anyone with Keith at all. I was shocked. We have their wallets and i.d.s. Narti took them to run background checks on them to gather information.” Axca reported.

“That is interesting. No pleading this time even?” Lotor questioned.

“No. but he did recognize us, the water works were very evident of that.” She replied.

“Well then I guess I will need to question them. Bring up the boy to my office. And report back to me if that causes any words to be exchanged.” Lotor commanded as he turned to return to his office.


	104. interrogation

“Hello there again. Lance correct?” Lotor said with a charming grin on his face. An attempt to put the obviously terrified boy at ease. Lotor didn’t think it was having the desired effect though. Lance gave a stuttered nod from his seat in Lotor’s own plush and comfortable office chair at his desk. His wrist hand cuffed behind his back. His legs were free at least. Lotor was standing over him, but kept the desk between them in attempt to a sense of distance. Lotor waited to see if he’d speak up but he didn’t. The only time his two captives had spoken was when Zenthrid had dragged lance up to his office. Allura yelling out for his employees to release him. And lance crying out for Allura. He had struggled enough for Zenthrid to resort to throwing him over her shoulder to get him up the stairs.

“Lance, I have no intention of harming you.” Lotor spoke again. “Your presence here was actually a rather unfortunate mistake. A misunderstanding if you will.” Lotor took a moment to watch the shaking boys eyes dart around a few times landing on him but mostly refusing to do more than track Lotor’s motions and movements. “I would like to make an effort to correct that error. And prevent any further misunderstandings or transgressions.” Lotor paused again. “In order to do so, it would require us to both speak a bit freely. Do you think can manage that? To speak to me?”

“Lura.” Lance barked out freezing his head at least in Lotor’s direction. “Please, please don’t hurt her.” Lance closed his eyes shaking his head. “I’ll do whatever you want. But please don’t hurt her.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear that you found your tongue finally. But that was not what I was expecting your first words to me to be.” Lotor said with a bit of mirth in his voice. “The only thing I want from you currently is conversation. Maybe answer a few of my questions. Hm.” Lotor raised an eyebrow as he lowered himself into the chair across from lance. His smile grew as Lance’s gazed raised with every inch Lotor lowered into the chair. Till lance was finally looking at his face. “I’d actually like to speak to you a bit about Allura, if you’d humor me.” He watched lance’s lip quiver between his teeth. “Allura and I have a bit of history you see. We fell out of touch though for a while, and in that time it seems you two met. I’d much like to hear how that came about.”

“I know about your history with her.” Lance said quietly. He turned his eyes away from Lotor.

“You do now?” Lotor asked intrigued. “Well that saves a bit of time. Though I’m surprised she’d share such things with someone she wasn’t close with. Can I inquire on your relationship with her?”

“My sister. She’s my sister.” Lance got out quickly shaking his head fervently. “Please, please, she’s not bothering you, she hasn’t shared anything, she didn’t go to the authorities. She was just a kid. Please just let us go. We won’t say anything.” Lance pleaded his legs bouncing.

“Now, now, no need to lie. She’s not your sister. I would know. We were close friends in childhood. Both only children of our households.” Lotor tsked. 

“Not blood. B..but she is my sister. Her uncle took me in. we’ve grown up together for years now. We’re family. She’s my sister.” Lance countered with another violent shake of his head. 

Lotor’s smile dropped into a more neutral expression. “Was that by chance before or after our initial meeting?” 

“Before, way before.” Lance quickly got out. “Since I was 15. Please Keith…” lance cut himself off.

“Oh no, please continue.” Lotor said with a chuckle. “I was waiting you to use your relationship with my cousin as a threat. Feel free to speak your mind freely. I will not hold it against you currently. You do seem to be quiet stressed and upset. That tends to lead to some rather under contemplated words.”

“No, no, I’m not trying to threatening anyone.” Lance’s eyes finally shot to make eye contact with Lotor though his full body shakes became worse.

“Then please continue.” Lotor stated back.

“Keith is… he’s out of town. He’s going to freak out when he gets back if we are missing. Both of us. Allura too. He said you wouldn’t….wouldn’t go near me anymore… b..but Allura…” lance stammered through.

“Ah, so you understand my cousin and I have an agreement about your wellbeing. But one does not exist for Allura. Tell me. Does my dear cousin know of her existence? Who she is? Her relationship to me?” Lotor asked with a smirk as he watched the boy have an internal panic not sure of how to answer or if he should. “I suggest for everyone’s sake that you speak no lies to me.” 

“Shiro and her are dating.” Lance answered quietly. “They both found out after a guy named Haxus jumped me.”

Lotor’s eyebrow twitched at that. “I see. Well that is very interesting. May I take a gander at your currently are of residence then?” he watched lance suck in his lips. “Would you two happen to live within Arus?” lance squirmed in his seat avoiding meeting Lotor’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes. But I’m sure to find out soon enough.” Lotor turned to his office door once he heard the click of a knob. 

“sir.” Axca said when she entered the office. “May I speak to you outside for a moment? It is urgent.”

“Excuse me a moment would you lance? I’ll be just a moment and then we can continue this pleasant conversation.” Lotor said getting up from his seat to meet Axca outside the door. Axca moved him down the hall a bit to another room where Narti was with a stack of papers in her hands. “This better be important if it couldn’t wait.”

“It couldn’t sir.” Axca said as Narti passed her the papers. She in turn flipped them around to hand to Lotor. It was the background check on lance. “His last name sir.” Lotor held the papers loosely as he read over them. More like skimmed. “His last is McClain sir. And he is Hispanic.” 

Lotor lifted his head to read her expression before going back to carefully read over the boy’s name then flipping to the page with family relations. His eyes going wide as the pages crump a bit in his hands. “He cannot be this daft. He cannot be. Are you sure this is not a mistake? This is McClain’s son?”

Narti nodded in response. “That is not the only problem sir. Keith has called his phone twice now. And Shiro has called Allura’s even more. We’ve made sure they can’t track the phone’s locations. But I wouldn’t be surprised if members of the Marmora weren’t out looking for his boyfriend or will be soon enough.”

“Not just him. Shiro is apparently in a relationship with Allura.” Lotor stated coldly. “So I’m sure they will be looking for both of them. The boy considers Allura his sister.”

“Has the Marmora been hiding her all this time?” Axca asked in surprise.

“I do not believe so. Lance informed me Keith didn’t know about her relation to me until the incident with Haxus. Which we correctly deduced at the party, Haxus attacked lance. And now we know why.” Lotor tapped the papers in his hand.

“He is responding to your interrogation already?” Axca asked.

“It didn’t take much. He’s rather terrified and responsive. His concern for Allura seems to be the driving force for it, more so than his wellbeing.” Lotor replied. “Has she asked about him since he was removed?”

“Yes she has. Asking where he is. Several threats if he is harmed. Along with pleading to release him.” Axca stated matter of factly.

“How touching.” Lotor drawled looking over the papers again. “Well this goes from bad to shit storm so quickly I shouldn’t be surprised since it involves my cousin. But how I wish he had so much more sense than this.” Lotor let out a deep sigh. “Make sure everyone lies low and does not interact with anyone from Marmora. I’m sure to get a call from Thace soon enough. But for now I guess I will take the time to get more Intel. And come to a decision on how to proceed.”

“Sir even if we released both of them at this time, once Keith finds out he is sure to see it as a breach.”

“I’m quite aware of that fact Axca.” Lotor looked at her coldly. Before he gave her a confident grin. “But I believe they can be persuaded to keep this little escapade silent with the right incentives.” Lotor flipped another page. “Find out everything you can on their apartment and this castle they are employed at. Also find out who has been hiding her all these years.”


	105. ninja escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short i'm sorry. i hope another will be finished to post later today.

Lotor stood at the door to his office hand still tightly wrapped around the door knob till his knuckles were white. His face contorted in rage as he stared into his now empty office. “Axca, he is loose in the building. Find him!” Lotor shouted as he slammed the door. 

“He’s what?” Axca asked coming running to Lotor’s office to see him seething outside of it. 

“He has managed to escape during our chat it seems. Get Narti on the cameras and find him! He better not make it out of this facility.” Lotor said coldly letting the threat linger.

“Of course sir he will be found. Would you like him returned to your office once he’s found?” she questioned.

“Yes. But for now I think it’s time I questioned my dear friend Allura.” Lotor headed down to his interrogation room where Allura was with Zenthrid and Ezor. Once Lotor arrived in the room he sent Ezor to Axca to help in the search for lance. Then he turns his focus to Allura. “Hello Allura. Long time no see.”


	106. die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

Lance was taking his time to slowly sneak around the facility. Eyeing for camera locations and blind spots to slip through the best he could. He couldn’t just head straight to Allura know that she was being guarded. He need a distraction. Or a phone to call for help. The only thing he had to work with was himself and the pair of handcuffs he had slipped. It was taking a lot of time to scout around the building without having even looked at a map once. But at least the trig helped with the cameras. He was currently trapped in a blind spot in a stair well. Looking for a vent cover large enough for him to fit into. He’d have more freedom to move around and scout the place out from the vents without a worry for cameras. 

“There you are pretty blue.”

Lance jumped at the sound of the voice turning to catch the woman with sleek high ponytail at the landing above him. She was staring down and across the opening at him. 

“Come on now. You left Lotor before he was done visiting with you. We got to get you back to his office now.” She said to him with a grin. He turned to run the opposite direction of her down the stairs. She however predicted that and jumped across the opening vaulting over both hands rails to cut him off. Lance didn’t even have time to stop before he collided with her. But that didn’t stop him from coming up with a new plan once she went to grab him. He twisted around and grabbed her wrist clipping one of the cuffs to her and other to the staircase railing. Her shock giving him time to get out of the grip of her other hand. It did not save him from the kick though. Take out his legs and sending him stumbling back to sprawl out on his back on the floor. He rolled to avoid the next kick, then proceeded to scramble out of range up the stairs on all fours before he had enough momentum to get back on his feet, rushing past the camera’s to the first door he found. Leaving Ezor in the stair well cussing after him.

Once he was through the door he found himself in open hallway with nothing to tuck behind and a camera just to the end with a view of the whole hallway. Lance went for the first door throwing it open. And sighed at relief to find a supply closet. And it had a lock. He quickly latched it before taking time to look around and in the top corner of the room he found himself blessed with what he had been searching for. A vent cover big enough for him to enter. He let out a sigh at the sight of it. Then immediately set about dragging over a supply shelf to climb to it. Kicking it till it bent far enough to strip out the screws holding it in. he let it fall to the floor just as banging started on the door. Pulling himself head first into the air duct and moving away from the opening as fast as his knees and elbows would allow. He took the first split he came across in the vent.


	107. Calling the Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still more short ones.

“Who is this? How did you get this number?” Antok demanded into his phone as he answered.

“Antok, Antok it’s me lance, please don’t hang up.” Lance almost cried into the phone. His voice very low though. He hid under the desk he had found with the land line clutched in his hand under the table with him. 

“Lance? Where’s your cell? Keith has been…” 

“Please I don’t know how much time I have till they find me.” Lance cut him off.

Antok’s eyes went wide as he turned his phone on speaker so Regris could hear also. “Lance what’s going on where are you?”

“I don’t know where we are. Some guy with an eye patch and prosthetic arm brought Allura and me here in a van with no windows. But Lotor’s here. I’m worried he’s going to hurt Allura. I can’t get to her. I don’t know how long can keep hiding from his goons.” Lance rambled out into the phone. 

Regris quickly pulled out his own phone calling Thace. “Thace, we need you at the office now. Lotor has lance and Allura. Please. Hurry sir.” He said into the phone as soon Thace answered.

“Lance we are going to get you, try to be safe, try not to piss him off ok.” Antok tried to console the boy on the phone.

“I’m on my way.” Thace said quickly into his phone waking his husband up.

“Uh too late for that. He was pretty pissed when I escaped his office.” Lance gave a humorless laugh.

“You are loose in his facility? Can you get out?” Antok quickly spoke.

“Yes, but I’m not going to. He has Allura in another room. He’s in there with her while he has his goons looking for me. Not sure if they got the one I hand cuffed to the stairs though.” Antok smiled at that. “I’m not going to leave without her.”

“Are you calling from a cell or a land line?” Antok asked. Regris was already dialing pidge.

“Land line. In some office in this where ever we are.” Lance answered. 

“Regris you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour.” Pidge growled into the phone when she answered.

Some loud buzzing went out over the phone as Lotor’s voice came out over some speakers in the hall. “Lance, as impressed as I am with your ability to evade my men in my own facility, I must request that you end this little game of hide and seek. I’ll give you 5 minutes to give yourself up, if you do not then I will be forced to shoot your sister. I’ll start with his limbs and for each additional minute till you are found I will shot another till you are found or she bleeds to death.”

“Lance don’t! Get out!” Allura shouts could be heard before it cut off.

“What’s going on Regris?!” pidge yelled into her phone loud enough for Antok to hear.

“Lance listen to me don’t… don’t do that, you need to get out of the building. Now!” Antok pleaded into his phone.

“Pidge track the call coming into Antok’s phone now!” Regris shouted back at her.

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t do that Antok. I’m sorry. I’m not going to let him hurt her.” Lance cried into the phone.

“Lance keep this call open. It has to stay open for pidge to track it. We need…” he looked to Regris.

“Pidge how long will this take?” Regris asked.

“I need 5 minutes.” Pidge stated coldly.

“Five minutes.” Regris repeated for lance and Antok to make sure they heard.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lance said desperately into the phone. “But I can’t. I can leave the phone off the receiver. The line will be open till they find it. They will know where I was as soon as I go into the hallway. I can’t let him hurt her.”

“He’s just going to hurt both of you. Lance leave the building.” Antok tried again.

“Tell Keith I’m sorry.” Lance said quickly leaving the phone to scamper out from under the desk.

“Lance! Lance!” Antok screamed into the phone. “Fuck!” 

“Pidge hurry up!” Regris growled into the phone.

“I can’t rush it asshole! I’m doing what I can. Anyone called Keith or Thace yet?”

“Called Thace. He’s on his way into the office. He may or may not have called Keith won’t know till he arrives.” Regris answered.

“Well get off the phone with me. I’ll text you as soon as I have an address. But start waking everyone up. Keith, Shiro and Kolivan aren’t here, but if Thace wants to address this while they are gone alone or on Keith’s orders we need needs people ready to go. Matt is up and getting dressed. He’ll be at the office soon.” Pidge directed.


	108. hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer right?

“He just came out of one of the offices sir. He’s walking down the hall way with his hands in the air. He’s looking into the camera.” Axca informed Lotor over his cell.

“That didn’t take long. I figured he’d hold out till the time was almost up. What floor is he on?” Lotor asked.

“4th floor sir. Would you like one of us to intercept him, he seems a bit confused. He might be lost. He just entered the stairs.” Axca supplied.

“I can get him.” Ezor spoke up.

“I think we saw how well that went for you the first time.” Lotor stated bluntly. Ezor pouted at axca. “Zenthrid you collect him. And bring him here, preferably unharmed.”

“Yes sir.” Zenthrid says before going to retrieve Lance.

Lotor looked over at the very angry Allura staring daggers at him as she fought her own restraints. “He’s very loyal to you.” Lotor addresses her. “I’m a bit surprised with blood between you.”

“Keep your hands off him. I know what you did to him before. Keith will kill you if you touch one hair on him.” Allura spat out.

Lotor let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes I know exactly what my hot headed cousin will attempt to do once he gets wind of this,” Lotor twirled his pistol at the wrist for a moment. “fiasco.” He took a few steps to stand behind Allura pressing the barrel of his pistol into Allura’s shoulder. He leaned down to speak directly into her ear. Allura tried to pull away when his lips brushed against her ear. “Which is why I need to your assistance once Lance has arrived. I need him calm and collected so we can talk like the well acquainted friends we are sure to be.”

“I will not help you with anything Lotor!” Allura said venomously. “Your family wants me dead. Kill me and be done with it. Let Lance go.”

“Yes that would’ve been the original idea. But it seems it’s not that simple. Shiro being Keith’s best friend and all. And that Lance sees you as a sister figure. Well that just won’t do.” Lotor enjoyed the confused and fearful look Allura gave him over her shoulder. “He is rather vocal.” Lotor chuckled at her sneer. “Business cannot afford a war. So I need to placate my cousin. To do so, I need your help in communicating with your rather terrified friend, he doesn’t seem to have must trust for me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Allura scoffed. Despite her whole body shakes, she still had enough fire in to fight back verbally. Even if she couldn’t physically. Both their heads turned towards the sound of the door opening and Zenthrid dragging Lance by both of his wrists clamped into one of her hands. 

“I’m surrendering, I’m surrendering.” Lance kept repeating at her trying to keep up with the woman who was obviously very pissed. 

“Let go of him!” Allura shouted at the large woman. 

“Allura, Allura are you ok? Please be ok.” Lance cried at her.

“She is perfectly fine Lance. I’m very happy to know that you heeded my warning and gave yourself up rather quickly.” Lotor praised.

“That wasn’t a warning that was a threat.” Lance stated in wide eyed confusion.

“Brat is shaking like a leaf.” Zenthrid said staring at him in confusion. “But he can still run that mouth.”

“Yes they both seem to have no issue with that. Which is very helpful.” Lotor chuckled. “Put him in the chair Zenthrid. I don’t think we need to worry about any useless restraints. Do we dance?” Lotor lifted the gun a few inches to make sure Lance could see it. 

The color drained from the boy’s face as he nodded. ”I won’t do anything. Please, please don’t hurt her.” Then he turned to look at Allura as he was guided to the chair across from her. “La ayuda viene.” Lance said softly to her. 

“What did you say brat?” Zenthrid asked jerking him by the shoulder from behind shoving his back into the chair. Lance just ducked his head looking to Allura begging her to understand to have picked up just enough Spanish to know. The look on her face didn’t really give him any relief though.

“What did you say?” Lotor asked grabbing Lance by the chin and pulling his face up to look at him. 

Lance took a few terrified shaky breathes trying to look away from Lotor before answering when the man’s thumb started to dig into hard enough he thought his bone was bruising. “Everything is going to be ok.” Lance lied. Hoping it was enough.

“Really now?” Lotor let his hand slip from Lance’s face before pulling out his cell phone, “Spanish I presume? Let’s see what google has to say, better hope it’s accurate. I don’t take kindly to being lied too Lance.”

Lance bit his lip hard and clutched at his knees not looking up the man before just blurting it out. “Help is coming.” Zenthrid and Lotor froze looking at the boy with confusion and surprise that he came clean, however Allura was looking at him in shock. “I said help is coming.”

“And what makes you think that?” Lotor asked carefully. Lance’s legged bounced hard as he refused to look at anyone and pinched both his lips between his teeth.

“He asked you a question brat!” Zenthrid barked out causing both Lance and Allura to flinch.

“I don’t suggest you test my patience Lance. I’ve held out well enough because you’ve been so cooperative with me. It would do well for both of you to continue to humor me.” Lotor added far more calmly than Zenthrid.

Lance looked up to Allura questioning, asking her what to do with his eyes. “We are most likely in trouble either way Lance.” Allura gave him a small smile in response. “It’s up to you.”

Lotor looked to Allura before returning his attention to Lance. The boy shaking his head slightly before clenching his fists. “I ca…called..d. Antok. I called Antok. From a phone in one of the offices.”

Lance did not miss the flash of fury across Lotor’s face before the man collected himself. Lance hunched more into himself shaking even harder. Lotor wasted no time making a call from his phone, “Axca we may have some unexpected guests soon. Also cut the phone off in the building would you? I want Ezor to patrol the building.” Then Lotor turned his attention back to Lance. “And what exactly did you two converse about?”

“Not much. He was upset. I wouldn’t run. I could’ve gotten out, but I wasn’t leaving my sister. I didn’t let him do much talking.” Lance answered refusing to look at Allura who was boring holes into him with her glare.

“You should’ve listened to him Lance!” Allura scolded.

Lance vehemently shook his head at that. “No, no, no way was I leaving you.”

“Touching. And wise if you care for her so deeply.” Lotor stated. “And before anymore guests arrive we need to have a nice a nice chat and come to an understanding.” Lotor said pointedly at Lance. “I would’ve liked us to have more time to discuss this like rational people but I don’t think we have as much time now. So let me cut to the chase. I have no qualms with releasing you Lance, but in doing so I’m looking at getting some assurance’s from you in exchange. I need you to convince my hot headed cousin that this was a big misunderstanding, that you are fine, and always were, and not to do anything irrational like start a feud, or even tamper with any of our current business dealings. If you can successfully do as much, I’d even release Allura unharmed.”

“Sir?” Zenthrid interrupted. “But she is wanted by your father.”

“Yes who is on his death bed. I have no vested interest in her demise, her existence can remain in question still after this. My vested interest is in the continuation of the business to do so requires tentative peace between me and my cousin. Which has been rather hard since the arrival of you two into the picture.” Lotor addressed the last bit towards his captives.

“Sorry, I tend to be a pain in the ass for whoever’s around me. Cursed I guess.” Lance cringed at his statement. Allura just huffed and rolled her eyes. Like it was their fault Lotor kidnapped them. “But I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Lance said softly. 

“Is that your way of agreeing to my terms?” Lotor enquired he once again cupped the boys chin and lifted his head to have him look at him.

“I don’t even understand what you want me to agree to. I can’t make Keith do anything.” Lance shook his head the best he could in the man’s hand. “But I don’t want people to get hurt. I don’t want Keith to hurt anyone either.”

“That is very noble of you.” Lotor chuckled. “Quite the fantasy, but noble.”

“Sir I’m not sure it’s a good idea. Sendek is loyal to your father more than you.” Zenthrid cut in. “he knows he dropped the girl off here.”

“Well then, gives another item to sweeten the pot for my cousin.” Lotor added, not needing to clarify his meaning to Zenthrid and not wishing to in front of his captive audience. “But I do believe you would do much better than me at convincing my cousin to think with his head then you give yourself credit for. You seem to hold more sway over him than you think or choose to let on.” Before anyone could retort Lotor’s phone rang. And he looked at it with displeasure before answering. “Hello Thace.”


	109. negotiations for release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while. been bouncing back and forth between 2 works and basically causing both to take forever.

“Hello Thace, thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice.” Lotor stated to Thace when he met the man and his entourage at another office of his. Gesturing for Thace to join him on the couch across from his own. Both had their guards standing just behind them.

“It’s not like you give me many options Lotor.” Thace retorted. “Despite Keith’s absence this matter could not wait for his return.”

“Oh yes I’m sure my cousin is both very eager for both their return, as well as his own.” Lotor brought up. “And in case your people are attempting a rescue operation, they have already been moved to a new location.” Lotor gave a confident smile with his words. “Keith’s romantic interests has quiet the gift of gab. Eagerly answering all that is asked of him.” Lotor slide his eyes across the men brought Thace had brought with him at the growl that had started to come out of one of them. His eyes back on Thace once it stopped.

“I am here to procure their safe return only Lotor. Not to start a war.” Thace answered ignoring Lotor’s attempts to goad him. “I do hope they are both in good health.”

“No worries Thace, they are both in one piece, no holes or marks even. Like I said the boy answers eagerly. Very obedient. I might be starting to see Keith’s interest him a bit more. My cousin always did enjoy his submissive toys the best.” Lotor smiled at Thace’s slight shift in his seat. “And I’m more than willing to negotiate their safe return to my cousin for some assurances.”

“Lotor if you’ve touched Lance, I can’t promise any agreement we make in Keith’s absence will be honored.” Thace informed Lotor bluntly with a sigh.

Lotor answered the comment with a frown. “I hold up my end of agreements Thace. I haven’t touched the boy. His capture was an unfortunate mistake. That I wish to remedy with this meeting.” Lotor narrowed his eyes. “One that could’ve been prevented with just a tad more communication from my cousin, consider the Marmora were harboring a target of the Galra for some time now.” 

“I’m sure you can see why Keith would choose to hold his cards close. Especially in regards to these pieces.” Thace stated calmly. Easier for him to keep his wits about him at his age. Something this new generation was struggling with a bit.

“I am not my father!” Lotor said bitterly losing his composure for a moment. “I would’ve worked with him. As it stands now we don’t have much to me to not only keep my father from discovering the girl alive, but knowing she was in my hands.”

“Does this have to do with Sendek doing the capture?” Thace responded ignoring Lotor’s tone.

“Yes, no one besides my most loyalist people know about Allura, besides Sendek, and Throk. Throk is a spineless fool, I can keep him silent and controlled. However Sendek is loyal to my father. He gets word of me freeing her into your custody just to appease Keith, not only will my father end my life he will go after the Marmora family for her. Her father’s betrayal of mine is still a very sore subject if it were.”

“You’d so easily side with the Marmora over your own family Lotor?” Thace questioned.

“No. I side with my own best interests. I see it as a win, win. I need more people in the organization loyal to me, if they can’t be won, then they need to be eliminated. Continued business with the Marmora family and its allies are also in my best interests as heir.” Lotor stated plainly. “Therefore I’m more than happy to offer Sendek up as a barging chip. A peace offering if you will. For my dearest cousin to vent his anger and frustrations out on over this situation.” 

“You want our people to risk conflict by taking out Sendek?” Thace asked incredulously. 

“In secrete, not saying the Marmora declare their intentions or show off Keith’s handy work. As much as he loves to. But yes. In return once he is eliminated I’m willing to release both of my guests. In exchange for continued peace.”

“Your demands aren’t nearly as great as I expected.” Thace stated. 

“The boys capture makes me seem like a man not to keep my word. And was truly unfortunate.” Lotor answered the unasked question. “Keith’s attachment is evident. Idiotic and out of place considering who he is. But I have no reason to pick fights with my cousin. I truly want to right this. His connection with Allura just adds more complications to a growing list it seems.” 

“What complications have you come across Lotor? Besides ones of your own making?” Thace asked.

“Please Thace, don’t play coy with me. I know Keith keeps nothing from you and that his people are more than thorough in their tasks. Though maybe he did keep this form you. I don’t see you not voicing an opinion against such a danger. Special agent McClain’s son? Really?” Lotor tsked.

Thace’s eyes were wide in shock. “Lotor please tell me you’ve kept that information to yourself.”

“Just me and my trusted people here with me.” Lotor gestured behind him to Narti and Axca. “Since they are the ones who collected that Intel with a simple background check. Along with some early reports of a runaway teen in missing persons. As timid as the boy is, was a bit surprised to find him to be a runaway, specially a successful one it seems from the fbi of all things.” Lotor paused a moment in thought before leaning forward in his seat. “Is that what it is? Is the Marmora collecting those hiding from the feds? Harboring them or using them for some kind of collateral?”

“I can be completely honest there and say no we are not in the business of such. Those two are an exception, for reasons you can surmise on your own. However before we begin to discuss any agreements, I need proof of life first. Followed by proof of their wellbeing.” Thace prompted.

“Very well. Axca.” Lotor said without looking away from Thace’s direction. She opened and lap from Narti’s hands before walking around the couch to place it on the table facing the Marmora family. Once she was sure of the angle for Thace she pressed a button and the screen lit up with a view of Allura and lance sitting together on a rather plush couch their wrists and ankles one side handcuffed to each other. Those hands clasped into each other’s. Allura’s free hand was gripped tightly onto the arm of the couch. Lance’s was dug tightly into his pants. However their faces lit up in relief at the view on their own screen once it was up. Behind the couch Thace picked out two more persons however their faces were not in view. One of their hands came out to clamp onto lance’s shoulder forcing him back down in the couch when he sat up quickly moving towards the computer. Lance however completely ignored the action. Allura barely shot the person a sideways glance.

“Thace, oh my god Thace.” lance said with a huge smile on his face.

“Are you two alright?” Thace asked while keeping his features schooled however he couldn’t help a smallest bit of relaxation at seeing them no worse for wear it seems. The others behind him not doing as well of a job hiding their relief and joy at seeing the siblings well.

“Thank god.” Antok breathed out at the sight of them.

“We are as well as expected in this situation maybe more so. Neither of us is dead.” Allura deadpanned. 

“Jesus Allura, jinx us at the finish.” Lance stared at her in shock. Another hand came down to pat him on the head causing Lance to shrink into his shoulders a bit.

Lotor chuffed out a short laugh. “Odd little pair they are. Spunky and full of surprises.”

“Like running loose on your campus.” Antok spit out under his breathe. However it was not missed by Lotor or his men who glared out him.

“Antok…” Thace reprimanded.

“Well, I guess there is no use in trying to down play that. But yes that was one of many surprises.” Lotor turned his gaze to Antok with a sly smirk. “Surprised my cousin would waste time training his play thing with such skills unnecessary to the bedroom.”

Antok visibly bristled, but Regris didn’t need to really elbow his friend into silence, Antok was cut off by Lance. “Keith doesn’t treat me like a dog or a toy you jerk!”

 

“Lance!” Allura eyes the murderous look on Zenthrid face.

“We are all thinking it. I just said it.” lance mumbled.

“Ah yes see spunk.” Lotor drolled before adding. “Zenthrid he’s fine, don’t harm him.” Everyone heard the low growl that came from the computer.

“Lance, son, please, no more outbursts for now. I’ll have you home soon alright.” Thace spoke to the boy through the computer

“Allura too?” lance added softly.

“Both of you.” Thace looked to Allura. “I ask for just a bit more patience.” Thace looked back to Lotor and gestured to the computer. They didn’t need to be privy to anymore of the conversation.

Lotor obliged and had Axca remove the computer once again from the table. “So Thace do we have an agreement? Or do you need to check in with Keith?”

“I can agree to remove the threat of Sendek alerting your father. With assistance from you, help coordinate his extraction.” Thace treaded carefully. “However I can say that Sendek alone would quell Keith’s fury in the matter, nor is it much show in your wiliness to bargain on this matter as it helps you. Maybe if you released both into my care today as a show of trust. I can keep them hidden from public view till Sendek’s arrangements are taken care of.”

Lotor gave a quick laugh. “Please Thace, like I’d hand over all my bargaining chips so easily. The two of them being in possession is the only reason the help didn’t charge in guns a blazing once your tech expert had their first location. I know firsthand how quickly the Marmora family can raise a siege. It hasn’t been that long.” Lotor pursed his lips for a moment. “However I can see your point. And I think we both know I only need one of them to keep Keith form bombing my home.” Lotor gave a smug grin to Thace. “I can allow you to have Allura by the end of the day. However lance will have to remain in my care till Keith is willing and able to meet with me and come to an agreement.”

Thace bristled. “Allura is the one that poses the most risk to you if she is seen before Sendek is apprehended.” 

“True. But I trust in your ability to keep her hidden from prying eyes.” Lotor reasoned back. “Besides, we both know she wouldn’t be much of a shield against Keith. She is really just Shiro’s current tryst. Lance’s insistence that she is his sister doesn’t really have any basis, nor much clout.”

“The longer lance is with you the angrier Keith will be.” Thace pointed out. “Your past history with lance doesn’t allow for much faith that your reasons for keeping him are only collateral.”

“if it’s such a worry I can allow lance to have some contact with Keith. Though limited and monitored until such times that a full exchange is made. But I can assure you it is only collateral. I have no interests in risking even more of my cousin’s ire for something so small.” Lotor answered.

“I still do not see that as being the wise choice. I’d rather the release be for lance. And then Allura after Sendek.” Thace countered. Allura wouldn’t be able to calm down Keith or talk sense into him. Lance could Thace knew. Lance was naïve and innocent, he wouldn’t understand the complicated nature of these events or their consequences. He would however know that Keith would want to answer with violence and lance wouldn’t want such done on his behalf. And he could mostly likely succeed in pleading such a case to Keith, better than Thace. 

“Maybe we should pose such a suggestion to lance. I’m sure we both know who he would choose.” Lotor said smugly. “He’d choose to stay with her, rather than leave her in my care.”

Thace clenched his jaw in response. He knew that. He knew that just from the information he had received from Antok. Lance already refused to escape without Allura. However he had been capable of it. On his own even. If she wasn’t present maybe he’d actually have a chance to succeed in a second attempt. Such would make Keith beyond proud but would also cause tensions to rise even greater between the two families. “I will agree to that under the condition that he is not only allowed to contact Keith, but also the house to speak to whoever he wishes there. And I want the agreement for safety to extend to their caretaker, who must also allow lance to be able to contact.”

“Care taker?” Lotor questioned. “They are grown adults. I didn’t realize they needed such attention.” Lotor began to tease then paused. “Is this the person who was harboring them both? You’d allow me to monitor such an asset of the Marmora? Even temporarily?”

“He is no asset of ours. He is their adoptive father figure. They refer to him as their uncle. Their hiding from you and the fbi had nothing to do with the Marmora family until they began relationships with family members. Which is why I must press that such protections extend to him.” Thace clarified.

“He successfully hid at least 2 parties from the feds, and my family for years. And you don’t see him as an asset? Or even a potential one? Or is that Keith’s ludicrous call? I don’t see you being as daft.” Lotor asked shocked.

“A decision was made to keep them at a distance currently. And that is all you need to know.” Thace responded firmly.

“Very well. Now let’s discuss an appropriate drop off for Mrs. King.” Lotor spoke cheerily.


	110. we get one call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cheated you all. just keith on the phone. next chapter i promise

“Lotor you have a lot of balls calling me after what you’ve pulled! When I get back I’m going to cut you a part piece by piece…” Keith shouted into his phone as soon as he picked up, not giving the other person any chance to speak.

“Uh hi babe, I’m actually you know physically ok right now. Currently. No need to make such threats for my sake…” lance laughed nervously into the phone. It was on speaker so Lotor could hear everything both parties said. But lance was happy that Lotor was sitting a distance away allowing lance to have a love seat to himself. “Cause we are on speaker and he can hear all of that.”

“Lance?! Fuck are you ok? How are you calling me?” Keith started shooting off questions.

“Part of the agreement made with Thace in your absence was to allow lance to contact you until your return. He seemed to think it might help to calm you bloodlust cousin.” Lotor spoke up.

“If you’ve hurt him Lotor…”

“Keith, Keith I’m ok. But you really, really gotta stop making threats over the phone because his crazy lady henchies are like glaring and scaring the shit out of me every time you do.” Lance tries to placate. 

“The ladies are not going to hurt you lance. You’ve been rather complainant though mouthy since Allura was safely deposited back to the Marmora family.” Lotor tutted.

“Allura’s with Thace.” Keith said to someone on his end his phone still catching it to share over the speaker phone. “You handed over Allura, why didn’t you give up lance Lotor?”

“Because of those threats you started with.” Lotor stated. “Lance will be keeping me company till your return and we can discuss things like civilized people.”

“Because civilized people are into kidnapping.” Lance voiced with sarcasm dripping. 

Lotor looked over to him with a wicked smirk. “Was that in reference to me or your boyfriend? Seeing as we are into the same lines of work.” Lance scrunched his face into a glare while casting his eyes up and right while in thought. 

“Lance don’t talk to him.” Keith shouted back.

“To late for that cousin. He’s been very chatty. But the mouthiness keeps growing for some reason. He went from a quivering begging mess to such passionate spiels. It’s so different.” Lotor chuckled.

“First phrasing. Second Keith I’ll go crazy if I have to be quiet. Jerk is keeping his hands to himself though and the gun’s put away, so I’m gonna sass till I feel better about myself while I can to his jerky face. He can’t do worse to me than he already has at this point.”

“Lotor…”

“Yes, yes, pain, torture, killing, fate worse than death. Threats received and are now very boring. Talk to your toy. Enjoy his tantalizing conversation for a few minutes, then I will have him fed and put to bed. Where I very much would like to be soon. Once you arrive home, you can meet at my estate and we will discuss sending him home to you. You can even come straight from the airport any hour.” Lotor said tiredly before flicking his wrist towards lance while he took a drink of wine from the glass sitting in front of him, he completely ignored lance’s mumbling of him not being a toy.

“Keith, Keithy, babe, love, don’t do anything crazy or rash right. You should talk to Thace before storming the castle. I’m not well versed at this damsel in distress thing contrary to popular belief but that doesn’t usually work out well for the hero. That’s why it takes so many lives in the videos games.” Lance tried to lighten the heavy mood. No way was he keeping food down with these stress levels.

Keith snorted a short mildly amused quick sound. “I’m not a hero lance. But I will get you out there and back home safe and sound. I’ll be there in 12 hours. I’m coming right for you. I’m so sorry for getting you into this mess.”

“Actually I don’t think this qualifies as any of your mess.” Lance gave a nervous laugh. “Pretty sure you are the only reason Allura and I aren’t dead. Again. So no apologies needed.”

“Correct you are.” Lotor chimed in. 

“But seriously don’t do anything rash. I’m ok, physically, mentally, going to def take one of those mental health days after this and just chill in my yoga swing for like a whole day. Maybe two. Happy to have you join me. But that requires you to be alive, not in jail, and preferably not covered in blood or wounds.”

“Are you really having my boyfriend try to talk me out of raining my full wrath down upon you Lotor? This is what you’ve stooped to?” Keith asked incredulously. 

“Maybe a little. He didn’t seem to think he’d be very effective at it.” 

“Keith it’s only partially his request. Most of that is my request. Cops scare the shit out of me. I can’t visit you in jail. So no murder. Please.” Lance jumped in ignoring growing looks of confusion directed at him.

“He’s joking right? Or is he just that stupid?” Zenthrid voice carried to the phone.

“Why would a fed’s kid be afraid of the cops?” Ezor asked in confusion.

“Ladies now is not the time.” Lotor started. “Allow the boy his naivety. Though I wasn’t aware it extended so far.”

“Nobody is asking your opinion dude.” Lance huffed.

“How do you know about lance’s family Lotor?” Keith asked after catching everyone’s words on his end.

“I do thorough background checks cousin. It wasn’t that hard to discern from his i.d. though it just adds to the shock of your relationship. But I’m sure we will have plenty of time to discuss it when you return.” Lotor quipped.

“I’d prefer if you don’t talk about my family or history. It’s not really any of your business.” Lance said back. He flinched though when Zenthrid stood up to glare at him.

“Actually it is my business when it can and does affect business.” Lotor stated back after freezing Zenthrid with a raised hand. “But that is for later.”

Lance looked at Lotor nervously. “Keith talk to Thace, he’s in my boat I think on doing anything crazy and rash. Do not, I repeat do not talk to Allura about any of her opinions on the matter though. She’s crazier than you.” 

“Lance I’m going to come get you. Don’t worry about anything else. Just be safe and calm.” Keith said again.

Lance gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah that is not happening anytime soon.”


	111. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok you get keith's in person meeting with lotor. hope everyone enjoys

“So glad you could join us cousin.” Lotor said kindly as he greeted his guests in his foyer noticing right away that Keith’s favorite bodyguard was not present. However his cheery greeting wasn’t returned quiet like he was hoping as his grin quickly turned to a frown at Keith’s gun pointed at his face. “Are we really going to start like this?” Lotor huffed. Not even turning his head as Axca, Ezor, and Narti all lifted their own weapons to point at Keith and his party. Thace looked very tense but was making no move to direct his family head. Kolivan, Regris and Antok also had their guns out and pointed at the others.

“Where is he? He better be ok or you won’t be.” Keith said pointedly.

Lotor rubbed his temple for a moment before addressing Keith. “He is perfectly fine and awaiting us in the sitting room. If you would be so kind as to remove your gun from my face you can join all of us there. However if you and yours keep waving them around haphazardly I’m going to have to ask you to leave and return once you can behave calmly.”

“This isn’t a joke Lotor.” Keith spat back.

“You are correct. It’s not. You can shoot me, and all of you die, including your little toy. Or you can cease this show and I will take you to him. He’s has been very well behaved this past few hours with Zenthrid. And I know he’d be pleased to see you.” Lotor replied tiredly.

Keith glared at him in response before he gritted his teeth and lowered his weapon putting it away. His men followed suit along with Lotor’s. “You will let me see him.”

I’m going to ignore your attitude since I’m sure you are very tired from your trip. Thace may accompany you. Axca will join us and the others will go with Ezor and Narti to the lounge and await us there if you don’t mind.”

“Fine.” Keith bit out nodding to his people to follow the directions. Thace looked to the tension in Keith’s body. Every inch of him squared off and ready for a fight. No matter how much Thace told him Lance had been in fair shape when he had seen him, it wasn’t enough to quell Keith’s’ nerves. He wouldn’t be satisfied till he saw lane with his own eyes. The groups split off.

Lotor and his people split off to lead their house guests around. However Keith wasn’t ready for the sight of his boyfriend sitting on a couch in the room they entered animatedly smashing his fingers into a controller. Besides him was Zenthrid doing the same with a few grunts of her own. “You little shit that’s cheating.” She growled at him.

“Is not. You chose your character, sorry not sorry you don’t know the moves. Take your beating.” Lance growled back at her.

“Lance?” Keith asked a bit confused, but his voice dripping with relief. 

Lance quickly swiveled his head around his entire face lighting up. “Keith!” He dropped the controller and went to throw himself over the back of the couch only to have Zenthrid grab the back of his shirt and yank his back to the seat of the couch just as he got his legs over. 

“Nope, stay put brat.”

“What the quiznack?! He’s right there. Where the hell am I gonna go?” Lance protested.

“Take your hands off him!” Keith took an angry step towards Zenthrid and Lance. Ignoring the hand Thace placed on his shoulder.

“Yes Zenthrid, do release the boy.” Lotor directed. “However Lance please remain on the couch.”

“I can’t hug him from the couch, especially like this.” Lance raised his arms into a v shape before dropping them back down. But Zenthrid released his collar. Lotor looked over the couch down at Lance who quickly moved his legs far away from the man so he was flopped over on the couch. “You want him chill enough to talk to you. Letting us hug it out is like bare minimum. Just saying creeper.” 

Lotor rolled his eyes but stepped back. “Keith would you like to join your boyfriend on the couch. However Zenthrid will be staying where she is for the time being.” Zenthrid nodded and worked at turning off the video game. The tv sinking into the wall to be covered by a painting.

Lance rolled himself to be in a normal sitting position again as Keith made his way around the couch watching Lotor carefully before sitting next to Lance wrapping his arms around him tightly. Lance did the same burring his face into his chest. “Thanks for coming to the rescue babe. Sorry for being more trouble than I’m worth.” Thace made a point to stand behind Keith and Lance once Lotor and Axca moved to sit on the couch in front of the tv facing the others.

“You are no such thing. I’m going to bring you home.” Keith said back in a whisper to Lance’s hair. Letting Lance resettle so they were both facing Lotor. Zenthrid keeping a careful eye on the two.

“Thace wouldn’t you like to have a seat?” Lotor said gesturing to a chair.

“No, I’m fine in my position.” Thace stated pointedly.

“Very well then, shall we get started on talks then?” Lotor said looking to Keith. “I’m sure we both want this to go well and end with Lance leaving with you.”

“He will be leaving with me Lotor. You are so fucking lucky…”

“Yes, yes all the threats. Seriously Keith it’s very tiring. Let’s just skip that part for now.” Lotor cut Keith off. He made sure to catch the tightening of Lance’s grip on Keith’s arm as his cousin seethed. “I have no intention of holding the boy captive any longer than required to complete these talks amicably.”

Lance rolled his eyes at that. “Because there is anything more amicable than hostage taking.” Lance mumbled.

Thace placed a gentle hand to Lance’s shoulder. “Shush for now Lance. Now is not the time for insults and sarcasm.”

“No pretty sure he has the right idea Thace.” Keith shot back. “The only talking is me telling you I’m leaving with lance, and if you are lucky if I don’t just blow up your place later, with or without you in it.”

“I’d prefer to know that there is no explosions or killing once you leave with Lance.” Lotor returned the threat. “Wouldn’t want to have any repeats of these misunderstandings now.”

“Like I have any trust in your word to leave him the hell alone! You already broke that promise once. Why the fuck would I trust your word this time?” Keith bellowed back.

“It was truly a mistake cousin. I had no clue he had any relation to Allura who was targeted at the time. Which could’ve been avoided had you trusted me with some more information.” Lotor started.

“You really going to have the balls to blame me for you kidnapping my boyfriend?” Keith shot back incredulously. 

Lotor rubbed the bridge of his nose eyes closed already done with dealing with Keith’s lack of cooperation. “Arguing semantics here with you is going to get us nowhere.” Lotor made eye contact with Keith once more. “It was a mistake, which I wish to rectify peacefully. And open communication with you to prevent further issue. No harm came to your . . . Lance.”

“Say it Lotor. He’s my boyfriend. Get over it. Skip your discomfort whatever, he’s my boyfriend; that makes moves against him as moves against me. And I plan to treat them as such.” Keith shot back.

“Keith, take a breather, like a real one.” Lance squeezed Keith’s arm. “And like maybe just chill for like 5 minutes long enough to let Lotor talk.” Keith whipped his head around to stare at Lance like he’d grown a second head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith shouted at Lance.

“Dude hear me out. I hate the asshole probably way more than you.” Lance ignored Zenthrid’s growl from behind him. “But seriously he let Allura go. He… he’s willing to make sure nobody else tries to hurt her or Coran. But you have to listen to him first.”

“I kill him he can’t hurt either of you again.” Keith retorted.

“No, no Keith, he doesn’t want to kill Allura. He doesn’t care about Allura or me. Or at least that’s what I got out everything. It’s his dad. Who can have her killed if he finds out. Keith please. We don’t want to run again. Please. Just listen. I’m not even going to be stupid enough to tell you what to do after, but please just hear him out first. For me, for Allura and Shiro.” Lance tried to plead with his boyfriend.

“I’m not going to let him threaten or blackmail you into negotiating for him Lance. You don’t…” Keith started.

Lance cut him off. “He’s not, no one is. This is me. Of my own volition. I mean he did threaten to shoot Allura if I didn’t hear him out myself. So I mean that was a threat but not this. I heard him out. And I can see where he’s coming from. But like I just want you to hear him out. Me. Not him. I mean he does to obviously but like me is me. My want…” Thace squeezed his shoulder again drawing Lance’s attention.

“Lance you’ve made your point clear.” Thace was giving him a barely contained smile. Talking might be Lance’s forte but it was not his forte under pressure it seemed. “I agree with Lance on hearing Lotor out Keith.” Thace said softly for just the ears of their trio. He felt Lance’s shoulders go slack under hand with relief. 

Keith’s face scrunched up into a hard grimace of contemplation. Before he let out a harsh sharp breath. “fine.” He made sharp eye contact with Lotor, his glare piercing with his anger and distrust but he was going to go through with it. “Get your speal out Lotor so I can take him home and decide what I’m going to do after.”

“Thank you for…” Lotor started.

“I’m not doing it for you, and I’m not saying you are going to change my mind on how I respond to this incident.” Keith interrupted.

“It wasn’t directed at you Keith.” Lotor shot back before turning his full attention to lance. “Thank you lance for helping along this negotiation.”

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for Keith and Allura.” Lance shot back pressing into Keith’s side. “So stop drawing this out and just go on with it. Stop using me to fuck with Keith.”

Keith smirked at Lotor’s fallen face. “You heard him, go on before I change my mind.”


	112. back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short after so much time.

“ALLURA!!! ALLURA! OH MY GOD YOU MISSED IT!” Lance screamed excitedly as he bust through the house’s front door. Running straight to her as she popped out into the hall. Along with the others in the house. Which was nearly a quarter of his men. “KEITH PUNCHED LOTOR IN THE FACE!” he squealed picking Allura up in a hug and spinning her around laughing. “It. was. So. Satisfying. Dios.” Allura returned his grin fully.

Ulaz however didn’t look to pleased looking to his husband coming in behind the rather loud boy. “You are all alive right now, does that mean we are going to war with the Galra?”

“no.” Thace said with a bemused smile. “The punch was an agreed upon condition of continued peaceful relations.” He glanced over his shoulder to watch Keith give out orders to a few of the men by the door.

“He agreed to that?” another asked with skepticism.

“Yeah he did.” Keith said smugly watching lance lower Allura back to the ground the two not releasing each other though. “He didn’t have much of a choice. And it was letting him off easy. It was very satisfying.” He gave a small to the two. “You guys ok?”

“Pft, yeah. Thanks to you hot stuff.” Lance said smiling back. Ignoring Allura elbowing him.

“Thank you Keith. Thank you so much. I wish there is a way we could show you our gratitude.” Allura said as she leaned into lance hugging him tight.

“You both can by going to bed and resting. I’ll have someone call you down when hunk shows up for dinner. I know you guys need it. Anywhere you want. You can take my bed even.” Keith answered as nodded to Thace and Ulaz with some unsaid orders. “I’m going to go meet with Shiro and the Holts. Can you guys stay in the house till we come back?”

“Are you going to get Shiro? I haven’t seen him. He wasn’t with you two?” Allura looked at him with confusion.

“He was taking care of Sendek.” Keith said plainly as he stepped towards the too as they parted. Lance looking at him with sad eyes.

“Taking care of how?” lance asked quietly. 

Keith just shook his head. “Just don’t worry about it. It’s not your concern.” Keith pulled lance close pulling his boyfriends forehead to his own. “Just know I do what needs to be done. And I will keep you both safe. Don’t worry yourself with the how or what. You don’t have to be ready for that.” Keith kissed his boyfriend softly. “Now go get some sleep. I know you haven’t slept since he took you.”

Lance shivered. “God no. not around that asshole.” 

Keith kissed lance again before pushing him away. “Thace, Ulaz and Kolivan are going to stay here with you guys ok.” Keith turned to a dreary eyed Allura. “Get some sleep and I’ll be back with your man in time for dinner.” Keith grunted as Allura nearly body slammed him as she grabbed him to hug whispering thank you over and over again to him. He carefully patted her back for a minute before pushing her back as well. “Go on.” He kept up the smile as the two made their way into the first floor guest room they had stayed at before. His smile didn’t drop till the door shut. Soon as it was he sighed deeply shoving his bangs back from his face.

“What do you have planned now Keith?” Thace asked noticing the tension in his shoulders. 

“Gonna piss them off to high heavens I’m sure. But I don’t care. I don’t trust Lotor as far as I can throw him. And keeping Throk alive with what he knows is the stupidest thing that idiot could do. I sent some of the guys to empty their apartment. They find out before I get back, try and talk them down long enough for me and Shiro to make it back. But don’t force them to stay in the house. They want to leave let them.” He directed himself to Kolivan. “If they leave tail them. But allow them to leave.”

“Will do sir.” Kolivan said with a nod.


	113. clean up needs to be done right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a tease at what shiro was up to the with holts.

“Why is it so quiet in here? It wasn’t this quiet when we got back earlier.” Keith said as he sucked in a breath. He could smell the tale tell sign that Hunk was infect preparing dinner. And he saw in the collection of items littering the hall way that were once found at Allura and Lance’s apartment. 

Pidge looked around him before snorting and shoving her glasses up her nose. “Your and idiot boss.” She snorted before splitting off to the dining room.

Hunk’s booming voice leaked out into the hall. “Oh no you don’t Pidge. Go wash up. And change. For the love of… no. no. out. That is…”

“Can you say it Hunk? Do you want to say it?” Pidge taunted him back. But she did run out cackling. “Stealing a shower and some clothes boss man.”

Shiro grimaced and looked to Matt who whistled. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did boss.” He opened up a box and grimaced. 

“I did what needed to be done.” Keith shot back. He sighed. “Let’s just go get cleaned up and then we can all talk with full stomachs. I don’t think Lance Allura would react well to the amount of blood here.” He looked back at Shiro.

“I got mostly cleaned up.” Shiro shot back catching the look annoyed.

“Tell me you don’t think it would scare or upset Allura with a straight face?” Keith narrowed his eyes at his friend. Not really in the mood to humor his attitude at the moment. He need to mentally prepare for the upcoming argument. He could feel the tension in the house. When Shiro finally broke eye contact Keith continued. “Didn’t think so. Go.” 

“It’s going to be ok guys. They are probably just really strung out from everything that happened. And needed a breather. They will talk to guys. I bet they even come back on their own.” Matt said to his friends softly. Keith and Shiro split off from each other and Matt as they got to the second floor. Going into their own rooms and Matt going to another guest room that had an attached bath.

Keith tried to ignore the disappointment as he took note that Lance was not in his bedroom. He had only brought Lance here a few times. But he had hoped that Lance would’ve been there when he got home. Keith let out another long sigh before stripping and heading for his shower.


	114. family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real chapter 14 i thought i had posted this one before the one yesterday. oops

“yes, you idiots!” Allura and Lance both shouted as soon as Shiro and Keith entered the dining room. And if that outburst was not enough of a shock to the boys Coran sitting between the two of them at the table.

“uh hello Coran. It’s nice to see you again.” Keith said wide eyed before rotating his eyes to a bemused Thace and Ulaz. 

“yes what?” Shiro asked slowly making his way to sit beside Allura. He sat down cautiously like he was sitting next to a predator ready to strike. Keith however didn’t hesitate as much but kept an eye on his boyfriend’s face. Which was a mixture of annoyance and bemused exasperation.

“since you two can’t seem to get the order of operations down for serious relationships.” Lance started.

“we are just going to act like you two did the proper thing and asked us to move in with you, like normal functioning adults in serious relationships.” Allura deadpanned taking a sip of the wine she had in front of her.

“you know asking. Not just having us waking up to our apartment arriving to you house. which by the way. Your people suck at packing. Took hours to find my clothes.” Lance snorted.

“asking means giving you the options to turn down the offer.” Keith looked over.

Lance and Allura rolled their eyes. “or the illusion of. you had no way to know if we’d say yes or no.” lance griped back.

“you freaked out last time I tried it.” Keith groaned back.

“do we really need to bring that up?” Shiro asked.

“we do if you guys can’t seem to learn from it.” Allura said in a clipped tone.

Coran chuckled from his seat. “just in case my kids invited me here to let me give you boys a verbal blessing on such matters of new home arrangements. As well as my heartfelt thanks for everything you did for them.” Coran gave the boy a very soft smile his eyes glistening a bit with tears. “if it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure I’d still have my children with me. And I can never thank you enough for that.”

“there is no reason to thank me Coran. I’d never let anything to happen to them. And I thank you for your blessing.” Keith said with a smile. 

“though that seems like something very antiquated. I’m surprised Allura is ok with such sentiments.” Shiro said with a tiny smirk at his girlfriend. Allura returned the look but took Shiro’s hand in her own.

“well I’m a bit antiquated, and the kids humor me once in a while.” Coran said chipperly.

“if only Keith would do the same more often for us.” Ulaz said bemused. Ignoring Keith’s eye roll.

“icing on the cake for this total shit show is at least we get to have that family dinner we were talking about.” Lance said with a smile taking Keith’s hand in his own.

“always looking at the Brightside of things huh?” Keith snorted out. 

“are you all done talking now? Can we all come in and sit down to eat now?” Pidge yelled from the kitchen.

“yeah kind of starving here.” Matt’s own comments came through.

“and my cooking is getting cold.” Hunk chimed in. Keith just laughed.

“yes, everyone please join us.” Thace called to the others as the door swung open and the holts and hunk came out with 3 carts stacked with food and dishes.


	115. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next update when be in correct order. however it will be very dark, please read the warnings on that one when posted.

“You can have your own room or rooms Lance. Even if you sleep in here with me.” Keith said to Lance as the two got ready for bed in his room.

“I don’t want to like take over your house.” Lance huffed sticking his head out of the bathroom holding his tooth brush. “It’s already bad enough that it looks like a ups truck puked in your house.”

“I’m just happy you didn’t storm out again.” Keith confessed moving to the desk outside his bathroom door. Taking a seat to more easily talk to Lance. “whatever you need to feel comfortable here, you can have it. Anything you want. Your own bedroom, an art studio, a yoga studio, I’ll build you a spa if you want. If this is too much we can move the gym from above the garage and you and Allura can customize it into a new apartment. Thace and Ulaz already have their own guest house, I can build another. We have plenty of room here. You just have to ask and it’s yours.”

Lance finished wiping his face, having finish brushing his teeth during Keith speech. Before stepping fully into the room to face Keith. His arms wrapped tightly around his torso. “I don’t want to impose.” Lance admitted softly. Not making eye contact.

“You aren’t. I’m offering. I want to give you a place in my home. Our home now. Just tell me what you want and it’s yours.” Keith said softly taking his boyfriends hands and pulling him closer. 

Lance took his hands back and started ringing them together. He turned his eyes down to the floor. My art can be really messy and take up a lot of space when i have a project I’m working on. I wouldn’t want to ruin anything or be in the way.” Lance began to chew his lip a bit but met Keith’s eyes when he took Lance’s hands in his own. “It can just be a little corner in your garage, and I can break it down and reset it as I need.”

“Nonsense Lance. You for one are never in the way. And we can convert one of these unused guest rooms into a studio for you. Permanently. I’ll have my people help. We can make any way you want. You can even use Thace and Ulaz’s interior designer if you want. Any furniture or decor you’d want.” Keith pulled Lance into his lap to place a kiss to his shoulder. He rested his arms loosely to Lance’s sides so as not to overwhelm or startle him. 

“You don’t have to do all that Keith.” Lance replied but was at least meeting Keith’s gaze. He also slowly brought his hands up to Keith’s shoulders. Placing them loosely there.

“You’re right i don’t. I want to.” Keith carefully nuzzled Lance’s neck with his nose. Watching his expression and movements for any sign of destress. He pulled back once he felt Lance’s grip tighten on his shoulders. “You can be demanding of me love. I’ll give you anything.” Keith gave a little snort. “Allura has no problem making demands. Shiro was given a itemized alphabetized list. Which he then gave to me.”

Lance bent over Keith laughing, wrapping his arms around him. Keith matching the pressure around Lance’s waist. “I know.” Lance’s giggling slowly tapered off into a more somber tone. “She was so upset to see our Loft dismantled and just discarded around your place. She really poured everything into our loft. It was our first place. Our first step into adulthood. Everything there was the new lives we were building. She tried to brush it off. We both did. What happened.” Lance took a deep calming breath. “It scared us. No lie. Probably one of the most terrifying experiences of our lives. It was pretty sobering. So we thought we’d just try to push through. Then we couldn’t find anything we were looking for. Like the sentimental things. And I think it just pushed her that much further. The Galra kind of took just another from her. Her independence, the new life she built, it was just a lot.”

Keith rocked the chair lightly with the two of them in it. “I know baby. That’s why i want to help with the transition. Allura making demands doesn’t bother me in the least. Or Shiro. It was just a shock. She caused such a huge scene about it, and dramatics is usually your thing. It was just a bit of a surprise, and humorous. And Shiro’s face was priceless when she said she was going to redecorate his room in pinks purples and whites. And that huge box filled with mouse figurines. I want you to feel comfortable enough to ask for things to.”

“Keith this was just so horrible. I really thought he was going to kill her. That I was going to lose my only real family to that bastard and there was nothing I could do. I’ll do whatever you ask of me to prevent that from ever happening again. Where and how we must live after that is kind of just not my top worry, as much as Allura and Coran being safe. I’ll happily take whatever you give me for that piece of mind. Even if the commute to work and school is going to be hell.”

“Lance, you don’t have to settle. This wasn’t meant to punish you. And I sure as hell don’t want you to feel that way about living with me. I love you and want you safe here with me. But I also at some point would’ve hoped we’d have gotten to this same living arrangement at some point. And I would hope if it wasn’t under duress you’d wouldn’t feel like a burden, and you shouldn’t now either.” Keith carefully brought his hand up in Lance’s view and wiped away some of his falling tears. “Can I kiss you baby?” he asked quietly. And followed through slowly when Lance nodded. He kept rocking them gently in the chair, keeping his hands light across Lance’s back. When Lance broke the kiss, he curled up on Keith to tuck his face into Keith’s neck and shoulder.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Lance mumbled into Keith’s neck. 

“You deserve the world Lance. And fate put us together because I can and will give you everything you could ever need or want. So you can heal and be happy. It’s all I want for you.” Keith replied into Lance’s hair. “Don’t worry about the commute. You and Allura are going to have drivers and guards till Zarkon keels over or Lotor gets impatient. Eventually everything will settle down. Tomorrow you can go to work and or school like nothing happened or stay here. No pressure.”

“I want to go back to work and school.” Lance replied softly as he started to drift off in Keith’s arms from the gentle rocking. 

“That’s fine. You ok with sleeping with me to tonight?” Keith asked trying to keep too much hopefulness from his tone. But he smiled as Lance wrapped himself tighter around him and nodded. 

“I want to cuddle. For as long as I can.” Lance said blearily. Keith gentle raised up out of his chair, bring Lance with him in his arms.

“We can do that baby.” Keith carried them both to bed tucking them into the blankets with Lance pressed tight to his chest. “Good night Lance.” he gave his boyfriend who was already out one last kiss before turning out the lights with his remote on the night stand.


	116. Hunk vs the cleaners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk likes his kitchen the way he likes it.

“Hunk, why did you chase out the cleaning crew? They were supposed to be cleaning The kitchen.” Shiro said exasperated as he barged into The kitchen to see a frantically rearranging and muttering under his breathe Hunk.

“No, no there was no cleaning going on here, they were destroying the sanctum that is my kitchen.” Hunk shot back moving to another cabinet to restraighten.

Shiro ran a hand over his face trying collect his rebuttal before speaking it. “Hunk they are the families personal ‘cleaners’ and do a beyond top of the line job in that aspect, i think they can handle Your kitchen.”

“Oh, really Shiro, is that so Shiro?” Hunk whirls on the man getting into his face with a wooden spoon Backing the slightly taller into the kitchen island. Shiro’s face is pinched in shock, indignation and frustration at being put into a position he normally wouldn’t allow anyone but Allura and Keith to put him in, and Lance, and Pidge. The list was growing longer, and he wasn’t appreciating that. Shiro looked down at the spoon then back at Hunk. “tell me Shiro was there blood spilt in my kitchen that was not from a feather, furred or finned creature?” Hunk then narrowed his eyes and shook the spoon tightly at the tip of Shiro’s nose. 

Shiro’s anger quickly bled away to wide eyed bewilderment. “What? No Hunk. They were here just to do a deep clean of the kitchen for spring cleaning and sanitizing. Get rid of expired food and spices and get the dust and behind things that are rarely used. We’ve never brought….”

Hunk cut Shiro off. “Oh, so you think I don’t keep a clean ship? That I would feed anyone let alone my employer and friends rotting food and allow my kitchen to become a Petri dish of diestrus and disease?” the spoon now out of Shiro’s face as he gestured wildly around the room with it. “It would only become such a state if persons are using it for unsanctioned reasons behind my back. “

“Hunk, no, stop.” Shiro put his arms out in front of him and got his back away from the counter before Hunk shoved the spoon back in his face again. “We do not bring that kind of work home, and we definitely wouldn’t do that where our food is prepared.”

The spoon sharpley met the tip of his nose. “It shouldn’t happen anywhere anyone’s food is prepared.” Hunk snapped sternly. “I draw the line at turning a blind eye to your activities when it puts the sanctity of food prep and consumption at risk.”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” Shiro said sharply with a narrowing of the eyes holding his hand cupped over his throbbing nose. 

Hunk met his glare with his own. “Don’t try me Shirogane. And do not insult me by Sending people behind me to do my job. Or so help me you will regret it.”

“Hunk your job is cooking. Not cleaning.” Shiro bit out through clenched teeth willing down pride and anger at Hunks threat. “It’s nice that you clean up the kitchen and after meals, but it is not a requirement of your job. It is the cleaning crews job. Which you are inhibiting.”

“As long as I’m the cook.” Hunk stabbed his spoon into Shiro’s chest forcing the man back towards the door to the bar and sitting room. “This kitchen is mine.” another stab of the spoon. “And no one moves or reorganizes my kitchen.” another stab of the spoon. Shiro’s back pushes the kitchen door open a few inches. “Is that understood? Or you will be eating bland boiled meat for the rest of my tenor here.”

“Shiro, just suck it up and say yes sir. Your mobsona isn’t going to help you here. Hunk will make good on that threat with the spoon. Not so much on the food though. He’s to prideful to serve bad food.” Lance said from just a few feet away from the door. Near Matt and Pidge at the table. 

Pidge turned to Lance mouth agape in pure horror, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. Matt just stared at Lance his face blank. “My what?” Shiro asked turning to look at Lance, a threatening Hunk taking a back seat while his brain tried to process what was said to him.

“Lance, no.” Pidge breathed out. 

“Oh my god Lance!” Hunk shouted laughing from in front Shiro. Having to bend over and hold his gut a bit. Wooden spoon no longer threatening Shiro. Hunk couldn’t even bring himself to call Lance out for ratting on him.

Matt was no longer holding it together either. After the first wheezed snort got past his lips, he was laying across the table and his work cackling into the table. “Matt no!” Pidge shouted at her rother smacking his arm. “Do not encourage him. That was terrible. It was wrong. It was, it was..”

“Brilliant, gremlin is what it was. A work of pure linguistic genius.” Lance said beaming a hand on his chest.

“A linguistic butchery, an insult to our profession, to compare us to…” Pidge shot back standing from her seat.

“What the hell are you guys even talking about? What the hell did Lance just call me?” Shiro asked not following the conversation.

“He... just…. Compared mobsters… to… to. .. furries. Oh my god.” Matt wheezed pounding the table. “I just can’t… can’t stop. picturing everyone in ears and tails now.” Matt continued to laugh.

“Purple cat ears and tails, matching purple zoot suits saying eh you dirty copper with a hiss.” Lance said smugly with a snicker and delighted evil expression. Matt answered with another snort. 

“You three are terrible, I disown all of you.” Pidge groaned. Hunk just wiped away his laughing tears with the back of his hand. 

“What the hell is a furry?” Shiro asked the four in the room. 

“Shiro, no!” Pidge groaned out grabbing her lap top before her brother or Lance could lunge for it. Holding it above her head. “You’re a dammed fool, and on your own. I will not save you.” with that Pidge stormed out. 

Hunk laughing hard once more before putting his hands up in defeat. “I’m done, out man. I’m gonna pee. Have fun dolling out punishment for me.” Hunk made his way past Shiro to follow Pidge out. 

Lance and matt were now left alone eyes gleaming lips quirked into evil grinch like grins. Enough to cause Shiro to take a step back.

**********************

Shiro walks into Keith’s office, a few hours later after being summoned, in a daze. “So, you weren’t able to sedate Hunk’s wrath after all. He seems to fit actually fit in with this family more and more.” Keith chuckled before looking up from his computer and work to finally take in his best friend and second. His amusement dropping to confusion and concern at the sight of Shiro’s state. “what the hell happened to you?”

“Things can’t be unseen. Matt and Lance should never be allowed to work together again unless it’s for an interrogation.” Shiro said with full body shiver. 

“Interrogation? Lance?” Keith said his confusion growing. “What the hell are talking about Shiro?”

“Furries.” Shiro said the one word like a nightmare. Keith just raised a brow at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long time no update. things have been crazy and i've been working on alot of other stories. sorry this one is so short but i thought it was a bit funny. matt and lance were intentionally unfair and problematic in their introduction of furries to shiro. it will get corrected later promise. pidge is a kink shamer.
> 
> Warning next chapter will be heavy. with warnings and tags. gets extra dark


	117. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets a blast from the past.
> 
> ok some of the worse warnings for this chapter. it's going to be rough people. 
> 
> verbal abuse, homophobia, child abuse, domestic violence, anxiety attack, facing abusers, panic attack, threats. police abuse, abuse of power. if anyone sees anything else i should add please let me know.

“Sorry about all the last-minute cancelations These past few weeks ladies.” Lance said to his students apologetically. He led his class down to the cafe. “It’s just been a crazy Time for us with emergencies.” 

“Emergencies are out of your hands Lance. It’s alright.” one of the women said placing a hand to his arm carefully. Pulling back at his flinch.

“We are just happy you and Allura are well enough to Have returned to work.” another said politely. 

“Coran also Seems to be in such better spirits too. He didn’t go into any details, but you could tell he was very distraught.” yet another added.

“The poor man was nearly in tears That one evening when we came by to check in. it had us so worried.”

“Glad all is well now.”

“Thank you, ladies, so much for your care. I hope the rest of your evening is well and i see you at our next class.” Lance said with a beaming smile as he held the front door of the cafe open for them. He gave a wave as they made their way to their cars before shutting the door. 

“How was class my boy?” Coran asked as he leaned across the counter at Lance Who was making his way to the man. The only other person in the cafe was Antok, who was seated at a table half way between the door and counter. The poor man being on what he had kindly dubbed as babysitter and chauffer duty. Which gladly came with as much sweets and coffee he could eat or drink. 

“So relaxing. A normalcy I never thought I’d crave so badly.” Lance giggled as Coran pulled out a specially made drink for him. “I’m happy you are ok Coran. Sorry about all these scares.” 

Lance made his way behind the counter to lean into Coran’s side. “It’s not your fault lad. I’m just happy you are both safe. Keith will always have my gratitude for all he’s done for both of you. Shiro too.” Coran wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

“Me too Tio.” Lance said quietly. Lance gently placed his cup down on the counter to grasp Coran’s hand. 

Antok just shook his head at the two. “You ready to go home yet?” he asked.

“Ah, ah you are not taking my help yet.” Coran sassed the body guard. Lance laughed at his uncle. “Soon Antok. We got another 30 minutes before the cafe is closed. Though if you want to help with closing it might go faster if you are in a hurry.”  
“Uh no. sweeping floors and bussing tables Is not in my job description, now or ever.” Antok sassed back.

“Suit yourself. Just going to be that much longer.” Lance laughed as he grabbed the Pot of coffee and Coran worked on doing a light inventory. “Want another cup while you wait?” Lance asked as he made his way to his table.

“Sure.” Antok asked smugly holding up his mug for Lance.

“Black like your soul.” Lance spouted with as straight of a face as he could muster as he took the cup and filled it. 

“You know it.” Antok laughed before Lance set down the cup and laughed himself. 

The sound of the bell on the front door draws Lances attention turning to greet the new customers with a bright smile and greeting. “Welcome to the …” Lance trailed off as the two people entered the cafe and focus in on him. Lance’s eyes go wide in recognition as the pot slips from his hands to shatter on the floor. Lance completely ignores the pot bringing his arms up to wrap around himself for protection. “Papi.” Lance chokes out as he takes a step back from the door.

“What?” Antok asked his head jerking from the broken mess of glass and coffee to the two men scowling at his charge. 

Lance forces himself to turn from the oldest man to the younger. Tears welling up at just the sight of them. “Why would you bring him here?” Lance bites out with venom taking another step back. 

“*you will not speak to your brother like that! *” The older man spoke harshly in Spanish. Drawing all eyes to including Coran seemingly as frozen as Lance behind the counter. Antok took a quick minute to pry his eyes off the two new commers to look at Lance and Coran but not getting much guidance on how they wanted to handle this. Antok wasn’t sure either, being FBI and police limited his responses. 

“You didn’t leave me any choice Lance.” His brother shot back in a huff digging his hand through his hair. “Nothing will bring you to your senses it seems. And I cannot allow to dig this hole of yours any deeper.” his brother hissed out ignoring the tears running down Lance’s cheeks. 

“*enough of this! You are done embarrassing me! You are done dragging our family’s name through the mud! We’ve worked too hard, too proud for this shame! It wasn’t for you to slander me with your homosexuality you little faggot. But now this insolence? This insult? *” he barked out taking several wide Steps into the cafe towards his son’s retreating form. 

Lance was now shaking like a leaf as he matched his father’s steps back. Each harsh word bringing a violent jerk from him. And Antok had had enough of it already. Even if he couldn’t understand what was being said it was sending Lance into a panic. He climbed to his feet and stuck his arm out protectively in front of his charge. “Ok dudes. I don’t know who the hell you think...”

“Stand down Antok. You need to stay out of this. Your presence here is bad enough. Everything will go much better for everyone if you leave now and run back to your employer.” Lance’s brother cut him off. “This is family business. I’m sure you can understand that.” he added on with sarcasm.

“How dare you.” Coran finally collecting himself from the shock. Made his way around the counter to wrap an arm around Lance’s shoulder and give him the support he desperately needed. “How dare you call yourselves his family. After everything you’ve done. And as this is my place of business, I’ll decide who should stay or take their leave. I feel the need to ask you both to leave. And Antok may stay. “Coran said staring the two men down. “You are upsetting my employee and son with your unwanted presence.”

Lance’s father turned his attention on Coran. “You dare interrupt me conversing with my youngest son. Speaking such lies as to claim him as your own?’ 

“No, I dare to interrupt your verbal abuse of my son. He hasn’t been your son for quite some time.” Coran stated firmly giving Lance a reassuring squeeze. Sliding his hand down the boy’s arm before carefully nudging Antok’s pocket that contained his cell phone. Antok, bless him, wasn’t a movie brainless henchman and got the hint to subtly extract his phone and start sending out some text messages. 

“No matter what delusions you’ve fed yourself or Lance Mr. Wimbledon. Lance is still my son. You kidnapping and brain washing him has only led to this ludicrous situation.” He shot back to the redheaded man before setting his sights back on Lance in Spanish. “*You will leave with us now Lance or I will have Coran arrested for kidnapping and Antok for interfering.*”

“*no Papi! Don’t! Leave Coran out of this. He did no such thing and you know it! *” Lance finally found his voice to shout back and defend his new family. Lance brought his hands to his sides fist clenched tightly, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“*don’t you dare talk to me with such disrespect. I will have everyone who has helped hide you away from me if you keep this up. *” his father snarled back.

“What did he just say to you Lance?” Antok asked quickly, picking up from the tone it was a threat of some sort.

“This is none of your business. I can and will drag you out of here in cuffs however if that is what it takes to get you to mind your own business.” Jaime speaks up bitterly. 

“On what charges?” Coran huffs back.

“I’ll find one. Stay out of this.” Jaime snaps back at the two men standing protectively around his baby brother. 

‘Yeah no. that’s all I needed for our lawyer.” Antok jumped back in moving closer to Lance and Coran. “Try it dude.” He tucked his phone back into his pocket. 

“*enough of this. Lance are you going to be so selfish to put your so-called friends through your mess? Get them thrown in jail for your misdeeds? You are coming home now! You are done with all this foolishness. *” his father once again spoke to his son. Each word spoken as a command.

“*What is going on? Why are you just showing up now? Jaime has known where I was for years. I’m sure he told you where I was. Why are you showing up when I’m happy and doing well? *” Lance pleaded with the man before him.

“You really can’t be that naive Hermano.” His brother spoke up incredulously. 

“*it doesn’t surprise me you are so stupid. *” his father spoke harshly. “*You are in a relationship with Antok’s employer are you not? And you do not see what’s wrong with that?!*” He yelled at his son. “*destroying our family with Your immoral sexuality wasn’t enough for you. You’d have your grandfather rolling in his grave. To not only lay with a man but a monster like that?! Have you no shame?!*” he stomped forward again jabbing a finger out at his youngest.

Lance however did not take a step back with his father’s outburst. Instead he stepped up pushing against Antok’s protective arm. “The only monster here is you!” Lance yelled back his eyes squeezed shut. 

“How dare you say that!” Jaime fumed stomping forward himself, fists lifted. Lance took another step back grabbing Antok’s belt loops to pull him away from his advancing brother as well as Coran. “our father is a good man and you’d stand by so low life thug!”

“good men don’t nearly kill their children.” Coran defended Lance’s words.

“Keith is no thug! He is ten times the man either of you are!” Lance shouted back squeezing his eyes shut again as he trembled but determined to get all the words out with as much conviction he could muster.

“how dare you!” Jaime shouted

“*why you ungrateful shit! *” Mr. McClain yelled at his son before his son interrupted him to verbally assault Coran.

“and you over dramatic pervert. Not allowing my brother to foster his immoral ways wasn’t going to kill him.” He turned back to Lance “you threw away your family away for what? To share a bed with some men who gave you some attention.”

“Coran isn’t a pervert, neither is Keith or Blaytz. The only one who destroyed out family was you!” Lance shot back now looking his brother in the eye, letting out all the pain and heartbreak he’d been holding onto for the past 9 years. “you did when you ran to Papi with my secretes. I trusted you.” Lance said his last sentence with such utter disappear, before whirling on his father with his sudden burst of courage. “and you for... for ...what you did. To me and Mami.” Lance slowly lost his voice the more words he got out till the last were just barely more than a whisper.

“what lies are you spouting…” Jaime started in on his brother again before his father cut him off in angry Spanish.

“*I’ll be sure to beat the faggot out of you yet. Thought letting you go, disowning you, you’d either repent and return home or disappear to leave our family in peace. Instead it has allowed this disease to fester into this mess. I’ve worked to hard to get where I am to let you destroy all of it you faggot! *”

“*your job. That’s why you are here. The root of the matter. Of course. Not of some twisted love or familial obligation or duty. Because of your job. My relationship with Keith. *” realization and anger boil over Lance as he gets the words to leave him. Jaime however isn’t one to let him finish now.

“you break up with him now Lance. Or Papi loses his position at the FBI. You being his son causes a conflict of interests in all Papi’s work. Which your boyfriend probably knew. It’s why he even sought you out in the first place. He doesn’t care about you in the slightest. You are just a tool to him. So just leave him and come home. It hasn’t affected my work yet, but I’m sure it will at some point.” Jaime clarified for his brother letting out a deep sigh.

“*no, you will break up with him publicly and you are leaving with us now. *” Mr. McClain gritted out his order.

“I’m not going with you anywhere. Ever.” Lance shook his head vigorously, but his words were soft. “Keith loves me. I love him. And I’m not leaving.” Lance raises his head and voice. “you tried to kill me. Why would I give a damn about you or your job?”

“stop with that lie now!” Jaime shouted at his brother again. Seething anger across his face and tone.

“it’s not a lie.” Coran jumps in before glaring at Lance’s father as he spoke. “I have the pictures to prove it. took plenty of evidence when I found him. For just an occasion as this. I wasn’t going to let you hurt the boy again. And I won’t now either. Once again I must ask that you both leave me business now.”

“you’re nothing more than a lair.” Jaime spat out again.

“*you’d have served me better if you had died that day you miserable faggot. Your stupid mother hadn’t had a moment of weakness for your worthless ass we wouldn’t even be in this situation. You’d be dead and buried where you belong. *” Mr. McClain finally snapped out with pure hatred.

“Papi what… what did you just say…?” Jaime asked shocked by his father’s words.

Lance scoffed at his brother. “don’t you know Jaime or did Papi lie to you? He came home after you told him. Dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to beat the gay out of me. Almost killed me. I only got away because Mami tried to stop him. And he beat her for it.” Lance turned his wrath on his father as he continued. “you monster. She tried to protect her child and you… I had to hear cries and I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything to help her. To stop you. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran away to live and be safe. And just hoped and prayed it was enough for you to not to hurt Mami anymore.”

“you are lying…” Jaime tried to choke out once more.

“*she got what she deserved. Protecting a mistake like you. *” Mr. McClain said back strongly with no remorse to his tone.

“wonder what would ruin your career faster agent McClain. Conflict of interest would get you moved to another department maybe a demotion. or Lance coming forward with his past abuse at your hands. The harassment from your oldest son and his department.” Coran gave Lance’s arm a comforting squeeze as the boy’s father raised his clenched fists.

“no one would believe his claims. It’s my word against his. A bed warmer of a mobster vs a FBI director.” Mr. McClain shot back.

“Papi.” Jaime said trying to get his father’s attention.

“don’t know maybe your wife would come forward for her youngest son.” Coran suggested. “she stood up for him once. What’s to stop her from trying again?”

“no need.” Lance gritted out with determination. “we have his confession in Spanish.”

Jaime’s eyes widen as he began to quickly scan the room. “brand new system with sound. Even transmits straight to a protected server at our lawyer’s office.” Antok supplied with a laugh. “a gift from Keith after the restraining order Slav got the café from your friends that you sicked on your brother. Slav suggested it himself.”

Jaime grabbed his father’s arm just before the man rushed forward with his fists raised in an act of rage to strike he wasn’t sure who. However, Antok took no chances shoving both Lance and Coran behind and jutting out his chin with confident defiance. “go ahead old man. Give me some more ammo.”

“Papi stop!” Jaime hissed out as his father pulled against his hold. “we should go. Don’t let him bait you.”

“yes, please leave. Like we’ve requested of you repeatedly already. You are not welcome here. So never come back to my establishment.” Coran added confidently holding Lance close.

“*this isn’t over you piece of shit. *” Mr. McClain shouted back at Lance.

“yes, it is. Don’t come near me again. Or I… I will go public with al of it.” Lance bit out through gritted teeth. “just leave me alone to live my life. With my real family.” He directed the last bit at his brother. He made a point to lace his hands with both Coran and Antok’s despite his brothers pointed glares.

“let’s go.” Jaime said to his father leading him out onto the street.

Once the door shut and they could no longer be seen out the front windows Lance collapsed to the ground in a shaking and crying mess. Coran followed his son down and held him to his chest just stroking his hair and back.

“it’s ok lad. Let it all out. You did so well. You were so strong. I’m very proud of you.” Coran whispered to the boy as he held him close.

“that was so awesome kid!” Antok patted Lance on the back. “you’ve got some serious kahoonies.” Lance just wailed harder.

“you are not helping Antok.” Coran sassed batting the man away.

“yeah probably not. I’m going to lock this place up.” Antok said making a show of going to the front door and locking it. “I’m also going to call Slav just incase about that video. Also, should call the boss.” Antok took his phone out and started his call while headed towards the back to lock up the other entrance. “take all the time you guys need or whatever. Antok said with a wave before Slav picked up.


	118. doctors in the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is lame sorry. warnings. panic attacks, ptsd, blood, injury, stitches, medical talk, needles. if i need more let me know

Keith and Allura burst through the back door of the café not stopping till they reach the others in the main area. Coran still holding a now very still and cloudy eyed Lance on the floor. Antok stationed nearby. Keith tossed his helmet to Antok who caught it before it hit the ground. Keith kneeled down in front of Lance without so much as a word to anyone. Allura just looked down at Lance taking in his tear stained face and blank stare with tears in her own eyes and a hand cupped over her mouth.

Keith carefully took in Lance’s appearance before turning to Coran. “Where is all this blood coming from?”

“He must have fell onto a piece of glass from the broken pot.” Coran said just noticing the small puddle of blood under Lance’s leg. He nodded towards the mess still on the floor.

“I’ll clean it up before anyone else gets injured.” Allura said rushing to take care of it.

“nonsense. Here. Take my place here. Help hold him up.” Coran said switching places with Allura, so she could cradle Lance’s upper body and hold him upright.

“What happened? Why isn’t he responding?” Keith asked angrily. Coran didn’t take it personally. It had scared him too when Lance had stopped without any response to him or Antok.

“His panic attack triggered an episode. Not entirely sure where he went. Not that either would be good. He’s been like that since we got him to calm down. He hasn’t responded to either of us since he calmed down. I don’t know if he is still in an episode or just shut down.” Coran informed them sadly.

“oh Lance.” Allura cooed at him carding her fingers gently threw his hair.

“Ulaz is on his way. We came on the bike. Antok you are going to have to drive red home.” Keith said quietly as he moved himself to help Allura hold Lance upright. Coran moved to get a broom and dust pan to work on the broken pot. “the holts are also headed to Slav’s office to get the recording backed up.”

“sorry I let it get this bad boss. I wasn’t sure how to handle this situation.” Antok said softly rolling the helmet between his hands.

“you did nothing wrong Antok.” Coran spoke up looking the larger man directly in the eye. “there was nothing more you could do in that situation without making it worse. The only one at fault for this sadly is Lance’s biological family. And their refusal to respect Lance, or his wishes.”

“right now all we can do is focus on Lance and what he needs at the moment. What happened or how to deal with it in the future can come later.” Allura said before Keith could add more, unsure how he would respond to Coran or Antok’s words.

“what can we do?” Keith asked staring at Allura for direction. He had been with Lance when an episode had started but had always pulled him out of it early on. He hadn’t seen Lance like this.

“I think we should try and pull him back to us.” Allura said softly. “he’s shut down and bringing him back could cause it to start all over again. But he’d be conscious.”

Keith licked his lips before addressing Allura on her idea. “let’s wait till Ulaz is here before we do that. He can help calm him with a sedative if he comes to in a panic.” Keith shifted Lance to put more of his boyfriend’s weight onto him. Both carefully watching Lance’s face for any reaction or recognition. Allura paused a moment before nodding in agreement, a few tears slipping past her the curve of her cheeks.

Ulaz, Thace, Shiro and Kolivan showed up about 15 minutes later. Kolivan and Antok went out to do a perimeter sweep while the others worked on getting Lance moving. Ulaz took up a spot behind Lance commandeering a chair to hang an IV bag off of. “Why are you doing that?” Keith asked as Ulaz lifted the arm on Allura’s side to insert the needle.

“multiple reasons. First if he has been crying a while it will treat his dehydration, the second reason is if he starts thrashing it’s safer to administer medication through the IV port than to risk a needle breaking off in his arm.” Ulaz answered, taking great care to gently insert the IV into his arm and taping it in place. “now why don’t you two try to get him to come to. If he does not shortly, we can move him to the car and I can take a look at where the cut is coming from.”

Keith wasted no time bring a hand up to Lance’s face gently stroking his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. Carefully turning the boy’s face to his to look into his unseeing eyes. It unnerved Keith in a way he couldn’t even explain to himself. “hey baby, it’s Keith. Can you come back to me? I don’t know where you are, but you are at the castle with me and the rest of your family. Can you come back for us?”

Allura pressed up to Lance’s back and brushed her fingers through his hair kissing the back of his head. “come on Lance. Come back. you aren’t there. You are home. Your real home.” Allura whispered into his hair. “no one is going to hurt you again.”

“Lance you can do it. Come back. look at me please. That’s all I want. Look at me. See me. I’m here.” Keith moved his hand down Lance’s face to his shoulder before bringing it to his hips and pressing his thumb into his boyfriend’s hip to rub smoothing circles.

However as soon as he applied pressure Lance’s hands shot up to shove at Keith before his legs started to flail. His eyes were still dead though like he wasn’t seeing around him. “no, no, stop, stop please. Just stop.” Lance cried out tears starting to fall. He shoved his elbow back into Allura’s ribs.

Keith latched onto his elbows holding his arms still but allowing him still to strike at him. “hey, hey Lance, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Allura grabbed his lower legs to stop the kicking. “it’s Keith you are at the castle of lions Lance.” Ulaz wasted no more time before injecting the sedative into the IV before Lance’s thrashing could dislodge the bag.

“Lance, you are at the café. With Coran and I. Keith has your arms. I have your legs. You are safe. You are home.” Allura tried to coax him. “your tormentors are not here. They are gone. You are safe.” Allura tried to console him.

As the sedative took effect and the pressure Lance was applying to his arms slackened Keith dropped his arms to grab his face again forcing Lance’s head to face his own pressing his forehead against Lance’s. “You got this Lance. Come back. look at me. Just look at me please.” Keith ignored the fresh tears flowing down his boyfriend’s cheeks just staring into his eyes till he blinked. “that’s it. you are at the café, in my arms Lance. It’s Keith. I’ve got you. Wake up and look at me.” Lance blinked several more times till he finally focuses on Keith’s own. “yes, yes. Look at me. Hear me Lance.” Keith released Lance’s head as he surged forward wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck full body sobbing into his boyfriend's neck. Keith quickly moved one arm behind him to hold him tight and the other softly cupping the back of his head. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Keith repeated softly over Lance’s own I’m sorry mantra. Allura staring at the two with her finger tips cupped over her lips sobbing before sliding forward to place a gentle hand between Lance’s shoulder blades.

Ulaz kneeled down next to them so Lance could hear him. “Lance, I gave you a mild sedative. Just like before. You are going to feel it kick in. there is also an IV in your arm can you feel it?” Ulaz gave a small smile as Lance turned barely to look down at the tube attached to his arm before nodding against Keith. “good. We need to get you to the car. It’s much better if we get you home. You can lay down and rest there. The sedative is going to make you relaxed so walking might be a bit of trouble.”

“I’ll carry him.” Keith stated clearly in his order voice.

Ulaz turned his attention back to Lance. “Lance is it ok if Keith carries you to the car? Do you think that would trigger another panic?”

Lance didn’t respond any more than shuddered breathing and sobs for a few moments before nodding his response with only the word carry making it out of his mouth. “Allura is going with us. It’s ok now. You are ok.” Keith repeated for his boyfriend as he repositioned himself and Lance to get a hand under his knees. Feeling the blood soak into his gloves. “Allura go get the car open. Lance when we get to the car I’m going to lay back on the seat with you over me ok. You have a bad cut on the back of your leg. Ulaz needs to treat it. “Keith climbed to his feet feeling Lance try to tighten his grip with the action. Allura jumping up and running outside. Shiro and Thace following her. Ulaz took the IV bag and followed Keith and Lance. Kolivan taking up the rear with Coran and Ulaz’s medical bag. Antok took the time to finish locking up the café and meeting the rest outside as they helped Keith and Lance get settled in the back of the SUV with Ulaz. Kolivan passed Ulaz his bag before back away to stand near Coran.

Kolivan placed a hand on Coran’s arm to get the man’s attention. “it might be wise for you to return with us to the estate tonight. And stay in one of the guest rooms. I do not trust McClain to walk away so easily from this.” Kolivan said to the man, who looked completely drained.

Coran let out a deep sigh before looking over to his kids. Allura was looking to him with Shiro close behind her. “I would very much like to be with my children after this ordeal as well.” Coran answered in a tired tone. “I just wish they didn’t have to suffer so much.”

“Kolivan, you drive Keith and Lance back.” Shiro gave out the orders. Thace climbing into the front passenger seat. “I’ll take Allura and Coran in the other car. Antok you got the bike, follow behind us.”

“yes sir.” Antok said looking over to Keith’s bike.

“Lance I’m going to cut your pants to get to the wound, and then give you a shot to numb it.” Ulaz said as he hung the IV bag from the hook to hang shirts.

“You will have to drive much smoother than these young kids Kolivan. The boy is going to need stitches.” Thace spoke to Kolivan as he climbed into the driver's seat. 

Keith continued to talk to Lance to keep him in the present. The sedative helping bring Lance down from his panic, but he could feel the tension in Lance's body. There wasn't much strength in Lance's grip, but it felt like the only tether for him to reality. A few mumbled words making it to Keith's ears. “How bad is his leg?” 

“Not to terrible. It's a tad deep though. A few stitches, and some rest you'll be good as new Lance.” Ulaz answered taking a moment to pat Lance on the back. 

“How'd my leg get cut?” Lance lifted his head to groggily ask. Blinking tears back to look at Keith.

“Some broken glass. From a coffee pot.” Keith answered as Ulaz cleaned the wound. “You don't remember?”

Lance shook his head as he laid it back down across Keith's chest before mumbling into his chest. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cause so much trouble. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I'm so so sorry.” Lance tears soaking straight into his boyfriend’s shirt as he felt the panic start to bubble up again at thoughts of his father turning his wrath on Keith.

“Hey, hey, no. Stay with me. Stay here in the car. We are headed home. You are safe there. We all are. None of this is your fault Lance. You didn't drag me into anything. I choose to be here with you. And I'm not letting that man lay a finger on you.” Keith barked out clutching Lance to him tighter. Place his lips to his head to whisper to him. “I have you and he will not take you from me. I love you. I'll protect you I promise.”

“Lance just focus on breathing.” Ulaz interrupted catch the start of Lance's hyperventilating. “Try to match your own to Keith's. Feel the rise and fall of his chest. That is all that matters right now. We will deal with everything else latter. Just breathe and rest.” Ulaz smiled at Keith as he took over getting Lance to focus on his breathing. 

Thace looked at his family in the rearview mirror as they drove home trying to formulate ideas on how to deal with their new problem.


	119. caffeine limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok new chapter, we have comedy, and seriousness
> 
> warnings, needles, phobias, nightmares, ptsd, panic attacks, medication, forced medication/treatment. drug over doses, caffine overdose. over dose treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besides having a new chapter for this. i have been posting what would be the start of this fic per say. which i posted as it's own. it's in the collections. but i also figured out how the series thing worked. so it's in correct order in the series. it's got a puny title.

“The world is ending isn’t it? this is like the finale of fight club where they blow up the financial institution of the world banks only now it’s like it’s all the world government communications which will lead to nuclear holocaust?” Lance asked very calmly when he entered the bar room which had pretty much turned into the general work and home work room.

“holy shit Lance.” Shiro said staring agape at Lance sliding his own cup of whisky to him as he sat down at the table and began unpacking his school work. “Pidge child lock Lance and Hunk out of the pay perview.” He watched Lance take a sip of the drink before making a face sticking out his tongue and sliding it back to him.

“don’t blame the tv Shiro. It was not the tv who put those two evil gremlins together. that is to much power for one man to wield. At one command Keith could end the world with nuclear winter. Lance said staring fiercely into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro meeting it with his own what the fuck look.

“Lance we wouldn’t do that even on orders. We live on this quiznacking rock too.” Pidge deadpanned not even looking up at her deranged friend. Lance always spewed crazy nonsense when he was stressed and tired. She knew he wasn’t sleeping well since he’d seen his dad.

“but you could be the mutant over lord of the survivors.” Lance said with conviction. Too much seriousness in the tone for that statement.

Beezer looked up from his own work to take in Lance’s rapid blinking body twitches and jitters. He was practically vibrating. “Lance?”

“yes?” he answered turning his attention on Beezer. His body not stopping it jerks.

“what did you do?” Beezer asked. He’d seen similar signs during exam week in several of his friends on many occasions, but he just wanted confirmation of his suspensions.

“I have three exams to study for and Coran left me and Plax alone to close up the café. She has four exams. So we used red bull to make expresso in the machine and filled a full 24 oz each with it. even Antok.” He said calmly like it was not the most horrifying thing the others were hearing. Pidge had stopped working to look at him in a mixture of horror, amusement and intrigue.  
Shiro was only frozen for a few moments mouth hanging open before he shoved away from the table knocking his chair over in the process before running out of the room screaming for Ulaz.

“Lance, where are Antok and Plax now?” Pidge asked carefully folding her hands under her chin the glare from her computer lighting up her glasses into an eerie glow. She pointedly ignored Shiro’s knocked over chair.

“we drove Plax home. Antok said he was going to patrol the perimeter like a champ. Exact words.”

“Antok has twice their body mass he should be fine.” Beezer said with a shrug. “I’m going to get him a water, and text a few of the guys to check on Plax.” Beezer got up grabbing his phone out as he made his way to the bar.

“I know we’ve discussed injecting caffeine directly into our blood streams before. But you weren’t actually supposed to try.” Pidge deadpanned.

“these exams are important. And I don’t want to fall asleep. Not since my dad came to the café. I need to stay awake to study.” Lance said calmly, way to calmly. “I was dragging from my lack of sleep I needed the extra boost to stay up and actually be productive.”

“I can understand that.” Pidge responded gently. Beezer came back with a water and passed it Lance. He quickly downed the whole thing. Only sloshing a bit.

“so, what is it like having that much caffeine in your system?” Pidge asked in her analytical mode,

“like everything is super slow and blurry but super-fast at the same time.” Lance said putting down the now empty glass. Beezer took it to fill up again.

“when Ulaz gets here why don’t we talk about him replacing your caffeine intake with some sleep aids.” She held up a hand at Lance’s waiting protest before it could leave his mouth. “something that doesn’t allow or lowers your risk of dreaming. Because as much as I want to study you in this state. It is not a healthy way for you to deal with your nightmares. We need to find something safer to deal with it.”

Lance lowered his head with a pout. Lip jutted out and watery puppy dog eyes. As he flipped open his text book to read through. “but this method is easier.”

“it’s also going to kill you.” Pidge said sliding closer to him. Beezer coming back with the refiled cup sat on the other side of Lance.

“have you talked to Keith about it? I’m sure he’s got to be noticing your nightmares.” Beezer asked watching as his friend shrunk in on himself a bit.

“no, I haven’t been staying with Keith. I didn’t want to wake him up with my problems. Been staying in a guest room.” Lance answered not looking at either.

“what about Allura is she staying with you?” Pidge asked her face hardening when Lance shook his head no. “alright that’s just stupid on your part.” Pidge yelled at him. “and there is no excuse for that.”

“she has Shiro now.” Lance whined. “I don’t need to be getting between them during their cuddle time.”

“I think they do more than just cuddle most nights.” Beezer says ignoring the annoyed look from Pidge and the horrified look on Lance’s face before he shoves his fingers in his ears humming.

“stop that. Oh my god. Never thought I’d say this, but I’m snitching on you to Keith.” She pointed at Lance after she dragged his head around, so he could see her talking. She completely ignored his childish no hearing bit.

“snitches get stitches.” Beezer and Lance both deadpanned together at her.

“I’ll give you stitches if you don’t at least try to get your shit together in a healthy way.” She growled out. “I’m done with your martyr complex. I don’t like you sacrificing your well being all the time at your perceived ideas of what we need or don’t need. And I’m sure I’m not the only one. Tell Keith your having nightmares. Let him decide if he can handle it for the night or if he’d like to tag out with Allura or Hunk or me. Fuck even matt. We know it’s not your fault your having trouble, you asshole. And we want to help. But it’s hard to when you don’t fucking tell us.”

“the quiznack she said.” Beezer says pointing to Pidge. “every word of it.” they both gave Lance a smile when he nodded a watery smile on his face. Just in time for Ulaz to come into the room with Shiro and Allura on his heels.

“you idiot!” Allura said running up and smacking him in the back of the head before hugging him.

“sorry Allura.” Lance mumbled.

“wait till Coran hears about this. You are going to be grounded from the expresso machine for this.” She huffed out squeezing him tight.

“can you do anything for him Ulaz?” Shiro asked.

Ulaz just smiled setting out his things on the table. “well I must say Lance you are always full of surprises. I’ve treated many of overdoses however this will be the first time I’ve treated caffeine over dose.” He chuckled at the strained smile he got from lance. Ulaz took in his jittery body and dilated pupils. “let’s start with an iv to flush the drug. And a bit of potassium.” Lance nodded at him. “and Shiro you should get Plaxum here to the house. and someone find Antok.”

“on it.” Shiro said before giving a nod to Allura before heading out.

“after he’s in the clear Ulaz. We should also talk about some sleep aids for him.” Pidge added as Ulaz inserted the iv into Lance’s arm why Allura held him. “and where are you sleeping tonight Lance?”

He shrugged in response ignoring the saline bag and Ulaz injected a bit of potassium into the line, before placing a blood pressure cuff on his other arm. “have you not been sleeping with Keith?” Allura asked her face said when Lance shook his head no. “how bad are the nightmares Lance?” she asked.

“bad. I don’t want to sleep.” Lance mumbled to her. But Ulaz heard it. “Lance if you are having troubles like that, you can come see me and get treatment started on your own behalf. No need to wait till the others are concerned with your behavior and self-medicating.” Ulaz gave him a small smile. “and it might not hurt, though the sleep aids we can do in the short term, but to get you to a therapist. I don’t think you’ve had any professional help in that aspect yet have you? At school maybe?”

Lance shook his head no. “I didn’t want anyone to contact my family. Or the police and then it gets back to my family. Or get me kicked out of school for it.” Lance responded keeping his head low.

“I can guarantee for a multitude of reasons, that any therapist I recommend to you, will not share anything you tell them. Not even with myself or Keith, unless you give permission.” Ulaz consoled.

“but aren’t therapists expensive?” Lance asked finally looking at Ulaz.

“they can be yes, however that is not a concern. Your health and well being is. And it has been shown that your symptoms far exceed my ability to care for on my own. Outside of my expertise if it were.” Ulaz gave Lance a soft smile. “and I do believe if Keith was here right now, he’d have some choice words to say about not caring about the cost of such an important need of yours. And it very much is a need at this point son.”

Lance blushed red a bit but nodded wiping at the tears at the corner of his eyes. “thank you Ulaz.” Allura said sounding a bit choked up herself at his words.

“no need to thank me, for such simple things.” Ulaz turned to the loud noise in the door way though Shiro shoved Antok into the room before shoving him down into a chair on the other side of Pidge.

“busted…” Antok said drawing out the whole word before whistling. The group broke out into giggles though except for Shiro’s scowl and the hard smack to the back of Antok’s head. “ow!” Antok responded cupping the back of his head. 

“never do something that stupid again.” Shiro growled out before pointing to Lance. “and don’t encourage it in others either.”

“it was his idea.” Antok defended.

“it was.” Lance answered with a nod.

“and you didn’t stop them or insert yourself as the voice of reason to prevent it.” Shiro yelled at him.

“uh have you met me?” Antok asked his tone completely serious. Half turned in his seat too look a Shiro.

“Shiro has unreasonable expectations of you. It’s ok. He does for all of us.” Pidge patted Antok’s arm. Beezer snorted. Allura and Lance cracking smiles also.

“don’t worry too much Shiro. He’ll be getting his punishment here soon enough.” Ulaz said moving around Pidge to get at Antok. “arm.” 

“arm?” Antok asked back with a questioning eyebrow raised. Ulaz held up the iv his hand for Antok to see before the big bad mobster went deathly pale and tried to jump out of the seat. Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders shoving him back down. “no, no, no. I don’t need that I’m cool.” 

Pidge grabbed another blood pressure cuff and shoved it on the arm closest to her. Picking up it’s digital reader. “not according to this you’re not. Stick him Ulaz.”

“didn’t know he was afraid of needles.” Beezer and Lance said watching Shiro Ulaz and Pidge struggle to hold Antok’s arm down as he started to hyperventilate as Ulaz got closer to him with the needle. Before letting out an unholy screech when it pierced his skin.

“not something he shares. Beezer go get my cuffs out of my other work bag. It’s in the guest room on the right when you go up the stairs.” Pidge said climbing in Antok’s lap and holding down Antok’s arm. While Shiro kept the other from grabbing Pidge or Ulaz and holding Antok in the chair. 

“just a few more minutes Antok. The vallum will kick in soon enough.” Ulaz said injecting the medicine into his line. “he will be fine momentarily.”

“this is not fine!” Antok choked out. “forced medical intervention is not fine.”

“don’t overdose on caffeine then and it won’t happen, till you’re injured again.” Ulaz quipped back. 

“it’s this much of a fight to treat injuries too?” Lance asked watching the scene before him as Beezer came back with 2 pairs of handcuffs, helping Pidge cuff Antok to the chair.

“I didn’t know you can overdose on caffeine.” Antok cried out still struggling leaning away from the arm Ulaz had put the iv in. “come on, just take it out. I’m good. I’m good.”

“I’ll take it out once you’re done.” Ulaz said unfazed by Antok’s antics. Lance gave Antok a sympathetic look while Beezer and Pidge went back to their computers and started back up on their work, like there wasn’t a commotion going on next to them.


	120. Authors note about next update and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No updates till the 28th

The next chapter of this story will not be updated till the 28th. for lance's bday. just an fyi. Cause it's his bday.

however i have two almost 3 chapters written for the prequel that will be up next week. 

i'm also trying to get a few commissions on art work for this story. i have an agreement in place for each of the kalternecker stories. but they haven't sent me the invoice yet which was when they'd say would be the sign they started it. and i just sent a question/quote/inquiry for one for the first chapter of this story. i'm looking at doing a few more, if anyone wants to comment on any scenes they think i should get art work made of please leave a comment. Cause i've not got to many ideas on which would make nice pictures. and you can also drop links to artist you think i should look into for commissions. 

The only other tidbit i have to add is, we are getting deep enough into the story that more mob workings are going to show. and how the businesses run. If anything is confusing, or you'd like more clarification out of morbid curiosity, for your own written works, interests, please feel free to ask. However as a disclaimer, please do not take any of these ideas for application in the real world, and in no way in me describing them for story telling purposes is it condoning of the actions, behavior or treatment of people. I will do my best to have chapters labeled clearly for warnings, triggers, the likes. they will not be just the stereo typical drugs and guns, but more likely scenarios that are a bit more mundane and outside of the box compared to action movies. Morality and such is going to get a bit more muddled, even with some pretty heavy and darker criminal themes which could become uncomfortable. so please do not hesitate to inform me of needed tags, because i'm 100% sure i will not think of all that will apply or are needed. so far the only place i've hit heavily on this is the second kalternecker story. but it will start to show up a bit here in the next chapter. 

thank you everyone for sticking around for this long ride at this point.


	121. lance's birthday party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes that means it will continue tomorrow on his actual birthday. but it was pointed out that it's already the 28th in some places.
> 
> warnings: implied sex. strippers, prostitution, pimps, exploitation, bdsm, sex toys. dirty talk. sex work. clowns. uh tell me if i need to add more.
> 
> extra, is cookies to anyone who can figure out all my other fandom easter eggs. some are pretty hard.

“Can I take off the blind fold now?” Lance asked as Keith lead him by the hand out of the car.

“no.”

Lance tripped over a curb it felt like to him. And Keith pulled his boyfriend closer to his body to control his path tighter. “what about now?”

“no. it’s a surprise you are going to keep that blind fold on till I tell you otherwise got it?” Keith said a bit frustrated.

“kinky.” Lance teased in a sultry voice. Though he ruined it by tripping over Keith’s feet. His boyfriend working a little harder to keep him up right and moving forward. He smiled though when he heard Antok’s muffled snorting behind them.

However, he jerked a bit as Keith brushed his lips behind his ear. “that’s pretty vanilla by my standards.” Keith slid his hand holding his boyfriend steady at the waist down to his butt and gave it a squeeze. “but I’d love to explore that later with you if we get to that point.”

Lance turned bright red as Keith kissed him behind the ear and slid his hand back to Lance’s hip but still low. Before leading Lance forward again. “Ke..Keith…th!” Lance stuttered out while Antok just laughed harder.

Keith just gave him a wicked grin before laughing realizing he couldn’t see him. He took his hand out of Lance’s and pressed it to his own lips unbeknownst to Lance and kept the other hand tight around his hips. Before stopping and bringing both his hands up to Lance’s shoulders and moving behind him. However, the angle felt odd to Lance. He couldn’t feel his body heat either. “I need you to sit down slowly. You feel the chair?”

Lance groped blindly below him as he lowered himself till he could feel the chair in his hands, grabbing the seat to lower down the rest of the way. Once he was seated he twisted his head back and forth. “can I take it off now?”

“no, just sit still for a minute. I get the pleasure of taking it off you.” Keith huffed again.

“is that the only thing you want to take off me?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, making the blindfold wiggle. He felt Keith’s laugh through his hands in his boyfriend placed his hands on the back of his head to get to the ties of the blindfold. what had Lance turning scarlet was the sounds of others laughing around him. “oh my god. You did not just let me say that in front of Coran? Who all did I just embarrass myself in front of?”

Keith couldn’t hold back his laughter then. “no one you haven’t already.” Then the music started. Macklemore’s And We Danced.

“what’s that? What is going on?” Lance asked rotating his head. Making it hard for Keith to keep the blind fold over his eyes. “I like this.” Lance started bobbing to the beat. Making Keith’s struggle worse.

“hold still! you are ruining the surprise!” Keith laughed as Lance responded by throwing more into his dancing.

“just a few more seconds.” once the beat speed up in the song Keith pulled off the blindfold in time for everyone to yell out the line dance. Including the 20 strippers which signaled for them to start their choreography for the song to cheers from all their friends and Lance himself.

Keith ran his hand across Lance's shoulders the boy looking up at him smiling and laughing. “Happy birthday day babe.” He said with a smile as a female and male stripper in matching firemen costumes came up to do their bit. Keith backed up to give them room. The lights flashed and moved across the club’s dance floor before focusing in on Lance in his chair. He was very pleased when Lance found the bills he had stuffed into the edge of the chairs cushion and actually sensually slide a bill down each stripper s chest to tuck on in each of their pants. Both having lost their jackets already. Before circling out and another set of strippers came forward. This set making Keith cringe at their sexy clown costumes. But Lance seemed to enjoy it.

“What's a birthday party without a clown!” The Holt's, Allura, Hunk, Beezer, Plax, Blaytz and Florona all screamed at the top of their lungs over the pounding music. That little tidbit had been the Holt's handy work. But Keith guessed it was an inside joke he didn’t know about. he enjoyed watching Lance throw his head over the back of the chair laughing when the male clown pulled a balloon animal penis out of his extra-large suspender pants and presented to the birthday boy. Keith was impressed by the girl clown actually making a birthday hat out of balloons on the spot while twerking. Turning around to press Lance's face into her boobs while placing it on his head.

The clowns parted out only to now be replaced by and Keith used the word loosely mobster. The male One was sport a cheap Joe dirt wig. He turned his attention to the little person sitting on the back of one of the closest booths by the floor with a drink. Moving over to stand by her. “Really Barda?”

She shrugged at him with a smile over her cup. “Don’t tell me your little boy toy doesn’t find the humor in it.” she pointed back out at the floor, drawing Keith’s attention back to Lance, who was bent over laughing in the chair. And several of his own people were laughing and taking pictures. Matt Holt taking video. Once Keith turned his attention back to her she continued. “Besides you didn’t give me much to work with for this vanilla show. No law enforcement, no military, no full nudity. I thought for a minute you were punking me and Scott. Not to mention by passing gathering the product yourself. Not that I mind the extra money and I know your tastes, but you’d get a better deal going to Lotor directly for goods.”

“I’m not really on speaking terms with Lotor right now.” Keith informed her.

“Funny. That’s what he said. Should I be worried? Probably not though. He knew you were the client and gave me full access to all the businesses’ staff. Not that I needed it. He was pretty confused by your list of demands also though.” Barda spoke candidly.

“What did you tell him exactly?” Keith asked.

“That you hired me to supply entertainment. Female and male. For a private birthday party. And that your rules made it practically pg. He didn’t seem to be surprised he wasn’t invited.” she smirked at him before nodding her head behind her. “Though I wasn’t expecting Adolpho here. Didn’t know you were on friendly terms with the man.”

“I’m not. Business only.” Keith said before turning his attention once his boyfriend once more now with an angel and demon on either side of him. His smile grew as he watched his boyfriend reach out and grab the male dancers butt before turning bright red and stuffing a bill into the demon’s tiny shorts. “But Lance is.” he nodded at him. He did take a moment to look down and shake his head at his feet though as the two clown strippers made their way past them to make more balloon animals and hats for the other guests. Antok waving a $20 at the female clown to get her attention. “I can’t believe you found strippers who could do balloon animals.” he laughed.

“Hey! I only hire the best for my favorite clients. You wanted a party clown stripper you got it. I collect only the most talented of employees.” Barda defended. “Marionette actually used to be a party princess. Found stripping paid more. She jumped on this gig when I showed it to her. Adrien isn’t even a stripper. He’s a friend of hers who goes to school for dance and used to do the parties with her as super heroes. She volunteered him for this gig. Because he could do the balloons also and thought the rules made this an easy job to get him in the door.”

“His dance background and body didn’t hurt either I’m sure.” Keith shot back with a smirk.

“Don’t give me that. I’ve had the best at Bistreye teaching him the basics all month. But he is a fast learner. I’m going to keep him on call that is for sure.” Barda took a sip of her drink. Watching the next duo split off of the birthday boy to be replaced by the gladiator duo.

“Where’s Scott?” Keith asked scanning the edges darkened dance floor trying to spot Barda’s husband between the flashing lights.

Barda pointed to an area to the side but close to Lance. He was wearing a black shirt and pants making him blend in even more, that plus his small stature making him almost impossible to see if you weren’t looking for him. “Making sure my people follow your strict rules about the birthday boy. Not all of them are from the legal joints. And as skittish and timid as your boyfriend is, I’m sure my people will behave.”

“Who’s product?” Keith asked directly.

“For your other requests?” Barda asked.

“Yes.”

“Males are teacher, cowboy, private escorts, the demon and dog are from the fox cage. And the fireman is just a stripper from Bistreye’s who was up to being added to the menu.” Barda took a minute to pop said fireman’s suspenders as he danced past her to the rest of the party-goers. “I did less females, knowing your tastes when it comes to that. The teacher is an escort, the gladiator is a dom from The Fox, but she can be paid enough to sub. And the mobster just matches your physical preferences. She’s from view point. She can be mouthy though. Plus, there is always Scott and I.” teased the last bit.

“Yeah not her then. He doesn’t need someone who’ll challenge his calls.” Keith said.

“He?” Barda asked then she looked over at Lance was red in the face but smiling as he got a lap dance from a girl in cat ears and a tail, while a boy in dog ears and a tail, that even Keith cold tell from where he is standing, was a plug. Danced behind him. Lance very carefully placed a bill in her fuzzy bra strap. “It’s a play mate for the birthday boy? He looks like he’d sponteonlsy combust if he was propositioned.”

“Yeah, he probably would. Which is why I’m going to explain, and the rules were if they were asked. Not to ask.” Keith replied.

“Just looking to spice things up a bit? From vanilla extract to vanilla bean?” Barda asked.

“Not entirely. his therapist suggested that it might help him to be more assertive in the bedroom. Take more control. To work through some issues.” Keith answered truthfully.

“Ah, and the demon prince of Marmora submits to no one.” Barda supplied. She took another drink. “In that case, I suggest the gladiator, because she also teaches BDSM classes, or the demon or the dog. Since they work at the fox cage they know rules, procedure and how to follow directions. Do you have his therapist keeping you informed of his sessions? To tell you why he gave such a tall order?”

“No actually. I do not pry. I already know what he goes for. Ulaz got him the sessions.” Barda nodded at that with a hum. “We’ve had a few joint sessions, at his and the therapist’s requests after he brought up things were effecting us in the bedroom.”

Barda once again gave her full attention to Keith and he returned it. “You like him a lot.” she stated.

“No, I love him.” he stated bluntly.

“The girls are for him. He’s bi?” she asked.

“Yes. and it doesn’t bother me when it’s sex.” Keith gave her another dark smirk. “Besides I might get enough enjoyment out of him taking what he wants from someone.”

“I wouldn’t count on him doing that.” Barda said with a laugh. Keith turned his attention to the floor and Lance just as the music changed to something out of place. and the two pirates headed to mingle. His face dropped a bit at hearing the Holts Blaytz and Antok cheering loudly. Though Lance was cackling and clapping as the next two strippers came up to him in weird helmets capes and white jumpsuits. They’d strike weird poses between small sets. Did the tear away on the jumpsuits to white and colored undergarments leaving the capes, boots and helmets. The narration in the terrible music starting then.

“What the hell am I witnessing Barda?” he caught Scott bent over also laughing on the floor. A face splitting smile.

“It was very detailed in the notes you sent me. Or well Pidge sent me.” she smiled at him. “Had to get those getups made for this too. I’ve had the clown request before. But this G-force vintage cartoon was new.”

“The fuck is G-force?” Keith scrunched up his face rolling his eyes as Lance fell out of his chair laughing. Scott moving to check on him. Keith turned behind him before yelling over the music. “what the fuck is this Pidge?”

 

“not me! Blame Matt!” she yelled back where she was hidden in the crowd.

“Matt!” he yelled.

“it’s funny. He thinks it’s funny. It’s perfect.”

“it’s perfectly wrong.” Pidge shouted.

“I agreed to the clowns! That was the only prank one I agreed too.” Keith shouted.

“the clowns weren’t a prank. Clowns are serious business.” Keith was surprised that was Hunk who shouted that one. His eye twitching at the comment.

he collected himself when Barda laughed. “kid’s given you a better sense of humor. I like him already.”

“yeah so does your husband it seems.” Keith commented as Scott and Lance we now dancing with the strippers and each other. The two turning to face each other before Scott started loosening his black tie and un doing his shirt buttons while dancing. It was terribly awkward to watch as Scott only made it just above Lance’s knees. Maybe mid-calf if he was standing up right instead of leaning back, with his shirt hanging off him. “I’m not paying extra cause your husband got into it.”

“Don't worry you've already over paid me for this Disney strip show.” Barda snorted. “However, it's a shame you and the birthday boy are still so sober. And just from observation, he isn't going to respond well to your idea sober.”

“Yeah.” Keith said waving a hand at one of the waitresses.

 

She quickly made her way over to the bar to pick up Keith’s drink before rushing to his side. “sorry sir.” She said handing him his drink he waved off the napkin.

“it’s fine. I don’t recognize your face; do you know what Lance drinks? It’s like a fruity rainbow mess?” he asked her. She must be newer or normally avoided him.

“no, I don’t, but Rachel does, and so does Marco.” She gestured to another waitress and the bartender.

“good, get one, and make sure they have plenty to keep his ready at a wave.” Keith directed before turning to Barda. “what about you and Scott? What do you want?”

“dry martini for me. Scott is a simple rum and coke.” She answers.

“get that too.” Keith directs. The waitress nods before scurrying off to complete the order. “care to move into the booth Barda?”

“no. I enjoy the view from up here better.” Barda said watching as the rest of the strippers finished their first act and cleared the floor Scott taking the time to lead Lance to the Keith with his tie. Having it now wrapped around Lance’s thigh and pulling it.

Keith moved his arms back, so Scott could shove Lance into his lap. Laughing as Scott pulled out his tie before climbing up to sit with his wife on the back of the booth. “here’s your birthday boy Keith.” Keith dropped his arms tucking them around Lance’s waist as he laughed.

“how was that babe?” Keith asked keeping his grip loose as Lance turned sideways in his lap.

“that was awesome! Thanks, so much Keith.” Lance grabbed Keith by his tie and pulled him forward to smash their lips together. wasting no time moving his lips roughly against Keith’s. Keith feeling a bit cocky pressing forward with his tongue to get it a little more hot and heavy for a few moments. when Lance pulls away, but Keith counts it as a win that his boyfriend is still smiling broadly at him. Even as he loosens his grip on Keith’s tie. The waitress from before finally rushes over to the table passing out drinks before their friends start to crowd around the booth. The now normal music of Lance’s broad tastes playing in the back ground being drown out. Keith's content watching Lance's face as he looks around the table till Lance suddenly pulled from his lap by two very muscular dark arms. Followed by two loud pitched squeals.

“Oh my gosh Lance! Happy birthday you look so cute!” A tall and Amazonian African American woman gushed holding Lance tightly to her in a bear hug. Keith might have normally protested such man handling of his boyfriend if Lance didn't look so happy hugging her back. 

“Shay oh my God. I can't believe Hunk brought you here! That you could come!” Lance gushed hugging her back. His feet dangling off the ground. 

“Ha! Like I'd miss your birthday!” She squealed again hugging him tighter, before setting him back down. Then turning to look at Keith who was just starring at the two of them a bit dumbfounded. “And is this your adorable boyfriend you've been gushing about?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lance answered holding an arm out to point at Keith. “Shay Keith, Keith Shay.”

“Hi.” Is all Keith can get out before Shay has her arms around him pulling him out of the booth into a back breaking hug also. Shiro raises his arms up as it gets the attention of some of the security. Getting them to stand down. He catches sight of Thace and Ulaz watching the encounter. And he did not miss Barda nearly choking in her Martini. 

“It is a great pleasure to finally meet you! Lance and Hunk always speak highly of you.” She sets him back down on the ground. Before grabbing his cheeks in her hands. “And you are just as adorable as he says too.” now Scott, Antok, and Regris are snorting.

“Uh thank you?” He says a bit confused slowly sliding back into the booth. Lance climbing back into his lap. “Care to sit and have a few drinks. I'd love to hear how you know Lance and Hunk since I'm afraid I can't recall them speaking of you.” 

Shay smiles and physically slides both boys over to sit beside them. Ignoring Keith's confused and flabbergasted look. Allura and Shiro slide in long ways to fit up against Keith. And Hunk takes up the spot across from Shay. The Holt's pull up chairs to the open side of the table and Antok and Regris stand on the next level looming over the back of the booth besides Barda and Scott s perch. “I'd love to. I have to get to know the man who swept this little angel up. You perked him right up like a chinchilla after a dust bath. And my little Hunkybear always talks about you being the most understanding employer he's ever had. You have got to be just the sweetest dear.”

“Uh…” Keith said more than a bit unintelligently. 

Lance was smiling huge barely containing his building giggles. Allura was also beaming at them. “Shay is my girlfriend.” Hunk finally cut in. Giving Keith something to process.

“Her family owns the dry cleaners on the corner from The Castle.” Allura added.

“We've know each other for years. Even went to college together.” Lance added.

“Oh.” Shiro asked. “Art or math also?”

“No, I got an associates in business. Lance was in a few of my math classes. He was a godsend for me during them too.” Shay answered. She sat up straighter as a song changed before squealing again. “Lance, Lance come we must dance.”

“You know it, wouldn't miss our song.” Lance set down his now half-finished drink before allowing Shay to drag him out to the dance floor to be joined by a few of the strippers and a few other friends.

“So, Hunk you’ve never mentioned a girlfriend before.” Keith said after starting at the two for a few minutes. Allura getting Shiro and Antok to help her climb over the back of the booth to join them.

“Gee I wonder why.” Hunk sassed. Another waitress, Rachel. Came up to the table replacing all the empty drinks and dropping new ones along with ones for those now up dancing.

“Thank you, Rachel.” Matt said with a smile. 

“She's really strong.” Keith settled in saying. “And...”

“She manhandled you like a baby doll.” Barda snorted.

“Has no sense of personal space.” Pidge added with her own snort.

“She's nice.” Matt sassed back. “And hey Rax is not hear babysitting. It's a win for everyone.”

“Who's Rax?” Shiro asked.

“Her bigger stronger older brother. Who hates me.” Hunk pointed out.

“Hate is a strong word Hunk.” Matt said with a shrug.

“Oh no it's hate. He is very clear on it.” Hunk grumbled.

“How can anyone hate you Hunk? You’re a big teddy bear.” Pidge asked.

“A teddy bear with attitude.” Keith snickered.

“Only to you.” Hunk laughed.

“I didn't say it was bad. But if you went out of your way to keep me from knowing about her. Why bring her tonight?” Keith asked.

“It was friends and family you said. Shay is both those things. And hardly ever has time to actually hang out with Lance and Allura anymore. So, when she heard me talking about going to his birthday party she kind of threw herself in the middle of the discussion and asked to come. And I can't tell her no. She has a pouty face game as strong as Lance.” Hunk fessed.

Keith held up his hands. “It's fine I don't have a problem with it. Maybe warning next time before…”

“You get lifted out of your seat like a small child by their grandparents.” Scott helpfully supplied with a smile.

Keith glared at him and Barda before rolling his lips. “Get out of here you two. Go check on your employees. I don't need this sass from you. I got enough of a peanut gallery.”

Shiro helped them jump down onto the booth seats. “Very well. If you need us give a ring. I have my phone on vibrate.” Barda gave Keith a kiss to the side of his cheek before stepping over his lap with a grin to step down to the floor. Hunk got up and helped Scot down. Scott gave a wave as the two walked off into the crowd to mingle.

“Lance always liked that when they were dating.” Pidge said with a shrug. Ignoring Keith’s choke on his drink.

“Lance used to date Hunk’s girlfriend?” Shiro asked shock.

“yeah. I only met Shay because of Lance. Shay had a hard time in school getting dates to dancing and stuff because of her height. And stupid guys who felt “emasculated” by her height and size.” Hunk put air quotes to emphasize the word. “and Lance is like immune to that kind of thinking.”

“bullshit.” Pidge says. “boy just like being man handled and has since he hit puberty. Gender does not Matter.”

“yeah he does like that.” Matt laughed. Turned sideways in his seat to watch Shay lift Lance above her head for a minute before draping him across her shoulders like a scarf. Lance, Allura and Shay all laughing loudly as she spins him up there. Before setting him down.

“explains why he likes it when I pick him up.” Keith says raising a hand for another drink. He keeps trying not to stare at Lance dancing with Allura and Shay. Or the way the tension drops when the male teacher stripper pulls Lance away from the girls to dance with him. Allura and Shay now dirty dancing together.

“bench press him and I’m sure he’d be a puddle for you.” Pidge made gagging noises at her brother’s tidbit of information.

“so why did they break up?” Keith asked seeing the group regather for a circle of dancing. Lance still beaming.

“a mix of their schedules not meshing well, and her brother threatening to put him in the hospital.” Hunk answered.

“excuse me?” Keith asked.

“it’s not a big deal. Rax is an ass to everyone. He’s super over protective. Stupidly so.” Hunk mutters out.

“not a big deal? Does he threaten you?” Keith asks flabbergasted.

“this was before he was even with Blaytz.” Speaking of the devil, making his way out to the dance floor to wiggle between Shay and Allura. Happily running a hand down the cowboy male stripper’s chest. “Rax has always been a bit over protective of her, and he just found someone who is almost as big as him to stand up to him when I met her.” Hunk answered. “He can’t snap me in half like bane did batman. So, his threat doesn’t hold much water. And I love her enough to not back down to her brother. Kind of like I don’t back down to you when it involves Lance.” Hunk smirked at the end at Keith before giggling and taking a large sip of his drink at Keith’s unamused look.

“Good to know your sudden back bone isn’t only directed at me.” Keith scoffed back. Making Hunk and Pidge laugh.

“Don’t worry boss, the height of Hunk’s sass is directed at Rolo and Rolo alone.” Matt tried to placate.

“That’s not true. I sass Nyma too.” Hunk shot back.

“Not like Rolo.” Pidge snorted.

“Any history there?” Shiro asked with an evil grin.

“No!” Hunk “yes.” Holts over top of him. Both ignoring his unamused glare.

“Wow. ok. That is a story for another day it seems” Keith snorted into his drink before waving his arm up to get the waitresses attention. As Rachel got close enough to the table. Keith shouted at her “how about 2 full rounds of tequila shots.” Keith wound his hand to show the table. She nodded before running off to fill his order.

Keith however didn’t even get to continue as the little group from the dance floor practically dropped down on their table. Lance draped over Keith’s head and shoulders. Allura draped over the back of the booth to wrap her arms around Shiro’s neck. Hunk pulled tight to Shay’s body face it seemed unintentionally shoved into her breasts. Blaytz joining them also arms wrapped around the Holts, torso squeezed between them. Ignoring Pidge’s hand on his face trying to shove it away from her own. “You guys done dancing already?” Keith asked moving just his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

“Pft , no of course not.” Lance sassed. Giving Keith a squeeze. “But it’s my birthday I want to dance with you.”

“Ok, ok. Shots first.” Keith pointed to Rachel as she made her way to the table with 2 shots for everyone now there.

“Why’s it dark?” Hunk asked.

“What is it?” Shay asked taking one.

“Tequila. Don Julio 1942.” Keith said giving Rachel a nod. He slid one into each of Lance’s hands before taking his own.

“Sloshed for a birthday party hell yeah.” Blaytz cheered picking up his own two. Ignoring Pidge ducking under his arm to get her own. Matt however let Blaytz keep leaning on him.

“Cheers!” Allura shouted shoving both her fists forward, the rest of the group doing the same before they tossed them back. 

Pidge slammed her glasses down first. “Alright losers. I’m going to harass Beezer in the DJ booth for the rest of the night. Happy birthday Lance.” she said getting up. Moving away fast enough to dodge Lance’s hug. But ruffled his hair as she passed behind the booth.

“Play me a song Pidge!” Lance shouted at her with a giggle before he grabbed his drink from before taking a few long sips. The group making a bit of small talk till a song came on that had Lance bouncy in the seat and latching onto Keith’s arm. “Keith! Keithers, Keithy! Dance with me.” he said pulling at his boyfriend as pink’s true love started to play.

“Ok, ok chill. I’m coming. I’m coming.” Keith obliged moving his drink towards the middle of the table and sliding out after Lance.

“God I hope not. Take that to your office boss.” Matt said with a wicked grin. Causing Keith to glare back as he stumbled. Blaytz had buried his face into Matt’s side cackling. He finally turned away to be dragged to the dance floor by Lance. A few of the strippers moving to the 3 stages set up with polls to start with some dances.

The two danced for several songs. Both getting a bit handsy as they went along. Beezer apparently wasn’t helping much with his track picks of songs. Several being ones Lance took great interest in dirty dancing too. After a particularly bruising and obscene make out Keith pulled back to groan as Lance ground against him trying to pull him in again. Keith had his hands on the back of Lance’s head and neck and worked to keep space between them. “God baby you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Keith groaned at Lance taking a few minutes to take in his boyfriend’s face. Lance holding tight to Keith’s shoulder. When he realized Keith wasn’t going to let him continue the kiss he stopped to pull his lower lip in his teeth but made eye contact with his boyfriend as he spoke to him.

“I do, I… please Keith.” Lance said his face just inches from Keith’s. Afraid to say the words. Afraid his history would roll over him and ruin the moment like it had several times before. His eyes bore into Keith begging him to know where he was going with this.

Keith’s eyes widened at understanding sliding his hands down to rest on Lance’s hips. His fingertips just on top of the curve of his butt. “You sure? You really want to baby?” he pulled Lance close to grind against him. Giving Lance a brief tongue filled kiss with it before pulling away again. “We can do anything you want or feel up to. You know where my office is.” we lifted his brow with a smirk. “And I have a nice couch, desk, and office chair we can get comfortable on. Just lead the way when you’re ready.” Keith was expecting Lance to fidget with that knowledge for a while why they danced and swayed on the floor a bit more. But he was pleasantly surprised, and Lance’s hand slid down from his shoulders to clutch desperate at Keith’s hand before turning away from him to drag him by the arm up to Keith’s office. Keith let out a breathy chuckle as Lance lead the way, quickly weaving between their friends and acquaintances on the floor.


	122. lance's birthday part 2 blow jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing explicitly described. however it is talked about. plus how the drink is taking is very naughty in nature in how it is consumed. so lot's of sexual talk and implied or teased sexual acts but light. it's all naughty fun.
> 
> warnings: sexual acts implied, drinking, implied trauma hinting at past rape, faux sexual acts. 
> 
> let me know if i need to add more.

Lance and Keith made their way back to their gathered friends at their claimed table, faces adorned with wide smiles, Keith’s hair a bit tussed, both their lips a bit swollen. It was looks their friends definitely didn’t miss to tease them about.

“really couldn’t wait till after the party guys?” Shiro teased. Rachel was quick to bring their drinks to the table she brushed past Lance as she left nudging him with a smile. Lance’s head following her to give her a big beaming smile and light laugh.

“do we need to send the cleaners up?” Matt asked laughing.

“I just had the life sucked out of me. You two can’t do anything to ruin my mood.” Keith snarked back to his friend giving a shit eating grin to go with it. ignoring Lance tugging on his arm and turning red. But he was still smiling. “and no Matt. We both swallowed.” Keith said with a completely unabashed look staring down Matt.

The table collectively groaned at that. “Jeezus red!” Rolo whined. “we really don’t need that visual.” Keith just shrugged. Bringing his hand up to cup Lance’s head for a bit where the boy was shoving it into the crook of his neck.

“do you mean that in a literal sense?” Allura asked staring at the two in a very intense in a quizzical way.

“oh my god!” Hunk whined. “please stop!”

“Allura I’m afraid to ask why you are asking for details on your brother’s sexual activities.” Nyma questioned with a raised brow. Blaytz was staring wide eyed at them but seemed to also be waiting for a response.

“Lance.” Allura prompted when she didn’t get her answer. The boy looking up a blushing mess but made eye contact and nodded lifting his head from Keith’s shoulder. Giving a small genuine smile. Blaytz returned the smile a bit sadly, but Allura stood up quickly and shoved her way out of the booth next to Shiro. “I’m so happy for you!” she squealed lightly pulling Lance into a tight hug jumping a bit with him in her arms.

“thanks sis.” Lance smiled leaning over to give his sister a kiss on the cheek, however it was intercepted by her hand.

“no, no. none of that. I do not want a kiss from you for the rest of the night.” She said with a glare at him. Shoving him away with both hands as he laughed and went to pull her in.

“we both brushed out teeth Lura!” Lance argued.

“don’t care! no.” Allura shot back but she was smiling. Keith pulling his boyfriend off his sister by the waist. Kissing him on the cheek.

“he is correct. I have a full bathroom and toiletries in my office.” Keith added.

“that’s great buddy.” Blaytz said to his friend. “how about a celebratory round for the big step. I’ll go get it.” Blaytz stood up from the table to make his way to the bar. He took a minute to pat Lance on the arm before he walked away. Lance’s high seemed to drop as his friend walked away.

“he’s fine I’m sure Lance.” Shay spoke up. “he doesn’t want you to be brought down by his mood. He wants you to enjoy your birthday.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “probably as much as Keith enjoyed your birthday gift to him.”

Lance burst out laughing at that. “I did enjoy it.” Keith responded with his own shit eating grin to Shay. The rest of their friends groaning. Hunk with his face buried into the palms of his hands. Allura just smiled and made her way back to Shiro’s side who was just shaking his head with a smile.

“Shay, I’m begging you please stop.” Hunk whined without lifting his head.

“from my memory, Lance is very skilled in that area. I’m sure it’s not much different when applied to a guy.” Shay added with a shrug.

“oh. My. Goooooooodddddddd.” Hunk cried leaning back hands still shoved into his face. “I do not need to hear these things about my best friend and my girlfriend.”

“ok enough of this. I’m going to burn out these mental out of my brain with vodka on red’s tab.” Rolo said jumping up and climbing out of the booth. “happy birthday man but I can’t be…” Rolo just shook his head walking to join Blaytz at the bar.

Nyma smiled with a shrug of her own. “I’m going to go make sure they don’t get alcohol poisoning.” Nyma said getting up herself to follow. “glad you are getting better though sharpshooter.” She said with a wink as she left.

With the booth emptying quickly Keith slides Lance in with him to sit and enjoy a few songs and a few drinks. Keith waves down Rachel for some more shots. “what do you want?” Keith asks Lance.

However, it’s Shay who answers. “oh, you should get a round of blow jobs for everyone to celebrate Lance’s progressing recovery.” She ignored Hunk’s groans beside her.

Lance answered with a cackle head thrown back happily. “yes, that’s awesome!” he cheered throwing a fist up.

“calm down Hunk.” Shay patted his arm. “you can take yours out of my breasts.” She smiled at him as he stared at her mouth agape and bright red.

“wow. I was not expecting you to be so Laissez-faire about sex acts Shay. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” answered after giving Rachel the order plus a round of rum shots and their regular drinks.

“greeaaaatt.” Hunk said with a roll of his eyes. But Keith just smiled at Hunk.

“your significant other making friends with your boss should be a good thing Hunk.” Keith teased. “just friendly. Don’t worry.”

“at least you two don’t have the animosity Keith and Blaytz have.” Shiro said with a chuckle however his face fell when Lance winced at that.

“Don’t worry man. He’ll get over it eventually. He is really happy for you.” Matt said recovering for his friend patting Lance on the arm.

“Blaytz is competitive, caring, and stupidly stubborn.” Shay said bluntly. “He never means harm. But he can get mouthy. Do not let that ruin your party Lance. He wouldn’t want that either.”

Thanks Shay for that.” Lance said with a smile he perked up when Rachel returned with the drinks. “Yes, yes, yes.” Lance bounced in his seat. “So, Matt you don't have a partner. Who do you want to take yours from?”

“What is it first?” Matt asked looking at the tall shot glass over flowing with whip cream. 

“It's like a white Russian in a shot.” Shay answered.

“Vodka, Kahlua and whipped cream.” Allura continues. 

“And you take it with no hands.” Lance added happily. “From between someone's legs or boobs or from the table if your shy.” Lance teased.

“No hands?” Matt and Shiro both asked at the same time.

“So how do you get it?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, let Hunk demo for them.” Shay said cheerily. Keith's shoulders shaking from Hunks increasingly red cheeks. “He is very good at it.” She ignored his groan. She quickly snatched up a shot pulling the neck of her top down a bit to expose a bit more cleavage before nestling it into the cleft of her boobs. 2/3rds of the cup exposed. She then completely pulled her hands away and the shot stayed in place. Then she puffed out her chest and leaned her head back. 

“God Shay I hate you so much. I have to hold my boobs together.” Allura whined. 

Shay just smiled at her before turning back to Hunk. “Show these boys what you got Hunkybear.” Shay said to him with an encouraging smile and Nicki Minaj level chest pop. Causing the whip cream to jiggle. 

Hunk raspberried his lips as he turned as red as one but sat up leaned over his girlfriend to wrap his lips all the way around the shot. Then he carefully pulled it free from her chest before tilting his head back and taking the shot in one go. Once finished he removed it with his hand and set it on the table. “Are you three done embarrassing me yet?” He snarked.

“Wow.” Matt Shiro and Keith said in unison.

“That skill is nothing to be embarrassed about Hunkybear.” Shay informed him with a boop to his nose.

“Yeah man it's a fun party trick. Like the cherry stem.” Lance added. “So, who do you want Matt?”

Matt laughed to himself a bit before nodding to the two across from him. “Wouldn't mind either of the number two couple or tag teaming.” He said with a laugh as Shiro choked a bit on his whiskey.

Before Shiro could even clear he throat Allura was bouncing. “That would be a wonderful trick.” She dragged Shiro out of the booth taking Shay and Hunk with them. and stood them chest to chest. “Ok now Shiro darling I need you to flex those pecs of yours nice and tight please.”

“This is going to be great.” Lance said pumping his fists up and down. 

Allura then used her added heel height to shove her chest up against his and cupped her own breast to squeeze them tightly together. “Now keep up some pressure against me but lean your head back. Very good.” She smiled as Shiro followed her instructions. “Shay would you do the honors please?”

“It will be my pleasure.” She beamed taking on of the shots and nestling it between the couple's chest at where their clefts met.

“Alright then. Go for it Matt. But you might need to stand on your chair.” Allura said as Shay back away and she tossed her head back.

Matt through his head back and laughed before sliding his chair up and climbing it to get at the shot. He quickly ducked down and wrapped his mouth around the shot before pulling it free and tilting his head back at an angle not as steep as Hunks own. Then taking it in hand throwing his legs out to fall back in his seat and slam down the glass. “Ok that was fun. We should do this more often.” He beamed at a red Shiro and smiling Allura as they backed away from each other. 

“Oh me next before Hunkybear gets up to let you guys back in.” Shay beamed swiping another shot and passing it to Hunk. 

Who just smiled and rolled his eyes a bit before tucking it between his own slightly squishy pecs holding them together with his elbows as he leaned back. “Go for it Honey.” He said giving her a soft smile as she scrunched up her face and giggled with a slight bounce before surging forward to swallow back her own. Lance and Allura both cheered and clapped when she pulled her shot from her mouth to place it on the table. 

Then Hunk got up so Shiro and Allura slid back into the Booth. “Allura Shiro goes next.” Lance said excitedly bouncing in his seat and pointing.

“You got it birthday boy.” She smiled back at him. Lance slid over Keith's lap as Allura once again used her hands to smash her breasts together and Lance wedged in the shot before finger gunning at Shiro. “Don't let us down big boy. Can't have you getting performance anxiety on my sister now.”

The group laughed, but Shiro took Lance at his challenge with a serious smirk and raised brow. “Just because my hair is white doesn't mean I don't have game.” And with that Shiro wrapped his hands around Allura’s upper arms and pulled her forward to take the shot. Tilting all the way back before slamming his glass down. And raising his brow at Lance. “Is that a satisfactory performance?”

“Don't know. Allura?”

“It will suffice. You started to tilt before having the glass cleared though.” She said smugly grabbing another shot.

“Yeah shall we see your skills then?” He asked spreading his arms. “How do you want me dear?”

“Oh, I don't need you darling.” She passed the shot to Lance while holding eye contact with Shiro. Once again squeezing her breasts together and Lance set the shot with a chuckle at Shiro’s confused face. Then Allura bowed her neck and lifted her boobs just slightly to wrap her lips around the shot. All while holding Shiro’s gaze not even blinking before pulling the shot free then releasing her breasts. She however did not tilt her back. Making a point to run her tongue into the empty glass. The movement catching Shiro’s eye bringing his attention to the glass before took it in hand and set it on the table.

Keith Matt and Shiro all stared her mouths agape. While Hunk just shook his head and Shay and Lance laughed loudly. “Oh my God your face.” Lance said merrily pointing.

“Oh my God.” Shiro barely breathed out at an audible level over the music.

“He has to at least have a chub from that. I know I do. And she's not my girlfriend.” Matt said loud enough for their table to hear drawing Shiro’s attention in the form of a scowl and more laughs from Shay Lance and Allura.

“Damn” Keith said with a whistle. “Now I know where Lance gets it.”

“Someone had to teach him.” Allura said with a smug grin. “Lance take yours next.” She said turning around and shoving Shiro towards Hunk. Shay started clearing filled drinks away from the couple as Lance climbed over Keith's lap again then shoved his upper body at angle where he was grabbed by Allura to hold him in place.

“I get the feeling this is going to be as good as Allura’s.” Matt said in a mock whisper across the table.

Lance stepped out of the booth and pulled Keith's legs up into the seat. “Squeeze them bad boys together for me. But don't break the glass.” Lance said with a smile and a pat. Then turned around so his back was to them. Placing a hand on either side of his boyfriend s legs while Allura set the shot.

“You are set. And Keith don't move.” Allura said her voice giddy but serious. He gave a short nod before Lance rocked back and shot his legs up over his head to do a hand stand over his boyfriend’s lap while facing him. He gave a wink to his jaw dropped lover before tilting his head back and lowering himself down to take the shot into his mouth and pulling it up as he raised his body and then letting his legs fall using the momentum to carry his torso up all while holding the shot till he was upright. In which he took the glass in hand and turned around to set it on the table. This time cheers and clapping coming from around the room and a few wolf whistles.

Keith just stared blinking for a bit mouth open before he shut it with a clack and surged forward to pull Lance down on top of him into a steering tongue filled kiss before pulling away with a loud pop. “That was so fucking hot.”

Lance just closed his eyes and laughed at Keith's reaction. “Thanks babe.” Lance said pulling away and looking to Shay and Allura.

“Don't worry I got his.” Allura said shaking the last shot. 

“And table is clear.” Shay smacked the table top with both hands proudly. “Climb up bubble booty.” 

“What?” Matt asked as he watched Lance climb on the table in front of Keith who turned in his seat to face his boyfriend. Lance had his ankles hanging off the table and his round ass sitting on top of them leaning forward on his knees. Head turned to look over his shoulder. A Cheshire grin on his face and the lust filled look on Keith's face.

Allura however smacked Lance on the shoulder before setting the shot between his cheeks. The boy squeezing his cheeks together to hold the glass. “Do not twerk this time.” She warned him with a look. “All yours Keith.” Allura and Shay laughed as at the words Keith surged forward to grab onto Lance's ass cheeks giving them a rough squeeze before leaning over and taking his shot the same as Matt had his own. “Told you to lay out the Lycra blend pants for him.” She said with a gleam as Keith slammed down his own shot.

“I will never disagree with your judgment from this day forward.” He said with a smile and laugh. Before the wind was knocked out of him as Lance slid off the table into his lap. Shay slid the rum shots and other drinks back around to everyone. As they enjoyed watching people dance both on the floor and poles for a few more songs.


	123. lance's birthday part 3 what's going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case you don't get the references https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32FB-gYr49Y this is the video they turned into a strip tease.
> 
> i had a lot of fun with lance's birthday.
> 
> warnings: ear worm, he-man classic, and strippers.

“Will the real birthday boy please stand up.” Pidge’s voice sing songed over the speakers after the song ended. “And proceed to the chair supplied in the middle of the dance floor once again for a special show just for your dorky ass.”

Lance laughed but made his way to the chair from a corner of the dance where had had been dancing with Keith. Keith made his way back to their claimed table to be joined by Shiro and Allura. “What's going on?” Allura snorted into her hand at the question. Keith gave her a confused look before turning back to Shiro. “I thought we just had the opening act planned?”

“You did. But Matt Pidge Hunk and I might have added to it.” Allura said taking a drink of her fresh beverage that Rachel dropped off as they sat down.

Shiro shrugged at Keith's confused pout. “Why'd I get left out of planning?” He asked sternly.

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission.” She singed songed at him. Before turning to the floor as the music started again. 

An odd intro playing with it before Keith caught on with a groan. “No.” He whined with a roll of his head. As the music picked up and a stripper in the most hideous purple furry underwear came out from a door that lead to the back to lip sync to the lyrics and dance in a more stepped up lap dance fashion from the video. The lights changing and flickering in an attempt to match the YouTube video Lance had enjoyed sharing with everyone at the house on a day filled with meetings with underlings. 

“Yes.” Allura answered with a grin. Keith's face split into a smile to as Lance threw his own head back and laughed as the studded he-man straddled him gripping the back of the chair throwing his head back to air hump at Lance to the chorus. His head bobbing much like in the video with rainbow lighting swirling on the floor.

“The things you people come up with.” Keith said with a sigh. His tone pleased though at his loved one’s joy at it. He saw Matt dancing a bit to the side. Even Scott in the door way as he cued out a few other characters one in a werewolf costume. A girl In A feather dress and wig. And of course, a skeletor and robot pieced man. Hunk even coming out with a pot and spoon in a chef hat as the music sounded down and Lance was surrounded by dancers.

“You people?” Allura sassed at him.

“Nerds.” He and Shiro answered seamlessly in unison.

“It is very cheesy. I'm sure Barda will never let us live it down.” Shiro said with a chuckle. 

“I'm more worried about what this will do to my rep with Adolpho. And some of his men and the “friends” Thace invited.” Keith returned. “Quiznack Barda. She doesn't give a damn it's easy work.”

“Is it really that bad?” Allura asked her brows pinched in a bit of worry. 

“No.” Keith shook his head. “It's fine. I have thick enough skin for a bit of ribbing about my lover’s kinks. But I can tell you none of the business partners here have ever witnessed anything like this.” He laughed. 

Allura smiled back at him before turning to her brother’s present happiness and gift.


	124. update in the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not dead. just got hung up.

so another out of order chapter was posted in honor of adam in season 7. if you are interested in reading that it's up.


	125. Not an update, but about an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Ok a few things, sorry it's been a while. i'm not even done with lance's bday. he has one more chapter. but i got side tracked with a bunch of other shorts. 

plus i'm working on some stuff for ryan and lance week on tumblr. which i got distracted from with another skip ahead chapter (way ahead) of this story. but i really wanted to do it. 

this one was to tie in romelle and her brother bandor. It will be posted tomorrow under the series if you'd like to read it. but warning it's very dark. please make sure to read all the tags before hand. 

I also have plans for a special chapter for keith's birthday, that will be posted as close to oct. 23rd as i can. it will also be posted under the series instead of here. and i don't plan to put it here even when we get to it in the timeline. it'll get more of just a little blurb of next chapter here link, because it will be smutty. i have not wrote anything smutty in years. and this will be my first time writing for an all boy crew. good or bad news with this is i like to make my smut campy and silly and funny, plus seriousness tossed in and emotions. so it will be a roller coaster with lot's of surprises. but can be skipped if you don't like smut when it gets to the time line. the plot point i tie into the smut will be brought up in a following chapter so it's not necessary. 

So uh next in order update for this probably won't be till next month, but i hope these other out of order bits can tide you over. 

thanks everyone for reading


End file.
